Harvest Moon
by moontown77
Summary: SasuSaku. Non-Massacre. For the past 11 years, Sakura was positive Sasuke wrote her off as a love interest. Until one fateful night, Team Seven stumbled upon a full moon. (Ratings will vary to M)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 1/ Intro

* * *

A rather sleepy Sakura looked outside the vast window of her office. Instantly, she became jealous of the passerby's, as it was the ideal day outside. The sun was completely out as there wasn't a grey cloud pinned in the clear sky. She felt the warmth of a sun ray land on her too fair of skin.

Lately, the days have felt rather dull and lengthened without Naruto and Sasuke pestering her sides. The two nin were both keeping busy with their own tedious tasks and missions, as was she.

Sakura couldn't help but let out a short sigh as she looked at team seven's infamous photo on her desk. Her slim fingers then carefully rested on top of the memorable photo's wooden frame. The medical ninja held Sasuke and Naruto extremely near to her. The three of them have gone through hellfire and surprisingly back. They went from being a clueless pack of genin to a trio of some of the most successful and proficient jōnin. The transformation was inordinate compared to the other teams, and the entire village took notice.

After the passing of their chūnin exams, each member of Team 7 was approved to train with a legendary sannin for three years. Sasuke and Naruto, unfortunately had to leave the enclosed village and train in precise, secretive locations. But luckily, Sakura had the opportunity to stay in Konoha for her continuous training. For three enduring years, Sakura felt as if she was missing an essential piece of her. Although surrounded by people that truly loved her, she ultimately felt alone without the the blonde and the raven haired boy by her side.

Seeing their faces after three entire years, felt like a vivid dream. The two boys, now young _men_ , came back much taller, more masculine and untouchably strong. Easily, they were deemed two of the top shinobi in Konoha. However, that did not just apply to the two of her robust teammates. For the duration of those three years, Sakura underwent a strict regime of her own. The fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade, accepted Sakura as her apprentice. In result of her apprenticeship, Sakura obtained the monstrous and vigorous strength of Konoha's only female Hokage. Being able to destroy an entire village in one critical punch, she was feared, but praised.

Besides her newfound strength, Sakura mastered her chakra reserves and succeeded the Byakugō seal. The nimble seal on her forehead was proof and reminder of the precise chakra control she mastered over the span of over a thousand days. The pink haired kunoichi was now known as the strongest medical ninja Konoha had to offer.

Sakura was not just another darling face, she was an entire force to be reckoned with.

Although all three teammates were excessively close, there was an unspeakable closeness between Sasuke and herself. There was always something about the delicate way he would call her name that set a fire inside her. Or maybe it was the way their skin would touch in such a comfortable and familiar manner that made her feel safe within his prolixity. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she was absolutely certain of one thing;

She was most certainly and undeniably in love with him.

Sakura can recall every single day spent at the academy. The small pink haired girl followed Sasuke around like a lovesick teenager. And although Sasuke had quite the crowd, he never gave attention to any of the weeping girls, including Sakura. It wasn't until they were fortunately placed on the same team that Sakura got to really know who Sasuke really was. Behind the rigid and cool persona, stood a cautious and determined man who would fight to the death for his clan and comrades.

For seven years, the duo of three carried out various missions together. These missions ranked from child-like D rank mission to high profile S rank missions. Their days would consist of sleeping under the luminous stars, racing through the lush forest, and most importantly, carrying out and executing rule number four; Always put the mission first.

All while Sakura was in a deep trance that Sasuke unintentionally put her under.

The unfavorable day Sasuke was scheduled to leave Konoha for three entire years, was the day Sakura told herself she would tell him how she ultimately felt. The medic ninja couldn't bare let Sasuke go all those years without knowing her uttermost true feelings about him. And when the time came for his heavy-hearted departure and Sakura caught him off guard at the gates, her frame halted. In only a matter of seconds, her world shattered in a quiet manner. After she wholeheartedly confessed her infinite love to the raven haired boy, she received nothing but silence on his part.

What could have been the most perfect scenario played through her head in an endless loop. But that ungrateful loop came to a sudden hault, as it was bested and vanquished in the blink of an eye. Sakura felt her steamed tears form and hit the rises of her cheeks in a matter of seconds. Although _he_ was the cause of these sudden tears, the red eyed wielder still wiped them away, as he always has.

 _"I'll see you soon, Sakura."_

When a much older Sasuke came back, it was as if nothing had ever happened on that defeated day. He was not distant and he still did not shy away from being around the rose haired girl. It was as if that cruel, degrading moment never happened. The bond between the three students became even stronger. And the bond between Sasuke and Sakura progressed even deeper. Although his silence on that day gave her the response she needed to move on from her child-like love, she didn't dare to.

Either if it was trailing around Konoha's busy streets, walking through the Uchiha compound, or resorting to a tree branch, Sakura felt happiest when he was physically by her side. Any innocent touch or gesture, never ceased to make her feel still infatuated with him. However, she knew she shouldn't feel that certain way. Sakura knew she had to put those infatuating feelings aside, because he didn't reciprocate her warm feelings. Try as she might, it seemed impossible.. as it ultimately _was_ impossible. It was a cruel world, but Sakura grew to not seem to mind, as she was unquestionably content with how things were.

Until Ino told her on that grim day;

 _"You can't keep going on like this Sakura. What are you going to do when he actually finds someone? We're 18 now, Uchihas are known to get married around this time."_

Sakura couldn't sleep that night, nor the following. Ino's words cut deep, and were on a constant cruel loop. What actually would happen if Sasuke actually finds someone? The members of the daunting Uchiha Clan did prefer to marry and court within their own to keep their bloodline pure. Sasuke was turning 19 soon, perhaps the clan heads were selecting someone for him already?

Sakura felt numb at the thought. Her heart was heavy. Sleep wasn't in question that entire week, and the following month.

Slowly but surely, Sakura set aside the somber thoughts and continued to progress with life. She tried the best to her abilities to set her enamored feelings aside, but much to her disliking.. falling out of love wasn't that simple.

Constantly, she swore to herself that Sasuke wrote her off as an interest the moment he first met her. But that changed entirely the day the long awaited Tsukimi festival had come.

 **3 months earlier**

"Hey! Teme!" Naruto called out Sasuke with a mouth full of heavy food. "You're late!"

Sasuke arrived in his casual wear, which somewhat took Sakura by surprise. The dark haired man was always keeping busy with the anbu and being assigned countless missions, which resulted in him fluctuating between both sets of attire. Seeing him in his casual wear made Sakura smile, assuring her that he was still human.

"I was busy, unlike some people." He scoffed. Thankfully, Naruto didn't hear him.

"Sakura." Sasuke's velvet like voice called out.

"Nice to see you, Sasuke-kun." Sakura replied with a beaming smile. "I'm glad you made it."

"N..Naruto-kun."

The three teammates looked behind them to the all too familiar, fragile voice. An always shy looking Hinata stood there, both arms on her clutch, wearing a ravishingly lavander colored Kimono. Sakura couldn't help but feel regret not wearing a kimono like Hinata and the majority of the woman celebrating tonight did so. However, Sakura didn't have time as she came straight from her prolonged hospital shift. She clutched on her dusty-rose colored fleece sweater, feeling underdressed and quite jealous of Hinata's hina doll appearance.

The four of them went about the lively and overcrowded festival. They happily looked at booths, festival games and endless food stalls. Naruto and Hinata were hand in hand as they took the lead, or rather, Naruto took the lead. They looked as happy as every newly engaged couple should look like. Sakura couldn't help but smile seeing the unlikely couple together.

Growing up, Naruto undoubtedly thought he truly loved Sakura. Confession after confession, Sakura would always reject any advances the blonde would slyly try. However, this only fueled a rivalry between the blonde and the cunning Uchiha. As Naruto grew older, he began to understand the complexities that was Sakura's feeling, and ultimately had to learn how to let go. The rejected jinchuriki did not take this as a loss, as he still most importantly had Sakura's undisputed friendship.

Over the last year, Naruto began to develop and understand newfound feelings for the Hyūga princess. After a retrieval mission for the long haired heiress, he ultimately realized he couldn't possibly imagine living without her.

"Sakura." Sasuke called out to her and handed her a half eaten tri-colored dango.

"Oh, thank you, Sasuke-kun."

The four friends sat at a near by bench. They talked amongst themselves about work, missions and life in a general sense. Sakura couldn't help but steal quick glances at Sasuke, as something about him seemed different, but she couldn't quite pin it. It wasn't until Sasuke caught her wandering emerald eyes with his own, that Sakura quickly steered her vision elsewhere.

"Have you picked out a date for the wedding, Hinata?" Sakura asked, rather quickly.

"Ah, well.. not yet," Hinata said with a small smile. "I was thinking in the spring."

"Ah, that would be wonderful," Sakura replied. "That is usually the season for weddings."

Sakura couldn't help but feel a little envious. Although she was nothing but ecstatic for her blonde best friend and the nothing but kind Hinata, she couldn't help but wonder if she'll ever have a wedding too. Weddings are everything to the woman of the leaf. From the engagement, to the actual wedding.. it's all a girl has ever dreamed about growing up. But Sakura was a realist now, and had made peace with her ever-growing situation.

"The moon viewing is about to start," Naruto said with excitement. "Lets go, Hinata." Naruto said as he took his fiance's small hand in his own.

"We'll catch up with you later, Sasuke, Sakura-Chan!" Naruto called out.

Naruto and Hinata disappeared into the crowd of people, leaving Sakura and Sasuke by themselves. Sakura swallowed hard and clasped her hands together. Nervousness took over her senses at the unlikely picture. Although she was use to Sasuke's company, they have never been left alone for Tsukimi before. As it is said, the viewing of the full moon is to be enjoyed with your significant other. And in this case, there was no significant other for either one.

"Sakura."

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"We should go on that hill." Sasuke said as he pointed to the lonesome hill. She smiled and silently obliged as they both began to disperse from the still crowd and walk up the dispersed hill for a better view of the harvest moon. The two perched on top of the now conquered hill and began to face upwards to the direction of the glistening sky.

"Wow." She said lowly.

Sakura had never seen the moon this close. It almost felt as if someone had lassled the moon and pulled it forward for their viewing. The moon isn't always promised to be full on the night of Tsukimi, but it is said that the moon on the night of is at it's most brightest and it's most beautiful.

"Incredible. Isn't it Sasuke-kun?" She asked with a smile.

"Mm." He quietly agreed.

After a few minutes of viewing the gracious moon, Sasuke broke his trance and reached for something in his pocket. Sakura peeped from the corner of her prying eyes at his distracting doings. She noticed him pull out a pink anemone flower clip that she recalled looking at earlier from one of the street vendors.

"I saw you looking at it." He admitted.

A feeling of astonishment washed over her body at his kind, yet extremely unexpected actions. Although Sasuke was _almost_ always warm to her, she couldn't recall a moment similar to this. They've shared food, water and other necessities, but she couldn't recall him ever giving her a gift this intimate.. especially in the middle of Tsukimi.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun." She let out.

"Here." He said and brought his coarse hand with the dainty clip up to her neat pink locks. Sakura couldn't help but blush furiously as he clipped the flower on her hair.

Surely this wasn't real.

She couldn't help but feel as if he placed her under one of his infamous genjutsus. But that also couldn't be real, because she was a master of disarming them. Sakura looked at Sasuke from the corner of her eye yet again. She felt her heart pound faster as her mind began to overthink the situation. It's been 6 years since she confessed her deepest feelings to Sasuke. She couldn't help but think.. what would happen if she did it again, _right now_?

"Sasuke-kun, I... I need to tell you something." Sakura began to speak without thinking.

His black tousled locks fell perfectly around his face as he turned his head to look at Sakura's own. She hated how everything he did made him look so effortlessly beautiful. It made this so damn harder than it already is.

The breezing wind-flow felt as if it died down whilst the stars felt as if they hid away their gleam. Sakura felt the world stand still, once again, before she reluctantly began. She swallowed hard a second time.

"Sasuke-Kun, after all this time, I... I still feel the same way about you." She gave him a small chaste smile, but was unable to meet his eyes.

Sasuke didn't flinch at her words, or have any reaction whatsoever . He continued to look into her jaded eyes, and then suddenly switched his view back to the harvest moon once again.

Rejected. Again.

She felt her heart patter from the sudden embarrassment. The sweet high her body had from her bewildered emotions quickly turned into the type that made you feel as if you're reliving an embarrassing moment. And she was living it, yet again.

"Don't be silly, Sakura." Sasuke's words pierced her sharp.

Two times is enough, she thought. Nothing hurts more than heartbreak, even if taking the biggest blows of punches into thought. Nothing hurts more than being dismissed by the man you've loved for what seemed like ages now.

"I understand." Sakura said in a hushed voice.

A disheartened Sakura felt a familiar hand cup her cold cheek. And suddenly, she felt a pair of warm lips on hers.

It took a second for Sakura to process what was going on. Ultimately, she was being kissed; kissed by the man who she swore wrote her off less than a minute ago.

She was being kissed by Sasuke Uchiha.

And this was no genjutsu.

The kiss was chaste and quick, but to Sakura, it felt infinite. Questions regarding his swift act filled her already flustered mind. But the hundreds of questions ceased to stay there. She didn't know why he did it, but was glad he did. For this was a moment she had only dreamed about in the comfort of her mind.

Sasuke-Kun." She let out as her cheeks turned into a rosey tinge. Sasuke turned his head away from her, rather quickly.

"It's getting late. We should go."

Sasuke found her hand with his own and proceeded to rejoin the festival. Sakura took one last mental photo of the enlarged moon.

Not a word was said between the two for the remainder of the night.

 **...**

It's been three months since they've kissed. It's also been three months since Sasuke has held a decent conversation with Sakura. She kept thinking that If she never confessed her feelings, yet again, this would have never happened. The team would probably still be training, drinking, eating and doing everything together like the tight knit team they once were.

"Ah, cha." Sakura sighed as she shook back to reality.

"I need to get over it." She slowly said to herself.

Rejection wasn't ideal, but Sakura was determined to let it go and focus on herself. So what if all her fellow classmates were all dating eachother? She would just train harder and focus on building her strength and perseverance. If a relationship is in store for her future, then so be it. But for now, she'll manage.

But yet, she couldn't help but think of how much she missed her raven haired friend. And what she really couldn't help but think, was why in the world did Sasuke do what he did?

Suddenly, a loud knock on the door jolted her out of her intrusive thoughts. Sakura shook her head out of the higher clouds and stood up.

"Ah, you may enter." She called.

Shizune came through the large metal doors, holding a mountain of scrolls.

"Tsunade is calling for you, Sakura."

"Ah yes, I'll be right there!" Sakura called out.

"It looks like it's going to rain." Shizune called out as she looked at the fogged window behind Sakura's desk.

"That's strange, I swear I just saw the sun out a second go."

Sakura quickly fixed the clump of papers on her desk into a neat pile. She glanced at her team's picture one more time before hurrying out.

It was going to be a long day, yet again.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Well, that was Chapter 1! It was so nerve wrecking posting this. I wrote all of this on my phone so please excuse any grammar mistakes. I have written a lot more and have some more chapters loaded. Please let me know if you'd like to read more of my first fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"Thanks for making time to train, Sasuke." Naruto said as he handed Sasuke the half empty water canteen.

Konoha was pouring buckets of rain, which made perfect weather for stealth training. The two shinobi brothers were lying down with their tired backs against the grassy terrain. Tall, sparse trees shielded them from the sudden weather's downfall.

"How's the anbu? Is it everything you thought it would be?" A rather curious Naruto asked.

Sasuke sighed at the mere mention of the anbu. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before giving his best friend an answer.

It's been about half a year since Sasuke was initiated into the elusive Black Ops organization. For the past six months, Sasuke had spent countless hours in enemy terrain, carrying opaque and deadly missions. Being in that organization was more strenuous than any jōnin-leveled task he was ever sent to carry out. Constantly going in stealth mode and carrying out deadly S-ranked missions seemed an easy enough task for Sasuke. However, it consumed almost his entire life.

"It's draining work. I've been training to be a squad leader."

Naruto grinned at his onyx eyed teammate, "Good for you, Sasuke!"

Naruto was asked countlessly to consider the ANBU as his next career choice. At first he vigorously accepted the new path, but Kakashi quickly interfered. Naruto was under strict training at the hokage's office, and Kakashi ruled for it to stay that way. In a matter of around four years, Naruto would be succeeding Kakashi Hatake as the 7th hokage. It was a lifelong goal he has envisioned since he was a child. Naruto respected his old sensei's wishes and continued to uphold his focus on priming himself to be hokage. And according to Sasuke, Naruto is too " _soft_ " and " _forgiving_ " to ever be apart of the Anbu.

"And your old man is really going to retire huh? Who's going to take his place as Police Force Captain?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke grunted at Naruto's question, "Hell if I know."

Ever since both of the overly gifted Uchiha heirs joined the Anbu, there had been quite the trouble passing down the position of Police Force Captain. Fugaku extended his time as captain, and even put his retirement on hold, in order to buy a little more time. And that time revolved around him convincing either of his dignified sons to take over the succession. However, both heirs seemed to pass on the title and continued to focus on their current pursuit, the Anbu.

"My eyes are too useful at Anbu. My father is better off asking a high-ranking official to take over."

"Then how come you're at the Police Force headquarters sometimes?" Naruto asked.

"I try to help out my father at the headquarters when I have free time."

Naruto frowned, "You should do what you want to do, not what your entire family wants you to do."

Sasuke closed his eyes in annoyance from Naruto's comment, "I'm aware."

Silence grew between the two nin as they heard the rain began to land harder. Naruto tried to sit up, but suddenly felt an aching pain in his lower back, "Ah, you got my back pretty good Sasuke."

"Train harder to avoid a simple punch then."

"I wish Sakura-chan were here to fix this." Naruto said as he laid on his side in order to press his hand on the fresh bruise.

Sasuke almost flinched at the sound of her name. He suddenly envisioned her playful smile, her soft face, and the way she carried herself in such a warrior-like yet womanly manner. It's been months since he's truly reached out to her. Sakura was the only woman, besides his own mother, that he has allowed himself to get close to. And lately, things between the two have boiled over, much to Sasuke's annoyance. However, it was entirely his fault.

"She's been so busy at the hospital, and Grandma Tsunade has her wrapped around her finger at all times of the day. It's hard for all of us to have a gap in the day where we are all free from duties."

"It's called being an adult." Sasuke interrupted.

"Ah, you don't understand Sasuke. I don't feel complete if we're not all together."

Naruto, with a strange look on his face, turned his head to Sasuke, "Are you not telling me something, Sasuke?"

"Why do you say that?" Sasuke asked in a bitter tone.

"It's strange. It's only been convenient to hang out with one of you at a time."

Sasuke turned his head away from Naruto. Although it was true that he was purposely avoiding Sakura for his own reasons, he wouldn't dare tell Naruto. If that ever did happen, Naruto would raise absolute hell and tantalize Sasuke about the situation all day.

"You're overthinking." Sasuke blurted.

Naruto shrugged, "Maybe I am."

Naruto flinched as the pain in his back began to pulsate, "Hey, Sasuke, learn some medical jutsu, would ya?"

* * *

The smell of a delicious aroma filled the traditional Uchiha kitchen. Itachi carefully set the plates on the table as Mikoto turned off the gas burner.

"Only 3 of us, Itachi, your father is at a clan meeting."

A freshly showered Sasuke stepped into the kitchen with a damp towel around his neck.

"Nice of you to join us, Sasuke, Itachi has been the only one keeping me company at dinner this entire week."

"I apologize, okaasan." Sasuke apologized to his mother as he kneeled in his usual spot on the tatami.

"I know you've been busy, son," Mikoto said with a gentle smile. "I'm glad you can join us."

Mikoto set the delicious looking tray of gyudon in the middle of the wooden table. Sasuke can feel himself salivate at the sight of the sweet onion and savory beef mixture. The past couple of weeks he relied on street food and packaged ramen as his usual meal. He could not recall the last time he had time to eat one of his mother's own home-cooked meals.

"Itadakimasu." They all thanked.

The three Uchihas ate in a comfortable silence. Sasuke was enjoying his mother's homemade meal far too much to make any type of small talk.

"How was your day, okaasan?" Itachi asked Mikoto as she poured him some hot tea.

"Ah, well, same as any other I suppose. I cleaned a bit, went to the market.. oh and I just went to the hospital to check on my back again. Oh, which reminds me-"

Sasuke avoided his mother's eyes. He had a feeling she was going to mention a certain pink haired medical ninja.

"-Sasuke, I saw Sakura today. She told me to tell you hello," Mikoto said with a smile as she poured Sasuke a cup of hot tea as well. "I find it quite funny how grown up you all are. I'd never thought Sakura would be prescribing me medicine someday."

Sasuke had little to no reaction to the mention of his teammate's name. He continued to quietly eat his gyudon and decided to keep any comments to himself.

"Sasuke, you have really occupied yourself with work, you should see Sakura once in a while. I'm sure she misses you very much." Mikoto stated to her youngest.

"I don't have time." Sasuke said bluntly as he swallowed his food.

Itachi frowned at his little brother's careless words but brushed it off, supposing that was Sasuke's cold demeanor for the day.

"Is your back better, okaasan?" Itachi asked as he set down his chopsticks.

"Ah yes, just a little bothersome, but the medication seems to be working." Mikoto said.

"I'm happy to hear that. I'll be sure to give Sakura our thanks." Itachi mentioned.

"Ah yes, please, perhaps brings her some sweets, she likes those sugar coated dumpings." Mikoto said with a soft smile. Sasuke shifted uncomfortably at the fact his own family knew Sakura so well.

"Excuse me." Sasuke said as he abruptly stood up from his seat.

"Where are you going, little brother?" Itachi called out. But no answer was given as Sasuke stormed off to the stairs.

"I'm worried, Itachi," Mikoto said as she watched her youngest son disappear from her view. "Your brother has been acting quite strange lately."

"I'm sure he will come around, he is most likely overwhelmed with his hectic schedule." Itachi said as he placed a hand on his mother's wrist.

"I really hope so."

* * *

"Hinata is not coming?" Sakura called out to Naruto, who was looking through some of her old medical scrolls in her lighted hallway.

"She had some clan duties to take care of." He replied as he rolled up a scroll he just skimmed through.

"I can't believe you read all of this, Sakura-chan." Naruto mumbled to himself.

Sakura cautiously brushed her damp hair. The lonesome anemone flower on her dresser caught her eye. Sakura reached for it and put the flower clip in her dampened locks. She hasn't used it since Tsukimi, she might as well make some good use of it.

"Ready? Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked through the half opened door.

"Ready." She said as she opened her bedroom door wide.

The two walked down towards the closest path that lead to the infamous Ichiraku. People greeted Naruto and Sakura as they passed by familiar shops throughout the city. However, the peaceful walk was interrupted by the inhumane noises Sakura's stomach began to make.

"I'm starving." Sakura admitted.

"Yeah, no kidding." Naruto snorted.

As the walk progressed, the two saw a crowd of Police Force members outside the Police Force building. It seemed as if they were laying out their ground plans for the day.

"Sasuke has been hanging around the Police Force lately. I wonder if he's there today." Naruto mumbled.

"Don't be ridiculous, Naruto," Sakura said in an uneasy voice. "With Anbu dispatching him almost every day, there's no way he'd have time."

As soon as the group dispersed, Sakura instantly regretted her choice of words. She saw a familiar looking face, as clear as glass. Sasuke was in the middle of the group, talking to one of the police force members. It seemed as if he hadn't seen the two walking towards him. His regular training attire assured them that he was not a full-fledged member, as of yet.

Sakura felt her heart drop. Her feet stalled for a second but then quickly continued to walk forward. It's been months since the last time she has seen the elusive Uchiha, let alone spend more than a minute in his presence. How badly she wanted to turn around and walk the other direction.

"Hey! Sasuke!" Naruto said and frantically waved his arms.

"Naruto! They're probably doing something important."

Sakura said in a hushed voice.

Sasuke looked up to the mention of his name and saw his two teammates walking his direction. Naturally, his first glance was at Sakura, but then quickly averted her eyes. Sasuke excused himself from his current conversation and began to walk towards the two.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked with a scolding look on his face. But before he could say anything else, he noticed the clip on Sakura's silk-like hair. The pink haired nin noticed him looking as well and gave him a shy smile. Sasuke quickly looked away from her direction completely and turned himself fully to Naruto.

"We were actually about to go to lunch. Want to join us? It's been a while since we've all gone out together." Naruto said.

"I cant." Sasuke said and tightened the seal on his arm.

"Well alright, maybe next time." Naruto said and folded his arms behind his head.

"Yeah, maybe." Sasuke muttered. Without saying his departure, Sasuke quickly walked back inside the police force building. Sakura felt her emerald eyes unconsciously follow his every step. It was just like old times, when she should watch him walk away from her.

"What's up with him lately?" Naruto asked. "He seemed fine yesterday."

Sakura frowned, "I don't know."

* * *

"Ah, this is just what I needed." Naruto said as he scarfed the remaining of his ramen.

As he slurped the last sediments of the flavorful soup, he saw Sakura from the corner of his eye. She was entwining the noodles with her chopsticks but has not taken one single bite. Naruto knew her like the back of his hand, and something was definitely not right.

"Is everything all right, Sakura-Chan?"

Sakura looked at her untouched bowl of ramen in front of her. About an hour ago she claimed she was starving and now her appetite wasn't present anymore.

"I just.. I'm just not that hungry." She said with a slight smile.

"That's not what you said earlier," Naruto said as he put his chopsticks down. "Is there something on your mind?"

"Ah," She let out with a smile. "it's not a big deal."

"I think it is." He countered.

Sakura shifted in her seat. She didn't want to get Naruto involved in her current complexities, but she knew she would feel better if she told someone. After all, Naruto _was_ her best friend.

She sighed and rested her face in her small hand, "I've just been a little down.. regarding Sasuke-kun. He has time for you, but I've just been disregarded."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, puzzled.

"Sasuke-kun has been ignoring me, I know it," Sakura said in a low tone. "He hasn't respond to my calls, and hasn't tried to reach out to me."

"That bastard," Naruto said under his breath. "Did something happen, Sakura-Chan?"

A sheet of rose landed on Sakura's cheeks. She quickly averted Naruto's gaze.

"It's not my place to tell." She said and fidgeted with her hands under the table.

Naruto grew suspicious of those words. Something obviously did happen between his two teammates. And they were both keeping it from him. Although he felt left out, he respected her decision. Naruto always knew about Sakura's infatuation with Sasuke, but he never knew if she acted upon it or not.

"Sakura-chan, whatever happened, I'm sure it'll pass. We've gone through a lot. Sasuke knows better than to do something like this."

"Yeah." Sakura said with a faint smile.

Naruto knew that smile was a sham. If he learned anything about Sakura, it was that she was a master at disguising her real emotions in dire situations.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. I promise you he'll come around."

"Thanks Naruto. I just.."

A sentimental Sakura tried to compose herself as her eyes began to gloss. Naruto quickly felt apprehensive about the issue as he saw it was clearly taking a number on Sakura. It was one thing to mess with Sakura-chan, but it was another thing to make her cry.

"I'm such an idiot." Sakura laughed to herself and wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeves

"No you're not, Sakura-Chan, you're one of the strongest women I know, especially when you're mad."

Sakura smiled at his clever comment, "Can't really argue with you on that."

"Here." Naruto said as he pushed her ramen a little closer towards her.

"I guarantee you it'll be the best ramen you've ever had."

"Thanks, Naruto."

* * *

Konoha was quickly blanketed in darkness. The streets emerged empty as the post lights were beaming dim. After dinner, Naruto walked Sakura home, but didn't go straight to his apartment immediately after. He couldn't help but feel agitated at the situation that happened right in front of him. Everything that Sakura spilled during dinner had made sense. Sasuke _was_ avoiding Sakura these past months, but not Naruto himself. Naruto clenched his fist, wanting to punch the _ Uchiha straight on the face. But ultimately, he decided to try a more affective approach.

Without thinking, Naruto marched his way down the Uchiha compound. It didn't matter if Sasuke was busy, or even asleep; he was going to talk some real sense into him.

"Bastard." Naruto huffed as he stepped inside the elusive Uchiha grounds.

The infamous home of the head Uchiha family was the first home on the left hand side. It was also the biggest in the district. Naruto quickly rushed inside the open gates that proudly hung the clan's daunting flag. Itachi was occupied sharpening a box of shuriken, when he saw Naruto step up the engawa towards him.

"Naruto." Itachi said.

"Ah, big brother." Naruto said with firmness in his voice.

"It's a little late. Is something wrong?" Itachi asked as he set his freshly sharpened shuriken down.

"I just need to talk with Sasuke." Naruto said. Itachi nodded at his response. Sasuke's strange behavior earlier this week registered into Itachi's head. The whole ordeal at dinner seemed out of line for Sasuke. Perhaps Naruto was going to talk to him about whatever was fogging the young Uchiha's mind.

"He should be inside."

Naruto nodded and spoke, "Thank you."

Naruto continued his way down the edging of the path. He turned two more corners around the house and stopped when he heard firm footsteps shuffling his way. Sasuke stood in his tracks with a look of agitation on his face.

"I heard your loud mouth from a mile away," Sasuke said. "What are you doing here this late?"

"We need to talk, Sasuke." Naruto said sternly.

"Can't it wait for tomorrow?" Sasuke countered.

"No."

Naruto sat down on the edge of the engawa. Sasuke shortly followed suit as he sat right down next to him.

"I had dinner with Sakura-Chan. She seemed really down."

Sasuke stood quiet.

"Did something happen between you two?" Naruto let out.

Somehow, Sasuke knew this pressurized lecture was coming. Weeks of constantly changing plans and seeming over-booked just to avoid Sakura had finally caught up to him. It was his own fault this was happening, and he knew. Sasuke ran a hand through his dark, tousled locks.

"I've been busy, Naruto." Sasuke then crossed his arms.

"Bullshit. You're not busy enough to train with me."

Silence overcame the two.

"Did something happen?" Naruto asked once again as he turned to face him, but Sasuke avoided his hard stare.

"It's none of your business."

The jinchuriki's eyes widened. He didn't want to pester him or interrogate Sasuke on what had happened between the two, but it felt good to know he was finally right about something. With jagged answers from both Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto can finally assume something definitely _did_ happen between the two.

"I don't know what happened and I won't ask. But I'm telling you this now.. you're hurting Sakura-chan."

Sasuke stared down at the grass beneath him. Guilt over took his senses, as he unfortunately already knew this.

"I don't know after all these years, what went on or what _goes on_ between you two, but we've been a team for almost a decade. Don't mess that up now."

Sasuke stood still and stood quiet. The bitter words he was about to rely stayed stored on the tip of his tongue. He remained silent, because he felt as if he had to hear his faults for once. And if anyone was going to tell him his own faults, it was going to be Naruto.

The night of the Tsukimi festival began to run through his mind. He remembered the warmth of Sakura's cherry stained lips on his own, and the smell of jasmine that radiated from her presence. Sasuke closed his eyes and took a deep breath in.

"I'll talk to her." Sasuke said.

Naruto gave him a huge grin and nodded. If Naruto were to be given any title in the world, it would be peacemaker.

"How about we all get drinks tomorrow? Let's just forget about all this." Naruto said, grinning from ear to ear.

Sasuke sighed and put a forefinger to his temple. His pride was now relinquished. He suffered the ultimate consequence that came with friendship; compromise.

"Alright." He let out lowly.

"The Red Tavern, 9 Sharp!" Naruto said as he slapped Sasuke with a heavy hand on his back. Sasuke stayed quiet as Naruto got up on his feet.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Naruto said.

"Mm." Sasuke uttered.

Sasuke exhaled another deep breath outwards. Tonight, he'll have to think of an apology. An apology to soothe the ache he had caused Sakura for the past several months. Because he sure as hell knew that it definitely wasn't what it seemed.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hi everyone, thank you so much for the reviews and bookmarks. I know this chapter was a bit boring but I promise the next one will be more fun. Once again, if you enjoyed this please let me know. Thank you all so much again.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Sakura's unsubtle beauty graced the loud and dingy bar filled with waves of drunk shinobi and town-goers. Heads quickly turned around as they all caught a sight of the appealing pink haired woman. Her white skirt was perfectly accompanied by the red knit sweater she picked out earlier. Her ensemble wholly hugged her tight, toned body.

Naruto urgently called her in the peak of the morning that day. Sakura, half-asleep and half-lidded, stumbled to her alarming telephone and was puzzled to hear Naruto's invitation.

" _Sasuke will be there?" Sakura asked._

" _Yes, it'll be fine. We'll have drinks and unwind." Naruto replied._

 _Sakura gulped, "Does.. he know I'll be there?"_

" _Of course Sakura-Chan! It was practically his idea!"_

With a dry swallow, Sakura continued to gracefully walk around the over-crowded bar.

From the other side of the dark themed bar, Sasuke's eyes quickly locked on the pink haired kunoichi. And he can clearly _hear_ that he wasn't the only one who had his eyes on her.

 _"Look at that one."_

 _"I bet you 200 ryō_ _you can't go home with that one."_

Sasuke felt repulsed and infuriated by the comments he heard from the men sitting at the table next to him. His skin boiled just thinking about any filthy man thinking of Sakura in such ill-mannered way. He sometimes wished he didn't have such impecable hearing.

"You ok, Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he noticed a grim looking Sasuke. But before Naruto could await a response, he caught a glimpse of Sakura coming towards the enterance.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out as he waved his arms frantically at the other side of the bar.

Sakura exhaled a deep breath as she walked towards their table. It's been quite the while since she's actually been around Sasuke, let alone hang out with him in an extremely social setting. Sakura assured herself for what must've been the hundredth time _, 'I can do this.'_

"Sakura-chan! You made it!" Naruto exclaimed in excitement as Sakura sat next to him, making Naruto the diversion between Sasuke and herself.

"Hey Naruto." She smiled at her cheery best friend.

He draped his hand to the top of her head, perfectly undoing her done hair. She groaned as she ran her slender fingers through it.

"It's nice to see you, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said with a smile as if nothing was bothering her.

"Mm. Did you work today?" Sasuke managed to ask, although he already knew the answer to his own question.

"Yeah.."

"Here Sakura-Chan, have my drink! I'll get another one." Naruto said while he got up from the table and began to head towards the bar area.

Sakura was left alone at the table with the man that left her in the dark for the past three months. Her hands fidgeted under the table, trying to think of something to say to him.

"So, how is everything?" She asked Sasuke, whom was staring off aimlessly into a crowd of people.

Sasuke turned his head towards a rather nervous Sakura. He was about to give his answer, but was slightly taken aback at the mere sight of her. Sakura had the most glasslike looking skin, as it appeared so delicate and creamy-like. Her glossy hair was perfectly tucked behind her delicate ear, looking soft and silken as ever. Her lips were lustrously full, along with her vibrant green eyes, which seemed brighter than the last he remembered them to be.

And lastly, Sasuke was overpowered by her scent. The potent yet sweet scent of jasmine filled his immediate space. He tried to mentally shake all those intrusive thoughts away from his system, before he made a fool out of himself.

"Everything's fine." Sasuke said and quickly turned his head forward.

"I'm glad." The timid beauty said with a smile as she sipped Naruto's hand-me-down drink.

"I treated Mikoto-San. I told her to tell you hello for me." Sakura asked.

"Yes. Thank you for that."

"Just doing my job." She replied with a chaste smile.

The stillness of their conversation quickly came at full force. Thankfully, Sakura saw Naruto coming in within the small distance. Naruto came back with a huge grin on his face as he strategically balanced three heavily scented drinks on both hands.

"Alright!" He slammed the cold drinks on the table, "Let's drink!"

Sakura was a light weight. She hated to admit it, but this was a solid, _proven_ fact. Out of all the times she drank out with her friends, she was always the first to check out. Sakura quickly polished off her fourth drink she had that night. The careless feeling she was experiencing was well worth the amount alcohol that she consumed. Being at a ratty bar, with her two best friends, currently meant the entire world to her. And reconciling with Sasuke, also helped lift her intoxicated spirits even further.

"I'm really glad we're all here," Sakura said with a smile. "Lets promise to make more time for each other."

Naruto and Sakura both looked at Sasuke with prying eyes. It seemed as if he was the only one bothered by her comment.

"What?" The Uchiha scoffed.

"Sasuke, you have to admit you've been off the grid." Naruto said.

"I've been busy." Sasuke defended himself.

"So have we, but we still go out of our way for eachother." Naruto added.

"I'm in the running of becoming a squad leader." Sasuke mentioned.

"And I'm the next Hokage, you have no excuse." Naruto countered. A now drunken Naruto gasped, and then started to grin like a maniac. The most extreme theory just happened to pop up in his already blended head.

Naruto hiccuped, "Unless.. Sasuke.. can it be.. you have a girlfriend?"

Sakura's emerald eyes widened as she looked up at Sasuke. Sasuke looked furious yet he had a slight tinge of pink to his cheeks. Sakura went into a trance of deep thought after hearing Naruto's sudden implication. _Perhaps that was why he was ignoring her. Because he was seeing someone else_? Her mind boggled, trying to piece any chance of evidence together.

"Idiot." Sasuke let out. Naruto erupted in loud range of laughter.

"Ah, it's ok Sasuke. You'll come around to it. Ya' know when I first started dating Hinata, I was pretty nervous too-"

The screeching sound of a chair dragging across the floor made both the men look up. Sakura got up quickly from her seat and excused herself, "I'm going to get another drink."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at Sakura as she hurriedly walked off towards the bar.

"Sasuke, what exactly is going on between you and Sakura-chan?"

"Nothing that I know of." He flatly responded.

"Are you sure?" Naruto persisted.

"Mm." Sasuke shortly replied.

Naruto gave Sasuke a smug look, "If I find out you're hurting Sakura-chan again, I'll kick your ass ya' know."

"I'm not, you idiot," Sasuke hastily replied.

Naruto crossed his arms as he stared fierce daggers at Sasuke's mug. Seeing Sakura cry in the middle of his favorite ramen shop really tugged his sentiments. Although he was younger by a few months, Naruto protected Sakura like a younger sister. And seeing her so low-spirited, only made him want to safeguard her even more.

* * *

Sadness. She felt absolute sadness run through her entire body. As much as she tried to put her feelings aside tonight in order to mend their friendship, it was still very much hard for the sensitive kunoichi. The simple idea of Sasuke courting a woman, crushed the very soul of hers.

"Give me the strongest drink you have." Sakura demanded from the bartender.

"Are you ok?" The bartender asked, raising a brow.

"Never felt better."

The presence of Sakura's beauty attracted a fellow shinobi in his jōnin uniform. Sakura looked up to the man as he casually stood next to her.

"Can I buy you a drink?" The dark haired, blue eyed shinobi asked Sakura.

Although he was _devilishly_ handsome, Sakura shook her head in protest. She was there for her friends, not to meet men. This wasn't a rare occurrence either, Sakura would constantly get asked out but she would always decline, because there was just one man she had always been interested in.

"So what do you say, beautiful? The names Yama."

"No thank you, I'm here with some friends." Sakura said with a polite smile.

The shinobi cocked his head at her. He was clearly growing upset over this sudden rejection. Yama removed the bar stool between them and leaned over her shoulder. He was not giving up this battle, if anything, he was barely beginning.

"I'm sure your friends wouldn't mind." He whispered in her ear.

Shivers ran down her spine as she felt his hot breath down her neck. He reeked of pure liquor, the kind you drink to forget. Sakura's patience grew short as her small, yet powerful hand began to form a hard fist.

"I wouldn't stand so close if I were you." Sakura growled at him.

"Don't be so uptight, _baby_." Yama said with a sly grin.

"Don't call me that." Sakura warned the intoxicated stranger.

"Sakura. What's taking so long?" An all too familiar voice asked her.

Sakura looked to her left and saw a rather sullen looking Sasuke, with harsh eyes pressing onto the glare of the rivaling man.

"Nothing, Sasuke-kun. I was just waiting for my drink. Hey, I have to talk to yo-"

"Ah, Sakura. What a pretty name." Yama interrupted the now lively kunoichi mid-sentence. Yama flashed his pearly whites to Sasuke as he placed his hand on Sakura's lower back.

"And who are you?" Sasuke asked in a hiss-like manner.

"Names Yama, and I'm here to claim this pretty little thing." Yama drunkenly blurted as his eyes pierced Sasuke's own.

And in one swift, daring movement, Yama's high audacity trailed his hand from the small of Sakura's back to her defining back end.

He must have had a death wish.

At that given second, Sasuke's face turned bright red. Red from fury and disgust, as he witnessed his teammate get touched by a stranger. Sasuke reached for his kunai he kept hidden in his pouch. However, the anger rushed through Sakura much faster than Sasuke's own. Sasuke was far too slow on this one. And before anyone knew it, full chakra quickly swarmed to the pink haired woman's now flying fist.

"CHA!"

There was a loud crash as Sakura's monstrous punch sent Yama flying into a now fragmented brick wall. Heads all around the bar turned quickly to see an unconscious Yama slowly fall to the ground. As soon as his senseless body landed back on the solid concrete, the heads quickly turned to the convicted perpetrator. And there she was; in all her skirt wearing, pink haired glory.

"Yama!" His comrades called out and proceeded to quickly aide him.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's wrist and ran out the bar. Naruto trailed behind them with his drink still in hand.

"Hey! I haven't closed the tab!"

The rushed trio ran towards the nearest safe zone. Although being under the influence of alcohol made it that much more difficult to navigate. Plus, it made everything a lot funnier too. They quickly found themselves at Naruto's cluttered apartment a few minutes later.

"God Naruto, I assumed since you've been with Hinata you'd at least tidy up the place." Sakura exclaimed as she scanned his messy quarters.

"Hey I didn't know we'd be coming here! I'm not the one that had a bar fight!" Naruto countered.

Sakura sat hard on the couch, "I feel terrible."

"Don't feel bad, that idiot asked for it. He's lucky you got him before I did." Naruto added with a crack of his knuckles.

"Ah, I think I'm going to be sick." Sakura added with a dramatized sigh.

"Sakura you need to take it easy. You drank a lot." Naruto said in a worried tone.

Sakura let herself lay on the couch. Overwhelmed with the current situation, she shut her eyes tight. Not only did it allow her to forget her problems, it also helped the room to stop spinning.

"I hope no ones tells Tsunade-sama about what happened. She'll have my had."

"Well we darted out of there like a burning hell." Naruto added with a laugh.

"Imagine reading, _The 5th's apprentice found in a bar fight_." Sakura shook from the sound of her own eerie sounding headlines. She groaned as she sturdily sat herself back up.

"Yeah and imagine the headlines for me? _Future Hokage caught up in a bar fight, forgot to close tab._ "

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the ridiculous conversation he was witnessing. But somehow, deep down, he was happy to be here again; caught in the middle of mischief with his comrades.

"Tonight was a bad idea." Sakura muttered.

"You mean it was a _great_ idea." Naruto corrected her as he ruffled Sakura's pink locks.

"You both are such burdens." Sasuke said as he barely removed his boots in the entryway.

"Live a little, Sasuke." Naruto said.

"I'm hungry.." Sakura said as she heard her stomach groan.

"Well, we _we're_ suppose to stop by Ichirakus, but our night was cut short. But have no fear, Hinata brought onigiri over today!" Naruto said with a grin.

Team 7 sat around Naruto's low coffee table, scarfing down the sticky rice balls that Hinata had made for her fiancé. Naruto let out a sigh of relief as he pushed the plate away from him.

"I'm stuffed." Naruto exclaimed as he placed his hand on his full stomach.

Naruto noticed Sakura hunching over every couple of seconds, drifting in and out of sleep.

"Sakura-chan, you can sleep in my bed if you want." Naruto suggested.

Sasuke, dumbfounded by Naruto's suggestion, quickly processed the words that just came out of Naruto's mouth.

"Don't be stupid, Naruto." Sasuke said as he continued to eat.

"What? I'll sleep on the couch so Sakura-chan can take the bed."

The idea of Sakura sleeping on Naruto's filthy bed bothered Sasuke. He pictured all the filth and impurity that clung onto the sheets.

"Who knows what you do there." Sasuke let out.

Naruto let out a furious laugh, "Same as what you do in yours, i'm sure."

"I don't wanna sleep in your bed." They both surprisingly heard Sakura mumble.

"I swear I cleaned the sheets this week! Ah, you two.. I swear.." Naruto complained.

"I'm.. fine. I'll head out soon." Sakura said as she rubbed her tired eyes.

Sasuke playfully pushed her shoulder downwards with his free hand, "You're in no condition to go home."

Sakura mumbled nonsense and clinched onto the pillow she had. Her level of intoxication mixed with rice balls began to reach it's downward spiral. Her eyes were tired and her tired mind began to shut down.

"Still a lightweight I see." Naruto said with a chuckle.

Naruto couldn't help but remember the first time he saw Sakura heavily intoxicated. On her 18th birthday, all of the Rookie 9 tested her newfound freedom at a bar. One drink continued onwards, and by the end of the night Sakura was found crying in the woman's bathroom. Over what exactly? Naruto was still trying to figure that out to this day.

"Shuddup.. Naruto.. I'll... I'll..." Sakura slurred as she turned her back to both of the boys.

They both awaited the rest of Sakura's blotched sentence. Sasuke placed a hand on Sakura's wrist and shook her slightly. The short touch of her warmth filled his senses.

"She's out."

"Should we take her home? Or should I put her in my bed? " Naruto asked. Sasuke made a irritable face as he heard Naruto's suggestion once again.

"Let her sleep on the couch." Sasuke replied, as his eyes softened at her image.

"Hmm, alright. I'll go get her a blanket. Put her on the couch, yeah?" Naruto said as he got up and headed towards his bedroom.

Sasuke stood up from the wooden floor and hoisted Sakura upwards in his arms. He swallowed his saliva as he felt her body's warm temperate radiate to his own.

"What a bother." He grumbled as he lifted her legs with his right arm. Her white skirt did nothing to help hide her legs. Her exposed, lustrous legs were out for the world to see. Sasuke, flustered, quickly averted his gaze from her long limbs.

"Ah, Sasuke, it looks like you're carrying your bride." Naruto said with a chuckle as he came back to the living room, blanket in hand.

"Shut up." Sasuke said as he gently placed the drunken kunoichi on the frumpy red couch.

Sakura stirred herself comfortable as she was placed on new element. Naruto came up behind the couch and covered Sakura in a patchy quilted blanket. He let out a groan of complete exhaustion.

"I'm going to bed. You going home, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

The Uchiha's onyx eyes settled themselves on the sleeping woman. Her chest was falling and rising with every gentle breath she took. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at his drunken comrade.

"I think I'll stay."

* * *

The room was pitch dark. Sakura lazily opened her eyes and quickly tried to adjust them in order to make out anything in front of her. The unfamiliar territory began to take shape.

"I'm at Naruto's apartment." She said lowly to herself, as she noticed the familiar red couch she was on.

A sharp, fuzzy pain stung the side of her head. She exclaimed the strange pain and quickly put her hand on her head. It's a hangover, and it was just the beginning. This has only happened one time before with Sakura. And unlike last time it didn't result from a bar fight.

"You're awake?"

Sakura's skin crawled at the sound of that voice. She looked towards the direction of it and saw Sasuke's form laying on the floor on a makeshift futon.

"Y..yeah." She let out.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked.

"Not really." She admitted and resumed to lay on her back.

She heard shuffling on the floor seconds before feeling his standing presence next to her.

"Here." He said and handed her a glass of water.

"Thanks, Sasuke-kun." She said with a gentle smile.

"Hm."

Sakura finished the entire glass of water that Sasuke had readied for her. Carefully, she placed the now empty glass on the side table by the couch. She cleared her throat from any obstructions as she gathered the rest of her liquid courage before she spoke.

"Is everything.. better now.. between us?" She let out, rather hesitantly.

Sasuke looked at his teammate and cocked his head to the side just slightly.

"There was nothing wrong to begin with."

Sakura frowned at his words, mainly for the fact that he had neglected her for the past three months. That didn't seem as if there was _nothing wrong to begin with._

"Well after the festival, you've been kind of.. secluded." The nervous nin added.

Sasuke looked at the shame ridden kunochi. Her eyes looked apologetic as they clearly locked on his. He knew he was the cause of her pain, and for that he felt regretful. The woman that cared so deeply for him, didn't deserve his neglectful behavior.

"I apologize, Sakura."

It's been a long time since Sakura just comfortably stared into his mesmerizing obsidian eyes. It was still hard to fathom for her that they've shared the taste of each others lips.

"That's alright, Sasuke-kun. I jus-" Sakura was cut short when the pain in her head began to increase again.

"You might as well put me in a genjutsu and show me of better times," She said under her breath. "I'm never drinking again."

"That's what you said last time." Sasuke added with a smirk.

Sakura groaned at Sasuke's snarky comment and laid herself down again.

"Besides, isn't it your speciality to disarm genjutsus?" Sasuke added.

"This one I'll let slide." She mumbled.

Sasuke couldn't help but shake his head at her blithe response. The pained woman found a comfortable position on the couch and held it.

"Sasuke-kun." She called out.

"Hm?"

"I'm glad we can be friends again." She said as she clutched onto the pillow once again.

"That never changed, Sakura."

The room grew quiet for several minutes more. A million thoughts scurried through Sasuke's head. Sakura and him we're rightfully alone, for the first time in months. Sasuke tossed in his futon as he contemplated telling Sakura the truth. He ultimately knew that she deserved to know just why he was acting the way he did. Sasuke sat up in the darkness from the makeshift futon.

"Sakura." Sasuke called out.

"Hm?" A low mumble escaped her.

"There's something you should know."

Sasuke awaited a simple response from Sakura, but heard nothing but the wind's breeze outside. Puzzled by her silence, he looked up at her. Sakura, with her cheeks still flushed pink, slept soundly once again. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at his view. The hokage's beloved apprentice was just far too drunk to stay awake.

.

.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

"How does it feel?"

"How does what feel?"

"How does it feel.. to be engaged?" Sakura asked the blue eyed beauty that gracefully sat in front of her.

Ino twirled her gleaming engagement ring around her ring finger. It was truly a sight to behold. The mirror-like sapphire diamond nestled comfortably between two smaller but equally astonishing white diamonds.

"It feels.. right." Ino replied as she gazed at the rock situated on her finger that Sai presented her with.

Sakura couldn't help but get lost in her most womanly feelings. First Hinata, and now Ino. What did this mean for her? It was becoming difficult to concentrate and focus on your independence when all your friends were getting married to their proclaimed soulmates. The medical-min couldn't help but feel envious at these fairytale-like relationships.

"Sai did a good job. It's gorgeous." Sakura said, trying to shrug off her unsettling emotions.

"He did, didn't he? I can't say I'm not surprised." Ino replied with a smile.

The waitress came out with two servings of yakitori and gently placed the ceramic dish on their table, "Enjoy."

"Itadakimasu." Sakura and Ino both said respectively.

The two friends did not hide their hunger from each other as they quickly sprung into their meal.

"So, how are things with you and Sasuke." Ino asked as her sly eyes looked at Sakura as she nibbled on her piece of chicken.

A content Sakura put a hand on her cheek as she swallowed the savory chicken, "We're friends."

Ino stared daggers into Sakura's very soul, "You mean to tell me, that after everything you've been crying about... you're just _friends_?"

Sakura loosely shrugged, "Ino, nothing has happened between Sasuke-kun and I. He was avoiding me like the plague the past couple months."

Ino crossed her arms around her busty chest. She heaved out a strong sigh, "Those Uchiha men, acting like they're better than everybody." Ino huffed out.

"You didn't say that 6 years ago." Sakura said with a grin as she stuck another piece of chicken in her mouth.

Growing up, Sakura always considered Ino her opposing rival. While attending the academy, both girls fiercely rivaled for Sasuke's undivided attention. However, they always remained close friends in the midst of all the chaos. Over time, they both figured Sasuke paid no romantic interest to either one, or to any one in that matter. He fully dedicated himself to his clan, and to his strict authoritative training. As they grew older, Ino began to gravitate romantically towards Sai while Sasuke and Sakura formed a strong bond, but no relationship. And now as of recently, the equally pale couple was elatedly engaged.

"Cut the crap forehead, what really happened?" Ino pushed onto Sakura.

"Well... Naruto, Sasuke and I went out together recently. It was.." Sakura put a delicate finger on her chin, trying to think of the perfect word. "...Interesting."

"Oh i'm sure it was. Because I heard from around town that you got in a fist fight down at the tavern."

Sakura's eyes widened at Ino's comment. A million thoughts went through Sakura's over-active mind as she tried to remember who could have been at the bar that night. Dug into her head as she might, she had absolutely no recollection of the faces around her that night. It was safe to say, the alcohol did it's job that night.

"Ino, who told you.." Sakura began to interrogate.

Ino smirked and crossed her lengthy toned arms, "I have my sources."

Sakura sighed heavily seeing as the blue eyed jewel wasn't going to talk much, "Well, besides that.. the three of us had a great time. It's been a while since I've seen Sasuke."

Ino could tell how Sakura's aura immediately changed at the mention of the reserved Uchiha. Sakura's cheeks flushed a small color of rose and her eyes deflected brightly. Ino couldn't help but feel worrisome for Sakura, as she was uncertain of what the future would hold for her dear friend.

"Sakura you need to find out how he feels."

"No, Ino, I've accepted my fate ." Sakura said with a vague smile.

"And what is that?" Ino asked as she chewed on the ends of her chopsticks.

"I'm happy where things are. Sasuke-kun is my best friend. If things are destined to stay like that, then I'm happy with it. If I happen to find someone else, then so be it."

"You sure are strange," Ino said as she shook her head. "But I'll support you in whatever happens."

"Thanks Ino," Replied a keen Sakura. "So.. when is the wedding?"

* * *

The frigid night was slowly closing in on Konoha's village. However, the village's hospital was about just as lively as ever. Sakura was 2 hours away from ending her shift at the emergency ward. Sick children, villagers and injured shinobis occupied the hospital's firm beds.

"We need blood work." Sakura told the nurse as she wrote down the needed test on her patients chart. Her patient, four year old Maki, came down with a lethal case of food poisoning. Sakura worked all night to extract the sickening poison and to ease the nerves of her anxious mother.

"And as for you." Sakura said with a smile as she kneeled down to her four year old patient currently contained to a wheel chair. The tiny brunette gave Sakura a look of worry as she clung onto her stuffed bear.

"You did great today, Maki." She said with a smile as she wiped the child's tears.

"Make sure to get lots of sleep, ok?"

"Mmhmm!" The girl said with a now smile on her tear streaked face. Sakura stood up and turned to Maki's worried mother. Her mother, quivering, took Sakura's hands in her own.

"Sakura-san, how can I ever repay you?" She asked in a heartfelt plea. Sakura gently placed a hand on the worried mother's shoulder.

"Don't worry, everything should be fine now. Please get some rest."

Sakura gently handed off the mother to the awaiting nurse at the door. Maki waved gleefully at Sakura as they exited Sakura's office. A sigh of satisfaction escaped Sakura's lips as soon as her office doors shut.

Although deemed as the strongest and most intimidating medical-nin of Konoha, Sakura still had a soft spot for children.

Abruptly, a hard knock emerged from the window. Sakura turned her head to see an anbu member crouching in her window sill.

"Oh." She said and opened the window to let the anbu member in.

The masked shinobi bowed in respect, "Sakura, I'm sorry for the disruption. But your presence is requested at the Hokage's office."

Sakura furrowed her brow at the anbu's request, "This late?"

"It's of urgent matter. Do you require an escort?"

"I can take myself."

* * *

Sakura knocked on the all too familiar wooden door that lead to the Hokage's office.

"You may enter." Kakashi's sing-song voice rang through the wall. Sakura effortlessly opened the heavy wooden doors.

Kakashi sat at the Hokage's oak desk, with a smile plastered under his mask, as usual.

"Well well, if it isn't my favorite student." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi-sensei, you should be grateful Naruto isn't here to hear you say that. He'll have a stroke."

"Hey! I can hear you!" Naruto's voice echoed from the incoming hallway.

"Oh, so Naruto's here too?" Sakura questioned as Naruto now entered through the large wooden door.

In the span of a second, a quick black figure came flying through the open window. The now cat masked bearing anbu member knelt down, awaiting further directions from the hokage. Sakura knew who was behind that all too familiar mask.

"You may stand. And take off your mask, Sasuke." Kakashi ordered.

Sasuke removed the porcelain mask on his face as he stood up straight. Sakura's gaze met Sasuke's own for a brief second.

Team 7 found themselves together once again. Ever since their inebriated, sloppy rendezvous last weekend, each teammate has been keeping busy. The three of them looked at one another, a little dumbfounded by the situation, since the three teammates haven't been clustered together in the Hokage's quarters in a while. It was always one or the other, but never all three.

"So since you're all here." Kakashi began,

"I have a mission for you three." Kakashi said as he opened the mission folder on his desk.

"Sakura, the antidote you and Tsunade created is crucially needed in Sunagakure _."_ Sakura with a stern look on her face, gave an understanding nod. The elusive, scarce antidote was the first of it's kind. Sakura was able to harvest the Jofuku flower without it's unusual genjutsu abilities and use it in medicinal biologics. The antidote, which came in a liquid and capsule form, was able to fight off any lethal poisons, toxic substances and lethal diseases in the blood stream. And this was all thanks to Sakura and Tsunade's extensive knowledge of medicine and biology.

"As a nation of the Allied Shinobi Forces, I am sending you to the Land of Wind. Bring the antidote, show them how to recreate it, and instruct them of proper use. You must also retrain the medical staff if necessary."

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura intently said with another diligent nod.

"I need you to dispatch as soon as possible tomorrow morning. There should be no trouble along the way, but I am sending Sasuke and Naruto just in case."

"Kakashi-sensei, you should know I am capable of going by myself." Sakura insisted as she put her hand on her hip. Sasuke and Naruto stared intensely at Sakura. Almost a bit shocked that she was fine going alone rather than with her teammates.

"You _three_ will dispatch tomorrow morning, sharp." Kakashi informed with a hidden smile.

"Kakashi-sensei you should come with us, ya' know, like old times." Naruto said with a wide grin.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but the Hokage has very important duties." Kakashi responded as he straightened the papers in his hands.

"Like reading these filthy novels." Sasuke said as he picked up Kakashi's copy of Makeout Paradise that resided on the Hokage's desk. Kakashi laughed nervously as he quickly snatched the book from Sasauke's hand.

"Nonsense Sasuke, I was holding that for a friend."

* * *

The crisp morning air lingered over the awaking village. Sakura woke up earlier than the rest of her team to stop by the hospital one last time before her awaited mission. Tsunade made sure to go over the instructions one more time before she set Sakura off.

"If you administer it through an IV, it would reach the bloodstream faster and take effect immediately, in suppose to having them use by capsule." Tsunade said as she rolled up the scroll that the instructive documents were in.

Sakura nodded, "Yes, Tsunade-sama."

"Atta girl.. and Sakura, who is Kakashi dispatching you with?" Tsunade asked as she tied the scrolls up.

"Naruto and Sasuke." Sakura replied.

A rather interested Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "When was the last time you all went on a mission together?"

"It's been a while, Tsunade-sama." Sakura said with a faint smile.

Tsunade nodded as she inserted the scrolls and needed supplies in the beige backpack. She zipped up the backpack and handed it to Sakura. Sakura idly put it on and tightened the straps to a comfortable fitting.

"Get going, Sakura." Tsunade said with a stern look on her face, but broke it with a smile.

"Yes." Sakura said and bowed slightly to Tsunade.

"And Sakura?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?"

"Try not to go punching people at bars would you?"

"Tsu..Tsu..-" Sakura nervously stammered as she tried to explain herself.

Tsunade let out a loud hearty laugh, "No need to explain yourself. That's just how I know you're definitely my student."

* * *

Sakura walked briskly towards the Uchiha grounds. The trio agreed to meet in front of Sasuke's house as early as possible. Sakura, as usual, was of course the first to be there. She noticed various passing members of the Uchiha Clan eyeing her with cautious eyes. It was a given she was going to stand out with her pale pink locks compared to the clan's signature dark hair. The strange customs and reactions used to bother Sakura, but not so much as before. Sakura sighed as she reached the familiar brick gates of Sasuke's family home. She rested her back on the hard slab.

"Sakura."

She couldn't help but smile at that intimate voice. She looked up to see Sasuke, in his usual dark training attire and harness. It was refreshing to see him out of his anbu wear for once.

"Morning, Sasuke-kun, where's Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Late." He mumbled as he tightened his harness and securely hinged his sword of Kusanagi on the back of the harness.

"I'm not surprised." Sakura followed.

"Do you have everything, Sakura?" Sasuke asked as he noticed her sturdy backpack.

"Yes. I made sure I went back to the hospital this morning to make sure everything was packed."

In a swift motion, an anbu agent jumped down from an old, beaten oak tree that grew just outside of Sasuke's hearth.

"Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto has been occupied by an important mission given by Hokage-sama. Please proceed to the original mission as instructed."

"What important mission?" Sakura asked as she crossed her arms.

"I am not instructed to give out any further information." The anbu said as he proceeded to jump back up and proceed to the Hokage tower.

"Well, I guess it's just us then." Sakura said, unable to make eye contact with Sasuke now, knowing they'll be alone for the next couple of days.

"Lets go, Sakura."

They walked to the front of Konoha's main gates. On their brief walk, Sakura explained to Sasuke the obscure antidote and it's various uses. He listened carefully as she explained the process of making it.

"That sounds tedious." Sasuke said.

"It takes a couple of revisions to get the formula right, but it should be effective as soon as it's administered."

Although Sasuke never admitted it personally, he always thought Sakura's medical skills were nothing short of impecable. Her medical skills were proved to be the best all throughout Fire Country. There was nothing in her field she was incapable of doing.

"Sasuke." A rather familiar voice called out.

Sasuke and Sakura both turned their heads to see Sasuke's older brother Itachi, who was seen entering Konoha's gates. Except he wasn't in his anbu uniform, rather than in his regular jōnin uniform.

"Wait here." Sasuke said as he began to walk towards his older brother. Sakura stood behind as she saw the two Uchiha heirs begin to converse.

"Sakura-san?" Sakura turned around to the unfamiliar voice behind her at the call of her name.

Sakura's face turned crimson in a mixture of embarrassment and anger to see that familiar looking face. Yama, the intoxicated man from the bar, dropped to his knees in a second. He quickly hunched over and bowed at her feet. Sakura blushed mad and stepped back from him.

"I just want to apologize for what I did! I was very incoherent due to the alcohol and was not thinking at the time! Please forgive me!"

Sasuke saw from the short distance what was going on with the now flustered Sakura. And quickly, that man registered into his mind as the man that Sakura rightfully knocked out at the bar. Sasuke then felt his blood boil all throughout his body. He quickly departed from the conversation he was having with his older brother as he now began to rush towards the scene.

"What's going on?" Sasuke growled as he saw the man hunched over Sakura's feet, begging for the medical-nin's forgiveness. Itachi followed right behind him, out of worry and some curiosity. Sakura couldn't be anymore embarrassed than in this precise moment.

She asked herself a thousand questions in the span of seconds. _Why couldn't that drunken night just die off? Why does the whole town have to keep bringing it up? Is there a jutsu to go back in time?_ She needed someone godlike to answer her inquisitions.

"Stand up, you idiot." Sasuke said in a vexed tone as he came to Sakura's aide. The angry Uchiha had his hand on the handle of his blade. Itachi unhurriedly placed a firm hand on Sasuke's, quietly warning his younger brother.

"All I'm asking for is your forgiveness." Yama pleaded.

"What did you do, Yama?" Itachi asked with a stern look ok his face.

"I..I.." Yama's voice was shaken as he was about to reply to the well respected anbu captain.

"This idiot groped Sakura a couple days ago." Sasuke said biting his tongue, as he answered for him.

Sakura swallowed hard and unconsciously made a fist before she spoke, "It's fine. But if you ever do that again, not just to me.. but to anybody, I _swear_ I will put you in the emergency ward."

Yama nodded frantically, "Thank you, Sakura-san!" The spared shinobi hastily got up, bowed to her once more and ran off.

"What a tool." Sasuke scoffed as he let his hand fall from the handle of his katana.

Sakura sighed and rubbed her temple. It's one thing to live out a conflicting moment and it's another thing for the entire village to know of it. If word spread to the rest of the village, her reputation would be beyond ruined.

"Sakura." Sakura heard that smooth-like voice.

"Itachi-kun?" She called out.

"Are you alright?" Itachi asked in a worried tone as he carefully placed a tender hand on her shoulder.

Sakura felt her crimson cheeks tinge. Itachi, the first Uchiha clan heir, ANBU captain and ninja genius, was worried about _her?_

The oldest Uchiha brother looked like a spitting image of Sasuke, besides some minor facial differences and gloss long hair. However, Sakura always saw Itachi as much more courteous than Sasuke. He was extremely formal and used his honorifics when needed. Sasuke on the other side of the scale, wasn't as similar. Unless he knew someone on a personal level, Sasuke would always keep to himself and address them as printed.

Sakura has known Itachi almost as long as she's known Sasuke. When she first began to visit the Uchiha compound, he'd be around. When Sasuke's team was invited to stay for dinner, he'd ask them about their current training. As Sakura grew older and began to study under Tsunade, Itachi took much liking to Sakura. Seeing as she was resilient, compassionate and healed his entire ANBU team after a failed S-rank mission. Itachi, since those instances, has valued her strength and her solace with others.

"Yes, thank you, Itachi-kun." Sakura said with a soft smile.

The Anbu captain smiled back at the humbled Sakura, "I'm glad. And Sakura-" Itachi called.

"Ah, yes?" She replied.

"I've been meaning to come by and personally thank you regarding my mother. I apologize I haven't done so any sooner."

"Itachi-kun, of course. You don't have to thank me."

"When will you be coming back?" Itachi asked.

"It's a two day mission not including travel time. Three at most." Sasuke cut into their conversation.

"When you return, We can personally thank you back at our home." Itachi said as he gave Sakura a genuine smile.

"Ah, that's enough Itachi. We're running late." Sasuke cut in again and grabbed Sakura by the elbow.

"Yes, Itachi-kun! Thank you." Sakura said as she was now being lugged away by an impatient Sasuke.

"Best of luck." Itachi said as he sent them off. And in a matter of minutes, the pastel haired girl and his younger brother were out of view.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I will be a bit busy with finals this upcoming week but will try to write as much as I can. Thank you all for your reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

"Welcome back."

Temari stood at the front of Suna's gates with Kankurō right beside her. It roughly took a day and a half to reach the veiled city of Suna. Both Sasuke and Sakura mutually agreed to take no rest stops, but instead stop once for a replenishing meal. It was safe to say that there wasn't much talking done between the two, and they were both overly ready to rest for the remainder of the day.

"Good to see you both." Sakura said with a wholesome smile.

"We are here in Gaara's place as he was recently dispatched to handle some matters in the Land of Water. But he sends his best regards and thanks you for coming." Kankurō added.

Sakura and Sasuke followed the two sand siblings through the heart of the rural looking city. Suna was dry, humid, and often muggy; being completely opposite of Konoha. Sasuke took off his sable cloak as he felt the sun diffuse it's intolerable heat. At sun down the city of Suna wasn't only hot, but it was also filled with rabid sand storms. Sasuke shielded his already pained eyes from any incoming specs of dust that came his way. The only time he'd ever be envious of the sand siblings was now, seeing as they both have grown accustomed to irritating grains crashing into them.

After a couple of minutes of walking into town, the mild sandstorm slowly came to a halt. The Kazekage's tower was now finally coming within reach. Sakura, with her hands slyly behind her back, caught up to Temari's side. Sasuke saw the two girls stealthily whispering to one another. He heard Sakura say something about the bothersome Shikamaru. Although there have only been rumors circulating about, Sasuke has heard bits and pieces of their supposed relationship. However, he wasn't really interested, just like he wasn't interested in the majority of the village. Sasuke kept his eyes on Sakura and her leery smile as she continued to quietly converse with a now tomato-faced Temari.

"How have you been, Sasuke?" Kankurō asked as he kept up with his pace.

"Busy." Replied a reserved Sasuke, as he followed behind the two soft speaking girls.

Sasuke wasn't really one to make small talk with those he had little to no interest in. Kankurō, along with Temari, were sand shinobis he usually never worked with. In his genin days, Gaara and his two siblings caused quite a controversial stir in the leaf village during their chunin exams. The controversy was quickly halted and mended, and Gaara ended up becoming good friends with Naruto and himself.

"I heard you made Anbu. Congratulations."

"Thanks." Sasuke nimbly said.

"Gaara has personally invited you to stay in Suna's main chambers." Temari said as she shook the redness off her face and turned around as they now reached the doors of the Kazekage tower.

"Ah, please give him our thanks." Sakura replied.

One of the two sand soldiers who guarded the front doors, opened the sizable iron-clad doors that lead inside the provincial building. Both sand siblings lead Sasuke and Sakura upwards to a dwindling staircase of rooms. Pictures of the previous Kazekages filled the long endless hallway.

"Here we are, room 102 and 103." Temari said as she gave both leaf ninjas their respective room keys. The rooms we're unsurprisingly faced towards one other.

"If you are hungry, the dining hall is open for another hour or so. Other than that, enjoy your rest tonight, and please be ready by 7 tomorrow, Sakura." Temari informed with a nod.

"Of course." Sakura replied.

Temari and Kankurō quickly made their way out the seemingly endless hallway. Sasuke hastily looked at Sakura before entering his room, "I'll see you in the morning."

"Mm. I'll see you tomorrow, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

Complete darkness quickly blanketed Suna as the blazing sun dispatched itself from the sky. The busy village streets slowly began to dwindle down into empty valleys. Lights were dimmed and curtains began to close. A restless Sakura, enjoying the comfort of her complimentary bathrobe, rested her elbows on the open window's ledge as she enjoyed the slight breeze Suna had to offer. Suna was mostly a temperate city, so Sakura took every ounce of ventilation she can get.

Sakura closed her eyes and breathed in the crisp air the night offered. After a light dinner in the dining hall, Sakura felt more energized than tired. She tried to submerge herself in the hottest of baths, but still felt awake shortly after drying off. Although the past days drained her energy from vigorous traveling at high speeds, she just couldn't seem to put her active mind to rest.

Abruptly, a hard, firm knock was heard from her quarter's doors.

"Temari?" She whispered to herself as she stood up. A wary Sakura walked over to the door and hesitatingly opened it.

"S..S..Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as she tightened the sash on her robe.

Sasuke, still in his training clothes, quickly averted her newly bathed form and turned his head. Yet he still stood in her doorframe, "Ah, sorry, I'll leave."

"No.. wait, just give me a second. Come in." She countered as she took a step back. Sakura hurriedly went inside the room's washroom. A few minutes later, Sakura emerged from the bathroom in her tight black training shorts and loose top. She quickly ran her fingers through her damp hair to seem as presentable as possible. Sasuke looked up to the freshly changed kunoichi.

"Were you sleeping?" He asked.

"No, in fact I can't. Is something wrong?" She asked in a worried tone.

"My eye, it's been bothering me."

In less than a millisecond, Sakura quickly went into medical-nin mode. Her emerald eyes filled with concern as she began to scan his own eyes for any signs of illness.

"Does it hurt?"

"Mm."

"Is your vision blurred?"

"Mm."

"Sensitivity to light?"

"Mm."

"Sit." She demanded as she pointed at her guest bed.

Sasuke quickly sat down at the foot of the formless bed. Sakura then rummaged through her medical kit that she set down on the table earlier. Quickly, she grabbed a couple of supplies in one hand and dragged the small dining chair on the other. She hastily plopped herself next to Sasuke.

With a loud click, the flashlight's beaming light turned on. Sasuke tried not to blink as the powerful light was ran on the Uchiha's sensitive eyes. He couldn't help but let out a sound of discomfort seeing as he couldn't handle the torch-like sensation.

"How long has this been happening?" Sakura asked as she noticed his feeble discomfort immediately.

"It always has happened, but it's gotten worse the last 2 weeks."

"Ah, Sasuke-kun. You need to let me know about these things. Don't keep this to yourself." Sakura said with a frown.

Sasuke knew this bit of information as she was always the one he would go to for any medical needs. Usually, he would turn to the pink haired medic for small gashes and open wounds he received by combat, but never for his sharingan-wielding eyes. But lately, time was not on his side. And he believed he had more important things to spend his time on rather than revamping his health.

"It definitely looks strained. You probably have been using too much of your dōjutsus lately. You know excessive use of the mangekyou is proven to create eye problems."

Sasuke sighed as he heard the hard truth that escaped her lips. His Anbu missions and harsh training in general have required a heavy amount of usage of his special eyes. Especially draining the usage of his mangekyou sharingan. This caused intensive and painful damage on both of his eyes.

"Ok," Sakura began, "Lay down. It's the best way you'll be able to receive my chakra."

Sasuke, a little hesitant, laid his back on the easeful comforter. He couldn't help but feel some relief as he felt the softness of the mattress hit his back. That nonstop traveling really did take a toll on him.

"Make yourself comfortable. I'll release some chakra into your left eye for about an hour now. When we return home, I can run some extensive test for a long term plan."

"Sakura." Sasuke protested.

"Quiet, Sasuke-kun. Now close your eyes." She instructed as her hands began to emit her visible green aura.

Sakura's hospitable hands traveled their way to Sasuke's left eye first. He couldn't help but feel so undeniably comfortable and at ease as he felt Sakura's familiar chakra enter his heavily strained eye. The feeling of her remedial chakra was warm, and inviting. Little by little, the dull pain that was once prominent, began to recede, yet it still subsided. Sakura's subtle version of the cell activation technique was not so subtle when it came to regenerating the insides of the human body.

"How does that feel?" She asked in a low tone.

"Better."

"Mm good. What are you planning on doing tomorrow?" Sakura asked, fumbling in her mind to ask him anything.

"I have no business here, I was sent here to escort you." Sasuke answered truthfully.

"Maybe we can get something to eat." Sakura brought up the idea that was lingering in her mind all day.

"Mm." Sasuke lazily agreed.

Silence ultimately overtook the spontaneous regenerating session.

* * *

Sakura concentrated deeply on her task, but at the same time made sure Sasuke was as comfortable as possible. The time seemed to have skipped, as seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned into hours. Sakura looked at the wooden clock in the room as it began to strike midnight. It has been exactly two hours and thirty minutes into the session.

"Does that feel better now?" Sakura asked in a hush tone, unsure if he was awake or not. However, she did not get a response from the aching shinobi. Sasuke looked tranquil and still as he undoubtedly slept. Sakura couldn't help but smile at the vulnerable Uchiha's form. She could only imagine how tired he must have felt if he unknowingly fell in a comatose-like state in her bed, let alone her room. Deciding to continue with the run a bit longer, she made herself as awake as possible now. She continued to mend the cells on the sleeping Uchiha's eyes as the clock continued to strike minute per minute.

The morning sun began to arise in Suna's yellow valleys. Sasuke awoke, feeling indescribably refreshed. With his eyes now open, he brought a coarse hand up and lightly pressed onto them. The ongoing dull pain had remarkably vanished. His battered eyes felt completely rejuvenated, and not as heavy as they have felt the past couple of weeks. Suddenly, Sasuke remembered the previous night's affairs, where Sakura, without any hesitation, helped regenerate his eyes.

He briskly sat up, thinking of how he should have thanked her before he left her quarters; but that's when he remember he never left. And that's when he saw her.

Sakura, with her arms wrapped at the foot of the bed, spent the night sleeping on her knees. Last night's short session took more than the promised hour, as she decided she wanted to make sure he was taken care of completely. Sasuke felt an undying pit of guilt bury itself within him. Guilt because of her undying devotion to him, as she went above and beyond like she always has. And guilt because she probably stayed up all night to tend to his matters, even after the long day of traveling they both had.

Sasuke, with sheer caution, gently cupped the rounds of her shoulders and shook her lightly. In a daze, Sakura slowly opened her tired eyes, and looked straight into Sasuke's pitch black eyes.

"Mm.. Sasuke.." She mumbled as he entered her vision.

"Sakura, I'm sorry." He said as he stood, truly feeling as awful as ever.

"It's fine." She half-smiled, "I didn't want to wake you."

"Get some rest while you can." He said as he extended his hand to her. Sakura accepted his inviting hand as he helped her up. Tiredly, she stood and made her way to the thermal-like bed that Sasuke had unintentionally kept warm for her.

Sakura, half-asleep and too drowsed to make light of the situation, did as she was told. She let out a small sound of satisfaction as soon as she felt her body hit the snug, inviting bed. Sasuke couldn't help but feel at fault for her current state. Instead of regaining a night of idleness, she exhausted herself even further.

In a matter of seconds, the medic-nin peacefully entered her dream-like state yet again.

"Thank you." He said as he gently ran the back of his index finger on her warm cheek. But she quickly fell asleep too soon to hear his words.

* * *

The following hours were tedious yet crucial. The Suna medical ninjas we're gathered around Suna's biggest conference room. Sakura, beyond exhausted yet thriving, lead the team of medical-nins on how to successfully sprout a disarmed Jofuku flower and collect it's pollen.

Sakura, beyond exhausted from the previous night, then gave an extensive lecture on the newly harvested wild flower and how to embody it's medicinal uses into the much sought after antibiotics. Step by step, Sakura instructed every proper procedure and went over every microscopic detail about the process. Temari, standing by the door the entire time, took note of Sakura's strong demeanor and firm way of speaking. Sakura carried herself in a confident yet effortless manner. Temari couldn't help but think how she had greatly progressed compared to her chunin days.

"Are there any questions?" Sakura asked one last time before she adjourned the lecture. The now confident medical staff gave silence as their response.

"Excellent. I expect all of you to successfully carry on the procedures."

Temari walked up to Sakura at the front of the podium. The intimidating blonde gave a stern nod to the newly trained medical staff.

"Dismissed." She announced.

One by one, each member of the medical staff began to quickly exit.

"Good job today." Temari complimented Sakura as she handed her a chilled water.

"Thank you." Sakura replied with a chaste smile as she accepted her drink.

"Are you hungry at all? You haven't had a break since you started."

"I'm fine. Have you heard of Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as she began to clean up her supplies from the instructor's table.

"I think he's with Kankurō." Temari replied.

Sakura smiles at her replied, "Good. I'm about to head to the greenhouse to give the staff a head start."

"I'll go with you." Temari responded as she began to exit the conference room's double doors.

Two two promptly walked a few minutes away to the the hospital's newly built greenhouse. The greenhouse that was situated behind the hospital's main building, towered in size. Inside, the glass-wall structure housed hundreds of botanicals and scarce medicinal plants. Sakura spotted the fresh rounds of Jofuku flowers on a wooden table, ready to pick.

Sakura gave Temari another one of her sly smiles as she began to get her tools out of her bag.

"So.." Sakura began, "...Shikamaru."

Temari quickly turned a bright red as she nervously dropped a pot. The ceramic shards scattered all throughout the floor. Both girls quickly dropped to their knees and began to carefully pick up the broken shards.

"Wh..where do you hear this stuff?" Temari stuttered out. The situation between Temari and Shikamaru was one that many did not believe. However, it wasn't hard to believe that they were both dating; since they both are basically the same sarcastic, levelheaded person.

"Temari.. we're both women here. And we're both friends." Sakura said with a smirk.

"Ah, well.. yeah. I guess you can say that." Temari said as she began to nervously place the broken shards in a wastebasket.

"I mean.. we have been seeing each other." Temari said in a hushed town.

"I saw it coming years ago." Sakura added.

Temari bashfully crossed her arms as she averted any eye contact, "There I told you. What about you?"

"Me? Dating? That's a silly question." Sakura said as she frantically waved her hands.

"You know, this may sound funny. But for a while I thought you and Sasuke we're an item."

This time, it was Sakura's turn to blush red. She shook off her nervousness and shook her head at Temari's words.

"W..why do you say that?" Sakura asked, trying to hide the uneasiness behind her voice.

"He's extremely reserved. And besides his team, he doesn't seem to want to make any bonds with anyone else."

Sakura already knew this bit of fact. Besides Naruto and herself, Sasuke wasn't the ideal friend to anyone. The Uchiha heir wasn't even close to his clan members who just happened to be his extended family.

"I couldn't even think what it would be like if he talked to a girl. Is he dating anyone? Or will he take his pride to the grave?"

Sakura's clouded mind was filled with questions. However, Sakura was sure there wasn't another women in Sasuke's life. Although she diligently knew it was none of her concern, she was almost positive that there is no woman he could possibly be dating at the current moment. Sasuke is far too busy with his life to be canoodling a female. And when he did have the time, he was always around Naruto or herself; well to her knowledge anyways.

And besides.. why would he have kissed her? Right?

Sakura rubbed her temple with her slim index finger, "To be honest, I don't know." Sakura exhaled a sigh, "Sasuke is Sasuke."

"That sounds about right." Temari replied as she let out a sigh.

The two friends conversed for quite a period of time, until a sand shinobi entered and requested Temari at the Kazekage tower.

"Ah, I kind of forgot I was left in charge." Temari said with worried smile to Sakura, " I'll see you tomorrow before you dispatch."

Sakura nodded, "See you, Temari."

* * *

For the majority of the day, Sasuke spent hours walking around the rustic village of Suna looking for weapons. Kankurō accompanied him for the time being, seeing as he knew where the sparse weapon shops were. They spent a majority of the day scrummaging around the antique and modern weapon shops, looking for a certain curved kunai that Sasuke was looking for. And much to Sasuke's annoyance, there was no such weapon in Suna. And to even further his annoyance, there was no word from Sakura even after the sun went down.

In fact, not a peep was heard from Sakura all day, even though they did make former plans to grab dinner. Although Sasuke understood her hectic mission, he still felt rather disconnected from her.

Sasuke and Kankurō parted ways as they both reached the Kazekage tower, "See you tomorrow." Kankurō stated as he continued to walk past the tower. With a quick nod, Sasuke entered the guarded tower.

Guilt then plummeted his mind throughout his brief walk to his room. He couldn't help but think of Sakura's exhausted condition. Somehow, he wanted to make it up to her, soon. He paused as he reached his door, then briefly turned around as he now looked at Sakura's door.

She should be in already, right?

Sasuke walked up to her door and quickly rapped his knuckles in hopes of getting a reply; but was left with no avail. He furrowed his dark brows and gave a hard, rowdy knock this time. Yet, to much of his disappointment, there was no reaction from the other side. With a harsh sigh, he retreated. He quickly assumed she was still at the hospital, finishing her mission. Sasuke grabbed his black cloak that was slung around his bag, buttoned it around his neck, and proceeded to make his way to the hospital.

"Sasuke." He heard a voice behind him. An authoritative looking Temari now walked towards the disgruntled Uchiha.

"I hope Kankurō wasn't too much trouble."

"It went fine. Thank you." Sasuke said, "Have you seen Sakura?" Sasuke asked, straight to the point.

"Yeah. She stayed behind at the greenhouse behind the hospital's main building." Temari responded as she raised a brow.

"Mm. Thanks." He muttered as he promptly walked passed her.

Temari raised an ash eyebrow at Sasuke's swift action. The conversation she held with Sakura then replayed in her head. She thought, maybe.. just maybe.. her initial instinct regarding the two teammates were true; perhaps there was something going on between the two. But then again, Temari thought about Sasuke's often lifeless demeanor compared to Sakura's bright, cheery spirit. She crossed her arms and quickly shook her head at the bizarre thought.

"There's no way."

* * *

I wrote this chapter in the middle of finals week since it is the only thing relieving my stress haha. Thank you all so much for the review and follows!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

For the remainder of the night, Sakura worked diligently in Suna's spacious greenhouse. On top of her work station laid a pile of Jofuku Flowers, ready to be inspected and extracted. With steady hands, Sakura sturdily began to cull the pollen one by one.

The given mission was a passing success. Every single medical-nin and medical personal in Sunagakure was now capable of making and administrating the complex antidote. Sakura couldn't help but smile as she thought about the sense of pride the mission has given her. Although she felt over gratified, she felt overexerted. But that never stopped her from going up and over any expectations that were set for her.

As Sakura continued her repetitive task, a sudden creaking sound coming from the entrance caught her attention. She promptly turned her head as she heard the scraping glass door swing open. Sasuke then walked in, cloaked in his cape.

"Temari said I would find you here." Sasuke said as he walked over to Sakura's makeshift work station.

"Hey Sasuke-kun." Sakura said with that smile he never ceased to see her without.

"Aren't you tired?" Sasuke asked showing his concern.

"Well.. yeah, but I figured I can help out more while I'm here."

"Don't push yourself." Sasuke said as he towered directly behind her, placing a hand on the top of her head.

"I'll be fine." She said with another soft smile as she grabbed another sprouted Jofuku flower. Sasuke retracted his large hand from her soft locks as he carefully studied her movements. His eyes followed every action that her delicate fingers proceeded to do.

"What are you doing now?" He asked as he noticed her hands picking at the core of the wild flower.

"Collecting pollen. Want to help?"

Without a verbal answer, he briskly sat next to her and cautiously studied her exact instructions once more. Sakura carefully extracted the pollen with a pair of sharp metal tweezers and delicately set them on a petri dish.

"Just pick it, like that.." She instructed, ".. Easy right?"

Sasuke picked up the the spare metal tweezers on the table and began to do as he visually learned. In a matter of minutes, he began to increase the speed of the simple process.

"How did it go today?" He asked Sakura as he continued to separate the tiny buds from the multicolored flower.

"It went well. Their medical staff should be good to go. We can dispatch tonight if you'd like, or tomorrow."

Sasuke couldn't help but frown at her first suggestion, "There is no way you can handle leaving tonight at your condition." The worried Uchiha can sense her dim, tarnished chakra. She was pushing herself to her limit, and he knew it.

"I'll be fine." She assured.

Sasuke furrowed his brow and took a stern look at Sakura, "You we're up all night because of me, and you continued to carry out the mission all day. You need a night to rest."

"Well, alright." She mumbled as she continued on her task. Slyly, Sakura sneaked a side glance at the productive Uchiha. Sasuke, in full concentration, steadily did as he was instructed. Sakura couldn't help smile to herself as she caught a glimpse of her new beloved student.

"What did you do today?" Sakura asked.

"Itachi has been searching for a certain type of kunai. I went out with Kankurō looking for them."

"Did you find them?"

"No, I'll try again tomorrow morning."

"I see." Sakura responded, "Is Kankurō treating you well?"

"We don't speak much." Sasuke replied.

Sasuke was not a man of many words. He was purely formal and short with those he did not regularly speak to, and Kankurō was no exception. Sakura was not in the slightest surprised.

"Well, at least we're leaving tomorrow." She mumbled.

The night progressed over the quiet greenhouse. Ten stripped Jofuku flowers later, and the two teammates set their tools down. Sakura let out a sigh of relief as she gently pushed aside the individual dishes on the side of the table.

"Thanks Sasuke." Sakura said as she gave him a small smile, "That would have took me all night."

Sakura swiftly got up from the hard seat and stretched out her tired limbs, "I'm sorry I wasn't able to make it to dinner." She apologized with a slight frown.

Sasuke shook his head in protest of her words, "I know how busy you we're today."

"At least we'll be able to dispatch tomorrow morning. Maybe we can have lunch together back home?" Sakura asked with hopefulness distilled in her voice.

Sasuke held the glass door open for the medical-nin, "That's fine with me."

The second that Sakura stepped through the door, she halted in her tracks, and faced up to the dubious dark sky. Sasuke quickly stopped right behind her and looked up to the direction she was ultimately facing. Passing the rustling trees, was the moon painted high in the shape of a glistening halo. It was a recognizable scene they both can recall sharing once.

"Look how the big the moon is Sasuke-kun." Sakura exclaimed in excitement as her emerald eyes widened at the sceneric view. But in a matter of seconds, Sakura's pale face turned into a light tint of red, as she remembered what happened on that fateful night when the moon was last full.

Sakura felt a warm, coarse hand grab her dainty wrist. Sasuke, without any backing words, led her to the other side of the greenhouse. And from the backside of the glass structure, was a much more clearer view. The moon was now in a breathtaking panoramic view without the interruptions of the trees. Perhaps it was even more beautiful than the first time they shared it together.

"Do you mind.. if we sit?" Sakura asked in a hush tone.

Sasuke steadied his eyes on the quietly elated Sakura, The mixture of her light lavender perfume and natural aroma filled Sasuke's senses. In this precise moment, all Sasuke could think of was how strikingly beautiful she looked.

"Mm." He muttered.

Sakura gave the lonesome Uchiha another soft smile as they both proceeded to sit on the dry terrain. Sakura held her smooth legs as she rested her chin on her knees. Quietly, they enjoyed the view of the painting-like sky together, once again. They both sat in a warm, comfortable silence. The only thing audible was the howling of the nearby wind.

"Sakura."

"Hm?" She muttered as her eyes still gazed on the brilliant moon.

"Thank you for yesterday. I didn't mean to keep you up."

"Don't worry about it." Sakura responded as she let her back lay on the hard terrain. A sigh of satisfaction escaped her lips as she rested her tired back.

"Isn't it funny? How we always seem to be together under a full moon?" She asked as her eyes still locked on the giant orb of light.

Sasuke stared intently at the beautiful, soft woman that laid beside him. Sakura's emerald eyes gleamed within the moon's reflection. He carefully let his eyes glance at her petite, yet perfectly ample body. Sakura, in his eyes, was the perfect mixture of brute strength and delicate beauty. She was everything he could ever ask for in a woman.

The guilt regarding the previous night settled down within him, but his guilt surrounding their unknown relationship began to surface. He knew the truthful reason as to why Sakura, being 18 now, has never felt the interest to pursue a relationship. He's seen countless men hunt after her adoration, confess their admiration and offer their own life to her. And yet, every time, she politely refused each offer that was handed to her. And ultimately, Sasuke knew the reason was because of him. He knew Sakura deserved to know the truth, even if that meant he would have to strip his emotions bare.

He carefully placed a gentle hand on her arm, "I'm sorry."

Sakura was quickly taken aback at his sudden apology and action. She tilted her head to meet his eyes with her own.

"About what?" She asked as she sat back up.

"Everything." He admitted.

"Everything?" She questioned his response. He slowly removed his hand off from her arm.

"These past years, I've been trying hard to please my clan's wishes. And these past months, I've been trying to rank up in the Anbu, all while my father still thinks I will take over his succession."

A subtle but noticeable frown appeared on Sakura's face. She knew how much Sasuke has struggled for his clan. She knew all the sleepless nights he endured, to carry out missions for Anbu. She knew every tiny spectacle of it.

"Sasuke-kun.."

"I feel as if I've been conditioned to conceal my emotions, to make sure nothings gets in my way of that power and succeeding. Sakura, I shut myself out.. because I couldn't face my personal feelings. I didn't want them to get in the way."

Sakura gently reached out to touch his hand but ultimately let it fall. Her heart pounded erratically, and loud, in preparation for what was to come next.

"What I'm trying to say is.. I've rejected each one of your advances, to fulfill my clans wishes and for my own selfish reasons. I'm sorry."

Sakura listened intently, as a sheer blush now rested on her cheeks. She never expected a word on the forbidden matter, let alone an apology.

"Why don't you do what you want to do, and not what others expect of you." Sakura said softly. She then brought herself to place her small hand on top of Sasuke's. Sasuke, a bit flustered, looked down to Sakura's now gentle, smiling face.

"No matter what you decide or do, I hope you know you can always rely on me." Sakura shyly took her hand back from his warmth.

"And whatever your plans in the future might be, whether you see me in your future or not.." Sakura slowly averted his gaze, "..You already know.. I'll always love you."

The empty pit Sasuke constantly felt within himself, quickly felt whole.

The first time Sakura confessed, she was 12. She knew nothing of love, but the childish love she discovered for her raven haired teammate. It was an innocent type of ordeal, that Sasuke came to admire, but conclusively brushed it off. Over those years, Sasuke grew fond of and extremely protective of his teammate. Any scratch, wound or torment she was given was an instant sentence for the one responsible. Sasuke was her shelter, but yet, he suppressed any emotion that followed.

The second time Sakura confessed, she was a daring 18. Sasuke heard her short, reassuring plea, but couldn't seem to brush it off so easily that particular time. Over the years, he grew more mature and more in tact with his feelings; much like she was. Perhaps that is why, he couldn't help but kiss her for the first time, as she professed her undying affection yet again.

Her liaison of words stuck with him these past months, perhaps because he needed to hear them. He needed reassurance, that the woman he grew to quietly love all these years, still loved him.

"My future is with you, Sakura."

Sakura, defeated, had lost all of her upcoming words. All the feeling of doubt that Sakura held inside her these past years, shattered in her quiet universe. Sasuke Uchiha; shinobi genius, heir of the Uchiha clan, the man she swore had written her off.. had finally reciprocated her most deep and intimate feelings.

"I just can't afford the time right now, and you deserve more than that." He admitted.

"That's ok." Sakura quickly stated as she clutched onto herself even tighter, "I'm always going to be here." She assured him once again. Which was a statement that was already proven true over the years they've known each other.

There was nothing Sasuke wanted more in the world right now, than to kiss the bashful, beautiful woman that sat next to him. Never in his complex life, could he have imagined a more devoted woman than the one he was unquestionably in love with. Sasuke crooked his head to the side as he gradually leaned into Sakura's small vicinity. Sakura willingly, yet weak, closed her lids and let her mouth slowly linger closer. A hard, warm hand took Sakura's left cheek as he once again pressed his warm lips onto hers.

Sakura felt the surreal feeling of weightlessness. For the first time in her entire being, her feelings we're assured to be shared, by the one she loved. The feeling of longing and of sadness, dispersed into mid air, like a puff of smoke. The pain of heartbreak she endured for years, was entirely worth this long awaited moment. Still, Sakura had a million questions running through her flustered mind. but she set all that aside for another time, because all she wanted at the moment, was this; to indulge herself in Sasuke in way she never has before.

Unlike rushing into oblivion after their first kiss, Sasuke gently pushed Sakura's shoulder onto his chest. Like a flame ignited on wax, Sakura melted completely onto his touch. A hushed sigh escaped her kissed pink lips.

She couldn't help but think, that this surely was nothing but another dream.

"Wait for me." Sakura heard Sasuke, as a firm hand held the back of her head.

"Just for a little longer." He added to his statement.

Sakura, drowning in a drunken pool of love, registered his words and subconsciously inscribed them into her very core. If she's waited this long, for this precise moment, why wouldn't she wait a little longer? Sakura would wait in the deepest depths of hell for him; but for how long?

Sakura closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. It was that familiar intoxicating mixture of earth and natural musk. An eased Sakura gently brought her arms around the warmth of Sasuke. They stayed still, like a moment frozen in time, capturing every second possible.

"I will." She lowly responded.

The subtle wind that knocked throughout the night suddenly evolved into a powerful gust. The reinforced wind hit Sunagakure in a matter of seconds. Sakura turned her head to see the now swaying greenhouse. Sasuke held Sakura even tighter as the strong wind began to oscillate the rooted trees.

"We should get going." Sasuke said. Sakura shyly nodded her head in agreement.

Sasuke retracted his warm body from Sakura's own as he was the first to stand. Before she could even pull herself up, Sasuke stretched out his hand, much to the medical-nin's surprise. Sakura promptly grabbed onto his strong, calloused hand as he now helped her up from the rough ground.

"There's probably a sand storm in the village." Sasuke said as he began to undo the button that kept his cloak in tact. He removed his fluttering cloak and quickly swung it around Sakura's small shoulders. Surprised yet again, she looked up to him as he concentrated on securing the uncooperative button.

"Thank you." She said as she finally heard a _click._

With an entire new connection amongst themselves, they briskly walked back to the village, hand in hand.

* * *

"Good Naruto." Kakashi said as he rolled up the successful mission scroll, "How was the conference?" Kakashi asked as he tied a piece of string over the scroll.

"As expected, Kakashi-sensei. There have been no signs of severe threats or dangers in Fire Country. Besides some missing nins located in the Sound Village, nothing poses extreme danger for now."

"That's good to hear, I suppose." Kakashi said, "These missing nin... what village are they from?"

"No one has gotten a clear image of their face, but sources say they saw forehead protectors from the Land of Lightening on them." Naruto responded.

"Does the Raikage know about this?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto nodded his head, "He was the one to report it to us at the summit. All the information he gave us is inscribed in the scroll."

"Mm, well alright." Kakashi said as he flipped through every Kumogakure ninja in the bingo book.

"We'll use this knowledge and pass it down to the intelligence division. In the following months, I will begin to dispatch Anbu in search for more information on these nin. Until then, we wait." Kakashi informed Naruto.

Naruto shook his head in response to Kakashi's instructions.

"Good work Naruto, dismissed." Kakashi announced as he soundly closed the bingo book.

Naruto stretched out his arms behind his head as soon as he heard he was free of duties, "AH, what a week Kakashi-sensei."

"Why do you say that?" Kakashi asked his former student.

"It's hard to focus on these missions while you're in the middle of planning a wedding. I had to leave a shadow clone with Hinata in order to look at wedding venues with her. It was kind of weird looking at all these venues while attending a conference with all the kages." Naruto explained his frustration.

Kakashi chuckled, "Well that's why shadow clones are your speciality, you're a great multitasker."

"Ah, well I guess. Kakashi-sensei, I have to head out now and let Hinata know I've returned."

"Mm, alright." The sixth hokage let out.

"Oh, wait.. sensei, you postponed the mission with Sakura-chan and Sasuke right?"

"No, I sent them to Sunagakure without you."

Naruto gave a grim expression. Out of all the missions he was assigned, he was very much looking forward to the reunion mission with Team 7. He let out a mournful sigh at the devastating news, "I was looking forward to that mission, ya' know."

"My apologies Naruto, but I really needed you to attend the conference in my place. And Sunagakure needed Sakura's medical assistance as soon as possible."

"Mm. So, Sasuke and Sakura went alone?"

"Yes. Is something wrong with that?" Kakashi asked, hiding his usual smirk under his signature mask.

Naruto furiously shook his head, trying his hardest not to act suspicious. "O..of course not, w..why do you say that?" He stammered out.

"I think something was up in the air between those two. They needed some time to bond, don't you think?" Kakashi said as his clasped his hands together, stretching his smile as wide as possible.

"Sensei, you pervert, this could either go one of two ways. Either Sasuke somehow isn't a total bastard to Sakura-Chan, or somehow he is." Naruto explained his frustration.

"Don't worry Naruto, something tells me the mission is being carried out fine." Kakashi reassuringly said as he picked up his regular copy of makeout paradise.

"I hope so."

* * *

"Do I have everything?" Sakura muttered to herself as she looked at her packed bag. Morning arose quickly in Suna, and it was time for the two Konoha nin to depart from their stay. Sakura fiercely shook her bag to quickly scan the materials inside. Satisfied, she moved on to collect any stray items left in the room.

"Slippers.. headband.." she mumbled to herself as she picked up her called belongings from the dresser. As she made a final scan of the guest room, she noticed a black garment hanging on the back of the door.

Sakura reached out and took the the garment off from the hanger. The physical reminder from last night sent Sakura in a whirlwind of emotions yet again. For the first time since she's confessed to him, Sasuke shared his feelings for Sakura. It was a lengthy 12 years of being in what she thought was a one-sided love. But alas, his unpredicted words from last night proved all of that to be a fictitious matter that Sakura can happily lay to rest. It was a momentous feeling Sakura felt throughout her body. Although, it surely still felt surreal. She felt as if she was living in a dream-like state, detached from reality. However, she wasn't out of the woods just yet.

 _"Wait for me"_

She would wait for as long as it took. All she wanted was to see Sasuke succeed in whatever fed his happiness. She comprehended that you can not rush a relationship, and that this was no exception. When Sasuke is ready and settled, then she would be right there with him. However, dark thoughts began to cloud her already fogged mind. _What if he found someone else within his clan? And made her wait years? What if his parents didn't approve of their relationship? What is they have an arranged marriage already in play?_

The unknown possibilities were _endless_.

The frazzled kunoichi shook her head out of her now cynical daydream, something she has been doing all morning.

"Focus Sakura, close the mission." She mumbled to herself as she neatly folded the borrowed cape and carefully placed it into her bag.

"Sakura!"

Sakura heard her name being called from the other side of her door. She quickly walked over to the her small enterance and opened the door, as she already who that strong voice belonged to.

"Morning. You ready?" Temari asked as she stood in front of Sakura's door, hand on her hip.

"I think so, is Sasuke up already?" Sakura replied as she moved her head to catch a glimpse of his door.

"He's already in town with Kankurō. He told us to let you sleep in. You must've been tired from yesterday."

"Ah yeah, I woke up a little late didn't I? Let's get going." Sakura replied as she quickly slung her backpack over her shoulders. Sakura and Temari began to walk towards the entrance of the Kazekage's tower. The guards swiftly opened the Iron clad doors as soon as they reached them.

"Have you had a chance to speak with Kankuro by any chance?" Temari asked.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at Temari's question, "No I haven't."

"That idiot is going to ask you out."

Sakura's face turned beet red at her reason. Yes, Kankuro and herself had a subtle friendship, just like the friendships she carried with the rest of the sand siblings. And yes, she did save his life once from lethal enemy poison, but that was like any other day. Whatever the reason, she's never even thought about Kankuro in _that_ way.

"Really?"

"Yeah. But I don't think he'll do it. I told him he had no chance." Temari said with a slight chuckle.

"It's not that. It's... complicated." Sakure nervously replied.

"Oh, so it's complicated all of a sudden," Temari winked at the pink haired medic, "I kind of get an idea of what that is."

* * *

Sasuke eyed every individual kunai thoroughly through out the weapons shop. With a careful eye, he picked up the familiar looking kunai that stood out to him.

"Is that the one?" Kankurō asked Sasuke as the Uchiha inspected the dagger.

"Yeah."

"Are you looking to purchase this young man? That one will be 1200 ryos." The old merchant informed Sasuke.

Sasuke reached to the hidden pouch on his side and took out the exact currency. The older man gladly took his pay and nodded, "Thank you. Have a nice day."

Sasuke and Kankuro briefly walked out of the weapons shop. The two were now headed towards Suna's main gates, where the girls were said to be waiting.

"Sakura!"

Sasuke turned his head at the bare mention of that name. But to his dismay, he saw a sobbing child running through Suna's dirt path.

Just the mere mention of her name, stilled Sasuke's attention to a halt. Sakura held a permanent place in Sasuke's vivid thoughts at the moment. She seemed to have unknowingly occupied herself in every part of his mental. The recollection of last night's tender words, mutual feelings and shared lips nestled through out his head all morning.

All he wanted at the moment was for everything to fall into place. However, he knew it would not come to life that easy. And that it would take a couple more dedicating months of strenuous work, in order to get where he wants to be. And where he wants to be, is by Sakura's side.

Sasuke was shook back to his current situation as the lost child's cries became louder.

"Are you alright?" Kankurō asked as he kneeled down to the child's level, "Who are you looking for?"

"My big sister Sakura." The boy managed to say between sobs.

"Ah there you are." A taller child who seemed to be the bigger sister replied, "Don't be such a baby, come on." The older sister huffed and grabbed the hand of the smaller child.

"I'm telling mom that you lost me." The younger sibling threatened between sobs.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at the sibling rivalry, something he was all but familiar with.

"Hey, Sasuke, everything ok?" Kankurō asked the dazed Uchiha. Sasuke quickly nodded his head as he snapped back to reality. The sand and leaf nin then proceeded to make their way out of Suna's busy market place. The two continued to walk out of Suna's path and began to close in on Sunagakure's main gates. In a matter of minutes, they reached the end of their short venture.

"Hey you two."

Sasuke and Kankurō both turned their heads to see Temari and Sakura. Sasuke was glad to see the Sakura that _he_ knew.

"Good Morning." Sakura told the two men with a smile.

"Well rested?" Kankurō asked Sakura.

"Yeah, I guess I slept in a little bit." Sakura said with an apologetic smile.

Sasuke's eyes hovered lightly on Sakura. He can see her hair was still damp from her shower, and could smell the fresh ivory soap radiating from her body. He was nothing but relieved she was able to sleep in, even if it was just for a little bit. Seeing her over-worked the previous day was a reminder to himself to look after her more. Sakura is always so occupied taking care of others that she sometimes forgets to take care of herself.

"You're gonna catch a cold with wet hair." Sasuke said as he ran a hand on the ends of her hair. Sasuke's sudden touch caught Sakura off guard.

"I..I'm fine." Sakura lowly said.

"Do you have everything?" Sasuke asked Sakura.

"Mm." She mumbled with a nod.

"We'll go from here." Sasuke said as he nodded to Kankurō and Temari, "Thanks."

"We'll see you both soon. And thanks for everything, Sakura. Everyone from Suna really appreciates it." Temari said with a smile as she placed a friendly hand on Sakura's small shoulder.

"Of course. We'll see you soon." Sakura warmly replied.

Kankurō and Temari saw their friends off as they began to walk back towards the leaf. It wasn't until they we're far enough from their hearing, that Temari spoke to Kankurō.

"Something is definitely going on between those two." Temari exclaimed as she crossed her arms.

"And I was about to ask Sakura out before she left." Kankurō admitted.

Temari patted a now sunken Kankurō's back, "It would have been hard and all, you know, dating someone from another village."

"Maybe you should take your own advice."

An embarassed Temari felt her hand tense up and smack Kankurō's back without warning, "Shut up!"

* * *

Sasuke took the lead for the first few steps of their returning venture. The two agreed to maintain a steady pace and hold off on any speed until they both reached the nearest village.

Sakura, walking behind him, blankly stared at the back of his form. The imperious Uchiha symbol placed on the back of his harness quickly caught her eye. It was then that she felt something was off about him; almost as if he was missing something.

"Oh, wait, Sasuke-kun." She said as she stopped in her steps and hurriedly slung off her backpack. Sasuke abruptly turned to the sound of her voice. Sakura gently grabbed a familiar black fabric from her backpack and handed it to Sasuke. Sasuke eyed the familiar black cape that was now in his returning hands.

"Thank you.. for letting me borrow it." She said with a soft smile.

"It's nothing." Sasuke said as he let the cape flutter down before securing it around his own neck. He then briskly continued his pace.

Sakura remained halted in her steps, still mesmerized by the infamous clan symbol proudly displayed on his back. She couldn't help but but wonder if one day, would she be able to wear his symbol?

Suddenly, what seemed like a dizzy spell, took over Sakura's equilibrium. She closed her eyes and attempted to stand still in order to maintain her balance. A mixture of over-thinking and overexertion finally took over her weary body.

Sasuke turned his head behind him as he was unable to hear her footsteps, "Is everything ok?" He asked the disoriented medic.

"Yeah." She said as she quickly averted his gaze, "I guess I'm still just a little off."

"I can summon Aoda, or Garuda, to take us back to Konoha." Sasuke suggested.

Sakura nervously shook her head, "It's ok, I just probably need to-"

However, Sakura's reply was far too long compared to Sasuke's lightening fast hand signs. In only a matter of a second, a giant ball of smoke erupted between the two teammates. And as the smoke quickly evaporated, a familiar giant hawk appeared before them.

"It's ok to be tired, Sakura." Sasuke said as he gently pet Garuda's beak, ".. and it's partially my fault, since you stayed up that night in order to help me." Even though that last bit of information was true, Sakura would do it all over again, in a heartbeat.

Sasuke gave Sakura a warm smile as he extended his hand to her. It was a smile that he only shared with those close to him.

"Let's go home."

* * *

Hope everyone had happy and safe holidays! I will be back in school next week so I'll try to write as much as I can and go from there. Hope you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

"The final layout has been approved. Estimated time of completion would be around the next 4 months or so."

"That's great news, Ino." Sakura reclaimed as she took one more look at the final blue print that was laid out in front of her. The blueprint was a brain child that emerged within Ino and Sakura's ingenuities. They've sat down together, countless times, regarding the crucial expansion of the Konoha hospital. Their plan for a children's health ward was finally approved by the hospital's head director, the Fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade.

"Hey Sakura." Ino called out as she rolled the blueprint back up to its bundled state.

"Hm?"

"You look like you're _glowing_." Ino pointed out as Sakura began to walk to her desk in order to prepare for her diligent day at the hospital.

Sakura's face turned a light scarlet as she heard Ino's snarky remark. Although there was no denying that Sakura's skin was more radiant than usual; which gave her a sheer glow all throughout her heart shaped face.

"And is that _makeup_?" Ino questioned the subtle artistry on Sakura's face.

Sakura may have also woke up a little bit earlier than her usual timeframe in order to apply a precise amount of makeup. Her eyelashes were curled up with a coat of brown mascara, which made her emerald eyes stand out even more. And her lips we're slightly cherry kissed, in compared to the faint pink she reached for everyday.

"What? I can't wear makeup?" A now nervous Sakura countered. Sakura scurried around her desk, trying to find something to occupy her. Quickly, she grabbed a stack of heavy papers and began to go through them, looking for the correct medical chart of her first patient of the day.

"Does this have to deal with Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked, with a tinge of fury in her tone. Sakura finally took a seat at her desk. She rummaged around her papers some more until she finally found the medical chart she was looking for.

"We came back from a mission last night." Sakura said lowly as she inscribed the days current date on her patient's chart.

Ino's cold blue eyes fiercely pierced through Sakura. Although Ino was now blissfully engaged to Sai, and although she considers Sakura one of her best friends, their childhood rivalry will never seize to end.

"Sakura you dirty hag! And you didn't tell me you went on a mission together!"

"Well I was going to tell you _eventually_." Sakura continued to speak lowly, yet emphasized the last word.

"Well what happened?!" Ino asked as her hands clenched into tight fists.

Although Ino was Sakura's closest girlfriend, Sakura just wasn't ready to tell her about the past week. The current relationship between Sakura and Sasuke was still uncertain. She wanted it to remain under wraps for the moment, to see where their friendship would lead.

Sakura cocked her head to side and closed her eyes. Thinking about last night put a tinge of pink on her cheeks. She unknowingly touched her cherry stained lips as a reminder of the previous night. If smoke can appear out of Ino's ears, it would.

"Why are you touching your lips? You evil hag! You better tell me everything or I'll-"

Ino's words were cut off by a quick but hard knock on the door. Pleased with this, Sakura smiled.

"Ino, can you get the door?" Sakura asked politely.

"Ah, I'm always doing you favors." Ino complained as she opened Sakura's office doors.

Shizune came through the door with Tonton in her hands.

"Miss Sakura, your patient is waiting in room 201."

"If you excuse me, Ino." Sakura said as she stood up.

"You won't get away with this, forehead!"

* * *

"How was the Kage Conference?" Sasuke asked his jinchuriki counterpart.

It was a cool afternoon, and Sasuke and Naruto just finished a quick sparring session. The two nin agreed to get some Ichiraku for lunch, unsurprisingly per Naruto's request.

Naruto took one last slurp of ramen before answering him, "I mean.. it went fine. No real pose of danger. Except some missing nin from Lightening. Maybe you've heard of them?"

Sasuke nodded his head, "I haven't encountered them, but Itachi has told me about it."

"I'm not worried about it though. The Kages don't see it as crucial, and Kakashi-sensei seems to know what he's doing." Naruto replied.

"Let's hope so."

"This era of peace.." Naruto paused for a deep sigh, "We need to maintain it for as long as we can."

The simple statement was true. The third shinobi war left Konoha in distraught, grieved, and left many widows and orphaned children. However, they overcame their losses. Since their rebuild, the village thrived. More buildings were built in tall and city-like structures. Their technology also succeeded, which made the leaf more advanced than any other village. Konoha at the moment seemed unstoppable. And this era of peace, has resided comfortably within the village's interior.

"Hey, but enough of this talk, there's something I've been meaning to ask you." Naruto said as he slurped the last drop of broth in his bowl and stretched out to catch a glimpse of Teuchi working the giant wok, "Teuchi-san, another please!" Naruto called out with a giant smile plastered on his face.

Naruto quickly wiped the smile off his face as he harshly cleared his throat.

"How was your mission with Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke set his glass of water down, "Fine."

"Just fine?" Naruto asked in irritation, wanting more of a detailed response from the quiet Uchiha. He had a strange feeling that there was more behind than just _fine_.

"Mm."

Teuchi quickly set a hot bowl of freshly made ramen in front of Naruto, "Miso ramen with extra pork. Any more for you, Sasuke?" He asked the reserved Uchiha. Sasuke quickly shook his head as he still had half of his bowl left.

"Thanks, Teuchi-san." Naruto said and quickly began to work on his anticipated ramen, but quickly remembered the burning topic he had embroidered in his head.

"Hey, Sasuke, what's exactly going on between you two? You're not being a bastard to her anymore right?"

"No, Naruto, that was never my intention." Sasuke replied to his pestering question.

 _"_ _Well?"_ Naruto insisted as he raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing Naruto. Sakura carried out the mission, I just escorted her, like you we're suppose to escort her."

"That's all?" Naruto pushed even further.

"Mm." Sasuke replied. Naruto swallowed his mouthful of food as he was unhappy with Sasuke's vague answer.

Naruto tried the best in his power to take care of Sakura. Besides Hinata, Sakura was one of the most important woman in his life. She was a dear friend, who he felt the need to protect from any pressing harm; physically and emotionally. He needed answers from the reserved Uchiha. And he was planning on getting them one way or another.

"Sasuke, do you feel anything for Sakura-chan?" Naruto ultimately asked, in all seriousness.

Sasuke, flustered, wanted nothing more in the world than to disregard the annoyance on his right side. The quiet liaison that was going on between Sakura and himself was of private matters. However, Naruto was best friends with both of them, so Sasuke supposed that the blonde brat deserved to know at least the minimum of things.

"I'm trying to make things right with Sakura." Sasuke muttered as he occupied himself with the rest of his serving.

"Huh, what is that suppose to mean?" Naruto questioned as he set his chopsticks down.

Sasuke clenched his fingers as his uneasiness shifted in full gear. The Uchiha Clan harvested powerful emotions within them. But the elusive clan is known for concealing their deepest, and most affectionate traits and feelings. Sasuke swallowed his pride, and began to carefully word what he was about to tell Naruto.

"Sakura is.. precious to me." Sasuke stated as he turned his head away from Naruto, "After I receive my Anbu promotion, I plan on asking her to be with me, indefinitely."

Naruto paused at Sasuke's unpredicted words. Although elated at the fact that Sasuke had finally come to terms with his feelings, he still felt protective when it came to Sakura. Naruto recalled seeing Sakura at her worst over the once emotionally despondent Uchiha. He promised himself he would never let her feel that way again.

"If you hurt her in any way, I won't be able to forgive you, Sasuke." Naruto announced in a stern voice.

Sasuke stood quiet at his friend's critical words. He would normally mutter _idiot_ under his breath to a statement like that, but Sasuke knew that Sakura meant a great deal to Naruto. After all, as she was his failed first love.

Sasuke gave no reply to his statement, but gave a quick yet understanding nod. He had not an ounce of intention of hurting her, this he was completely sure of.

"I know you're not one to talk about this stuff, but I appreciate you telling me this much." Naruto said.

"Mm." Sasuke replied lowly. Feeling as if he spoke of his current situation enough, he quickly got up from his seat.

"You're heading out?" Naruto asked.

"I have some business to take care of."

* * *

Sakura took a deep sigh before entering the elusive Uchiha compound. Upon their return from Suna, Sakura and Sakura agreed to a regenerating session once a week for the Uchiha's weary eyes. In Sasuke's words, he had no time to go to the hospital twice a week. And of all the places, Sasuke asked the pink haired medic if she can make the sessions at his home.

Although Sasuke and herself we're technically not together in any way, she still felt a wave of nervousness surrounding her. And even more so, now that she'll most likely see his parents. Although Sasuke's parents knew nothing of their current standing, she still felt uneasy. Sakura made the short walk inside the compound to the main Uchiha household. To her astonishment, Sasuke stood in front of the wooden gates of his home. Sakura couldn't help but smile at Sasuke in what seemed like his rare, casual attire.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura called as she gave him a small wave.

"You made it." He said.

"Of course I did." She defended, as a sheer pink tinge appeared on her cheeks.

"My parents are here, and Itachi is out on a mission." Sasuke said as he walked her inside the main doors of the graciously spacious Uchiha home.

"Mm." She quietly replied.

Inside the double wooden enterance doors, was the familiar tatami matted living room, which Sakura remembered too well. It was the familiar room that used to host Team 7 after missions and practices. It was often filled with the loud chatter of Naruto and Sasuke arguing over the smallest of inconveniences, but now it was pleasantly quiet and dimly lit. The hazy smoke from a lighted incense stick made the entire area smell like sandalwood, a rustic scent Sakura knew that Mikoto enjoyed.

"Ah, Sakura!" Mikoto cheerfully greeted as soon as the two nin walked through the open shoji that lead into the kitchen area. Mikoto held a pan in her hand, indicating that she was busy preparing today's dinner.

Although deemed a skilled jounin, Mikoto was a dedicated housewife. As long as Sakura can remember, Mikoto was always aiding and catering to Fugaku. It was a traditional role that the wife of the head clansmen we're expected to carry, and Mikoto carried it exceptionally well.

"Mikoto-san, nice to see you again." Sakura said with a gentle smile. From the other side of the room, Sakura saw Fugaku seated at the dining table, immersing himself in his reading.

"Hello Fugaku-san." Sakura politely greeted as Fugaku looked up at the pink haired nin.

"Sakura." He simply replied as he continued to read his undone scroll.

"What brings you here? You haven't been over in a while." Mikoto said with a gentle smile.

"She has been aiding the strain in my eyes." Sasuke answered for her.

"Oh, I see." Mikoto replied, "Have you been feeling better, Sasuke?" His mother asked in a worried tone. He nodded his head to his mother's concerning question.

"We've only done one session, but so far my eyes have improved drastically."

Which is a statement that was deemed true. Just after one session of Sakura's regenerating cell technique, Sasuke has felt a tremendous improvement in his dōjutsu wielding eyes. His activated Mangekyō Sharinghan did not make his eyes bleed as heavily as before. And after the one session in Suna, his eyes did not drain of energy as easily.

"Well, when you're finished, you're more than welcome to join us for dinner. It's the least I could do for all your help. You do seem to help heal this family a lot" Mikoto said with a subtle smile.

"Thank you, Mikoto-san." Sakura replied.

"We'll be upstairs." Sasuke said as he made his way out the living room and towards the stairs.

"Excuse me." Sakura said with a slight bow as she followed Sasuke's lead.

"Of course." Mikoto responded with a soft smile.

Fugaku pressed his eyes harshly to the two nin as they exited his vicinity. As soon as he heard the patter of feet going upstairs, he spoke up to his wife, "Has Sasuke pursued a relationship with that Haruno girl?" Fugaku asked in a cold tone.

"Not that I know of, dear." Mikoto replied in her honesty.

"Well, regardless, She is not an Uchiha." Fugaku said as he set his scroll down. Mikoto furrowed her brow, but kept her composure from her husbands piercing words. Mikoto held her tongue from scolding her unjust husband.

"Itachi couldn't keep the Uchiha bloodline pure with Izumi, and now Sasuke's pursuing a commoner's daughter."

"You don't know that." Mikoto said as she set down Fugaku's tea on the table, "Sasuke is not one to build such relationships."

"I am aware, but he's getting older." Fugaku replied.

"But dear, if it were true, Sakura is Lady Fifth's apprentice." Mikoto countered as she picked up the steaming tea pot and filled her husband's empty cup, "And Sasuke grew up with that girl. And you do know how difficult Sasuke is with other people. Traditions have changed from when the clan has first started."

Fugaku took a deep sigh at her reasoning. He knew she was right, but he was too stubborn to admit his faults. He briskly got up from his seat and headed out the open doorway to the outside area, "I need some fresh air." He announced.

* * *

Sasuke lead Sakura to his unbelievably well-kept room. Fugaku, being the head of the clan, taught a young Sasuke how organization and order were crucially needed in a household. Since she can remember, Sakura always recalled seeing Sasuke's room uncluttered compared to Naruto's messy bungalow-like room.

Sasuke sat on the edge of his tidied bed as Sakura slyly roamed her eyes around Sasuke's most intimate space. It was just as she remembered it; stacks of scrolls we're neatly placed on his dresser, along with the original team picture of a newly formed Team 7. Sakura couldn't help but smile at the artifact of the picture.

"Do you want to sit?" He asked the wandering Sakura.

Sakura quickly sat next to him on the firm mattress, "Ah- yeah, sorry, I'm just trying to remember the last time I was up here."

"It's been a while." He affirmed.

As children, Naruto and Sakura would come around his family home often, seeing as it was the biggest space to play in. As new ninja, they we're granted permission to train in the Uchiha's private training grounds, yet would always find themselves back in Sasuke's room after their hectic training drills. Needless to say, many memories we're stored here.

"Well, let's see." Sakura said as she placed her two warm hands in both sides of his face. She set aside any personal feelings and quickly transitioned herself into medic-nin mode. Carefully, she examined the condition of Sasuke's weary eyes. She let her right hand fall into her bag of tools but let her left hand remain at the side of his frozen face. She quickly reached for the small flashlight and clicked it bright. Luminous light then took a look into Sasuke's eyes.

"They don't look as strained as before." Sakura informed as she clicked the flashlight off.

"Lay down." She ordered.

Sasuke obediently did as he was told by the medic and and laid on his white sheets. Sakura hovered over his now laying body and began to circulate the green chakra to her powerful pair of hands. It was a very familiar sight of what happened the week prior in Sunagakure.

"I saw Naruto this afternoon." Sasuke said as Sakura began to diffuse her rejuvenating chakra into his jaded eyes.

"How'd it go?" She asked.

"He's upset he didn't get to go with us to Suna."

Sakura lowly chuckle, "I figured."

"That idiot." He muttered.

A couple more minutes went into their medicinal session. Sakura felt Sasuke's chakra dim, as he was slowly falling asleep. Sasuke made a small noise, and then laid in silence, heaving his chest up and down. The only sound audible was the flutter of Sakura's radiating chakra, which continued to seep under his skin.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura called out.

But the only answer Sakura received was the soft snoring that Sasuke now breathed out. She smiled to herself at the fact that he was comfortable enough to fall asleep around her again.

* * *

Sakura continued to mend the sleeping Uchiha for approximately a quiet hour. Sakura sat still, as her chakra continued to alleviate Sasuke's weary eyes. Sasuke stirred in his sleep as Sakura cut the diffusion.

"You're all done." Sakura whispered. But no response was given by her patient.

"Sasuke-kun..wake up.." She called out as she enveloped her warm hand on his cheek.

The sudden touch slowly gave life back to the slumbering Sasuke. He slowly opened his now reconstructed eyes and looked up at a smiling Sakura.

"Finished?" He asked in a low voice.

"Mm." She replied with a quick nod.

"Why do I always tend to fall asleep when this happens." He questioned himself again as he rubbed his eyes.

Sakura gently shrugged, "How do you feel?"

"Better." He responded as he sat up. He gently placed his hand on her flushed cheek and ran his thumb along the soft structure of her cheekbone. He somehow seemed to have inched in closer to her awaiting lips.

"Thank you." He whispered.

Sakura closed her eyes as she braved herself for his incoming lips. But to her surprise, her head was gently pushed back as she felt two fingers gently poke her forehead. She opened her wide emeralds as she felt the surprising gesture that came from Sasuke.

"Let's have some dinner." He said as he stood up, as a perfect smirk was placed on his face.

* * *

"It's so nice to have you both here again." Mikoto said as she set the teapot down on the wooden table.

"Thank you for having me." Sakura thanked the Uchiha sovereign.

"Of course, it's the least I could do since you've helped my back pain, and now Sasuke's eyes. Thank you, really." Mikoto replied.

"Oh, it's nothing." Sakura said as a sheer blush appeared on her already rosy cheeks. Sakura felt flustered as Mikoto gave her a gracious amount of praise in front of the head Uchiha family.

"Please, help yourself." Mikoto said as she set the grilled fish on the table.

The two Uchiha men and the pink haired guest quietly began their meal. Mikoto however, still kept busy in her kitchen, accommodating her guest.

"Sakura, how is the hospital? Sasuke told me you were working on opening a new unit." Mikoto was heard from her side of the kitchen.

"Oh, yes! Ino Yamanaka and I created a children's health ward. Construction should begin soon." Sakura responded. Fugaku looked up at a passionate Sakura as he heard her pending plans.

"Oh that's great, Sakura, I'm sure your parents and Lady Fifth are very proud." Mikoto replied.

"I'd like to hope so." Sakura replied with a chaste smile.

Small talk continued throughout the unexpected dinner. Mikoto asked Sakura about her general work at the hospital and her given missions. Mikoto seemed generally interested in everything the medic nin had to say. For the most part, Fugaku kept quiet throughout the entire ordeal. That was until, Sakura began to go on the topic of Naruto and Hinata's upcoming wedding.

"When is Naruto's wedding?" Fugaku surprisingly spoke as he cut into his fish.

"April." Sasuke replied to his fathers sudden question.

"That's wonderful, a spring wedding." Mikoto added as she took her rightful spot next to Fugaku.

"The Hyūgas are a respectable clan." Fugaku stated as he placed his chopsticks down, "And you Sasuke? When will you manage to find a bride?" Fugaku asked his youngest son.

Sakura nearly choked on her fish from the sudden question, but somehow managed to keep her composure. She shifted uncomfortably at Fugaku's abrupt question. Her eyes roamed undetectably at Sasuke, awaiting to see some sort of expression on his face. However, his face remained in a blank state, not much to her surprise.

"I'm not worried about that at the moment." Sasuke responded to his father. Fugaku gave a scrunched face at his son's somber response.

"You should be." Fugaku countered, "At your age I was already wed."

"I am too busy to be involved with a woman, Otousan." Sasuke calmly replied.

"Well, when you're ready, the Uchiha Council has a list of suitable women." Fugaku responded.

Sakura felt her heart drop at the spiteful statement. Of course this was expected of a strict clan that ran on it's pure bloodline. Yet, it still stung her in the worst way. Ever since Itachi began to court Izumi Uchiha, who only happened to be half Uchiha, Fugaku depended on Sasuke to continue the family's pure bloodline. Sakura remember the night Sasuke vented his frustration about his militant father to her and Naruto. Fugaku was livid regarding Itachi's irregular decision to date a woman who was not full Uchiha. This bothered Fugaku to no end, but he eventually accepted it, seeing as Izumi was going no where. But this only ignited Fugaku, putting his youngest son under even more pressure.

Sasuke took a swig of his tea and quickly set it down, "Alright."

Fugaku huffed as he took another bite of his fish, "Thats the spirit, son."

Mikoto softly laughed at the situation and placed her hand on her husband's arm, "Sasuke will be ready when he's ready, dear."

Mikoto smiled at her husband and quickly turned her head to Sakura, "How was the fish, Sakura?"

Sakura swallowed every somber feeling she felt, and gave Mikoto a bound smile, "Delicious, thank you."

The rest of the dinner went swiftly and without any more difficulty. Simple talk about the mission to Suna was surfaced and dismissed quickly as the household finished their meals. Fugaku thanked Mikoto for the meal and departed into the common room. Sakura and Sasuke were the last ones left on the table, yet there wasn't a single word exchanged between them.

* * *

"Thank you for your hospitality." Sakura bid her farewell to a smiling Mikoto. Sasuke stood next to Sakura at the doorway, awaiting for her exiting step.

"Of course, Sakura. Please visit soon."

Sasuke hastily followed her out the doors and to the front of his gates. Nightfall ensued on the leaf as lights began to gleam through the windows of the noble compound. To Sasuke's surprise, Sakura did not wait for him. Instead, she did not hesitate to increase her pace.

"I'll walk you home." Sasuke said as he gently grabbed a hold of her arm.

"It's alright, I can walk myself home." Sakura responded as she continued to move out of his hold. Sasuke knew the powerful nin was perfectly capable of walking herself home, but in this case, he wanted to walk her. Sasuke registered that Sakura was acting strange, and he pinpointed the reason as to why.

"Sakura, I know why you're upset." He countered.

With those pressing words, Sakura stopped still in her tracks. She walked just enough to step out of Sasuke's home, but not out entirely of the Uchiha compound. Passing clan members on the nearby pavement, stared sharply at the pink haired kunoichi, with their dark obscure eyes.

"Sakura." Sasuke called, but received no response from the disheartened kunoichi, "If you're upset over what my father said, please don't pay any mind to it."

Sakura unreservedly loved Sasuke, with every fiber of her being, and with every ounce of blood that ran through her heart. But Sakura did not want to stand in his way of his rightful clan duties, or stir any mishaps within his prestigious family for that matter.

Sakura turned her head to face the sympathizing Uchiha, but quickly retracted her head forward, unable to meet his bare face. Although she swore to herself she would shed not a single tear, her eyes felt hot in frustration. With a soft touch, Sasuke gently grasped her elbow as he turned her to face him.

"Don't be dumb." He muttered under his breath.

"I know what your clan thinks about me." Sakura said lowly as she kept her glossy eyes on the ground. Sasuke felt his frustration build from her absurd words. The Uchiha, although well established in the leaf, viewed any outside guest in their compound with great scrutiny. But in his eyes, Sakura was not a guest, she was family; his family.

"Stop it, Sakura."

"I can't." Her voice spoke as it finally broke.

Sasuke, frustrated out of his mind, firmly gripped Sakura's upper arms. His onyx eyes stared with stark intensity into her own. Unable to handle her pressing doubt any longer, he did the only thing he could think of that would assure her of his absolute feelings. Not giving a thought or care about who was watching within his clan's grounds, he quickly crashed his eager lips onto her own.

They paid no attention to any passing pedestrians that caught a glimpse of their intimate minute. In that moment, there was no such thing as clan title or hierarchy, no Anbu ranking or even critical S-Rank missions. Because in that moment, the only thing that mattered to Sasuke, was the woman standing in front of him.

Sasuke parted his lips away from the stunned nin, but did not take his hands away from her tender arms. His dark, pressing eyes stared into her hot emeralds once again.

"Cut it out." He huffed.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews and messages! I have been busy with school and life in general, but have been trying to sneak in writing anytime I'm free. Please review if you enjoyed :-)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

Winter turned into a dewy spring in what seemed like seconds. Naruto and Hinata's highly anticipated wedding finally inched in the last few months. And now, it was only a day away. The sweet and kindhearted Hinata, who has always been unconditionally in love with the blatant, yet driven Naruto, was finally about to live the day she has been most longing for. And that was the day that she would wed Konoha's hero.

The majority of Konoha was in shambles in making the final preparations for the upcoming wedding. The Yamanaka flower shop was as hectic as ever, as it was ordered to arrange over a hundred floral arrangements for the Hyūga-Uzumaki ceremony. Every inn known possible in Konoha was completely booked, seeing as many villages wanted to attend the anticipating event as well. Even the four neighboring Kages made their way to the leaf village to give their congratulations and best wishes to Konoha's future Hokage.

Needless to say, it was a hectic spring.

It was the final fitting of Hinata's traditional wedding kimono. The correct measurements we're neatly stitched and ready to be fitted on the bashful bride. The seamstress, an elderly woman, reached for the shoji divider that kept Hinata hidden from the rest of the awaiting, yet equally nervous girls.

"Are you ready, Hinata?" The elderly seamstress asked a rather shy Hyūga.

"I.. I think so." She quietly answered.

The seamstress pulled the shoji screen aside, revealing a nervous Hinata in her fitting white wedding Kimono. The pleased seamstress made her way to the back of Hinata and quickly gathered her long locks in her hands. She twisted her long, raven hair in a bun, and secured it with a clip she carried on her apron. The Byakugan princess was nothing but absolutely striking in her wedding garment.

Sakura, Ino, Hanabi and Ten-Ten, sat shocked at her effortless beauty. It was one thing planning the wedding, picking out colors and floral arrangements; but it was an entirely different thing seeing the bride in her white bridal kimono.

"You look wonderful, Hinata." Sakura spoke first, as she settled her hands over her own heart.

"You really think so?" Hinata asked as she felt her eyes begin to grow hot.

"Yes, I think it's perfect." Ino assured her with a smile.

Tears began to form in Hinata's pale eyes. And suddenly, she found herself hiding her tearful doll-like face in her small hands.

"Hinata!" Hanabi said as she noticed her older sister begin to cry. The girls all quickly stood from their seats and consoled the emotional bride. Hanabi hugged her older sister in a careful matter, trying to make little to no contact with the lavish wedding gown.

"I'm sorry, I'm just overwhelmed with emotion. I'm so happy." Hinata said lowly as she wiped a lonesome tear. Sakura couldn't help but smile at Hinata's confession. The shy Hyūga waited years for Naruto to notice her feelings. And after years of patiently waiting, they were finally getting married tomorrow.

After the final fitting, the boutique owner gracefully placed the kimono in a protective sleeve and offered the pack of girls some steeping jasmine tea in the boutique's tea room.

"Here." Ino said as she handed a steaming cup to Hinata, "For your nerves."

"Oh.. thank you, Ino." Hinata said with a smile as she picked up the cup. Her hands still subtly shaking from her overwhelming emotions.

"Where did you two decide to take your honeymoon?" Ten-Ten asked the bride-to-be.

"We don't know yet. Naruto's mission schedule is kind of all over the place, so we might have to wait until we have an open window." Hinata replied.

"You should go to a hot spring resort somewhere in the Land of Iron." Sakura suggested.

"Or a beach resort in the Land of Water!" Ino chimed in.

Hinata held her blushed face with her delicate hands, "It doesn't matter where, as long as Naruto is there with me." The girls all looked in awe at her response. Hinata was truly too thoughtful, and definitely a hopeless romantic.

"I just can't believe it's almost here." Hanabi said.

"Yeah, time has passed by so quick." Ino said as she sipped her tea.

"And I can't believe Naruto is the first one out of my team to get married." Sakura added as she crossed her arms.

Hinata calmed her subtle shaking as she set down her cup of jasmine tea. She let out a quiet, content sigh, "Yeah, I just can't believe that I'm getting married."

"And you're next, Ino!" Ten-Ten remarked as she pointed at the blonde beauty.

Ino smirked at the remark, "I wouldn't be surprised if it was Sakura, actually."

"What?" Hinata asked in a confused tone.

"What's going on between Sasuke and you?" Ino asked with a devilish grin. The pack of interested girls all began to huddle closer as they awaited a response from Sakura. The surprised ambush caught Sakura off guard.

It's been 3 months since Sakura and Sasuke's mission to Suna, and time just seemed to drift by after that. Ever since that night in Sunagakure's hillside, the friendship between Sasuke and Sakura had reached an entire new platform. The past 3 months, Sakura saw Sasuke in a light she has never seen him before; In a more emotionally intimate matter. Although they both had established a comfortable familiarity with one another years back, Sakura felt it progress even further now. And although their was no title to their current friendship, or minuscule romance, more and more of their peers and friends have began to notice that they've both been spending an awful lot of more time together.

"Nothing, we're just friends." Sakura responded without any hesitation, trying to hide any discomfort the question may have caused her.

"You're so full of it, Sakura." Ino said as she placed her delicate cup down on the wooden table. The busty blonde crossed her arms, unhappy with Sakura's response.

"Well.. is he at least taking you to the wedding tomorrow?" Hanabi asked.

Sakura paused at the younger Hyūga's question. She didn't really think about going with Sasuke to the wedding. But arriving at a wedding with someone, she supposed, was a _big deal_. Sasuke and Sakura haven't really talked about their best friend's wedding together, only in small amounts when they do see eachother. But there was never any serious mention in arriving together.

"I don't know, I guess not." Sakura replied with a loose shrug.

Ino scrunched her nose in disgust, "What a Casanova."

Sakura frowned at Ino's stern words. For some deviating reason, Sakura just wasn't able to tell her closest girlfriends what exactly was going on between her and the infamous Uchiha heir. There wasn't any title to their status, so Sakura felt as if she wasn't exactly deceiving anybody.

"I guess all he cares about is that shiny new Anbu position he got last week." Ino remarked with a sneer.

Sakura's eyes widened at Ino's surprising statement, "Where did you hear that?" Sakura asked the smirking Ino. But Ino quickly took the look off her face the second she heard Sakura's question.

Ten-Ten raised her eyebrows at Sakura's sudden question, "You didn't know?"

Sakura stayed quiet, but instead shook her head slightly. It seemed, much to her surprise, that all the girls knew about Sasuke's promotion besides herself.

"Oh, I'm sorry.." Ino said and bit her bottom lip in remorse, "I thought you would've been the first to know."

Sakura was unaware of the news that she was hearing for the first time. Last time she saw Sasuke, which happened to be about a day or two ago, there was no mention of the new promotion. She would have thought he would have told her sometime during their time together. She couldn't help but think, that he would surely tell her, right?

She was happy for him regardless, as always.

Sakura disregarded any feelings and gave the girls a subtle smile, "Come on guys, today and tomorrow are about Hinata." Sakura said with a beaming smile, trying to shift the spotlight back on the bride. The girls all gave sympathetic smiles to the pink haired nin.

Ino shook her head in agreement, "She's right. Why don't we finish our tea and go sneak a peek at the floral arrangements?"

Hinata nodded with a gentle smile, "I'd like that."

* * *

It was a quiet afternoon in the Uchiha household. Fugaku and Mikoto we're off on official clan duties for the week and Itachi had just recently come back from his 3 week mission to Kumogakure. After a brief Anbu meeting, Sasuke was relieved of duties for the rest of the weekend. Which was convenient to him regarding the fact that tomorrow was finally Naruto's wedding.

Sasuke sat on the engawa, sharpening his collection of favorable shuriken. He had a small amount of time to kill, as he promised Naruto he would go out with him later that day. It was Naruto's last day as an unmarried man, and he wanted to celebrate with his closest comrades.

"Sasuke." Itachi called out his younger brother. Sasuke turned around and saw Itachi walking towards him on the engawa. Itachi had recently returned from his lengthy 3 week mission. It was a mission to collect any intel regarding the mission nin from the Land of Lightening. With their opposing schedules, Sasuke has not seen his older brother as of lately, until now.

"Welcome home." Sasuke said as he threw a perfect shuriken onto the training post, "How did the mission go?"

"No serious intel was collected."

"So 3 weeks gone to waste." Sasuke said as he inspected another of his newly sharpened shuriken.

"I wouldn't say gone to waste completely." Itachi replied, "Just trial and error, little brother."

Sasuke looked at the plastic bag wrapped around Itachi's hand. Itachi saw his brother eyeing the flimsy plastic holding a variety of onigiri, "Its lunch, let's eat soon."

"Mm." Sasuke said as he continued to pay attention to his shuriken.

"How have you been?" Itachi asked in a more serious tone.

"Fine." Sasuke calmly replied.

Itachi walked up around Sasuke and grabbed one of his newly sharped shuriken. He effortlessly slinged his wrist and let the shuriken out flying towards the aim post. Itachi's superbly thrown shuriken pinned itself right in the bullseye of the post. Nothing was less expected of the distinguished Anbu captain. And besides, Shuriken jutsu was the Uchiha's specialty.

"I heard about what happened." Itachi spoke up.

"Regarding what?" Sasuke asked as he readied himself to release his shuriken.

"Sakura."

With the bare mention of her name, Sasuke lost the perfect position in his wrist. The shuriken rapidly lost it's aim and landed on the side of the training post. Ever since the night Sasuke impulsively took in Sakura's lips, the Uchiha village has been filled with slander. The few passing Uchiha that were there to witness the spontaneous moment, quickly spread the malicious whispers throughout their clan. And ultimately in the next several days, the news reached Fugaku.

"Mother told me." Itachi said.

"It's nobodies business but my own." Sasuke replied to his older brother, as he took a seat on the engawa. Itachi sighed as he sat besides his younger brother.

Itachi knew the hardships Fugaku might have been putting Sasuke through, as he went through it himself. Itachi has been with Izumi, the half blooded Uchiha, for years now. The reserved couple had been through their own trials of tribulations due to Fugaku's dissatisfaction of their relationship. However, Fugaku eventually overcame his displeasure and accepted his eldest son's decision to continue dating the half blooded Uchiha.

"I know there is a lot of pressure on you." Itachi said. Sasuke laid his back on the wooden engawa as his brother continued to speak, "Father will get over it, in due time."

"Mm." Sasuke mumbled at his brother's words. Although the situation was hazy, Sakura didn't feel like explaining it to his brother.

Itachi ruffled Sasuke's hair with a firm hand. Sasuke looked up at his older brother, who had a subtle smile on his face.

"Let's have some lunch."

* * *

"Hey, I haven't been here since Sakura started a bar fight." Naruto said as he looked up the Tavern's rusty sign.

Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Sai all came together to celebrate Naruto's last day as an unwed man. All the blonde wanted to do was have a beer with his closest friends, but apparently one beer turned into two, and two somehow turned into four. Unsurprisingly, the entire bar wanted to buy the groom-to-be a drink, and Naruto was not opposed to it.

"Dammit, Sasuke," Naruto said as he took another swig of his drink, "Stop trying to outdrink me."

"I haven't even finished my first one." Sasuke muttered as he set his drink down. Shikamaru grabbed Naruto's golden beer and set it aside from him.

"You should take it easy, Naruto, you should be capable of walking yourself down the aisle tomorrow."

Naruto snuffed the concerned Nara, "I'll be fine."

Sai patted Naruto's Golden locks, "And if he's incapable of doing so, we can always walk him down."

"Or let Hiashi do it." Shikamaru replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Ya' know what? We should all have one last mission together." Naruto said as he draped his arms over Sai and Sasuke.

"Naruto, you're getting married tomorrow." Sasuke reminded him, as he quickly removed Naruto's arm over his neck.

"We can go visit Octo Pops, or even visit Gaara in Suna." Naruto said with a crooked smile.

"Gaara and Bee are already in Konoha. They're attending your wedding tomorrow, remember?" Shikamaru reminded him.

"Oh, that's right." Naruto said as he snapped his fingers, "That must mean Temari is here too, right Shika?" Naruto teased. It wasn't easy to make Shikamaru blush, but somehow Naruto managed to do it with that simple question. Although little was known about Temari And Shikamaru's discreet relationship, apparently there was enough for Naruto to know about it.

"I wouldn't know." Shikamaru said as he cooled his embarrassment with a swig of beer.

"You don't have to be shy about it, right Sasuke?" Naruto asked the Uchiha on his left. But Sasuke paid no attention to Naruto's snarky remark.

"Hey Sasuke.. how's the anbu promotion?" Naruto managed to whisper the last four words. Although it was more than likely that most of the people around knew Sasuke was in Anbu.

"It's fine." Sasuke replied.

"You deserve that position Sasuke, Sakura-chan must be really happy for you."

Sasuke paused his thoughts at Naruto's statement. He was aware he hasn't told Sakura of his promotion yet, as he was saving the news for the right time.

"I haven't told her yet." Sasuke replied.

A shocked look was plastered on Naruto's face as he heard his best friend's statement, "It's been over a week since your promotion right?"

"Mm."

"You're not going to tell her?" Naruto asked in a curious tone.

"I'm saving the news." Sasuke said, implying he had plans for the news.

"Half of Konoha already knows." Shikamaru added with a shrug.

Sasuke shifted his eyes at the carefree Nara, "What do you mean?"

"I mean Ino and Chouji know, and who knows who they've told. You know how Ino is." Shikamaru replied with a shrug.

"I could have done something to do with it." Naruto said with a nervous chuckle.

"You?" Sasuke questioned Naruto.

"I was just so excited for you, I had to tell Chouji and Lee when we sparred." Naruto said, still with his nervous grin.

Sasuke let out a deep sigh at the blatant statement he heard. He was now absolutely positive that Sakura must have heard the news by now. He shrugged it off, and made a note to himself to explain the situation once he had a chance.

"You're lucky they need you alive tomorrow morning." Sasuke told the groom.

"Hey! I was just happy for you, I had to spread the good news!" Naruto countered.

"Uzumaki." A sudden firm voice said at the end of their table. The group of men all looked up as they saw the familiar long haired man in his usual ninja attire. He passed a beer to the groom-to-be.

"Neji! You made it!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Sorry I'm late. This ones on me." Neji said as he passed Naruto a tall, golden drink.

"Actually, he's cut off." Sai said as he raised a hand in between Naruto and the free drink.

"I'm with Sasuke on this one. Naruto has to be alive tomorrow morning. Get him a water if you want to congratulate him." Shikamaru added.

The long haired shinobi laughed at Shikamaru's statement as he walked back to the bar, "Typical Naruto." He huffed as he made his way back to the bar.

Naruto placed both his hands on the side of his face, "I'm finally starting to realize it, I'm getting married tomorrow."

"Don't back out now." Shikamaru said.

"It's not that, it's just.. I'm the first one up." Naruto explained.

"And I still wanted to do a lot of things. I still wanted to take a mission with Sasuke and Sakura."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "I'm sure that's still possible."

"It'll be different, because now I'll be worried about Hinata the entire time."

Sai put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and gave him a firm squeeze, "You'll be fine Naruto. You just have, what you people call, the jitters."

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at Sai's choice of vocabulary, "That might be it."

"Drink as much water as you can." Sasuke instructed as Neji returned with a tall glass of water.

The blooming night was still early as the five shinobi continued to enjoy their cold, frosty drinks; while Naruto chugged what seemed like an endless supply of water. However, the men were aware that Naruto's wedding ceremony started at 12 in the afternoon, and the night quickly came to be around 10. Naruto excused himself as the five began to depart the bar, as he had to freshen up in the restroom before leaving.

"Do you think he'll be fine in the morning?" Sai asked as placed his hands in his pockets.

"He should be fine." Sasuke said. If anyone knew Naruto's tolerance to alcohol, it was him.

"Someone better take him home, just in case." Shikamaru added.

"I'll make sure he gets home." Sasuke said as he gave an assuring nod to Sai and Shikamaru.

"Well, if he doesn't show up at his own wedding tomorrow, at least we'll know what happened." Neji said with a chuckle.

The future hokage came out of the bar's doors rather clumsy. He shook his head and tried to compose himself as much as he was able to. He grinned widely as he saw the pack of men waiting for him.

"Guys!" Naruto exclaimed as he stumbled over to his awaiting group. The groom-to-be ran over to the shinobi, but tripped over his own clumsy leg. In a matter of seconds, Naruto was on the floor.

"I'm ok." Naruto said with a groan.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said as he shook his head.

Sasuke sighed, "Idiot."

Sasuke extended a hand to the drunken Naruto. Naruto took it and stood back up. A hiccup escaped the blonde's lips, "Thanks, Sasuke."

Sasuke supported Naruto with an arm around his side, to make sure the almost newlywed didn't have any more scruffs on his face on his wedding day. It was an embarrassing task, but someone had to do it.

"We're gonna get going." Shikamaru told Naruto, "Don't be late tomorrow!"

Sai draped an arm around Naruto and squeezed his shoulder rather hard, "Congratulations again."

"Thanks Sai." Naruto said with a grin.

The Nara, Hyūga and soon-to-be Yamanaka began to head out the opposite way of Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Naruto, "We should get going." Sasuke remarked.

"Mm." Naruto replied as he began to walk with the supporting Uchiha.

The fresh air helped Naruto clear his foggy mind that was caused by the alcohol. He sighed as he remembered what tomorrow was; the wedding.

"I hope I'll be fine by the time I wake up." Naruto said.

"Drink plenty of water and you'll be fine." Sasuke assured him.

"Hey." Naruto called out as he stopped in his tracks.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked as he couldn't help but halt as well.

"You're going with-"

 _Hiccup_

"-Sakura-chan tomorrow, right?" Naruto asked with a grin on his red face.

"I am?" Sasuke asked.

Sasuke didn't really give much thought into going to a wedding. Let alone going to a wedding with someone else. He was naturally just going to meet Sakura in the morning and arrive together.

"Yeah.. girls like that." Naruto said with a chuckle, "When you invite them to stuff like.." another _hiccup_ , "..that."

* * *

After Sasuke threw Naruto in his apartment, he made sure the nine tailed host sobered up before he made his way back to his compound. Sasuke wanted no responsibility if the groom was too hungover to attend his own wedding. The Uchiha did the best he could with the sloppy Naruto, muttered _idiot_ , and proceeded on his way home.

The streetlights lighted the dim path that led to Sasuke's compound. The raven haired Uchiha still couldn't believe his fool of a best friend was getting married tomorrow. And not only that, he also couldn't believe he was the first of the Rookie 9 to get married. Growing up around a determined Naruto, Sasuke swore the jinchuriki would have somehow swooned Sakura over and run off with their pink haired teammate. But Sakura made her stake, and stuck with it; and for that, Sasuke unseeingly remained thankful.

Naruto's earlier statement stayed ingrained in Sasuke for the remaining of the night. Sasuke always gave no thought about asking a _girl_ to a wedding. And to add, he's only been to family weddings that gave him little to no interest.

In his previous plan, he would naturally just seek Sakura at the wedding and linger around her for the rest of the day, as it usually goes. But Naruto's careful words crossed that option off and opened the Uchiha's eyes on how to properly take a woman to a wedding. He had a feeling it would mean a lot to her if he did so.

But also, he'd very much like see a captivating Sakura, before any other man even had a chance to glimpse.

He walked briskly with his hands in his pockets, thinking if it was too late and quiet in the night to reach a specific person.

* * *

Night overcame the leaf village. After the girls departed and hugged the bride-to-be goodbye, Sakura went straight home to her modest apartment. Sakura's apartment was of the small-scale, but it was cozy. It was on her 17th birthday that she decided to move out of her parent's residence in order to be closer to the hospital, and in order to gain some sort of independence. Although she loved her parents dearly, she needed her discretion.

The bath water was rewardingly steaming. Sakura carefully tested out the temperature by running her small hand in the tub. Satisfied by the sweltering temperature, she cautiously stepped in the tub and plopped her tired body against it's walls. Sakura sighed as she felt the hot water loosen her stiff muscles. She let out a sigh of relief as she felt the hot water surround her. At the end of any restless day, she looked forward to submerging herself in a therapeutic-like bath.

Although now at complete ease, a handful of thoughts still ran through her occupied head. The absolute first thing on her mind was Naruto and Hinata's highly anticipated wedding; The decorations, Hinata's dress, Naruto's montsuki, the Rookie 9 getting all together. Her entire mind was in shambles. Sakura and Ino helped Hinata plan the wedding piece by piece. And the time has finally arrived, to see their hard work in full effect.

Another thing she couldn't seem to shake off was the new children's wing at the hospital. The hospital's construction was almost complete, and Sakura was mentally preparing herself to switch offices and practices. Although she promised all her patients that she would still be their main provider, she was about to take on a lot of new patients, all under the age of nine.

But perhaps the most perplexing thing on her mind, was the fact that Sasuke hasn't told her about his promotion. Although she knew it wasn't any of her business, she still felt rather left out from that part of the Uchiha's life. She still couldn't grasp the fact that Ino and the rest of the girls knew about this before she had.

Sakura brought her knees up and rested her chin on the wet skin, "It's none of my business." She reminded herself.

She let out another sigh, but this time it was out of uncertainty. She laid out her knees once again and dunked her head completely in the water, letting it soak her hair completely. Under the lukewarm water, she heard a muffled ringing sound. She shook her head, thinking it was an irking feeling in her ears, but the ringing persisted.

Sakura quickly surfaced her head out the water and back to reality as she realized her apartment phone was still of annoyance. She decided to continue her much needed bath and let it ring, as she assumed it was a pesky salesperson as usual. She let out a sigh of relief as she heard complete silence once again.

However, the ringing persisted after a couple of quiet seconds, filling her entire apartment of the irate sound. A low grunt of dissatisfaction escaped her lips as she proceeded to stand up. She quickly stepped out the steaming retreat and wrapped a towel around her bare, perspiring body. She quickly, yet agonizingly, made her way to the phone.

"Yes?" She answered in a bothered tone.

"Sakura."

Sakura felt her cheeks flush at the very sound of that appealing, husky voice. It was a quiet day without any word from Sasuke, so this surely wasn't expected at the end of her day.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura questioned.

"I'll come get you in the morning." He went straight to the point.

Sakura felt her face grow hot at his sudden declaration. She swallowed hard as she tightened her towel with her free hand. All the "plus one" talk with Ino must have telepathically gotten to Sasuke somehow, she jokingly thought.

"Oh." Was all she could manage to say.

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Mm." She replied.

The line went dead. Sakura stood still in her hallway, wrapped around in her flimsy towel, still shocked by the call. Suddenly, she didn't care so much for her bath.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thank you SO much for your reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

With a careful hand, Sakura steadily applied the dark coat of mascara on her newly curled eyelashes. Satisfied with her lashes new length, she set the mascara wand back in the tube. She quickly ran a brush through her loose ringlets and carefully ran her slim fingers through any stray hairs. As the last touch, she carefully placed her most treasured pink headband on her head. Happy with the outcome in the mirror, she gave herself a pleased smile.

Sakura carefully then removed her thin robe and slipped on the rose-pink dress she bought just for the notable occasion. The wrap dress, fit her tight in all the right places, yet beautifully allowed itself to flow above her knees. She adjusted the pink tie enclosure and tied it into a perfect bow at the small of her back.

Wrapping up, Sakura reached for her delicate pearl necklace that was gifted to her by her parents. She carefully brought it around her now perfumed neck and attempted to clasp the two ends. She bit her lip in worry, as she was unable to clasp the necklace close. Perhaps, she thought, she would have to ask the awaiting man that sat patiently in her living room. Sakura quickly made her way out of her bedroom door.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun.." Sakura's voice called from the hallway.

"Hm?" Sasuke mumbled as he heard footsteps approaching him from the lighted hallway.

"Can you help me?" Sakura asked as she stepped in front of his view. Sasuke studied the precious subject that was standing in front of him. Sakura stood in her rose-pink wrap dress, which hugged every perfect dip and curve of her body. It sat on her figure as if it was tailored to fit every single inch of her.

Wearing the right amount of makeup, she looked polished, elegant even. As he experienced a shortage of words, Sasuke quickly brought his roaming eyes to the pearl necklace she had held in her small hands. He quickly stood up as she came closer. Sasuke took the gleaming necklace from her hands as she began to turn her back to him. Sasuke gathered her pink, silk-like hair in one hand and moved it to the side of her neck. And it was then, where Sakura's aromatic jasmine perfume hit him with full force. It was an intoxicating smell that Sasuke knew far too well. Sasuke quickly put any distractions aside and delicately clasped the necklace close. The brief contact he felt from his lingering fingers to her skin felt igniting.

"Thank you." She thanked him with a warm smile as she turned around.

"Mm." He replied as he quickly turned his head to the side.

"I'm ready. Are you?" She asked.

Sasuke nodded his head at her question. He felt flustered in her presence. It wasn't everyday that he would see a done up Sakura in such an immaculate dress. Although he admired her equally in her training gear, he just couldn't help feel worked-up by her beauty. And yet, his loss of words took play as he couldn't even vocalize the smallest of compliments at her cultivating appearance.

Sasuke politely held open the front door for Sakura. She quietly thanked him as she proceeded to lock her door. The two exited her apartment complex and proceeded to make their way towards the sacred Shrine that would host the anticipating wedding. It was only a matter of hours now, that Naruto and Hinata will finally wed.

The pace was slow, as the two felt no rush. Sakura opened a conversation regarding her new title at work. Sasuke listened intently to her words, yet, he fell distracted. In the midst of her patter, the smitten Uchiha couldn't help but be mesmerized by the radiant, enticing woman standing next to him.

* * *

The almost wedded Hyūga picked a perfect date for her joining as one. The sky was as clear as it could have come, as the fateful April afternoon came into play. The horizon, free of clouds, hosted nothing but a subtle blue sky. The village of Konoha seemed utterly peaceful, as most missions and duties we're cut short for the sake of the ceremonial day. There was not one townsperson in Konoha who did not know what today hosted.

The Shinto-style wedding took place in the ancient, yet mesmeric Naka Shrine. Located on the deep mountainside of Konoha, the shrine carried a clear view of Hokage Rock on it's opposing side. The shrine itself was a wooden structure, located at the edge of the hill. A blooming sea of cherry blossom trees surrounded the sacred shrine, along with what seemed like an endless forest of tall, luscious trees.

The shrine's freshly cut lawn was filled with over a hundred awaiting people. Dozens of high standing tables were flourished with extravagant floral arrangements from the Yamanaka flower shop. Bundles of white gardenia, pale lavender, along with other assorted light hues stood blooming in a tall, clear vase. As guest continued to pour in the shrine's entrance, a smiling Konahamaru began to accept and arrange the gifts they dropped off on the entrance's gift table. Guest, in their best attire, gathered patiently outside of the historic shrine, as only close family members were allowed to attend the sacred closed ceremony.

The head Hyūga family, along with Kakashi, Iruka, Sasuke and Sakura we're allowed entrance inside the Shrine's main room. The group patiently stood behind the ceremonial tables. As Naruto had no living blood relatives, the Shinto priest allowed the makeshift family he accumulated throughout the years. The awaiting family members stood diligently, awaiting the anticipating arrival of Naruto and Hinata.

Small chatter amongst the guest quickly quieted, as the shrine maiden announced the beginning of the ceremony. Sakura gave Sasuke a quick smile out of her excitement. Sasuke returned the gesture with a gentle smile of his own. A handsome Naruto, dressed in his black montsuki, walked in alongside his bride. His bride, Hinata, was gracefully draped in white. The priest purified the shrine, and called for the beginning of the ceremony with the nuptial sake ritual.

The bride and groom each took three sips each from the three ceremonial cups, which symbolically represented their exchanging wedding vows. After their last exchanging sip, which symbolized the couples fertility, Naruto was due for his vows. Nervous, but collected, he smiled at his bashful bride as they both proceeded to walk up to the main alter across the dim room. Naruto took the small hands of his delicate bride as he began to collect the heartfelt vow he wrote in his head.

"Hinata.."

* * *

Cheers erupted throughout the massive crowd as the newlyweds walked down the Naka Shrine's steps. The joyous crowd cheered as soon as they caught the sight of Naruto walking down with his bride, hand in hand. Sakura and Sasuke trailed behind them, along with Iruka and Kakashi, and proceeded to step aside.

The newlywed couple halted at the base of the steps as their intimate guest continued to dispatch into the lively crowd. Various photographers began to snap photos as the now officially married couple posed for the cameras.

"Let's celebrate!" Naruto cheerfully announced.

Sakura stood aside from the crowd and photographers, at a high table garnished in a variety of Yamanaka flowers. Sasuke stood diligently by her side, watching all the elated guest boast over the now joined couple.

Although, the day was dedicated to the newlyweds, minor whispers we're going around regarding Sakura and the quieted Uchiha. Sasuke noticed sheer glances being thrown at his and Sakura's way.

"Let's go over here." Sasuke said as he grabbed Sakura's wrist and began to pull her over to a even further table. A couple of high tables down, the luring Ino Yamanaka stood with her pale fiancé. Ino stared down the pink-haired nin that just happened to be standing next to Sasuke.

"Hello there." Sai said as he appeared behind them. Along Sai, Ino stood in a skin-tight purple ensemble. Her blonde hair was tightly lifted in her usual high ponytail.

"You two look good together." Sai complimented the unconfirmed pair.

"Ah, no, it's nothing like that." Sakura said in a trembled tone as she waved her hands in protest. Sasuke, completely unfazed, ignored Sai's innocent remark.

"I'll bring us something to drink." Sasuke announced to Sakura as he began to depart the table and head to the refreshment station.

"See, you scared Sasuke." Sakura said and crossed her arms.

"Sai is just stating the obvious." Ino added with a light shrug.

Sai smiled blankly and patted Sakura's back, "My apologies, Sakura."

"Anyways, how was the ceremony?" Ino asked Sakura.

"Beautiful," Sakura said accompanied by a hopeless sigh, "I can only dream of a wedding this beautiful one day."

Suddenly, an ocean of cheers erupted through the crowd. Sakura turned her head to observe the cause of the joyous noise. Naruto, still being photographed, picked up the petite Hinata in his arms and gave her a sweet kiss. Hinata, embarrassed beyond belief, turned into a deep shade of pink.

Sakura laughed lowly at her friend's playful manner, "Poor Hinata."

"That's typical Naruto for you. Such a fool." Sai commented with a smile.

"And what a crowd." Ino said as she observed the massive herd of people on the lawn, "There must be over 100 people here, including all the Kages."

"Well, this is Naruto we're taking about." Sakura added as she placed her hands on her hips, "All of Konoha admires him."

Sakura's statement was beyond true. All of Konohoa shined a light on the once forgotten child. It was no surprise regarding the massive turnout that his wedding brought in.

"There's Choji! That bastard. He didn't answer my call this morning." Ino said as she spotted the presentable Akamachi. However, the three spotted a familiar face walking alongside Choji; with his hands interlinked with a recognizable kunoichi. Ino gasped in dismay at the sight. She quickly shook Sakura as if Sakura did not already see the new couple walking in such a nonchalant manner.

"That's Choji and Karui from Kumogakure, right? Or am I in some sort of genjutsu," Ino practically yelled.

"I see it clear, Ino." Sakura said as she tried to get a closer look at the fresh couple.

"Hey." The group heard a familiar voice behind them. Temari stood propped with a hand on her hip, wearing a white and blue wrap dress. The group greeted the blonde nin as she stood besides them.

"Where's Gaara?" Sai asked Temari.

"He's trying to get a picture with the groom." Temari said with a slight chuckle.

A suspicious looking Shikamaru walked up to the group, looking rather mischievous with his hands in his pockets.

"Shikamaru! Where have you been all morning? Both you and Choji couldn't bother answering my calls!" Ino asked as she interrogated the suspicious looking Nara. Shikamaru shrugged at Ino's blaring question.

"Busy," He muttered quickly. Shikamaru cleared his throat and nervously took his hands out of his pockets.

"Temari, can I talk to you for a second." He lowly said in a nervous voice. In a brisk movement, Shikamaru quickly grabbed Temari's hand with his own and pulled her aside along a bundle of plush trees. The blonde kunoichi ran off with a reddened face.

"Since when did that happen?" Ino asked as she questioned the odd couple holding hands. Temari had an embarrassed look on her face, regarding the attention they we're receiving.

"They've been going at it for a while now. I'm surprised you didn't know." Sakura said with a smirk. It was satisfying knowing a piece of gossip that Ino didn't know about.

"Well, I don't know what people don't tell me." Ino said while glancing at Sakura with a raised eyebrow. Sakura sighed in defeat as she avoided Ino's piercing stare.

Ino scanned the entire area of the extravagant wedding reception. Pleased with the floral arrangements, she turned to Sai with a smile.

"Some wedding huh? I'm glad our flower shop got the recognition it deserved."

Sai gently smiled at his fiancé, "Of course. You made this wedding look beautiful, just like you." Ino held her cheeks in her hand, as a smear of blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Sai." She said as she wiggled out of excitement.

Sai smiled, "And I guess this will be us in a couple of months, right Ino?" Sai asked, referring to the daunting wedding.

Ino continued to blush at his sentimental remarks, "I guess so."

Sakura couldn't help but eavesdrop on their conversation, which she also couldn't help but smile at. Since birth, Sai was taught to repress any real feelings he encountered within himself. It was refreshing to see how much Ino has impacted his now matured emotions.

"Sakura."

Sakura turned to her side to see Sasuke holding two champagne flutes. He carefully handed her a sparkling flute.

"Thank you."

Photographers began to depart from the newly wed couple. Naruto and Hinata descended from their short photo shoot and began to greet the eager crowd. But firstly, Naruto quickly made his way towards his awaiting teammates. He hugged the awaiting Yamanaka couple.

"Congratulations, Naruto." Sakura said with a wide smile as a beaming Naruto came to join his own awaiting teammates.

"Thanks for being there for me, Sasuke, Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he draped an arm over both of his teammates.

"Of course, Naruto. We're a team." Sakura said as Naruto gripped his hold even tighter.

"It means a lot to me. Having you both inside the ceremony meant everything." Naruto said, as his eyes began to grow hot with emotion.

"Don't go crying now." Sasuke muttered.

Naruto laughed his sentimental emotions away and removed himself from both Sasuke and Sakura.

"It's my wedding day, I can be emotional if I want to. Or maybe it's just because I haven't ate all day." He said as he put a hand on his grumbling stomach, "I could really use some ramen."

"Have some decency Naruto, I'm sure Hinata hired the best chef in Konoha to cater your wedding." Sakura said with a half smile.

The team's attention quickly turned to Choji, who walked right across from them, hand in hand in with Karui. The three teammates all carried a confused look on their face. Naruto wiped his eye, making sure he saw clearly the situation in front of him.

"When the hell did that happen?" Naruto asked.

"Not a single clue." Sakura replied.

"It seems like this entire wedding is bringing out the couples today, isn't it?" Naruto asked as he lightly elbowed Sasuke's side.

"I have to finish saying hi to all these people. I'll catch up with you two later." Naruto said with a large smile as he patted both of their backs.

"Oh, and Sasuke." Naruto called. Sasuke looked up to the blonde. Naruto leaned in and quietly whispered something short to Sasuke; like a pair of gossiping children. Sakura raised an eyebrow at the strange interaction.

"See ya in a bit, Sakura-Chan." Naruto said nervously with a wave.

Sasuke and Sakura fluctuated around the lawn for the next half hour. They heartily greeted their friends and fellow guest as they all awaited for the dinner announcement. After greeting the majority of the crowd, Sasuke, Sakura and the Yamanaka couple found themselves together again, sipping lightly on their champagne.

"I'm so hungry." Ino said.

"I'm sure they'll announce dinner soon. Just a little longer." Sai said with a gentle smile to his flaxen-haired fiancé. Ino eagerly looked through the crowd as she saw two familiar faces she was searching for the entire morning; her parents.

"Oh, there they are! Let's go Sai! We'll see you two inside." Ino said with a quick wave. Ino grabbed Sai's pale hand and ran off to greet the Yamanakas.

A small moment of a quaint silence fell upon the remaining two. Sakura continued to sip on her sparkling drink. She looked up at Sasuke and gave him a daunting smile.

"Do you want a big wedding?" Sasuke asked unexpectedly.

Caught off guard by Sasuke's question, Sakura felt her cheeks grow hot and mind loop. Since she could remember, Sakura has always envisioned her own wedding. As a child, she always dreamed of a massive, elegant wedding. However, her taste have matured throughout the years. If she was ever to get married now, she envisioned a small, intimate wedding, filled by her family and those closest to her.

"I think I want a small one." She replied, "What about you?" She shyly asked the Uchiha.

"I always find big weddings so hectic," Sasuke said, "It's a celebration meant for two sole people, yet you feel obligated to invite the entire village. I think it should be intimate, to focus more on what you're actually there for."

Sakura subtly blushed at Sasuke's truthful answer. She was not expecting such a detailed, yet wholehearted response from the quiet Uchiha.

"I guess I understand." Sakura said lowly.

Sasuke gave Sakura a genuine smile; a smile he only showed those he truly cared about. Sakura averted his gaze as she felt her cheeks grow hot again.

"Oh, there's Itachi-san and Izumi." Sakura pointed out. She quickly gave a wave to the well known Uchiha couple as she caught their eye. Izumi elatedly smiled at Sakura and quickly made her way towards the polished pink-haired nin.

"Sakura-chan! I haven't seen you in a while!" Izumi said.

"Sasuke, Sakura," Itachi greeted. Itachi and Izumi stood in front of them, and unlike every couple so far, they stood with their hands to themselves.

Itachi looked graceful in his most regal-looking Yukata, whilst Izumi went with the more non-traditional route, and sported a ruffled purple dress that landed above her knees.

"Nice to see you two." Sakura greeted warmly.

"How's was the ceremony?" Itachi asked.

"It was wonderful." She replied.

Itachi nodded, "I'm glad they let you two attend."

"You look so pretty, Sakura-chan." Izumi said with a subtle smile.

"Oh, thank you." Sakura said returning the smile. Although Sakura received many compliments on her refined appearance today, there was but only one person she had yet to hear a compliment from.

Izumi began a conversation with Sakura, regarding her pink dress that was out on display at Izumi's favorite boutique. While the girls we're striking a conversation, Itachi quickly pulled Sasuke to the side.

"Father is looking for you." Itachi said lowly, yet sternly, to his younger brother. The youngest Uchiha had no reaction of urgency or reaction whatsoever to his brother's words.

"Is something wrong?" Itachi asked.

"No." Sasuke quietly replied.

Itachi stared profoundly into Sasuke. Over the years, he learned how to read his little brother quite well. And Itachi could tell that something did not sit right within him.

"Dinner is served!" Hanabi called out from the top of the Shrine's steps. Sasuke and Itachi both faced towards the direction of the announcing voice. The hungry crowd then began to make their way towards the Shrine's banquet hall.

"We can talk about this later." Itachi added.

"Let's go? Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said as she turned to the youngest Uchiha.

Before Sasuke had a chance to vocalize his response, he spotted Mikoto and Fugaku amongst the crowd entering the Shrine's banquet hall. Fugaku and Sasuke quickly exchanged glances. As Fugaku spotted the pink haired woman next to his son, a distasteful look fell upon Fugaku's face. Sasuke quickly dismissed the unpleasant look on his father's face and turned his attention back to Sakura.

"Let's go." He lowly said to the awaiting nin, as he placed his hand at the small of her back.

* * *

The majority of the crowd died down throughout the late night. The elders and townspeople went back to the village, and the children went off to sleep. All that was left was about all of the Rookie 9 and other village shinobi, drinking and talking the prosperous night away.

"To Naruto and Hinata!" They all clinked their sake cups to toast. Sakura couldn't help but smile as she took in the sight of all her teammates, celebrating the joyous couple.

Naruto stood next to his two teammates, as Hinata shyly sipped her sake cup with Team 8.

"Sakura, Sasuke." The happy groom said and wrapped his arms around the both of them; a habit he picked up throughout the years.

"I don't know where I would be without you guys." Naruto blurted.

"Naruto, pay attention to your bride." Sasuke huffed as he loosened himself from Naruto's hold.

"I am, I am, but.. seriously. Ya' know, I love you guys. We've been through everything together and now I'm _married_."

Sakura laughed lowly at Naruto's comment, "I still can't believe you're the first one to get married."

"Well, ya' know me, extremely charming." Naruto said with a snort.

"I wouldn't exactly agree with that." Sasuke said lowly as he sipped on his sake.

"Come on! All the men are going to do shots with the groom!" Kiba said as he grabbed Naruto and Sasuke forcefully by the arms. Judging by the expressions on Naruto's face, the blonde was having the time of his life. Sasuke on the other hand, has seen better days.

"This isn't the bachelor party." Sakura huffed.

Sakura found herself alone at the once rowdy table. She sighed a sigh of relief as as she plopped herself down on the chair. She needed a second to catch her breath as the event progressed further into the night. On the other side of the room, Sakura saw Kankurō walking his way towards the medic nin. Sakura waved at the sand nin as he closed in on her.

"Sakura." Kankurō's voice called out.

"Kankurō, having fun?" She asked with a subtle smile.

"Yeah, uhm, do you have a minute?" Kankurō asked.

Sakura quickly studied his face, trying to see if there were any visible signs that required medical attention. It was a custom she has grown into; to check for signs of sickness when someone asked for a minute of her time.

She raised an eyebrow at his request, "Are you feeling sick?" She asked as she examined the state of his face, looking for any signs of sickness or weariness.

Kankurō quickly had an embarrassed look on his face as he quickly shook his head to her question, "I'm feeling fine, Sakura. May I.. speak to you outside?" He asked.

The two escaped the madness that was her best friend's wedding. Kankurō slid open the shoji door that led outside to the Shrine's colorful and lucious green garden.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, dark eyes we're glued to the now secluded interaction.

* * *

Sakura stood on the engaw as she awaited Kankuro behind her, "What is it?" She asked.

"It's just," he stammered, "I'm thankful for all you've done for the Sand Village, and I'm also forever in your debt regarding the time you saved my life."

"Kankurō, it's nothing." Sakura said with a shy smile.

"Sakura, I just wanted to know if you would accept this." Kankurō said as he took a folded paper out from the inside of his sleeve. Sakura carefully observed the folded paper that was now in his hands.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's a letter.. confessing my feelings." Kankurō said lowly.

Sakura's mind shifted into a sudden halt at his words. And suddenly, she remembered the conversation she had with Temari when she last went to Suna.

 _"That idiot is going to ask you out."_

Temari's previous words trickled in her brain. She didn't think it would actually happen, and yet here they were. Appreciative, yet saddened, Sakura knew exactly what she had to say.

"Kankurō, thank you. But I can't accept this." Sakura said as she looked down at the tatami floor, "I have someone else already, you see."

"Of course." He said with a nervous chuckle as he withdrew the letter back into his sleeve, "I should have known."

"I'm sorry." She said lowly, as an apologetic look rested on her face.

"Ah, there's nothing to be sorry about. I just had to let you know." He said with a subtle smile.

"Kankurō, Thank you."

"No, thank you, Sakura." He said as he nodded, "For everything."

A defeated, yet still prideful Kankuro proceeded to make his way back inside the Shrine's banquet.

"Good luck to the both of you, Sakura." He said before he stepped back inside.

Sakura's ears perked up at his last statement. She didn't think any sand nin, including Kankurō, would know about the subtle relationship going on with herself and specific Uchiha.

Sakura let herself fall lightly on the engawa as soon as she heard the shoji door slide close. A sigh escaped her lips as she felt the sudden relief of pressure lift from her back.

Today was a lot to take in for the pink-haired nin. Not only was it her best friend's wedding, but now, another issue began to linger around her mind. It was the fact that she rejected yet another good-hearted shinobi. Kankurō was a great friend to her, but she just never saw him in that specific light. Throughout almost her entire existence, Sakura really just had her heart set on one person. And although the feelings we're mutual now, technically, she was still alone. Sakura couldn't help but exhale deeply at the thought.

She gently sat herself back up. With dainty fingers, she sipped the remaining of her sake and enjoyed the cool breeze the night had to offer her. Sakura heard a rustle of footsteps as the shoji door opened again, but didn't turn her head black, as she already had an idea of who those steps belonged to.

* * *

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

Sakura turned to see a rather concerned looking Sasuke standing directly behind her. He looked as mesmeric as ever, as the iridescent glare of the moon hit his pale, sharp face. Sakura smiled as she noticed his cheeks slightly flushed due to the modest amount of alcohol he consumed throughout the night. Even after extensive hours of being dragged around by Naruto and company, Sakura thought he still looked as tantalizing as he did this morning, in his dark-navy colored yukata.

"What did Kankurō tell you?" Sasuke asked, getting straight to his original point. The sudden, unanticipated question quickly jolted Sakura out of her short musing.

"Ah, it's nothing." Sakura said as she accompanied her words with a soft, yet nervous smile.

"That didn't seem like nothing." He countered.

Sakura cleared her throat, trying to think of a quick, reasonable explanation to deliver the questioning Uchiha. She bit her lip in nervousness, as she began to deliberately arrange the words in her head.

"Kankurō was just.. trying to give me a letter." She managed to say. Sasuke stood quiet at her short response. Without having to ask for the outcome of his actions, he somehow already knew what her response to the sand-nin was. His face laid frozen-like, until a faint aroma of Sakura's jasmine perfume brought him back to his senses.

"A letter?" He repeated.

"Mm.." Sakura slightly nodded, "You know.." Sakura trailed lowly.

Sasuke definitely knew what she meant, and he wasn't the least surprised by Kankurō's sincere, yet extremely unpredicted action. In Sasuke's escort mission to Suna, Kankurō briefly spoke to him about the infamous medical ninja. He asked the Uchiha various questions regarding the medic-nin that saved his life. And ultimately, he managed to ask about any companionable relationships she managed to have.

A part of Sasuke, at the time, believed that Kankurō was just being polite and wanted to know more about the woman that saved his life. The other part of Sasuke, believed that Kankurō was interested in the medic-nin as he seemed a bit too intrusive on his pink-haired teammate. And apparently, at least half of his instincts were correct.

Sasuke huffed a quick breath as he recalled that moment he walked with Kankurō down Suna's antique roads. If he knew the sand-nin's original intentions, he would have kept his mouth shut and not have said a single word.

"Well-" The Uchiha began, decided that it was best to drop the subject and not pry into her previous conversation.

"Why are you still here?" Sasuke asked as he promptly sat down next to her, completely relinquishing the previous subject.

"I might as well get some fresh air." Sakura said with a deep sigh. The crisp, sharp air of the cool night felt refreshing through her lungs.

"I don't blame you. It's getting rowdy in there." He replied.

"Rowdy?" She questioned his words.

"I figured I should have gotten out the minute I saw Shino remove his glasses." Sasuke explained. Sakura lightly laughed at Sasuke's comment.

"That's hard to top, " She replied, "But you're at least enjoying yourself, right?"

"I suppose so."

The two nin sat in their comfortable quietude for a passing minute until Sakura promptly cleared her throat, "Naruto told me about your promotion. Congratulations, Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry I don't have a gift for you yet."

Sakura knew exactly how merciless Sasuke worked towards his promotion. Months of rigorous training and deadly missions, all led to his accomplishing moment. Although she was nothing but happy for his expected milestone, she couldn't help but feel a slight hurt. Hurt by the fact that Ino and the rest of Konoha knew of his much anticipated promotion before she did. But Sakura decided to place her somber feelings aside, and to keep supporting him; as she always undoubtingly did. She figured that the busy Uchiha had well-intentioned reasons as to why he might've kept the news under wraps.

Sasuke frowned at her words and spoke up, "I was meaning to tell you. Don't think that I was hiding it from you, Sakura." He replied.

"Ah- I know, don't worry, Sasuke-kun." She replied with a bright smile. Sasuke's gaze followed the sudden warmth on his hand as Sakura lightly touched the top of his coarse hand with her smooth fingertips.

"I'm proud of you." Sakura added as she lightly squeezed his pressing hand with her own. Sasuke's dark eyes softened at her endearing words and warm touch.

"I know you worked really hard to get where you are. You deserve every bit of it, Sasuke-kun."

Although Sakura's words were sincerely true, Sasuke couldn't help but feel unfair. The past years we're dedicated purely to his earnest clan and his career, but not to the woman who has stood by him since the beginning. He believed his busy demeanor created a diversion to a very important bond in his life. Accomplished as he was, he was still lacking that distant parallel he sought for with Sakura.

Sasuke breathed out slowly, as he looked up towards the dark, yet gleaming sky. The moon was as luminous as ever.

"I feel as if I can finally start focusing on myself and what I want to personally accomplish, rather than just focusing on what others expected me to do."

Peak mornings, restless afternoons and sleepless nights made Sasuke into the meritable, honorable shinobi he is today. Joining the Anbu was unforeseeable, yet it sequentially happened. Ever since the first time the youngest Uchiha saw his older brother daunt the black and grey uniform, Sasuke was intrigued. Growing up, he always imagined himself being a part of the Police Force, just like his father and his grandfather before him. However, as the years progressed, so did his powers. He soon enough realized he was a much more valuable asset to the Anbu, than to the Police Force. The Anbu required great skill, ascendancy and perseverance; all three traits we're just a mere natural skill for Sasuke. And Sasuke's advanced dōjutsu only made himself more fitting to the Anbu.

Although his father was disappointed in his choice of career, he understood the exceptional visual prowess his youngest son contained. Fugaku also understood how both Itachi and Sasuke we're now ranked amongst the top shinobis in Konoha. He was undeniably proud of his only two sons. Proud, yet Fugaku showed dissatisfaction as they both declined their Father's plea to continue his legacy over the Police Force. Yet still, Fugaku sought an ounce of hope for Sasuke to take over the Leaf Police.

"I've set my choice on Anbu. I won't let my father decide my future." Sasuke said sternly.

Sakura stared intently into Sasuke's dark, sharpened eyes, "I'm glad."

A quick gust of frigid cold wind swept through the shrine's yard. Sasuke, on impulse, removed his yukata's coat and quickly draped it over Sakura's shoulder. Sakura, now garnished in a thick navy material, couldn't help but blush. Not only because Sasuke truly did worry over her, but because she was daunting the Uchiha symbol on her back.

"Thank you." Sakura said.

"Mm." He replied.

Sakura couldn't help but smile as she recollected a sense of nostalgia. She tightened the navy material around that draped along her shoulders.

"I never thanked you."

"You just did."

Sakura shook her head with a smile, "Not for that."

"Then for what?" Sasuke asked as he straightened his yukata.

Sakura looked down, as she began to speak, "I always compared myself to you and Naruto, and deemed myself as weak. And you always motivated me to get stronger. I wouldn't be where I am if it wasn't for you."

Although Sakura had her own strengths, Sasuke's and Naruto's we're always ahead in their ninjutsu and exceeded in strength. Growing up in Team 7, Sakura constantly felt compared to her two overwhelmingly powerful teammates. Although she was the first out of the three to master her Chakra, she fell behind in a fortified matter.

"You we're never weak, Sakura." Sasuke countered.

"I was very far behind you two." She admitted, "But you always pushed me to do better."

Although behind her teammates in various matters, Sasuke never brought Sakura down. Besides her 2 years under Tsunade's strict rule, Sakura also gained her strength and ninjutsu with help from Sasuke and Naruto. And in today's current ninja world, Sakura was deemed as Konoha's strongest medical ninja.

Sakura half-smiled and interlocked her pinky with his own.

"I just want to say thank you." She said lowly, "For everything."

Sasuke couldn't help but smile at Sakura's gratitude.

"We both have each other to thank, for different reasons." He replied. Sakura felt her cheeks grow warm from Sasuke's comment.

From the distance, a loud clunk of broken glass was heard, followed by an eruption of cheering. Sakura quickly let her pinky free from Sasuke's own as they both turned to the direction of the joyful noise. Assuming by the uproar, the wedding reception was still as lively as ever.

"I haven't had enough to drink to go back." Sakura said lowly as she sipped the remaining of her drink.

"Hm." Sasuke smirked.

Sakura sighed as she set her glass down.

"It's crazy isn't it? Naruto is actually married." Sakura said.

"Married." She repeated, still having trouble wrapping around the idea that Naruto Uzamaki, the once forgotten child of the leaf, was now a married man.

"That just proves that if he can do it, then anyone can." Sasuke added as he crossed his arms.

Sakura laughed lightly as his comment, "I just can't believe he was the first one to get hitched."

"It only took the idiot 10 years." Sasuke said with a huff.

For 10 long years, Naruto blindly turned his eye away from Hinata's endearment. Even though the bashful Hyūga never spoke up about her personal feelings for Naruto, everyone knew her feelings for him were as clear as day. And that went for everyone, besides the oblivious Naruto himself. For a handful of years, Naruto was infatuated with an assertive, yet joyful Sakura. As children, Naruto followed Sakura everywhere and promised himself he would get her to notice the forgotten Uzumaki. However, a fierce rivalry between a discrete Sasuke began in Naruto's eyes. Sasuke at the time, showed no interest in the pink haired genin. And still, he owned full control of Sakura's heart. As the years played out, Naruto began to realize the severity of Sakura's dire feelings for Sasuke.

Even after he departed from his long-time infatuation with his pink-haired teammate, he was still oblivious to Hinata's yearning. On a 2 week mission to rescue Hanabi from Toneri Otsutsuki, a powerful Tenseigan wielder, Naruto began to realize his internal feelings for the eldest Hy **ū** ga sibling. During the end of their rescue mission, Naruto confessed to the Byakugan Princess and ultimately reciprocated her feelings. And although Sakura couldn't be anymore elated for her two friends, it still ached to think that her own feelings didn't bulge or progress for the past 10 years. And although she was now in bliss regarding the development made with Sasuke, Sakura couldn't help but feel as if he would continue to string her along, until his father would find a pure suitor.

Sakura turned her head to the side and laid her eyes low, focusing on a cracked piece of pavement below her.

"I know the feeling." She replied lowly. Her shoulders fell in a slump-like manner, as the privative thoughts began to linger in her head.

Sasuke swallowed hard at Sakura's somber reply. He felt a hallow pit reside within his stomach; and it was purely out of guilt.

Sasuke reached for her small hand, and overlapped it with his own, but the pink-haired nin didn't bother to look up at Sasuke's face just yet. The sensation of his touch made her feel weak, and yet a sense of sadness overcame her. Even though he promised her his undeniable future, She couldn't help but feel that she was tampering with something that was never meant to be hers.

"Sakura," Sasuke began, "You look nice."

Sasuke seemed hesitant with his words, as he didn't normally hand out compliments so easily. Sasuke had solely complimented the medic-nin on her abilities and strengths, but never really on her appearance.

She smiled shyly at his kind words but quickly let her smile fade as she reevaluated his sudden words. Throughout the day, Sakura received a flood of compliments on her refreshing appearance. The only person who she yearned a praise from however, was just letting her know.

"Sasuke-kun, you don't have to say nice things to me all of a sudden."

"Sakura. I mean it." He said in eagerness.

"If you are unsure about me, Sasuke-kun, I understand."

Upset with her choice of words, Sasuke quickly turned to face the somber kunoichi. Although he thought he made his intentions clear last time they spoke about their unknown relationship, she must have not of fully registered his words.

"Sakura, look at me." A distraught Sasuke called out to Sakura as he lightly shook her shoulders. Sakura ultimately turned her head to face his own. Sakura saw a worried-looking Sasuke, which was a lot of expression to make for an Uchiha.

The worried Uchiha couldn't help but notice how radiantly beautiful Sakura looked as the moon's light hit her face. Her long eyelashes batted down as her sparkling jades stood low. Her skin looked like a sheer porcelain, delicate, but inviting. And he couldn't help but notice her enticing, full lips, which daunted just the perfect amount of pink. The sight he took in was far too precious to be shared with anyone. She was beautiful, too beautiful, and he didn't want anyone else to see her in this exact moment. He needed to seize this moment, if it was the last thing he did on this damned earth.

With full intent, Sasuke placed a hand on her rosed cheek. He felt her hot breath increase it's count, as he closed the little space between them. That all too familiar feeling hit Sakura once again, the second she felt him confine the space between them completely. Sasuke took her sweet tasting lips onto his own.

Sakura felt a million emotions surround her being. Although this is all she ever wanted, she couldn't help but feel the pain of being unsure of his choice. It was a vicious cycle, sharing these intimate moments with Sasuke and then pretending they never happened.

"Sasuke-kun." she whimpered. Her vivid emeralds began to grow hot.

"The pressure of everyone over these past years have weighed me down immensely. Sakura, I didn't have time to act on my personal feelings. But I know now, I won't hold back anymore, and I'm willing to make up for any hurt I've caused you."

Sakura wiped any fallen tear away from her face as she looked up at the heartfelt Uchiha.

"The reason I was keeping my promotion from you, was for this moment." He said.

"Sasuke-kun." She said lowly.

"I asked you to wait for me." He said lowly as his large, warm hand cupped her flushed cheek. Sakura slowly brought her glossy jades up to his dark, pressing eyes.

"Sakura, you of everyone should know, I can't express myself that well. But I am sure of one thing." Sasuke began.

"What?" She managed to let out.

"I love you."

Bewildered with those simple words, Sakura froze still. She looked up at him with the bewilderment in her eyes. Sakura couldn't help but wrap her arms around him this time, as her face buried itself in his chest.

"I love you so much, Sasuke-kun." She let out.

Sakura's adrenaline-filled heart pounded loudly as she took in the long awaited moment. The intoxicating smell of Sasuke, which consisted of musk and earth, filled her senses.

Being unconditionally in love with someone, regardless if they returned your feelings or not, was an unrequited pain that came with any love. Being in love with someone for over 10 years without reciprocation, however, was a much greater pain. And as these current moments played out, Sakura felt a closing in her heart. For the first time in her lifetime, Sakura felt indescribably whole.

Sasuke leaned in once more and gave her another longing kiss. However, this time it was different. It was more eager, with much more feeling. Her entire body shivered as she felt his strong lips brush against her own. The two blushed in unison, but still kept their phsyical closeness.

"I'm sorry, about everything." Sasuke said lowly, as he still warmly embraced the woman in his arms.

"It's ok." She said in a mere whisper as she shook her head. She quickly wiped the wetness that formed in her eyes.

"Its not."

She shook her head once more, "As long as I'm with you, there is nothing to be sorry about."

A sweet quietness filled them. Sakura looked up to moon as she continued to lean on the Uchiha's chest. Although elated like never before, she suddenly remembered what the day was for today.

"Should we get back?" Sakura asked, wondering if the party even noticed they were missing. The past minutes together have filled her entire senses and being so much, that she completely forgot about the wedding.

"I'm sure they haven't even noticed we've been gone."

Replying with nothing but a smile, Sakura continued to rest her head on Sasuke's broad shoulder.

* * *

"Hey Naruto, where's Sakura?" A rather inebriated Ino asked the blonde newly wed, as she looked around for a bundle of pink hair around the room. Naruto skimmed the room as well, looking for any sign of the dark-haired Uchiha.

"I don't know, I haven't seen Sasuke in a while either." Naruto responded as he put a pointer finger on his chin.

Ino raised a blonde eyebrow at Naruto's comment. She crossed her arms across her busty chest as she put two and two together, "What a coincidence. Your friend is missing and my friend is missing."

"There both my friends, ya' know" Naruto said under his breath.

A flustered Ino looked around the room one more time before assessing the fact that the two missing nin must've ran off together.

"They didn't even say their goodbyes." She huffed out.

"I'm sure they're around the shrine somewhere." Naruto said with a nervous chuckle.

The feisty Yamanaka was determined to find the missing kunoichi. Naruto carefully followed behind her trail as she made her way towards the back shoji door. Ino abruptly opened the sliding door as soon as she reached it.

A look of shock quickly latched onto Ino's powdered face. Across the other side of the trailing engawa, sat a rather _comfortable_ looking Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura was leaned into Sasuke as his arm wrapped around her much smaller frame.

"That damn _Uchiha_. I knew he was up to something." Ino whispered under her breath as she began to crack her knuckles.

"Ino, let's leave them." Naruto said in a quiet manner. Ino huffed and crossed her arms again at Naruto's suggestion.

"He's probably trying to seduce her now that she's vulnerable and the only single one at a wedding." Ino whispered in a harsh tone.

"Ino, trust me." Naruto replied just as lowly, trying everything in his power to keep his teammates alone. He placed a promising hand on Ino's shoulders.

"Just because it's your wedding day, I'll let you win this one." Ino said as she stormed off inside. Seemingly upset as she was, the fuming Yamanaka still smirked as she trailed off.

"Is everything alright, Naruto-kun?" Naruto heard his tiny wife ask behind him. A worried look rested on his bride's gleaming face. Naruto smiled gently, reassuring his wife that everything was just fine. Hinata stood by her husband, and couldn't help but smile at the interaction in front of her.

"It's about time, Naruto-kun." She whispered.

"You're telling me." Naruto said as he placed a hand on his wife's small shoulder, "I've been dealing with this for over half my life."

Hinata looked up at a gratified Naruto. She tugged the sleeves of of his montsuki as she began to speak lightly, "We should give them some time, don't you think?"

"Mm." He replied in agreement, with a smile.

Hinata and Naruto quietly made their way back into their own reception. As the shoji slowly slid shut, Sasuke turned his head back.

"Who was it?" Sakura asked with a subtle blush on her cheeks. Not once has anyone ever seen the unexpected couple be close with one another. The fact that somebody might have just catched a glimpse at the newly formed couple made her feel rather flustered.

"It doesn't matter." Sasuke replied.

"Should we go back now?" Sakura asked, still worried regarding their absence.

"Not yet." Sasuke replied as he fixed his eyes on the full moon pinned in the darkness.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

It took me a while to write this chapter because writing Sasuke in character is so damn hard haha, but I hope I did him justice. I have invested so much into this story, I don't want to end it just yet. So I am thinking if I should just add onto it or make a short sequel? I am open to ideas. Thank you everyone for your awesome reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

"Does that hurt?"

"No."

Sakura pulled her vibrant healing touch away from the child's temple. The young girl, who had been suffering from severe migraines and fainting spells, was one of the many new patients Sakura began to treat. Ayame, who was now 8, had been an avid migraine sufferer since the mere age of 4. Sakura figured the best way to treat Ayame's unrelenting episodes would be with her Medical Palm technique, which sends excess amount of chakra to the patient's body.

Sakura briskly kneeled down to the child's eye level. Ayame, who was rather fearful this morning, gave Sakura a bear hug.

"You'll see me every 3 days, ok?" Sakura said with a reassuring smile as she held up 3 fingers.

Ayame pulled back from their confiding hug and nodded fiercely. Sakura stood up and turned around, giving Ayame's mother a nod.

"I'll write her a low dose prescription. And a list of the following appointment dates." Sakura told the worried mother as she began to inscribe the information on her clipboard. Ayame quickly came running back to her mother and wrapped her small arms around her mother's legs.

"How do you feel sweetheart?" Ayame's mother asked her child.

"Good!"

Sakura walked over to the pair and handed her tiny patient's mother the appropriate paperwork, "We'll try to keep these sessions at every 3 days".

"Thank you, Miss Haruno." Ayame's mom said with a generous smile.

"Of course."

The pink haired medic waved at the mother and child duo as they exited out the room. With a long awaited sigh, Sakura walked back to her desk and sat herself down. Sakura quickly finished filling out Ayame's medical chart before she allowed herself to take a break.

Abruptly, the door quickly swung open inside Sakura's new office. Tsunade, carrying what seemed like a paper bag, strut her busty figure across the room to greet her former student.

"Ah, Tsunade-sama." Sakura said as she spotted her Sensei. Tsunade stopped at the end of Sakura's spacious desk. Sakura elatedly looked up to her former Sensei.

"How is everything Sakura? I know you've been busy."

"Nothing I cant handle." Sakura confidently admitted with nod.

"That's what I like to hear." Tsunade said with a smirk as she crossed her arms.

"Good job, Sakura." Tsunade said and placed her hand on the top of Sakura's head, "I expected nothing less from my apprentice."

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama." Sakura replied with a warm smile.

"You've been busy all week." Tsunade said as she retracted her hand, "Make sure to sleep and eat well."

Sakura nodded at her Sensei's words, "Of course."

"What's your patient count?" Tsunade asked.

"So far 26." Sakura replied.

"Any severe cases?" Tsunade asked as she opened the patient folder on Sakura's desk.

"About a handful. I've marked their documents with red tabs."

"I see." Tsunade said as she skimmed through the black folder.

"Well, if anyone can take on all these patients, it's you."

The hospital's new wing was now in it's first full functioning week. Children of all ages, came in what seemed like masses through the hospital's new doors. Sakura, the head director of the Children's unit, was steadily getting to know all about each struggling child. Each day was a new case, as Sakura sat down with individually with each child. Each child had a different story, a different sickness, or mental state, that needed urgent assistance. And Sakura, as busy as ever, dedicated her entire day to the new wing.

"I'm proud of you." Tsunade said as she dug up the paper bag from her side, "I think it's time you deserved this."

"For me?" Sakura asked in a questioning tone as her her eyes grew wide.

"Mm." Tsunade said with a quick nod as she handed the gift to Sakura.

Sakura carefully lifted the small, yet heavy gift from it's packaging. And not much to Sakura's surprise, out came a gracious sized bottle of Tsunade's premium sake.

"Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked as she inspected the bottle now sprawled in her arms.

"A gift." Tsunade said with a wink.

If it's one thing Sakura observed from Tsunade's habits, it's that alcohol will ease your problems, regardless of what those problems are. However, Sakura thought _slightly_ differently. Still, she smiled at the gift, and made sure she'll make a day for its use.

"T..thanks." Sakura managed to say with a nervous smile.

"And don't drink on the job, that's far too dangerous."

Sakura nervously laughed at Tsunade's comments, as she began to recall all the times Tsunade would be passed out drunk, sleeping away on her Hokage desk.

"Of course."

* * *

As the day progressed, so did the unforgiving time. Dusk was now overhead in the warm beeezed city of Konoha. The new hospital wing began to see less patients throughout the day, and more yawning hospital staff passing the halls. Medical ninja and various staff began to say their goodbyes, as their hectic day began to come to an end. But not for the wing's director, as she diligently walked back to her office from one of the hospital's examination rooms. Sakura stopped her tracks, as she caught a glimpse of the now dusked sky from the hallway's spacious window.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Shizune asked as she caught the pink haired ninja looking at the orange-like sky. Although Shizune was stationed at the main hospital, she volunteered to help the chaotic new wing.

"Hm, yeah. The weather must be nice outside too." Sakura's said with a smile.

"You probably will still have some time to enjoy it, seeing as the patients are gone," Shizune said, "I'll see you tomorrow, Sakura. Make sure to go home this time." Shizune said, referring to the overwhelming first day of Sakura's new position, when the pink haired nin slept in her new office.

"I will. Thanks for your help this week, Shizune." Sakura said with a smile.

Shizune gave a short wave and continued to walk off the opposite side of the hallway.

* * *

Sakura let out a sigh of content, as she was finally able to take a break. She opened the drawer on her desk, and quickly landed her eyes on a small, yet thoughtful note that she received by a familiar hawk on the first day of her new position.

 _Congratulations_

Sakura felt her cheeks redden just at the thought of the letter's sender.

Abruptly, a loud knock rapped on her door. Sakura quickly folded the short letter and placed it back inside the drawer on her desk.

"Come in!"

Ino, in her white medical coat, opened the doors with a bundle of files in her arms. Ino, who also opened the children's clinic, worked on the opposite side of the building. She spent her work days taking care of patients with mental illness, as her mind affecting techniques made it much easier to treat these illnesses.

"You should really get a phone in here." Ino said as she stopped right in front of Sakura's desk.

"Sorry, the line isn't connected yet." Sakura said with an apologetic smile.

Ino took the metal nameplate on Sakura's desk and polished it with the end of her shirt.

"Sakura Haruno, Director," Ino read the plate, "Not bad, forehead."

"How are you holding up? It's not too overwhelming with your other job at the flower shop?" Sakura asked, concerned about her friend's workload.

"I'll be fine. Sai helps out my mother a lot at the flower shop, so I think we have it in under control." Ino said with a piercing smile, "Oh and before I'm off."

Ino pulled up the chair aside from her and let herself plop down. She promptly cleared her throat and intertwined her hands together, as if preparing for a speech.

"Sakura." Ino stated firmly.

"Ino." Sakura replied with a raised eyebrow.

"I think you know what I'm about to ask you." Ino said coyly.

Sakura felt her cheeks rise in temperature as she fumbled with clicking her pen on.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked, however, she knew exactly what Ino was talking about.

Ino cocked her head to the side, "Do I have to spell it out for you?"

Sakura put her fidgeting hands down on the desk. She swallowed dry nothingness, as she tried to arrange the words in her head.

"What.. do you want to know?" Sakura asked in a low tone.

Ino slightly lifted herself from her seat and inched in closer to the nervous pink haired nin, "I'm sure you have an idea." She whispered.

And Sakura knew _exactly_ the idea she was referring to.

"Naruto and I just happened to see you and Sasuke getting comfortable with one another at the wedding." Sakura's cheeks suddenly reddened at Ino's statement, as she finally figured out who has behind the shoji door on that fateful night.

"Well, technically, it was outside the wedding." Sakura corrected in a low voice. Ino grunted At Sakura's counter answer and slapped her hand on Sakura's new desk.

"You know where I'm going with this, forehead!"

Sakura slouched her shoulders and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She knew in given time, this moment was bound to happen.

"Well, Sasuke-kun and I.." Sakura trailed, trying to find the perfect words, "We're together now."

Ino's crystal blue eyes quickly widened in anticipation as she heard Sakura's bit of words.

"Together as in.. _couple_?" Ino asked.

Sakura felt the pit of her stomach drop as she recapped the night of Naruto's wedding. Every second of that particular moment, was permanently engraved in her mind. She can vividly remember every microscopical detail that surrounded her that night. It was a warm-hearted feeling, that swallowed her whole. She couldn't help but smile shyly as she prepared herself to answer Ino's burning question.

"Yes."

It took the blonde beauty a moment to process the one word reply she received. But the second she did, Ino jumped from her seat and squealed in excitement. She quickly grabbed her best friend and embraced her tightly. For being a childhood rival of Sakura, she was absolutely ecstatic about this piece of new information.

"Sakura!" Ino squealed, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

"It's been busy, I'm sorry. I don't even have time to see my parents." Sakura said with a slight shrug, "I'm sure as I get more settled into this, I'll have a more open window."

Ino crossed her arms, "Well you better! Ah, I swear, it's about time." Ino said as she shook her head.

"Well, what have you done with him?" Ino whispered.

"Ino!" Sakura said, as her face became a bright red. Her nerves began to tremble at Ino's intruding question. It's only been two weeks since her fresh relationship with the youngest Uchiha heir, and the thought of even kissing him again made her skin jump with anticipation.

Ino widely grinned from ear to ear as she faced the now embarrassed Sakura.

"You don't have to answer me that, just tell me this.." Ino said lowly, still baring the same wicked smile.

"What?" Sakura asked, as she cupped her own face with her hands.

"I know this is all you have ever wanted, but tell me, are you _truly_ happy?"

Sakura took Ino's question straight to the heart. Yes, she did suffer drastically for years. But that did not stop her from pursuing her true feelings. After all the years Sakura has endured with an ache in her heart, it was a relief to finally say she felt finally fulfilled.

Of course she was happy.

"Yes," Sakura said lowly, "I am."

Ino flashed Sakuea a brilliant smile. It warmed her heart to see her best friend finally joined with the man she never stopped loving.

"It's a relief to know Sasuke isn't as cold hearted as he seems."

"Of course he isn't." Sakura said. She understood his social demeanor towards others that were not so close to him. But she always knew Sasuke had a warmth for those he truly cherished.

"And you better not think about getting married around the same time I'm getting married!"

Sakura quickly felt her face grow hot. Marriage right now wasn't even in question.

Ino felt a vibration come from the portable phone hooked on her belt. She quickly picked up the phone and read the message.

"I have to head back. Emergency patient. Don't think you're off the hook so easily." So said in a harsh tone as she began to walk back towards the door.

Sakura let out a sigh of relief as she saw the door close. The nervousness that filled her body quickly dismantled.

"Did I actually finish early today?" Sakura asked herself as she looked around her spacious office.

Putting the final touches on the new hospital wing took most of Sakura's time. And it didn't help that she still had a list of patients she treated. Sakura tried to balance her work life with her personal life but work just always seemed to follow her wherever she went.

Sakura draped her white medical coat off and slung it on her chair. She carefully gathered her documents, placed them inside her bag, and swung the bag around her shoulders. Her work wasn't over just yet, as she had documents to review at her apartment.

"See you tomorrow, Sakura." The new receptionist said as she quickly walked by Sakura who was now locking her office.

"Have a goodnight." Sakura said with a wave.

Sakura successfully locked her new office door and headed down the stairs to the building's main doors.

"Ah, I'm starving." Sakura said and she held her growling stomach.

A frown quickly landed on Sakura'a face as she suddenly remembered she hadn't done her weekly grocery shopping yet. She craved a home cooked meal, and being so busy the past couple weeks resulted to not cooking even once in the past week. Sakura groaned as she opened the hospital's doors.

But much to her surprise, she wasn't met by an empty entrance front , but instead, she was met by two familiar backs. Naruto and Sasuke, in their training gear, sat down on the step of stairs that led to the new building.

"Sasuke-kun.. Naruto.. what are you doing here?" Sakura asked, stunned.

Sasuke, looking rather laidback as he stretched his legs out, turned his head to the sound of her startled voice. His onyx gaze pierced softly into Sakura's own. She felt her heart embarrassingly shutter as they made long awaited contact. A slight blush appeared on her cheeks at the prompt interaction.

It's been roughly about 2 weeks since their fateful occurrence at Naruto's wedding. And during the past 2 weeks, Sakura has only seen Sasuke once. The night before the children's unit grand opening, Sasuke stood in the middle of Sakura's doorway and wished her good luck. It was just a mere, quick encounter, but it meant everything to her.

Since then, the two have had a collision of schedules. Something that was beyond both of their controls.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out, happy to see his busy teammate.

"We tried calling but I guess they still haven't situated your new office phone yet." Sasuke added.

"Oh, yeah.. the communication lines are the only thing left now. Sorry about that." She said with an apologetic smile.

"We just finished training." Sasuke said.

"This late?" Sakura asked.

"Mm." Naruto mumbled with a nod, "It's around the only time we both had off today."

"Mm. You must be tired, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said in a worried tone, as she knew Sasuke had carried heavy missions this week.

"I'm fine."

"Well _anyways_ ," Naruto spoke, ".. We haven't seen you in a while, so we wanted to congratulate you on your new unit. So I hope you're hungry for some barbecue!" Naruto said with a grin.

Sakura smiled apologetically and put a hand on her growling stomach, "Well, I am hungry. But I don't think I'll have time. I still have to finish some documents at home."

"Nonsense, you've been working too damn hard." Naruto said, "Have dinner with us."

Sakura looked at the bag on her side filled with awaiting documents that needed review. She sighed and pressed her lips together in protest, but decided she can use a night of catching up.

"Ah, alright." She agreed.

The barbecue house, Yakiniku Kyū, was surprisingly busy on the off night. Mindless chatter and laughter filled the busy Yakiniku-styled restaurant. In a tight corner of the restaurant, a hungry Team 7 sat comfortably on green cushions. Naruto, master of the table's charcoal brazier, happily cooked the raw meat over the table's built-in grill. Pleased with the gracious amount that was now ready to serve, he quickly set the tongs down.

The waitress Kaori, an old friend of the hungry Uzamaki, stopped by the team's low table and served the daiginjo sake into 3 cups as requested.

"To Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed and raised his glass.

"You know.. I could have just brought a sake bottle Tsunade-sama gave me today." Sakura's said with a slight chuckle. The gifted bottle nestled tightly in her bag next to her.

"She gave you a bottle?" Naruto asked in bewilderment.

"As a congratulations present." Sakura answered with a nervous chuckle.

"Well, like Sensei like student they say." Naruto said with a shrug.

Sasuke grabbed the tongs and carefully served Sakura a sizable amount on her plate.

"Ah, thank you, Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura-chan, after this serving, you can get anything you want from the menu, even the most expensive pork." Naruto said.

"Thanks, Naruto." Sakura said with a tender smile.

Sasuke set the tongs down after filling up Sakura's plate with the glazing salted beef tongue. Naruto, who sat on the opposite side of his teammates, couldn't help but smile at Sasuke's amiable gesture. Truthfully, it was a relief to finally see his two teammates together in a long awaited relationship.

"Ah, you two, right now.. I wish I could take a picture." Naruto said as he clicked the button on his invisible camera.

"Shut up." Sasuke said.

Since Sasuke and Sakura have had no time to parade around town together as a newly formed couple, the majority of the village did not know of their new title. However, the day after Naruto's wedding, Naruto made sure to instigate Sasuke the second he had an opening. And surely, with a straight face, Sasuke confirmed his new relationship.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as she neared her plate closer to her.

Silence overcame the three as they scoffed down their first portions. Naruto and Sasuke always had what seemed to be a bottomless pit, while Sakura ate daintily and carefully.

"It's been so long since I've had real food, I'm so happy." Sakura said as she savored every last bit of flavor.

As her tight schedule heavily influenced her time, Sakura had little to no time to cook flavorful dishes like she use to.

"Hinata taught me that you shouldn't rely so heavily on processed food, be sure to make time to cook." Naruto said with a full mouth.

"Says the person who still eats instant ramen three times a day." Sakura corrected with a raised eyebrow.

"If you ever bothered to look at the nutritional label on the back, you'd be surprised at it's health benefits." Naruto defended.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "You're telling this to a medic, Naruto."

"How is everything?" Kaori asked with a gentle smile as she swung by their table.

"Ah, delicious! Thank you!" Naruto said.

"Naruto, I'd like to thank you again for inviting my father and I to your wedding." Kaori said to Naruto with a polite smile on her face.

"Oh, of course! I hope you had a good time."

"Yes we did! Thank you again. Let me know if you three need anything else." Kaori said with a slight head bow as she began to attend to the table next to theirs.

"Naruto, I've never seen that many people at a wedding." Sakura said as she placed her drink down.

"Ah, I know, it was pretty crazy wasn't it?" Naruto asked with a nervous smile, "I still can't believe over a hundred people were there."

"And I still can't believe you're married." Sakura said as she set down her chopsticks.

"Ah, yeah, crazy to think about it huh?" Naruto said with a chuckle as he looked at his polished wedding band on his finger.

"What about your honeymoon?"

"Well, I've been busy with Kakashi-sensei. But Hinata and I are planning to go to the Village of Hot Water with Choji and his girlfriend."

Sakura sighed as she imagined herself submerging in a luxurious hot spring. A vacation, right now, sounded like absolute heaven.

"Lucky." She muttered.

Naruto grinned, "It was nice of Choji to give us tickets."

"So what's different now that you're married?" Sakura asked as she continued on with the subject of Naruto and Hinata.

"Well, not much, I mean.. well we did move in together." Naruto said, as he tilted his head in thought.

"And besides Hinata changing her last name and moving out of the Hyūga district, I don't think much has changed."

"Mm." Sakura said as she plopped a piece of pork in her mouth.

"I'm sure the transition of living with a clan to living in the heart of the village is different for her." Sakura said.

"I'm sure it is." Sasuke agreed. Sasuke himself, grew up within a clan's district his entire life. Although he had free range of the village and its entirety, growing up in a prestige household was just as it sounded; filled with order and rules.

"Well, she's happy, so I'm happy too." Naruto said with a grin.

"And are you planning on having kids soon?" Sakura asked.

Naruto swallowed hard at her question, "I.. I haven't brought it up yet. What about you guys?"

Sakura almost spat her food at Naruto's sudden question.

"Ah I-I.." Sakura stuttered as the question caught her off guard. Sakura, still baffled at the question, quickly reached for the tongs resting in the middle of the table. But much to her abrupt surprise, Sasuke reached for the tongs at the same time. The sudden warmth she felt of his skin, quickly startled her even further.

"Ah, sorry." Sakura said as she quickly retracted her hand.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at their floundering interaction. It was humorous to him how nervous the two nin in front of him seemed, even though they've known each other for almost their entire lives run.

* * *

"Ah, that hit the spot. I'll probably be full all week." Naruto said as he placed his hands on his stomach. He slowly walked down the restaurant's steps.

"You'll probably eat more once you get home." Sakura's said as she crossed her arms.

"Well, I can't argue with that." Naruto said with a slight shrug, "I should get home. I still have time to catch up with Hinata. I'll see you tomorrow for training, Sasuke?"

"Mm." Sasuke quickly nod.

Naruto leaned into Sasuke's side, and inaudibly whispered, "Don't try anything funny."

"Don't be an Idiot." Sasuke muttered, for the second time that night.

"Take care, Naruto." Sakura said as Naruto began to walk his direction home. He joyously waved as he began to walk towards his apartment.

Sasuke and Sakura stood together, under the restaurants heavily lighted sign. Sakura pulled her hands together, as she looked away from the Uchiha. It was getting late, and as much as she wanted to stay, she knew they both had obligations to take care of.

"I guess I should go too." Sakura said.

"I'll walk you." Sasuke said.

Sakura looked up at a collective Sasuke. The city lights illuminated brightness on his face, making his dark eyes swim in bright halos.

"Are you sure? Your compound is on the other side. My apartment is just a short walk from here." Sakura said. As much as she wanted to spend as much time with Sasuke as she could, she didn't want to make him walk on the other side of the village.

"Mm. Let's go." He said as he motioned her with his chin.

The feeling of newness surrounded the fresh couple. They walked close, but still kept a slight distance. Sakura enjoyed their proximity, but wanted more. She slowly extended her arm as she built up the courage to make the first move.

Nervousness suddenly filled her as she felt the warmth that was Sasuke's hand. Sakura's bravery quickly dismembered as she felt her nervousness overdrive her body. She quickly pulled her hand back as an instant reflex, and made it seem as if her intended move was accidental.

"Ah, sorry." Sakura said with a nervous smile.

Passing townspeople glanced their way, as they witnessed the first makeshift outing of Konoha's beloved medical ninja and the Uchiha clan's youngest heir. Whispers quickly began to spread, as the two made their way down the luminously lit road that led to Sakura's apartment. Sakura must have done this a thousand tones, walking slowly by Sasuke's side, making her pace match his own. But this time, it was different. There was a silent closeness surrounding them, that both can intimately feel.

Sakura caught a glimpse of the tall Uchiha from the corner of her eyes.

"Are you out on a mission this week?" Sakura asked.

"Mm." He replied.

"For Anbu?" She asked.

"Strange activity has still been sighted near the cloud village, so we're departing Anbu for a week or so, until we get some sort of intel."

"Strange activity?" Sakura repeated.

"Wounded cloud shinobi have been found around Kumogakure, with their organs mangled."

"Mangled?" Sakura asked, followed by a gulp.

Sasuke nodded his head at her question, "It's a morbid way to kill, and Kumo's Anbu can't figure out who is in charge of these activities. So they have called our unit for help."

Sakura swallowed hard at just the thought of the sight. She has faced deadly enemy forces, but never in that gruesome aspect. She felt worry, as she pictured Sasuke in unspeakable danger. Although she knew how vigorous Sasuke was in combat, she still worried sick about his safety.

"Please be careful, Sasuke-kun."

"You don't have anything to worry about." Sasuke said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Sakura felt her body temperature rise as she felt the small contact of his reassuring gesture.

"I'll be fine." He said, as his hand trailed lower to the small of her back. Sakura felt her cheeks flush and body shudder at his touch. But ultimately, she smiled, knowing this was reality now. But yet, she still couldn't help but think of the perplexities their relationship comes with.

She began to wonder about the uncertainties in their new relationship. _Has he told his parents? How did they react? What does Itachi think?_

Sakura bit her tongue, and convinced herself enough to just ask him just one question out the hundred that swam in her head.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura said lowly, accompanied by a gulp, "Have you told your parents.. about us?"

Sasuke took a quick pause at Sakura's impetuous question. His hand still rested at the lower base of her back.

"Mm." He said with a slight nod.

Those intrusive thoughts began to swarm within Sakura's head again. The thought of Sasuke's parents knowing of their liaison, specifically Fugaku, made her overly apprehensive. She knew how desperately Fugaku pushed his sons to court a woman of the same Uchiha bloodline. And the fact that the you gets heir didn't, worries her.

"How... how did they take it?" She asked.

"There is nothing to worry about, Sakura." Sasuke said.

"Even about your father?" She asked lowly.

"Fugaku is Fugaku. That is a problem that needs its own fixing."

Sakura took a deep breath following his statement; which was undeniably true. She knew how hard Fugaku was on his sons when it came to ordinance. He was a strict clan leader, who followed everything by the book. And this relationship, was not written on any page.

"My mother would like you over, whenever we have a clear schedule."

"Oh. Of course." Sakura said as she felt her body fill with nervousness at the mere thought of going to Sasuke's home as his _girlfriend_.

"When will you have an off day?" He asked.

"I'm not quite sure. I've worked everyday since we opened the new wing."

"It's been busy?" He asked.

"Mm, yeah. Well, it has been pretty hectic meeting all the new patients."

"And the children?"

"Manageable, a couple of severe cases but I'm sure they'll come along with consistent treatment."

"I'm sure they will."

Sakura's lofting apartment building began to come into view as the two turned the last corner on the now dimly litted street. Sasuke and Sakura stopped in front of the building's entrance doors. Sakura couldn't help but give Sasuke a gentle smile as she turned around to face him.

"Thanks for walking me."

Sasuke softly smiled at the nervous nin that stood in front of him.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked in the most velvet-like tone.

"Yes?" She asked as she quickly averted his gaze.

"I'm proud of you." Sasuke said.

Sakura felt his rough hands gently cup the warmth of her cheek. Sakura raised her jaded eyes to meet Sasuke's subtle gaze.

"Thank you."

As Sasuke leaned closer, Sakura closed her sage colored eyes. She eagerly pouted her awaiting lips, as if she was expecting what could perhaps be a _kiss_.

But her fairytale was quickly dismantled as she felt his coarse fingers poke the seal on her forehead. Her eyes quickly opened at the unexpected gesture. Sasuke looked down at her with his dark eyes and a soft smile on his face.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Sasuke said.

* * *

Sorry for the delay! I've been crazy busy and haven't really had a window to write. I wrote this entire chapter on my phone when I've had some free time. Enjoy!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

Sasuke examined his resting sharingan in the fogged reflection of the bathroom mirror. He took his hand and gently pulled the skin on the bottom of his sensitive eye. To his knowledge, his eyes revivified well thanks to Sakura's healing technique. His pain subsided drastically, and the whites surrounding his black iris' appeared more clear.

His eyes softened as he visualized the pink haired medic. He felt his shoulders burden pressure as he felt undeniable guilt. Guilt revolving around the fact that he hasn't gave Sakura the time she deserved. He would spend a week, perhaps more, in the Land of Lightening as Anbu was no light, nimble task. It was a demanding job, and he carried it well. Sakura was more than understanding, as she carried a busy schedule of her own. But yet, he couldn't help but feel that substantial guilt overcome him.

They spoke the previous day, and he said he would stop by her apartment for tea. However, time was inevitable. The day progressed quickly and night was to come soon, and Sasuke hasn't finished his task. Yet, he didn't want to back down on his word.

He blinked hard as his eyes reverted his sharinghan back to his normal, slate-colored eyes. A ray of sheer light found its way through the bathroom window and to his bare, damp back. He faced the open window and noticed dusk quickly returning upon the sky. The day seemed to swift by in the blink of an eye.

Sasuke, freshly bathed, walked downstairs with a towel draped around his neck. His stomach grumbled of hunger, but he stubbornly ignored it, as he had one last thing to do for the day. He promised his mother he would build a raised garden bed for her small garden. The supplies were brought, all that was missing was the actual installation.

Sasuke briskly walked his way to the laundry room as he carried undone laundry in his hands, but stalled in the entrence of the kitchen as he saw his older brother washing a rice bowl.

"Sasuke." Itachi called out, feeling his siblings presence.

"What are you doing here?" The eldest Uchiha son asked as he placed the bowl down, "Weren't you off to Kumogakure?"

"I leave tomorrow." Sasuke corrected.

"Mm, well, I hope you're hungry." Itachi said as he turned off the burner.

"I'm fine for now. Where is everyone else?"

"Off on clan duties. They said they wouldn't be back until late."

Sasuke sighed of relief after hearing about his parents whereabouts. After a slight discussion regarding his relationship status, he was a little more than relieved to not have to deal with his father at the moment. Itachi noticed Sasuke's shoulder soften at the news. He raised an eyebrow at his brother's gesture.

"Did something happen?" Itachi asked, "Your shoulders slumped down as soon as I brought up our parents whereabouts."

Sasuke sighed lightly at his brother's question. He closed his tired eyes and thought about the previous day's dialogue he had with his parents. He tightened his hands around the damp towel around his neck.

"I talked to them about Sakura."

Itachi stared intently at his only brother. He knew the dilema Sasuke was dealing with, since he has gone through the almost identical situation. However, It was different in his father's eyes, as Sakura did not have a drop of Uchiha blood in her.

"How did they take it?"

Sasuke shut his eyes for a quick moment, recalling the vivid moment.

* * *

 _Sasuke felt the upcoming knot build up in his throat. He heard the small chatter of his parents coming from outside of their home. The two were comfortably residing outside, tea in hand, enjoying the afternoon sky as sunrise glazed by. With a reassuring sigh, Sasuke began his short endeavor outside. Within the first step on the outside Tatami, he spoke up._

 _"Oka-San, Otou-san."_

 _Mikoto turned to Sasuke's voice. She looked up at her youngest son._

" _Sasuke," Mikoto said with a smile, "Care to join us?"_

 _Sasuke walked over the his parents, but didn't sit on the engawa. For there was one thing and one thing only he planned to say. He felt the weight on his shoulder begin to grow heavier. With a light clear of his throat, he spoke;_

 _"I have pursued a relationship with Sakura Haruno."_

 _Silence overcame the three. Mikoto set her steaming cup of ginger tea aside. His father, however, didn't even blink at the alarming news. Mikoto looked at her son, and gave him a gentle smile._

 _"I'm glad to hear that, Sasuke." His mother said._

 _Fugaku's silence overtook the three. Sasuke, skeptical, yet unfazed, awaited his fathers reply. Mikoto looked at her silent husband, awaiting his words._

" _Otou-San?" Sasuke asked._

 _"You should already know how I feel about this." Fugaku said as he set his own cup down. Sasuke furrowed his brow, and kept his composure from his fathers piercing words. The youngest Uchiha inhaled deeply as he held his tongue._

" _Sakura Haruno is not an Uchiha. I thought since Itachi was with half of an Uchiha, you would do us the favor of keeping the blood line pure."_

 _"I am aware, Otou-san." Sasuke replied to his intimidating father._

 _"An Uchiha heir with a commoner isn't par to our standards, especially in the head family."_

 _"Sakura is very well respected in the leaf. I wouldn't consider her a commoner." Sasuke replied._

 _Fugaku closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. He crossed his arms as he cleared his throat, "I expected more from you, Sasuke."_

 _Sasuke felt the pit of his stomach drop. His entire life revolved around meeting his father's expectation; in clan duties, in training and in a finding a potential suitor. However, Sasuke would never apologize for being with the woman who has stood by him for over a decade._

" _Sasuke. I would appreciate if you can bring Sakura over, and we can talk from there." Mikoto said lowly with a gentle smile._

 _Sasuke stood quiet at his mothers reassuring reply. He always appreciated her gentleness, as it balanced his father's rough tongue._

" _I'll be going." Sasuke said._

 _Mikoto nodded at her son, as Fugaku sat in his_

 _throne of silence, motionless. However, his eyes followed Sasuke as his youngest son made his way back into the house._

 _As Sasuke left their peripheral vision, Fugaku cleared his throat._

" _I saw this coming, Mikoto." Fugaku said as he rubbed his temple with his index finger, "Ever since they were children, that Haruno girl would follow him everywhere."_

" _That says something doesn't it?" Mikoto asked as she poured more tea into her husband's cup, "They've been around eachother since they were children. Sakura probably knows more about Sasuke than we probably do."_

 _Mikoto's optimism bothered Fugaku to his wits. He crossed his arms at his wife's too kind of a comment. His dark eyes pierced into her own._

" _How is that any good? She's a commoner." Fugaku asked._

 _"She is the 5th hokage's apprentice, Fugaku, and a successor of a sannin, like your son."_

" _It still doesn't help the fact that she is not part of our_

 _clan."_

 _Mikoto let out a relentless sigh. She knew how hard headed her husband was, and how difficult it was to change his mind._

" _Give it time, dear." Mikoto said, her coaxing voice as gentle as ever._

 _Fugaku sipped the remaining of his ginger tea, "If only he was more like Itachi," Fugaku said with a sigh, "But then again, he failed me too."_

 _"You don't have to be so hard on our sons." Mikoto said softly as she placed a reassuring hand on her husband's shoulder._

 _From the top of the tiled roof, stood a lonesome Sasuke. He crouched with stealth, as he lurked in the creaks of the shingles. Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek at his father's piercing words. The constant wave of rile streamed throughout his body, yet it settled at the thought of his mother trying her best to reason his father. Sasuke exhaled a deep sigh inwards, as his eyes shifted towards the inner buildings of Konoha._

* * *

"You should probably already have an idea." Sasuke told his brother.

Itachi knew exactly the _precise_ idea that Sasuke spoke of. He lived through the torment of what was known as the wrath of his ill-minded father. He knew how much of importance he brought upon the pure breeding of the Uchiha clan.

Growing up, the two brothers were engraved with the sacred thought of keeping the clan pure and within its borders. However, the mindset of the two brothers also changed as they grew into be their own people. As the two surrounded themselves within the different regions and people of Konoha, they began to submerge themselves with different ideals. Fugaku began to notice the problem once Sasuke began to spend more time with his team of _commoners_ rather than his own family.

"Otou-san is very by the books. The Uchiha lineage has supposably been pure the past couple hundred years. But that can easily be false information. For all we know, Otou-san could be half senju." Itachi said with a smirk.

Itachi extended a hand and placed it at the top of Sasuke's head in a warm gesture. Sasuke looked up at his brother.

"It'll be fine. Give him time."

Sasuke quickly grabbed his brother's hand and removed it. Although Sasuke outgrew out of affection at a young age, Itachi still showed Sasuke's his.

"I'll be gone a little later." Sasuke said, disregarding their previous conversation.

"Where are you going?" Itachi asked.

"I'll be building the garden bed for Okaa-san, it shouldn't take long, and then I'll be headed to Naruto's." Sasuke said as he continued to walk his way towards the laundry room. Itachi's eyes followed his younger brother carefully as he left the kitchen.

The oldest sibling raised an eyebrow, as he knew Sasuke's blonde friend _just_ married. Sasuke is not one to intrude a newly wed couple at such time. Itachi smirked at the sound of Sasuke's words, knowing very well that was a lie.

* * *

Sakura began to lay up the scrolls that laid flat on her coffee table. She banded most of them closed and placed them inside her mission backpack. The scrolls contained dire information regarding life-saving antidote instructions. Naruto and herself would be off to the Land of Frost soon, as instructed by Kakashi. A quick, but informative mission to heal and investigate the wounded at Shimogakure. As of lately, the Land of Frost has been experiencing the same threatening activity that was experienced at the Land of Lightening. Kakashi suggested to investigate the frigid country, and try to find a possible link against it and the Land of Lightening.

The sound of sudden knocking at her front door quickly startled her concentration. Sakura's ears perked up as she wasn't expecting a visitor this late anymore as she already had changed out of any formal clothes. She eagerly stood and quickly ran a hand through her hair, undoing any noticeable tangles. She walked to the door and peeked an eye through the peephole. Her heart pulsated more rapidly once she noticed who stood on the other side. She looked down on her outfit; a flimsy pair of loose-fitting shorts and a matching camisole. She nervously bit her lip as she contemplated adding a sweater to her boring sleepwear, but ultimately figured it wasn't quite a big deal. She shook her head out of any doubts and turned the knob open.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, receiving him with a smile, "I didn't expect you this late. I thought you weren't coming."

"I'm sorry," He said, "I ran some errands around the house, I apologize."

"Oh, don't worry about it. Do you want to come in?" Sakura asked rather shyly. Although they were very much together, this question was rather hard to ask.

"Mm." He replied.

Sakura let Sasuke enter her humble abode and closed the door behind them. Sasuke, in his casual navy attire, let himself sit on Sakura's too-snug of a couch. His eyes carefully scanned the scrolls and mission backpack that laid across Sakura's coffee table.

"What's this?" He asked, observing the materials.

"Kakashi-sensei has asked Naruto and I to go up to Shimogakure and find a posible connection."

"Naruto told me about your mission." Sasuke said.

"What do you think? Do you think they're might be a possible connection between the killings in Lightening and Frost?" She asked in a worried tone.

"It's likely."

Sakura's eyes hardened, as she began to put the pieces together. Someone near the border of Lightening, was still dangerous and still killing innocents senselessly.

"Sakura." Sasuke said with sternness in his tone.

"Hm?"

"Be on your guard. I told Naruto this already, but make sure he is in front of you at all times as he has the kyuubi's power, which can shield off enemy attacks. And you take care of what's behind you two."

"Right." Sakura said with an understanding nod.

"We'll get to the bottom of this. Whoever is behind this can't keep running forever."

Sakura played out possible scenarios in her head. How was it possible that every ninja country's special ops was unable to capture the criminal?

"Sasuke-kun, what if the culprit is working with a group?"

"We are not sure yet, but our resources and investigations have only led to this being a one man job."

"One shinobi can take down that many people, in such a gruesome way? He must be extremely strong." She remarked.

"Clearly," Sasuke said as he gave Sakura a nod, "That's why.. stay behind Naruto, just in case."

"Right." She said with an understanding nod. Sakura stood quiet, recounting protocol and proper tactics in case they get attacked from behind. She wasn't afraid of facing enemies, but the injuries she had seen from the fatal victims we're shockingly grim. She couldn't help but worry, not just for herself, but also for Sasuke, as his missions were much more life threatening.

"Is something the matter?" Sasuke asked as he studied Sakura's silent demeanor.

Sakura lightly shook her head, "No... I was just thinking, you have a mission tomorrow too." She said

with a slight smile.

"It's been pretty busy hasn't it?" He said.

"Mm, yeah." She said in a low tone. Her smile quickly faded as the thought of not seeing Sasuke for another period of time.

"Starting tomorrow, we'll be stationed in Lightening. I probably won't return until we have a lead."

Sakura felt her shoulders slump as she pictured Sasuke gone for another couple of weeks. But she knew how dire he was to the Anbu; she knew he stuck through with any duty given to him.

"I see." Sakura said lowly. Her eyes lowered in a saddened matter. Sasuke picked up the sadness in Sakura's tone, as he knew what the reason for it.

"I'm sorry. I understand we haven't been able to see each other more often." Sasuke said.

Sakura felt her face turn into a tinge of pink, as she wasn't expecting that kind of apologetic response from the usually reserved Uchiha. But then again, he has made himself more open to the pink haired medic the past months.

"Sasuke-kun, it's not your fault." She said as she nervously gathered his hand with her own. Sasuke looked down at their now entwined hands. He felt the warm heat radiate from Sakura's hand. His usual hard gaze, now soft, looked up at the blushing woman on his side.

"I've been busy too." Sakura said with an apologetic smile, as she tightened her hold. His now tender eyes faced her soft, ivory-colored face. Sasuke, speechless, gave Sakura a subtle smile as she still held onto his rugged hands.

A blush rose on Sakura's cheeks as the intimate moment caught her by surprise.

"Um.. do you want some tea?" Sakura asked as she quickly undid her dilema and stood up. Sasuke's eyes followed Sakura's sudden movement as she stood her lean body up. She flattened out her frilly white shorts as she noticed how high they rose. Sasuke quickly averted his gaze after his eyes quickly met with her pallid, long legs.

"Mm," He finally replied to her question, as he averted her image.

"Give me a second." Sakura said and made her way to her small kitchen.

Sakura quickly ignited the gas, heating up her awaiting tea pot that was already filled with water from earlier that day. Pressed, dark eyes looked to a busy Sakura, as he heard the rumble of dish ware in the small kitchen. His lingering eyes couldn't help but follow her nimble movements.

Her curves accentuated her body, as they stood out in her silk garments. Her white shorts were loose-fitting, but tight enough to emphasize her body. Sasuke eyes lingered up past her daunting body and towards her radiant face. She always had a smile, either small or beaming, upon her face. His burning eyes then rested at the sight of her lips; plump, pink and smirked in one corner.

He couldn't help but think, when was the last time he kissed her?

Without thinking, his body moved forward.

Sakura hummed softly to herself, as she began to prepare the lavender tea. The steel teapot, now boiling, let out it's screeching whistle. Sakura quickly flipped the knob off. Mug in hand, she quickly turned her corner, but was abruptly met face to face with her familiar house guest. Startled to her core, she dropped the mug, which shattered pieces away on the counter. However, her focus wasn't on the now broken ceramic. She felt his warmth envelope her, and suddenly felt his lips gently crash onto her own.

The supple lips on hers didn't give her much time to think about what she was currently doing. She wasn't thinking about her mission, the still boiling water, or the shards of sharp ceramic that needed to be picked up quickly. All she could think about was the asserting man hovering over her.

Sakura gently began to ran her hands through his perfectly tousled hair. Her slim fingers ran almost too perfectly along the strands of onyx. Sasuke took his own hand and placed it at the base of her pink, flushed cheek, and gently ran his calloused thumb along her high cheek bone. No words were exchanged, but instead, the sound of hungry lips meeting and departing took momentum. It wasn't until Sakura let out a sudden pant as she felt Sasuke's lips began to trail downwards towards her jaw. And with that sound, Sasuke's natural instincts became unrestrained.

Within the second of her small escaped sound, Sasuke turned the gentle kisses he carefully placed into a passionate graze. Sasuke shifted Sakura to the wall of her dainty kitchen. She gasped slightly as she noticed her back gently hit the cold wall behind her. With his free hand, he cupped her waist more firmly, enjoying the feel of her bare, soft skin that exposed itself as her simple camisole rode up. Sakura, astonished by his impulsive actions, was left with no time to think. It's been over a decade since they've known each other, yet this was the first time she had seen him in this new light.

His warm lips left a trail of soft, dewy kisses from her ear to her creamy bare neck. Sasuke's hot breath hovered completely over her inviting skin. Sakura couldn't help but let out a small squea as she felt his tongue lap the base of her neck. Sasuke's piercing eyes looked up at her own as he found his hands near her waistband. The familiar black eyes, now red, stared down into her very being.

"Sasuke... kun."

Sakura looked beautiful surrounded by need and sweat. He has never seen her with such an expression on her face. Her cheeks pinched pink and her lips were freshly swollen by his own.

It was a sight he never wanted any other man to see.

As his fingers began to play with her enticing waistband, he froze abruptly. Sasuke paused his eager actions as his clouded mind became clear. He acknowledged the fact that it was too soon to take anything further. He undoubtably loved Sakura, but couldn't let his current wants fog his mind. He quickly retracted his eager hands and placed them on her bare shoulders. Sakura's face turned beet red as she quickly noticed Sasuke's retreat from their love spell.

"I should get going." Sasuke announced as he pulled himself away. His breath was heaved and hair disorderly from their unexpected liaison.

Sakura's eager green eyes looked up directly at Sasuke's own. Without a second thought, she quickly grabbed his wrist. Although she was embarrassed beyond belief, she craved more time. He would soon be gone again, for an unknown amount of weeks. She needed _more_ time, even if it was just a second more.

"Can you stay?" She whispered as she unknowingly held her gentle hold against his wrist. Her lively heart was beating rather loudly, and she wondered if he had noticed.

"Because I.. I won't be seeing you for a while.." Her voice trailed as she avoided his dark eyes.

Sasuke looked up, as he saw the shy kunoichi lay her eyes lowly. She stood in her afterlight, lips swollen from their fresh entanglement. Her silk-like camisole was rumpled upwards from the work of Sasuke's rugged hands. He subconsciously reached towards her and pulled her top slightly down, fixing the disorder he caused. Her now widened eyes followed his quick adjustments, and landed back to his awaiting eyes, which now took their original jet color.

"Mm," He responded to her plea.

Sakura, flustered, averted Sasuke's gaze as she suddenly remembered the broken mug on the countertop. Her small hand lost hold of his wrist as she began to depart herself.

"I.. I should probably clean this up." She said as she proceeded to make her way back to the disarray on her countertop.

Sasuke's eyes followed Sakura's swift movements as she began to dispose carefully of the ceramic shards. Dark eyes lingered carefully around her soft, subtle curves once again. Quickly, he shook his head out of the clouds and made his way back to her living area. Ashamed of his wandering eyes, he plopped himself down on her couch, where he let out a sharp sigh.

Sakura, still flustered beyond her core, brought the long awaited lavender tea after disposing of the sharp mess. She carefully set the tray of mugs on her coffee table. Unlike the previous time, she sat herself on the side of the couch that Sasuke currently occupied. Sasuke, a bit flustered himself, noticed her distance. He couldn't help but find it a bit humorous.

He picked up the mug, but felt the tea rather light.

"Sakura." Sasuke broke the silence, as he looked down on his mug.

"Y..Yes?" She stammered.

"There's nothing in here."

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter ;) I apologize for any delays and spelling errors as I wrote this.. once again.. on my phone lol. I plan on going through the entire story to fix any gramatical errors once my semester is over. Thank you all for reviews! They mean a lot to me!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 13

* * *

"Take it easy, Sakura. Perhaps you should go home." Shizune suggested.

"I'm fine." Sakura said with a subtle smile as she opened the door to her office. She had just finished yet another grievous surgery in the main hospital wing, but pushed away the option of going home.

She briskly got into her office and closed the large slab of a door behind her. The fresh stacks of papers on her desk were just another constant reminder of the fully occupied day she led. She let out a sharp sigh as she took a seat behind her desk and began to pile the paperwork neatly.

Her next appointment was a measly hour away. The tired nin thought a quick nap wouldn't hurt her packed schedule. A screeching sound from the outside quickly caught Sakura's full attention. She turned her head to the outside window, in hopes to see a nearby hawk looking for a place to land. But much to her dismay, a hopeless vulture soared the sky.

It's been 3 weeks since the last she's heard of Sasuke. Sakura departed on her previous mission with Naruto with hopes of coming back to the village around the same time the specific Uchiha returned. But she returned, and she returned disappointed.

"I hope Sasuke-kun is ok." She said to herself as she began to position her head in between her crossed arms set on the desk. Her body was tired, and her mind was clouded from the previous day's intensive surgeries. She closed her heavy lids, as she welcomed a light sleep.

"Sakura!"

The sudden sound of a door roughly opening made Sakura quickly shoot her head up from her makeshift pillow. Her eyes met the furious honey colored orbs she was beyond terrified of. Tsunade barged in, with a smirking Ino trailing on her side. Tsunade, with a storming look grated upon her face, stared intently at her tired subordinate.

"You have been overworking yourself again, why is this?"

Sakura swallowed hard at her sensei's question. She felt herself sink lower into her insulating chair that nestled her whole behind her desk. There weren't many things Sakura was afraid, but Tsunade was definitely an exception.

"It's because Sasuke-kun is gone, she has nothing to do." Ino said with a half smirk. Sakura looked at the aiding blonde in the white lab coat.

"That's not true." Sakura let out lowly.

"Sakura.." Tsunade trailed, in that familiar eerie voice.

Tsunade, fumed with anger, crossed her arms across her well-proportioned chest. That exact morning, Tsunade received the attendance reports of all the hospital's employees, and she happened to see which one of her employees had worked for 14 days straight.

"Ts..Tsunade-sama.." Sakura pleaded, "I have just been really into my work."

"Sakura, last time this happened, you exhausted yourself." Ino said, her hands now placed on her broad hips.

"You preformed 3 major surgeries yesterday and one today. I sense your low chakra levels from a mile away. It's time you take a break." Tsunade said.

Tsunade's expanded statement was true. Sakura preformed 3 major surgeries yesterday, which happens to be a lot for a medical nin. But although her chakra reserves were low, she felt as if she could still keep on pushing through her days.

"Tsunade-sama, I'm fine." Sakura said with a rather nervous smile.

"You need at least 3 consecutive days of rest to recover." Tsunade states, "As head director of the main hospital, im telling you, Sakura, to take the next week off."

Sakura couldn't help but sigh at her sensei's orders. Indulging herself with work was the only thing keeping her occupied, perhaps even sane.

"But my patients have awaiting appointments the following week." Sakura said.

Tsunade, vexed, look down on Sakura's face with piercing, honey eyes. Sakura gulped, as she knew what was coming next. A hard slam quickly landed on Sakura's desk, as papers began to fly everywhere.

"This is an order!" Tsunade said as she retracted her hand from the mess on the desk.

"Alright." Sakura said as she placed her cheek on the cool surface of the desk.

"Who will hold my office?" She managed to let out, as the side of her face planted itself down on the cold slab of the desk.

"I can do something about that." Ino said with a raised hand.

"Don't you have a wedding to plan? How are you going to hold two offices?" Sakura asked as she turned her head slightly to meet Ino's gaze.

"Don't underestimate me, forehead." Ino said with a sinister smile.

"One week, Sakura." Tsunade said sternly as she came closer to the defeated medical ninja. Sakura flinched one eye as she saw Tsunade's hand come towards her desk again. But instead, she felt the warmness of her sensei's hand on the top of her head. Tsunade's thumb ran along her apprentice's forehead seal.

"Replenish your chakra. Rest." Tsunade said, her voice softer than before.

Sakura sat up straight as Tsunade removed her hand away. A faint smile landed on Tsunade's face. She was hard on her stubborn student because she constantly looked out for her. If Tsunade didn't take notice of Sakura's overloading tasks, the pink haired apprentice would probably work herself to death.

"Mm." Sakura agreed.

After reasoning with Sakura, the busty hospital director quickly turned to Ino.

"Yamanaka! Clean those papers up!"

* * *

The cold air lingered around Konoha's starry sky. A light drizzle of rain began to fill the empty streets below Sakura's balcony. Sakura kicked her tired feet up on her balcony railing to get a sense of comfort. Sakura felt her eyes grow heavy with the sound of the pouring droplets as she began to lose focus on the words scribed in front of her. In her hands was a medical book that Tsunade lent her that same day. It was a book on how to properly mend completely battered organs. Although Sakura had the knowledge instilled in her already, she never insisted on refreshing her own knowledge.

Sakura closed her eyes as she exhaled slowly. She felt her body unusually tired as she felt the sore muscles on her calves throb lightly. Her shoulders felt heavy, tense almost, as her back felt bunched in the chair. She shifted in her seat as a look of discomfort now rested on her face. Perhaps the next week off would be greatly needed after all.

Sakura felt a change in atmosphere. The frigid, cold air suddenly radiated of a strong, warm chakra. Her ears perked as she heard the nearby jumps and steps on neighboring rooftops. Sakura opened her eyes as she heard the sound slip across from her. A damp Naruto landed, crouched down on her balcony railing.

"Naruto!"

"Sorry, Sakura-Chan. I figured you were out here since you wouldn't answer the door."

"Ah, don't worry about," She said as she sat up straight, "Get out of the rain, you'll get sick." She said as she dragged him out from the rain.

"I figured you were too tired to go get dinner, so I wanted to drop some soba off." He said as he held up a bag that with let off an enticing smell.

"Ah, really? I'm starving." Sakura said as she she eyed the crinkling white bag that Naruto held.

"Also, if you're not so busy, maybe you can mend this?" Naruto asked as he lifted his sleeve up. A small open gash penetrated his tan skin.

"Ah, Naruto!" Sakura said followed by a disappointed sigh, "What happened?"

"I was just training with Konohmaru. I wasn't paying attention and he managed to get a blow in with his rasengan."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "You underestimate him you know."

"Well what can I say, that kid surprises me sometimes." Naruto said with a nervous chuckle.

"Well he's definitely not a kid anymore." Sakura said as she walked back in through the patio doors. Naruto followed Sakura's lead inside her warm, dim-lit apartment. The weather has been quite frigid at night, so Sakura always made sure to have the heater on throughout the entire apartment.

"Sit." Sakura instructed and pointed to her couch.

Naruto obediently did as he was instructed by the pushy medical ninja. He sat down and placed his wounded arm in Sakura's direction. Sakura rolled her sleeves and began to asses the wound.

"Why didn't Hinata heal you?" She asked.

"She is spending the night at the Hyuga compound."

"Why? Did you get into an argument?" Sakura asked as her jaded eyes shifted towards the jinchuriki.

Naruto quickly flailed his good arm around, "Of course not!"

"Mm," Sakura said as she began to infuse the green chakra from her hands and onto Naruto's open would. "You should have gone with her, you probably would have never gotten this in the first place." Sakura said.

"Well, that was the plan. But Konohamaru was really persistent that we train." Naruto explained.

"Hm." She mumbled.

"How is the children's ward?" Naruto asked.

"It's going well, although I'm off for 2 weeks starting today. I'd still be working if it wasn't for Tsunade-sama dismissing me."

"Grandma is still really demanding huh?" Naruto asked followed by a quick laugh. Naruto put his free hand to his chin, as he thought out loud. "Hey I know, you should go with Hinata tomorrow. She's going to the shopping district out in the Hacho Village. It's not that far from here.. if you walk there I think you'd be fine."

Sakura smiled at the thought. It has been a while since she pampered herself, or even bought herself something nice. She figured a little shopping wouldn't hurt her.

"I don't see why not." She said.

Chakra continued to be infused within Naruto's delicate skin. Sakura felt as if there was something she still needed to ask. She began to clear her throat as she thought about what to ask Naruto.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?" He answered.

"Have you heard from Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, her voice changing to a more serious tone.

It's been over three weeks since Sasuke and his anbu squad departed to Kumogakure. Its been three weeks of not hearing a word, or receiving a simple message from Sasuke. No hawk or snake arrived to the front of her window, or to the steps of the hospital. It has been three, long weeks of being left in the dark.

"Mm, not directly." Naruto said as he cleared his throat.

"But last I heard was that his anbu squad was on their way back." He explained.

"Did they have any leads?" Sakura asked, worried.

"That information wasn't given to me."

"He told me they wouldn't come back until they found a lead. Maybe they finally found something." Sakura said.

"I wouldn't doubt it, they dispatched both Itachi and Sasuke's squads. There's no way they'd come back empty handed." Naruto remarked.

The blonde turned his head and faced Sakura. He noticed her eyes were rather low and her usual smile was very much not present. He didn't like seeing his best friend in such a despondent mood.

"Cheer up, Sakura-chan. He'll be back in no time." He said as he placed his free hand on her head. He tussled her pink locks in that older-brother demeanor.

After a couple of more minutes healing the open wound, Sakura cut off her emitting chakra. She lifted Naruto's arm and examined the now perfectly mended skin.

"There you go." Sakura said as she placed his arm down.

Naruto's rugged skin banded back together nicely. It was almost as if nothing had ever happened to his arm in the first place. The blonde held up his now restored arm and moved it around in circular motions.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan."

Sakura crossed her arms, "It's nothing."

Naruto jumped up from the couch and made his way to her dining table. He opened the bag he placed on the table, and removed the styrofoam containers inside.

"Consider this payment."

* * *

Sakura swung her mission backpack over her shoulder and tightened the straps as she saw fit. The day was perfect for light traveling, as the temperature presented a slight breeze. Sakura inhaled deeply as she took in the perfect, sharp air.

"Sakura-chan, why are you in your training gear? It looks like you're going on a mission. If Tsunade sees you she'll have my head." Naruto said followed by a gulp.

"I'm accustomed to it, I suppose." Sakura said as she looked down at her red ensemble, "Besides, nothing is in my backpack. Maybe just a scroll or two. I made sure to empty it out so I can have space for my sweets I'll bring back."

"Bring me some sweets if you can, Hinata." Naruto said as he placed a hand on his growling stomach.

"Mm. I'll be home later, dear." Hinata said to her husband with a soft smile.

"I'll be stuck in the hokage tower all night. So maybe you'll get home before me." Naruto said.

"We'll, you'll see her when you see her," Sakura said and pulled Hinata. "We're off!"

"Have fun, you two." Naruto said as he waved them off.

The two nin departed out of the village and onto the grassy patched road that led to Hacho Village. Hacho was filled with any consumables imaginable. They we're known for their sweets, teas and fashion. Sakura had a rather long list of items she was out to buy.

"Thanks for coming with me, Sakura-chan. Are you sure you're fit for about an hour of walking?" Hinata asked.

"Of course! I'm just preserving chakra, this shouldn't take up any." Sakura replied with a beaming smile.

"Have you ever been to Hacho, Sakura?" Hinata asked the pink haired nin.

Sakura nodded her head, "Once. Naruto, Sasuke and I stopped by after a mission. We didn't even get to enjoy our tea because some maniac left us his bills."

Hinata gasped, "Thats terrible, Sakura-chan."

"I think we got use to it. A lot of weird things happened to us." Sakura said.

"All the strange things happened to Team 7, didn't it?" Hinata asked with a slight giggle.

"It really did," Sakura said as she put a finger on her chin, "now that I think about it."

"Sakura-chan, if you don't mind me asking, how is it like with you and Sasuke-kun now?"

Sakura quickly felt her cheeks redden at Hinata's sudden, yet innocent question. She gulped as she remembered the last night she saw Sasuke.

"Well, it's different. I'm sure just how you and Naruto were the first few weeks of dating."

"Mm," Hinata agreed. "But we're use to each other now. But I'm sure since you and Sasuke-kun have been around each other for so long.. it's not so different right?"

Sakura felt her cheeks redden. The now flustered nin couldn't help but smile at Hinata's innocent question. It's true; Sasuke and herself have known eachother for so long now, however, the relationship was entirely new. But the new level of intimacy was a new take in Sakura's life.

"Well, it's not so different. But I feel like Sasuke-kun can rely on me a little more, and I feel like he has." Sakura said as a gentle smile began to form on her face.

"I'm happy, Sakura-chan. It's good to see you so happy." Hinata said, returning the smile.

"Thanks, Hinata.."

"Have you spoke to his parents?" Hinata asked.

"Ah, not yet." Sakura said with a low sigh, "And honestly, I'm a little afraid."

"Why is that?" Hinata asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Fugaku isn't exactly on board with our relationship. He wanted Sasuke-kun to stick with an _Uchiha_ , unsurprisingly."

"It's seems just like a minor setback. He'll come around, I'm sure." Hinata said in a promising tone.

"Did your parents have any doubts about.. Naruto?" Sakura asked curiously. She knew about the rules and restrictions certain clans followed. And she undoubtedly knew every clan preferred their members with another one of their own.

"Well, I'm not so sure. Im sure it's not what they first preferred, but you can't help who you fall in love with." Hinata said as a sheer blush spread on her cheeks. "And besides, Naruto is part of my family now. They love him."

Sakura couldn't help but think of things will ever run out the way she'd like them to. Will Sasuke's clan ever learn to accept her?

"Sakura-chan, whatever happens, I'm sure it'll come out fine." Hinata reassured her friend.

"Thanks, Hinata."

Time proceeded and the two nin we're about half way to their destination. It's been about half an hour of light travel that the two nin have endured. They could have reached the destination village in a tenth of the time it took them to get there at walking pace. But according to Tsunade, Sakura is suppose to be taking it easy. And not wanting to disappoint her beloved sensei, Sakura did just that.

"Have you spoke to Ino?" Hinata asked.

"I see her almost daily. She's been pretty busy with work and the wedding planning."

"I can't believe how quickly Ino's wedding is coming up." Hinata said, "I can only imagine how beautiful the floral arrangements will be." The byakugan princess chimed.

"Ah, I know." Sakura said.

Suddenly, a strange eerie feeling passed through Sakura's body. A distant sound caught the nin's full attention.

"Hinata." Sakura said in a serious tone as she paused her steps and placed an arm in front of Hinata. The two stopped themselves in their tracks completely.

"Help!"

Sakura, blood now rushing through her body from the blood screeching cry, quickly went into combat mode. Her eyes searched for the wailing victim, but was unable to see him in any direction. Unsatisfied with her results, she quickly nodded to Hinata. Hinata nodded back at Sakura's silent signal and quickly activated her byukugan.

"About half a mile away, towards the river." Hinata said as she saw the finishing chakra from afar, "He's on the ground."

Sakura, uneasy, quickly began to follow the distinct howls of the distressed man after hearing Hinata's report.

"Hinata, quickly." Sakura said as she began to now run run towards the cry.

"Right!" Hinata replied as she closely trailed next to Sakura. The two rushed towards the screams that continued to grow louder and more desperate.

What seemed to be like a limping masked man, fell onto his knees on the grassy terrain below him. But this wasn't just any common man. His clothes were those of an anbu member of the leaf. Sakura's eyes widened as she noticed this detail and quickly ran towards him. The medical nin finally reached the helpless man and fell onto her own knees as she began to asses his condition.

"Help.. please.." he huffed in a distressed voice. His face was covered in dried blood and seaps of dirt.

"What happened?" Sakura asked in a frantic rate. She ran her eyes throughout his body, assessing any noticeable wounds. He had a deep gash running along his side, but not deep enough to expose any bone. Blood ran through his side and seeped completely through his clothes. Sakura began to discharge the green chakra from her hands and onto the man's side.

"Two squads in critical condition.. I think.. I think most of them are dead.." His weary voice trailed. He quickly placed a hand on top of Sakura's and moved it aside.

"Please save them. Let me die."

Hinata's activated eyes scanned the injured nin's body with her gifted pale eyes and noticed a swarm of lethal poison surrounding his open wound.

"It's poison." Hinata said as she set her hand down.

"Please don't worry about me. Get to them." He let out in a panic.

"How many?" Sakura asked as she stood up from the ground.

"Six." He replied in a huff.

"Is the enemy still active?" Sakura asked.

"Our captain lured him away, we don't know where they went."

"What are the coordinates?" Sakura asked in a hurry.

"About 5 miles eastwards from here, on the path to the sound village. Right before passing the tenchi bridge."

With the given information, Sakura began to form an immediate plan in her head. She figured the best option would be to make her way to the danger site and heal as many anbu as she could. It might be too late to wait for more help to arrive and the medical nin just couldn't risk that. Sakura quickly swung her bag off her shoulder and digged quickly, looking for the correct scroll. She quickly handed it off to Hinata.

"Hinata, get him to Konoha hospital. Make sure they administer this exact antidote. Relay the message back to Tsunade-sama. I'm going out there to scan the field."

"Right." Hinata said as she swung the arm of the injured anbu member around her.

"Please take care, Sakura-chan," Hinata said, concern in her voice.

"I'll be fine." Sakura nodded as Hinata quickly made her way back to the village with the injured anbu member in tow.

Sakura closed her backpack and swung it back onto her shoulders. In what seemed like a flash, she took off to the given directions. Grass weaved back as Sakura's swift steps hurried towards the lush path. She began to feel a deviating source of chakra nearby. And in what seemed like a second, she quickly halted her steps as she found herself in the middle of the quiet bloodbath.

Sakura scanned the crimson scene quickly as she swung off her backpack. Groaning, and what even seemed like lifeless bodies, sprawled themselves helplessly around the forest ground. She counted six bodies that were in dire need of medical assistance. She quickly kneeled down and removed the ceramic mask from one of the injured anbu members.

A slight gasp escaped her lips, as she took in a face that brought familiarity. Sakura didn't know the anbu member that well, but remembered him in a brief encounter. She pinpointed the event, and pressed her lips when she recalled the time. It was Sasuke who introduced her to this ninja one day after coincidently running into him in a training field.

" _He'll be on my squad."_ She remembered Sasuke whispering those words to her

"Haru?" She questioned herself.

And with that hard evidence, she became stricken with fear. She felt her body begin to convulse as she covered her mouth with her hands.

This anbu member in particular, Haru, was in Sasuke's anbu squad.

A million question swarmed her thoughts as she assessed the dying soldiers in front of her. What happened? Why did this happen near Konoha? And most importantly.. is Sasuke alive?

She quickly scanned the area in search of Sasuke's cat-like ceramic mask, but was left with no answer. Sakura could tell Sasuke apart in a line of people from a mile away, masked or not; and none of these men were him.

Sakura, with shaking hands, quickly bit her thumb and formed the appropriate signs to release her summon.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

A puff of smoke appeared in the deep forest as Katsuyu appeared before Sakura's presence. The giant slug, which was only 1/10th if it's original body, quickly faced Sakura.

"Sakura-san."

"Katsuyu-sama, please help me aide those in need." Sakura begged.

"Without hesitation, Sakura-san." Katsuyu politely replied.

In a second, Katsuyu began to divide herself into smaller clones. The now smaller white slugs began to crawl their way upon the wounded soldiers. Slowly, but surely, their health began to improve.

"I'll have to work on them one by one, until help arrives. But Katsuyu will keep them alive." Sakura told herself. Sakura swallowed her deepest fears, and began to place hands over the dismembered arm on one of the nin.

"Sakura-San, your chakra levels are astonishingly low. Are you alright?" A Katsuyu cloned remarked in worry.

"I'll be fine." Sakura said as she continued to mend the battered flesh, "I just need to concentrate."

With the constant pound of her heart, she couldn't help but worry about Sasuke. This was his team, but where was he?

She swallowed her worry and continued her rightful duties as a medic. Sakura looked around her surroundings, making sure there was no enemy in tact. Her emeralds then averted back to the man she was working on. A clone of Katsuyu that attached itself onto the man began to look up at Sakura.

"Sakura-san, your chakra reserves are low."

"It's ok, Katsuyu-sama, please proceed." Sakura said to another one of the worried clones.

" _Dammit. I need to make this work."_

The deep gash on the injured nin's legs began to close slowly. She reached with one hand for the backpack she thought was behind her, but to her surprise was not there.

"Ah." The wounded nin let out as he slowly blinked his eyes.

"Are you with me? Can you speak?" Sakura asked as she retracted her wayward hand back to the anbu.

"Yes." He managed to let out in between a wet cough, "Sa..Sakura?" He questioned.

"Please, remain quiet and still." The medic nin instructed.

Sakura quickly began to scan the field for her backpack but slightly froze when she heard the trees began to rustle behind her. Without stopping her healing process she turned back and began to bring chakra to her fist, ready to defend herself and the injured anbu. But much to her wronging, an anbu member sprawled out from the trees and quickly ran towards her. And unlike the other anbu on the floor, this one was in prestige condition. His black tied hair gave away his identity to her almost instantly.

"Itachi-kun." Sakura said.

Itachi, bewildered at Sakura's quick actions, quickly fell to his knees at her side.

"How did you get here?" He asked.

"Hinata and I were on our way to Hacho as we found an injured nin. He told me the coordinates to where the rest of the anbu were. Hinata went for help, but I'm afraid if we take the injured nin back now they won't make it."

Itachi nodded at her words, "I managed to stray off the enemy. A couple of anbu are on his trail. I didn't know he had these types of explosives."

"Explosives?" Sakura asked.

"This entire time he managed to use explosive devices that contained strong chakra blows and sharp materials. These deadly materials were what was mangling inside the bodies of some of the ninja we saw."

"I see," Sakura reclaimed, "Itachi-kun, do you have any knowledge of medical ninjutsu?" Sakura asked.

"I'm afraid not."

"Well then.. inside my bag.. undo the scroll and retrieve the antidotes inside. Please, I have a limited supply, but it should be enough to stop any poison from spreading." Sakura said as she began to notice small movement from the nin she was healing. A deep breath then escaped from the now conscious anbu.

"He should be fine. I'm moving onto the next one." Sakura said as she got up from the dirt earth and hurriedly made her way onto next critically wounded.

Sakura dropped to her knees at the next critical anbu member. This one in particular had a deep gash running along his face. Blood was slowly running down from his eyes to the depths of his mouth.

"Am I going to die?" His voice only allowed him to speak so lowly.

Sakura began to place her remedial hands over the face of the afflicted anbu. She quickly transferred her chakra out of her hands and onto the side of his face. But Sakura automatically felt the man's disappearing chakra. Frustrated, she grunted and released a blow of chakra reserves.

"Don't say such nonsense." Sakura said.

"I am aren't I?" He said lowly in his low, raspy voice.

"Have faith in me."

Itachi came in an instant and quickly kneeled next to the dying anbu member.

"Itachi-sensei, is that you?"

"I need to give this to you, Kaito." Itachi said.

"Am I going to die?"

"You're in the best hands." Itachi said as he began to open the vile.

Time was burning like a wick. Every second seemed like a torturous hour that wouldn't proceed. The blood on the pale bodies began to disappear as the infamous hands continued to work and mend. Sakura went from six bodies to four, to now just one. Although help from inside the village was has not yet arrived, she casted her doubts aside as she continued her calling.

Her last makeshift patient suffered a forceful blow to his head. Sakura, now weak, pushed through her pain and clear exhaustion.

' _Just a little more.'_

Impassioned, She pushed her entire chakra onto the head blow, but quickly halted as she began to see black circles. Her body felt light, and she felt herself move forward unknowingly.

"Sakura!" Itachi called out.

"It's.. fine." Sakura said as she shook herself out of the fainting episode. She lifted a hand in protest.

"Continue to.. administer the antidote." She said in heavy pauses as she began to feel her energy diminish. "Make sure its working."

Sakura emitted what seemed to be like her last trail of chakra through her hands and into the now almost closed wound on the last gravely wounded anbu.

"Almost.. there.." Sakura muttered to herself as she pushed through her last bits of chakra.

In an instant, the once gravely ill ninja in front of her began to blink his eyes. And in that same minute, his breath began to resume a regular pattern.

"Sakura-san, his heart heart and oxygen levels have resumed to a normal temperate rate." Katsuyu remarked as she took the immediate stats of the now stable nin.

"Thank.. goodness." Sakura let out painfully.

Sakura scanned the once dangerous area and noticed all six members now breathing at a healthy rate. She detected their injuries in now stable levels that required no surgical methods.

Itachi was seen checking on one of his comrades. His sharingan was fully activated, as he was making sure there were no trails of poison left inside any of the the anbu members. Katsuyu's clones continued to leech themselves onto the wounded soldiers, but were fairly weak, as their chakra reflected off of Sakura's own.

Sakura, in disbelief of her work, found herself unable to continue. Her eyes grew heavy, and her body was unable to hold itself up any longer. In what seemed like less than a second, she collapsed towards the hard terrain.

"Sakura."

She heard her named, muffled in the distance by a familiar voice. Her body felt strained, yet emancipated, as her chakra levels depleted. Lingering in and out of consciousness, she blinked once, only to see a blurry yet well-known face. However, tired eyes didn't allow her to see the distorted yet soft face any further. How much she wanted to run her shaking hand along the cheek of that intimate face.

Tried as she might, she couldn't.

Sakura felt the weight in her shoulders protrude into thin air as her body began to shut down. Her breathing became shorter, and more sharp, as her focus began to diminish. But yet, she could feel someone hold her up. Although her heavy, tired eyes didn't allow themselves to open any more, she knew who that voice belonged to.

"Sakura."

And with that reassuring voice, darkness overcame her overexertion.

.

.

.

.

.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 14

* * *

The sticky, feverous weather resided well within the night of Konoha. The high temperatures of late spring often made Sasuke unbearably irritable. He tossed hastily in his bed, as he was unable to put his restless mind at ease. Sleep was by far out of the question for the torturous night. Thoughts of the missing nin who caused the malicious chaos over his anbu squad overtook his thoughts. Thankfully, all six injured anbu miraculously survived are were now deemed well. But the main person of interest that surrounded his clouded mind, the savior in this situation, was the pink haired nin he last saw in that cold, distressing hospital bed.

Forty eight hours. It was now passed forty eight hours since the last time Sakura opened her wonderful, viridian eyes. Sasuke, undeniably frustrated beyond any type of belief, didn't want to depart himself from the inert nin. She looked lifeless, still-like, as she was drained entirely of her reserved energy. It felt almost wrong to see Sakura in such a vegetative state, because it's not suppose to be her in that bed. Guilt overcame the distressed Uchiha, but then again, if it wasn't for the quick-witted Sakura, his entire squad would have been undeniably dead.

Sasuke gave into the feverish weather, and laid still on his back. His eyes fixated themselves on his paneled ceiling, trying to find a complex pattern to focus on. But try as he might, be couldn't seem to get the green eyed beauty off his mind. He checked the unforgiving time on the digital clock on his dresser.

"Ten."

It was early in the night, yet sleep was not induced into his current plans. He sat up, as he began to now think about the hospital visitation cut off time. But Sasuke ultimately shook his head, followed by a deep sigh, as he recalled Tsunade telling him earlier today to go home and get some actual rest, for he was spending too much time at the hospital. Try as he might, the struggling Uchiha just couldn't find any comfort or ease in his downtime.

Sasuke kicked off the thin sheets from his fidgeting body and stood up. The idea of inhaling much needed fresh air from the early night crossed his mind. Perhaps a way to fight off his agitation, would be with a dose of the fresh air from his mother's prized garden. Sasuke quietly opened his door and began to make his way down the wooden stairs. But as soon as he stepped on the first creaking step down, his eyes locked with those familiar on the bottom story.

"Why are you awake, Sasuke?" Fugaku asked as he noticed his youngest son walk down the short flight of stairs. Sasuke tiredly stared at his father, who was up reading a scroll in the household's living room.

"I can't seem to fall asleep." Sasuke admitted as he made his way towards the shoji door that lead to the compound's spacious garden.

"Why don't you come down for some tea?" His father asked as Sasuke reached the bottom step.

Sasuke paused his steps, as he gave a thought about having a calming tea. He gave in, as he saw no harm in joining his father for an innocent cup of tea, and perhaps it would help ease his nerves. Sasuke then made his way towards the living room, and placed himself on the cushioned pillow. Fugaku, pleased with his joining son, poured Sasuke a steaming cup.

"How have you been, son?" Fugaku asked.

Sasuke looked at his father from the corner of his eyes. It was unlike his father, as of recently, to ask Sasuke questions regarding his sentiments or whereabouts. Lately, the relationship between the father and son have been somewhat strained. Ever since the youngest Uchiha's relationship announcement, his father seemed to have purposely drifted apart from his youngest.

"Fine." Sasuke replied as he brought the tea to his mouth.

"Sasuke," Fugaku began, "I've heard about what happened with Sakura. Is she recovering well?"

Sasuke found himself confounded by his father's unexpected words. It was unlike him to be interested in the wellbeing of people who were not part of the elusive Uchiha clan. He looked up at his usually noble father, as Sasuke was left baffled. And instead of seeing a usual pensive, emotionless face Fugaku, he saw something different. This face, Sasuke thought, was unusual. It was sympathy.

"She's still unconscious."

Fugaku placed his cup down back on the low table, and crossed his arms.

"Hm. Well if she's under Tsunade's care, then I'm sure she'll be fine in a matter of time."

"Mm." Sasuke replied. He was left muddled at Fugaku's words, and stood quiet as he did not want to question his father's sudden change of heart.

"Sasuke, dear, I thought you went to bed?" Mikoto was heard from the neighboring kitchen.

Sasuke turned his head, as he saw his mother come from the kitchen and into the dim-lit living room. She placed a gentle hand on Sasuke's broad shoulder.

"Has she awaken yet?" A worried Mikoto asked.

Although completely refraining from relaying the information regarding the incident to his then distant father, Sasuke told his mother all that had happened within the past three days. Her sincerity and tenderness helped assured him that all will be well. Mikoto was filled with understanding, as she was beyond easy to talk to. Fugaku, however, was somber and prudish, a character completely opposite of his wife. Sasuke then thought about how similar their relationship was to his own. Sakura was usually the light of the village, smiling through any hardships, while Sasuke on the other hand was seen as stone-faced and beyond complexed.

Sasuke shook his head to his mother's questions, "I'm afraid not."

"Why don't you invite Sakura when she has restored her chakra? I'll make sure to make her favorite dumplings. Anko right?" Mikoto asked with a gentle smile.

Sasuke looked at his compassionate mother, and then turned to face his father as he heard the sincere invite. Fugaku, eyes closed as he sipped his tea once again, nodded his head in agreement.

"Mm." Fugaku agreed.

Sasuke remained collected, but was once again stunned by the bizarre invitation his father finally agreed upon. From Mikoto, it was no surprise, as she was mercifully kind. But coming from his father, it was a tremendous leap from his usual nature.

"I'll let her know."

* * *

The feeling of a cold, frigid feeling ran down Sakura's back. The unconscious kunoichi began to slowly gain her senses back, as she could now begin to feel the coldness that occupied the room. She slowly blinked once, as her tired eyes adjusted to what seemed like a bright fluorescent light. The once still patient lifted her head, and looked at her surroundings, to only find herself established to a hospital bed. Although she was slowly coming back from her intense slumber, the disoriented nin studied her surroundings. Her eyes traveled to the glistening window, which radiated of a bright sun. It was morning in Konoha, she assumed.

On the other side of the room, Sakura heard a light hum. She then spotted the back of a familiar blonde draped in a lavishing shade of purple. Ino, who was busy arranging a vase of elaborate flowers, hummed softly to herself.

"Ino?"

Ino suddenly dropped the flowers in the tall vase as she heard the now awakening Sakura. The blonde quickly turned her head back towards Sakura's timid voice. Her icy blues wideneded as realized that the once unconscious kunoichi has finally woken up. A beaming smile found itself on Ino's face, as the blonde was elated to see her friend, awake and talking.

"Sakura! You're awake!" Ino exclaimed as she quickly walked over to her friend's side. The careful Yamanaka placed a hand lightly on Sakura's forehead. Sakura blinked in slight confusion to Ino's caregiving action.

"How are you feeling?" Ino asked, "Your temperature seems to be fine."

"I'm fine, Ino, what's going on?" Sakura asked, worry found in her voice.

"You don't remember what happened on your way to Hacho?" Ino asked as she tilted her head.

Sakura concentrated on Ino's bright cerulean eyes, as she tried to desperately remember what made her be in her current position. Then suddenly, her heart accelerated into an erratic pulse as blurry images began to form themselves. She remembered the gruesome scene, and then proceeding to heal all six gravely injured anbu. She remembered Itachi administering the viles of dire antidotes as she continued to push her remaining chakra out. And most importantly, she remembered the sound and warmth of a familiar raven haired shinobi.

"Sasuke-kun!" She shouted as she felt her body began to tremble in fear. The fearful Sakura couldn't remember what happened after, but she remembered being uncontrollably worried about the unseen Uchiha. Her wide, lush eyes began to grow hot at her forming thoughts.

"Sakura, he's fine, he's the one that brought you to the hospital." Ino reassured Sakura with worried eyes. Quickly, Ino sat down on Sakura's bedside and placed a hand over the trembling hand of her patient, and friend.

"He did?" Sakura asked, feeling her pulse begin to gradually slow down.

"Mmhmm, don't worry about him. He's been coming to see you often, but Tsunade recently sent him home to rest." Ino said with a reassuring smile.

With that given information, Sakura felt her stiff muscles relax. The tension she held within her entire body was now deemed loose, as she was assured that Sasuke was promisingly fine. But still, she couldn't help but worry, as she remembered that horrifying scene.

"And the anbu?" Sakura asked, concern in her voice, "Did they make it back on time?"

"Perfectly fine, thanks to you." Ino said as she gave Sakura's hand a light squeeze.

"And Hinata?" Sakura now continued to question the whereabouts of everyone she came across that day.

"Everyone is _fine_ , don't worry. Stress will only worsen and halt the recovering of your condition. Try to relax, Sakura."

Sakura closed her eyes and inhaled rather deeply to keep her sanity. It was a hectic operation, and to believe that everything turned out the way it should have, was unbelievable.

"You did good, forehead. You're the talk of the town." Ino said with a smirk, "And look over there." She said as she turned her back to face the elaborate arrangement of flowers. A mixture of wild red dahlias along with white peonies entwined together in a graceful way. It was a beautiful arrangement, and it looked _very_ costly.

"Ino.. they're beautiful, thank you."

"Don't thank me. Sasuke-kun _personally_ came to my office and gave me 50 ryō to make you an arrangement. You had more, but I put those in your office. I thought you'd appreciate these a little more." Ino said, accompanied by a wink.

Sakura felt her face flush as she placed her cold hands on her now warm cheeks. The thought of Sasuke coming to see her while she was unconscious made her feel rather flustered. But yet, it also made her see just how much the lonesome Uchiha truly cared for her.

"Now, stay put, I'm going to grab Tsunade-sama." Ino said as she stood.

"Mm." Sakura said, as her eyes followed Ino as the blonde trailed out the room. Sakura then looked down at her IV drip as it ran along in her visible veins. It was unusual to see herself as the patient, and not the provider. A deep sigh escaped her lips as she wondered how it came to be this way. Then, she remembered, her chakra to begin with already had a low tenancy. The fact she somehow healed six gravely injured shinobi at her chakra's capacity was a mystery beyond her own means. Without a doubt, she could have easily done it on any other given day. But to have done that much when she was ordered to be on rest, per Tsunade's orders _,_ was appalling.

"Give me her chart." Tsunade was heard saying as Sakura heard her enter the room.

"Tsunade-sama." Sakura called as Tsunade came in the room with Ino at her side, a visual that wasn't too rare.

Sakura felt overwrought, as she knew she did something she was not supposed to do; travel. Without saying a word, Tsunade went by and placed the back of her hand on Sakura's forehead. Sakura swallowed dry, as she felt the nervousness fill her body. It was one thing to disobey Tsunade's rules. But it was another thing to disobey Tsunade's _and_ end up in the hospital for it.

"Mildly normal." Tsunade said as Ino inscribed Tsunade's comments on Sakura's chart.

"Tsunade-sama.." Sakura began, "I'm sorry."

Tsunade, arms now crossed, looked at her former student with sullen honey eyes. She pressed her lips together as she took in Sakura's apology. Tsunade, seemingly furious, cleared her throat before she spoke up.

"Although I am furious at you for putting yourself in such danger after I told _you_ not to-" Tsunade began with an irate denaeanor. Sakura frowned as soon as she heard the uptight words fall from her former master. Sakura quickly averted Tsunade's gaze as she knew she disappointed her.

"However, you did save six lives, thank you, Sakura." Tsunade said as her face softened. A small smile beamed down on the now smiling nin, as she looked up at the former hokage.

"Tsunade-sama."

"We'll need to take your account on the incident, but I'll let you rest some more. You may be able to go home today, depending on your progress. So far it's looking positive." Tsunade said with a rigid smile.

As the day progressed, so did Sakura's health. She stood for the first time in 48 hours, and although a bit wary, she managed to walk without any troubles. Lunch came for the patients, onigiri and soup, and Sakura was rather reluctant with the bland option. Sakura's mother, Mebuki, came in as soon as she was notified that her daughter was out of her comatose-like state. Worried, as a mother should, she came in hysterics. She stayed around for hours around her daughter, tending to her every small need. And as soon as she heard the displease of Sakura's voice at the lunch menu, she quickly headed to the nearest cafe.

"I brought you one your favorites." Mebuki said, as she unraveled the styrofoam plate.

"Thanks, mom." Sakura said with a smile. Sakura then began to eat the heavenly smelling rolled omelette. Her mother sat on the chair next to her, staring intently into her daughter.

"Sakura, will you be alright?" Mebuki asked, "Your father will be home from his mission soon."

"I'm fine, mom. Go receive dad, he'll come home starving like always." Sakura said with a smile, "Please don't worry." She added as she bit into another piece of the rolled egg.

Mebuki placed a hand on Sakura's cheek. Her concerned mother frowned, as she disliked seeing her daughter in this condition.

"I know, I just can't help but worry. I am your mother." Mebuki said.

"I'm fine, mom, please tell dad not to worry also." Sakura added with a reassuring smile.

Mebuki sighed in defeat and cupped Sakura's cheek, "I will. I'll come by tomorrow if you haven't been released yet."

Sakura smiled brightly, "Mm."

Mebuki stood from the hospital bed and gave her daughter one last, gentle hug. She then smiled at her daughter and ultimately made her way out the door and to the stairs to head towards the hospital's exit.

"Ah, that daughter of mine." Mebuki said to herself. Deep down, she always knew Sakura was at risk for being highly injured. And although Mebuki was undeniably proud of her daughter, she couldn't help but worry at her venturous lifestyle. Being a medical ninja enough was exhausting, but being a medical ninja in the front lines was just exceedingly dangerous. But her mother knew, how dire Sakura was in her field, and how far she had come since she was just a child. She was undoubtedly proud of her fearless child, but yet, situations like these made her worry tremendously.

As Mebuki headed down the stairs, she looked down at the familiar figure coming up. She let out a smile as she made eye contact with the raven haired man coming her way.

"Haruno-san." Sasuke called, as he noticed Mebuki.

"Ah, Sasuke." Mebuki said as she halted in her steps, now in front of Sasuke, "You're just in time. Sakura woke up this morning."

Immediately, Sasuke felt his tense body at ease as he heard the positive news. "Ah, that's good." Sasuke said with a quick nod.

"Will you be here for a while? They said they might dispatch her today, depending if she keeps showing good process."

"Mm. I'll take care of it." Sasuke said, stern-faced.

Mebuki cocked her face to the side and crossed her arms. "You know, sometimes I just can't tell how you're feeling because you are so serious-faced all the time." Mebuki said with a subtle smile.

Sasuke, baffled at her words, struggled to find a response, "Ah. I-"

"But I know you mean well, and I know you've been keeping an eye on Sakura. Thank you, Sasuke." Mebuki stated as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Sasuke nodded at her generous words, for they were nothing but truth, "Mm."

Sasuke continued his lengthy walk to the 4th floor. He felt his pulse accelerate, as he thought about finally seeing a conscious Sakura. Apprehensive, yet collected, the raven haired man opened the door to the given hospital room. As soon as he opened the door, his onyx eyes scanned the cool-lighted room. He desperately searched the lengthy room for a bundle of familiar pink hair. However, all he was met with were those fierce honey orbs from the other side of the room.

"It seems you have a visitor." Tsunade spoke to someone, presumably behind the curtain, "I'll leave you two alone."

Tsunade turned her head to the said visitor, "Go ahead, Sasuke."

"Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke heard that vibrant voice, behind the elongated blue curtain that sheltered the conscious nin.

Tsunade briskly walked past Sasuke, and continued to walk out of the door. She gently closed the door behind her, and couldn't help but smile as she left.

Sasuke walked softly around the curtain, and was ultimately met with those familiar emerald eyes. A tremendous wave of relief passed through him, as he saw the smiling woman he knew and love, awake and well. But yet, guilt couldn't help but subside into his conscious. He felt voiceless, as he felt himself unable to form any words to her. All he wanted to do, was to hold her, and to keep her safe from anymore impending harm.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as she looked up at Sasuke's despondent face. He made his way over to her firm bed and remained still at her side. Sakura, bewildered to see the somber Uchiha, looked at Sasuke with her usual soft eyes. She gave him a gentle smile, as she then reached her hand out, expecting his in return. Sasuke looked down at her awaiting hand, and proceeded to softly grip it with his own.

"I'm sorry." He apologized lowly.

Sakura, in her usual matter, smiled even more brightly at Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun. There's nothing to be sorry about."

Sasuke then placed his coarse, yet warm hand on Sakura's cold cheek. He ran his thumb along the top of her cheekbone. She looked lively, as always, but something about her was off. Her complexion was more pale than usual, as she was still recovering from her fatigue. And her eyes, bright, but tired, hosted subtle circles under her eyes.

"You got hurt in the process over something that could have been prevented." He said.

Sakura shook her head slightly, "I did my job."

With not many words to follow, Sasuke gently leaned into Sakura, and pulled her awfully close into his own body. Startled, but content, she let her head rest on his warm chest.

"Thank you, Sakura."

"Mm." She quietly replied, muffled by his chest. Content, and at peace, she breathed in his familiar, comforting scent. Nestling in his arms was everything to Sakura, as it was the only place she truly wanted to be. But she still yet had so many unanswered questions, that desperately needed answering.

Sakura found herself moving herself slightly away, as she tilted her head up. Her glowing emeralds met Sasuke's usual dark eyes.

"Sasuke-kun, did he get away?" She asked in worry.

Sasuke shook his head to her question, "The missing nin was captured and executed. As soon as my team noticed his traps, he escaped. I went after him, and did what I had to do as he did not comply. It seemed as if he was working alone, therefore we can rest easy.. at least for a while."

"Itachi said he was using explosives, that's why the attacks on your squad were so accurate and severe."

"If I was there, my sharingan could've had some use for deflecting it. But unfortunately I wasn't, and that's when you came in."

"Well, I'm just glad this is over.. and that everyone is safe." She huffed out.

Sasuke looked down at the fragile nin nestled in his arms. He placed a coarse hand at the top of her head, and ran it throughout her sleek, pink strands. Sakura closed her eyes, as the comforting gesture seemed to soothe any worries she had left.

"Will you be able to go home tonight?" Sasuke asked.

"Most likely, Tsunade-sama said she'll come back soon and dispatch me." Sakura said, eyes still shut.

"I'll take you." Sasuke announced.

"A-Are you sure?" Sakura asked, startled, as she now widened her emeralds and looked up at Sasuke.

"I won't let you go home alone." He stated. A faint smile fell upon Sakura's face as she heard the Uchiha's response. Her cheeks grew that rosy color he grew to love.

"T-thank you, Sasuke-kun."

The continuing hours seemed to forge ahead, as the enamored set enjoyed the company of one another. After a small stroll around the hospital ward, Sakura was requested to give her account on the events by the hokage himself. Instead of sending a messenger with an audio recorder, Kakashi came himself to collect the account, and to check on his former student. After collecting Sakura's account and bringing her a batch of sweet dumplings, Kakashi sincerely thanked his former student and made his way out.

It was now half past nine, and the gleaming stars infiltrated Konoha's night sky. Sakura kept herself busy by watching a news segment on the small television stationed in front of the hospital bed. Sasuke, with closed eyes and arms crossed, sat upright on her bedside, as he tried to attempt a catnap. Sakura turned her head at the Uchiha dozing off next to her, and couldn't help but feel fortunate, as Sasuke stayed idly by her side throughout the remaining of the long night.

"Sakura!" They both heard Tsunade's deep call as Tsunade pulled back the curtains surrounding the bed. Sasuke quickly awoke the second he heard the urgent call of the former hokage.

"You-" Tsunade said as she turned to Sakura as she handed her a bag fiddled with new medication, "You're going home."

"Ah, thank you, Tsunade-sama." Sakura said, elated beyond belief.

"Take your vitamins and get plenty of rest. And this time, absolutely _no_ chakra usage, absolutely _none_ whatsoever. I do not want to see you around a hospital, as a patient or provider, for the next 2 weeks." Tsunade said sternly, "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." Sakura said followed by a quick nod.

"And you, Uchiha-" Tsunade stated as she now turned to the quiet, reserved Sasuke. Her honey eyes pierced into Sasuke's own, but softened as she realized the lengths Sasuke has done for Sakura.

"Take care of Sakura."

"Understood."

* * *

The walk back to Sakura's apartment was short, as Sakura purposely had her apartment only a few minutes away from the hospital. However, Sasuke refused to take his eyes off her, even for a second. Although she assured him that she was fine countless times, he couldn't help but feel uneasy as she was still considered fragile.

Once inside her small apartment, she took off her shoes, and turned to the Uchiha behind her, "Thanks for bringing me home."

Sasuke shook his head at her gratitude, as he saw it as nothing.

"You should drink some ginseng tea. Do you have any?" Sasuke asked, recalling the times his mother would prepare him the delicate tea when he was fatigued just like she was, "Do you want me to make you some?"

Although elated and heartfelt at Sasuke's nurturing disposition, there was only one thing Sakura wanted to do; and that was to sleep. Yes, she did feel slightly better, enough to finally go home, but still she felt the strong urge to lay in a long slumber.

"Well, I do, but I think I'm going to rest. Im sorry, Sasuke-kun." She said with an apologetic smile as she hung her thick sweater on her coat rack, "But please, help yourself." Sakura said.

"Don't apologize." Sasuke said as he walked over to her small dining table and set Sakura's belongings down. He then began to make his way towards Sakura's kitchen to prepare a kettle of hot water.

A dare-deviling concept suddenly came to Sakura, as she thought about the burning question she meant to ask Sasuke. Nervousness built up within her at the thought of asking that eager question, but she quickly pushed her sensitivity aside and built up a pool of courage. Eyes low, and face now hot, she cleared her throat lightly.

"Sasuke-kun." She said in almost a whisper, she lightly clung onto the edge of her hall's wooden wall that separated her kitchen and dark hallway.

"What is it?" He replied as he began to look for the steel kettle in the depths of Sakura's kitchen cabinets. He knew her apartment too well, yet he was struggling to find the one thing that was used the most.

"W-Will you be staying the night?" She asked in a low voice as her heart paced like an agile drum.

"Mm." He replied without a slight of hesitation, "I'll be here."

Sakura felt the blood rush within her as she heard his instant response. It almost felt as if he had thought of this prior, and made the decision long ago.

"I'll stay on the couch." Sasuke added as he finally found the kettle nestled behind a stack of decorative plates.

Sakura, ecstatic, but not yet satisfied with his response, swallowed even more worry. She thought about her bed, and how spacious it was, and how it was _perfectly_ capable of fitting 2 people. However, nervousness took over her body as she began to think about sleeping on the same bed as Sasuke.

" _What if I snore? Or kick him in my sleep? Or wake up with bad breath? And what if my hair looks like a bird's nest in the morning?_

But contemplated as she might, the good outweighed the bad, as she began to think of how tantalizing it would feel to have his warmth at night. Or how it would be to see his sleeping face first thing in the morning. She pressed her lips together before speaking and averted her soft gaze, yet again, from his own. The spread of pink continued to form on her cheeks as she began to nervously twiddle her fingers.

"Y-You can sleep in the bed, if you'd l-like." Sakura said, a slight tremble in her voice.

Sasuke looked at the blushing woman who was hiding the majority of herself behind the wall. She accidentally looked up and locked eyes for a second with the quiet Uchiha. But within that split second, she could have sworn a a tinge of pink landed on his cheeks as well. He lightly cleared his throat as he then continued to prepare the awaiting tea.

"Mm." He agreed.

"Well then, goodnight, Sasuke-kun." She nervously called as she lightly, but swiftly made her way to the bathroom. Her heart accelerated in an erratic pulse, but from pure sheer joy. She locked the door behind her before looking at herself in the mirror. Her skin was paler then usual, as the rosy tint only appeared on her cheeks but no where else. Her attention then pinpointed the light bags under her eyes. She couldn't help but think as to how was she suppose to be in a bed, an _actual_ bed, with Sasuke, looking like this?

Where was Ino's advice when you needed it?

* * *

The night continued in a bustle outside the walls of Sakura's apartment. It was night on the busy city of Konoha, which resulted in people being out and lively around the leaf. However, in Sakura's apartment, it was of quiet matters. Sleep quickly overtook Sakura and her silly worries as her body still has not recovered to the right extent. Tsunade gave the recovering kunoichi a strict rule of not using a speck of chakra for two entire weeks.

And while Sakura was off dreaming into the unknown abyss, the pensive Uchiha stationed himself in her living room, re-reading a recent news report from the anbu. Tomorrow, he would have to report for a brief meeting regarding the incident. As tomorrow, the six soldiers would be released from the hospital, and will finally be able to turn in their accounts of the incident as well. He sighed as he rolled the scroll and placed it back into his bag. He can only hope, that this was truly the end of that missing nin.

Sasuke felt his eyes began to tire as he took the last sip of his ginseng tea. Perhaps it was time for him to put an end to the lengthy night, and rest as well, he thought. He got up from the sunken couch, and soundlessly made his way to Sakura's dark bedroom. Quietly, he opened the door inwards. Sakura, rolled in a ball, was sleeping sounding by the current looks of it. Sasuke couldn't help but rise the corner of his lips as he noticed her unusual sleeping form. He quietly removed his boots from his feet and neatly set them aside by the now closed door. Sasuke quickly paused before he let himself on the bed, as he began to feel a bit flustered himself. He recalled them sharing a bed once in their genin days, Naruto included, but this was different. Sasuke carefully sat down on the spacious bed, and carefully laid himself down on his side, trying his hardest to not wake the sleeping kunoichi.

Sakura, although in what he thought was a deep slumber, felt the edge of the bed move. She couldn't help but blink her eyes open as she felt a warm presence lightly enter her proximity. Sasuke, who tried his best to not wake her, froze as he noticed the jaded eyes staring up at him. He let out a sigh of utter defeat.

"Did I wake you up?" He asked.

Sakura, intoxicated by sleep, smiled up at Sasuke. She felt her cheeks redden, as she felt the closeness of his warmth. It wasn't everyday where Sakura would find herself tangled in bed with the Uchiha.

"It's fine." She said.

"I thought you were a deep sleeper." Sasuke mentioned.

"Well to be fair, the last time you saw me asleep.. I was intoxicated." She said as she dug her head into her pillow.

"Hm. This is true." Sasuke said as he let himself fully lay down on his side.

"Do you want to come inside?" Sakura asked bashfully, as she lifted the welcoming sheets she was under. Her cheeks turned pink by her bold choice of words. Sasuke quietly responded by bringing himself inside within the warm sheets, moving himself closer to the shy nin in the process. Sakura then lowered the sheets that now resided above both of them.

"It's the first time.. we've ever slept on a bed together.. you know." She said with the continuing blush on her cheeks darkening.

"It's not the first time." Sasuke said sternly, breaking the delicate moment for Sakura.

"W-What do you mean it's not the first time?" Sakura asked, confusion and embarrassment instilled in her voice. If that _did_ actually happen before, she would have engraved that moment in her thoughts for the rest of her life.

"Back on a genin mission, Kakashi bought us a room at an inn to stay dry from the rain. Kakashi slept on the couch and Naruto, you and I took the bed."

Sakura couldn't help but chuckle at that certain situation, as she began to remember that moment very clearly. However, it wasn't very romantic, at all.

"I remember that. We were just kids," Sakura said with a slight smile. "We've come along way from that, haven't we?" She asked.

"Mm." Sasuke agreed quietly, "Sakura."

"Hm?" She asked as she heard her name. Sakura peeked up at Sasuke, causing her hair to fall in between her face. Sasuke gathered the stray fallen hairs and gently placed them behind her ear.

"Word has gone around about your incident, if you haven't known. I told my mother about it and I'm speculating she told my father, and he wished you well."

Sakura blinked, as she was struck dumbfounded by his statement.

Fugaku? Wishing her well? Was he the one admitted to the hospital? She thought he must certainly have hit his head.

"Well..." Sakura began, looking for any accompanying words, "That's thoughtful of him."

"They both asked for you to come over after you make a full recovery." He added.

Th stunned nin, frozen due to the utmost disbelief, stared with widened eyes at Sasuke. She could have sworn that Fugaku didn't want anything to do with her about 3 weeks ago.

"R-Really?" She asked.

"Mm."

"But Sasuke-kun, why?" Sakura asked, baffled.

"I know he comes off as a cold person, but he's not a monster. But, Regardless if your incident never happened, I would have brought you over anyhow. I don't let my parents make any choices for me anymore."

Sakura stood still as she locked her emeralds with the burning dark eyes across from hers.

"Sasuke-kun, are you sure it's a good idea?" She asked for assurance.

"Why wouldn't it be? It's been well over a month and we haven't formally introduced our relationship." Sasuke answered.

Sakura felt her cheeks redden at his statement stating their relationship. Yes, it has been approximately over six weeks since the long awaited couple has formed. But the trouble of work and missions have intercrossed within each other's schedules far too many times. Within those busy weeks, Sasuke has rendezvoused with Sakura's parents only once. However, it wasn't so easy when it came to Sasuke's own family.

A small smile appeared on Sakura's face in response to his assuring words. The fact that Sasuke took their relationship in a serious manner seem to lift her spirits.

"Sakura."

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" She asked, as she battered her long lashes.

"Thank you, again."

"Sasuke-kun, I told you already, it's nothing." She assured with a smile.

"For me, it was something I can't take lightly."

Sakura registered Sasuke's gratitude into her mind. What she did was deemed heroic, but she simply saw it as her job. But then, rather quickly, a sudden idea then sprung to her.

"Actually, then.. you can repay me.." Sakura explained in a low voice.

"Repay you?" Sasuke questioned, taken aback from her previous words, "Repay you how?"

"You can repay me.. with.. a kiss.." she said in between shy pauses. Her eyes laid low as she stated her sudden request. Sasuke, feeling rather flustered himself, was left surprised with the bashful woman in front of him. Sakura, awaiting her much deserved kiss, closed her eyes and leaned forward in hopes to claim her reward. Sasuke smirked at Sakura's captivating attempt to receive a kiss from the Uchiha, and prepared to do what he does best to his kunoichi.

It was then when Sakura felt a light poke on her forehead by two coarse finger tips. She opened her eyes quickly and looked up at the now smiling Uchiha. Sakura, embarrassed, curled herself into a ball once again and turned her head the other way. Sasuke, who was now smiling a small, sinister smiled, couldn't help but tease the suddenly shy nin. Suddenly, he extended his arms and reached for the embarrassed Sakura. And gently, he pulled her in closer, as he then wrapped his firm arms around her warm figure. He rested his right hand on her bare stomach, as he curled his other arm under his given pillow.

Time stood still as she took in the intimate moment between the two. A daunting smile laid across her face as she nestled in between the arms of the Uchiha. Unknowingly, she rested her own hands over his own, as she felt it right. Silence conquered the following moments between the two, as the heavy slumber returned with a vengeance for the still fatigued nin. Falling asleep was rather easy, as she needed every second of rest she can obtain. Sakura unconsciously gave Sasuke's hand a light squeeze with her own, as she began to drift into her slumbered utopia.

"Goodnight, Sakura."

"Mm.. Sasuke.. kun."

He smiled at her mumbling words, as he know how tired she must have been. With a strong inhale, Sasuke breathed in her light, floral aroma that he grew to undeniably love, much like the woman in his arms.

Perhaps this _was_ better than a kiss.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hope you all didn't mind the long chapter, I had a lot to say! Once again, thank you so much for the reviews, you are all amazing and kind and aspire me to keep going. The story should start picking up and getting more feisty from here ;p xo


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

 _Note:_ Story rating has been changed from T to M

* * *

Chapter 15

* * *

Morning arose in a quiet Konohoa. The sun rose bright but was unable to make it's light known in Sakura's dark room. Sasuke blinked his eyes open, seeking a peak of light from under the window's shutters. He felt his back a little tense, as the mattress he slept on was much softer than his own. His dark eyes then shifted to the bundle of pink hair that was next to him. Memories of the previous night filled his thoughts.

Sasuke deeply breathed the scent of Sakura's strawberry scented shampoo. His calloused hands made their way to her now sloppy pink locks. It was such an intimate moment, to share the same bed overnight. They've shared many nights together, often under the stars and sometimes even in the same room. Missions often required them to sleep out for a number of days. But this was the first time he's awoke with Sakura sleeping soundly on his chest. This was the first time he intimately shared a bed with her.

His hands ran through the pink strands that were perfectly misplaced. From what he can see, she was completely sleep, as she was completely unaware of her tossled hair. Her eyes were closed shut as she continued to drift off into a deep, unknown slumber. Sasuke felt her chest on his own, as it rose and descended with every breath she took. Being in such an intimate proximity with Sakura was unarguably different, but yet, it felt completely right.

Sasuke trailed his hand from her soft strands of hair, to her warm cheek. He ran his thumb along her perfectly shaped eyebrow, and down towards her full bottom lip.

He recollected the conversation they carried last night, as he then remembered her bold, yet simple request; a kiss. He couldn't help but smile as he recalled her reward that she so longed for. The generous Uchiha leaned closer towards the sleeping nin, and placed a delicate kiss on the peak of her forehead.

Sakura stirred in her slumber, and opened her eyes as she felt the slight kiss. Jade eyes hazily opened, and looked up towards the man hovered next to her. She felt abashed, as she remembered the situation she was in.

And then it hit her; Sasuke was in bed with _her_.

"Sasuke-kun." She said lowly.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Good." Sakura said with a slight smile.

"Mm," Sasuke replied. "You should stay in bed a little more. I'm going to have to get going soon."

Sakura felt herself frown as she heard of his sudden plans, "Where are you going, Sasuke-kun?"

"I have a mission briefing with the anbu. The injured anbu are finally able to give their account, as they are suppose to be dispatched from the hospital this morning."

"Will you be back?" She asked, green eyes now shy. The bashful woman that laid in his arms shyly averted her viridian-colored eyes from his own

"Mm." He assured. "Sakura?"

"Yes?" She asked as she looked back at the call of her name.

Sasuke quickly cupped the shape of her cheek. Sakura looked up at the endearing Uchiha with what seemed like soft eyes. Within the passing seconds, their faces inched closer together. Sakura closed her eyes, as she now expected her well-earned reward. _A kiss_.

Abruptly, much to Sakura's displeasure, a violent ring erupted throughout the small apartment. Sakura felt defeated, as yet another sentimental moment was left un-seized. She silently prayed that someone might have mistaked the number and realized it through the first ring. But yet, the blatant noise continued.

"Give me a second." Sakura said as she kicked the sheets off her body and angrily marched towards her bothersome telephone.

"Yes? Hello?" She impatiently asked.

"Ah, Sakura-chan! How are you feeling?" The blonde's voice rang.

"Oh, Naruto. I'm feeling better." Sakura said, her anger leveled as she heard the familiar voice.

"Ah, good! Listen, Hinata feels really bad about what happened, and wanted to invite you to dinner tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Mm, that's if you're feeling better. I don't want you to strain yourself any further."

"I'll be fine. I'm not using any chakra at the moment, Naruto."

"Mm, alright then. Is Sasuke with you? Can you invite him too?" Naruto asked, as carefree as ever.

"Wh-what would make you th-think that?" Sakura asked defensively.

"I don't know, he's the one that took you home." Naruto said innocently.

Sakura felt her cheeks redden at Naruto's observation, "I-I'll let him know when I see him."

"Do you know where our new house is, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Ah, that's right, the new house." Sakura said as she placed a hand on her forehead, "Right across from the academy, right?"

"Yeah, you can't miss it."

"Alright, I'll be there. I'll let Sasuke know too." Sakura said with a smirk.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Sakura-chan, I'll see you soon."

"Mm." Sakura replied.

Sakura hung up the phone and let out a defeated sigh. She quickly walked back towards her room and to the awaiting Uchiha. But much to her disappointment, Sasuke was already up and sitting on the edge of Sakura's bed.

"Who was it?" He asked, curious.

"Naruto checking in, and inviting us to dinner tonight." She answered as she stood in the door frame.

"Where?"

"The new house they just bought. Hinata is making dinner. Will you come?" Sakura asked.

"Mm." Sasuke hastily replied as he began to put on his boots.

"Sakura, I need to get going now." Sasuke said as he stood from her bed. "Go back to bed."

Sakura frowned at the scene in front of her. Last night was a given moment beyond her expectations. Sharing his warmth throughout the night and waking up to his statuesque face had her beyond spoiled. Yet she felt selfish in this sense, as she craved more time with him.

"Must you go?" She asked softly.

Sasuke observed the delicate woman in front of him. She had the most guilty look on her face, as she stood between the doorway with her hands clasped. He walked closer to Sakura, until he then stood directly in front of her. His now subtle eyes locked on hers, as he then placed a hand on the back of her head. His fingers entwined themselves amongst the lush pink locks. And then, with a quick movement, he placed a chaste kiss on her bare forehead. Sakura, startled by the sudden gesture, looked up at those hovering onyx eyes. He smiled down at her, before he lightly spoke.

"Ill meet you there."

* * *

Around noon, Sakura finally awoke from her resumed slumber. Throughout the gradual day, Sakura tried her upmost best to keep herself busy. She did all the laundry she could manage to do, and made sure her apartment was as tidy as can be. After about an hour or so of reading medical scrolls, Sakura decided to visit a Ino at the Yamanaka flower shop.

"I'm fine, Ino, really." Sakura said as she sniffed a blooming lilac.

"Are you sure?" Her friend asked rather concerned.

"Mm, all I needed was a full night's sleep." Sakura said as she proceeded to smell another neighboring flower.

The flower shop was in full peak during the late spring season, and was doing handsomely well in profits. A variety of flowers were in full bloom even though spring was soon coming to a close. After the morning's abrupt incident, Sakura decided to refresh her boggled mind and stop by the Yamanaka flower shop. And it just happened that Ino was tidying things up there before her shift at the hospital.

"I don't know, Sakura, maybe you should take it easy today. You still look kind of.. sick" Ino bluntly said.

"I am taking it easy, I'm refraining myself from missions and hospital shifts. I can't stay at home all day, I'm going crazy." Sakura said with a sour look on her face.

"Well you're more than welcome to come and help here. My mom always needs more helping hands." Ino said.

Sakura continued to smell the various types of flowers located all throughout the shop. Ino noticed her innocent actions and smiled. The blonde then proceeded to hand her a pair of scissors.

"Might as well make your visit useful."

Sakura took the floral snips from Ino's hand and observed them carefully. She then bent slightly over and carefully cut an inch from the bottom stem off a daunting rose.

"Sakura." Ino called.

"Mm?" Sakura asked as she carefully concentrated on trimming the right amount of length on the delicate roses.

"I heard Sasuke took you home last night."

With those sudden, yet expected words coming from Ino, Sakura quickly snipped rather harshly as a nervous reaction. She gulped as she slowly looked up from the pile of fresh roses and onto the fierce sapphires of the interrogating Yamanaka.

"Where did you hear that?" Sakura asked, now completely averting Ino's hard gaze.

"Sakura, I work at the hospital you stayed at. Is this really a surprise?"

She supposed the only person who knew of Sakura's caregiver last night was Tsunade and Sakura's own mother. However, she didn't give much thought to the huffy blonde that accompanied Tsunade that day. Sakura let out a sigh of defeat.

"And?" Ino asked in a demanding tone, arms now crossed. Sakura then stood up straight and pushed her lips together.

"And w-what?" Sakura stuttered out.

Unhappy with the short response of her friend, the instigating blonde dropped her clenched fists and marched inwards, closing the small space between herself and the nervous nin.

"What _happened_?" Ino growled.

"W-well nothing happened really." Sakura countered.

"Sakura," Ino said calmly. "You can't be with the most desired man in all of Konoha and not tell your only friend what happened."

"I have other friend you know." Sakura muttered, inaudible.

"Sakura!" Ino called.

Sakura averted the cold, piercing glare coming from Ino's shifted sapphires.

"Well, he slept over." Sakura said lowly

"And then what?!" Ino nearly shouted.

"Nothing. I haven't done anything.. we haven't done anything!"

"You are _such_ a good liar." The blonde snarled.

"Ino, really.. this is embarrassing." Sakura said as she hid her face in her now clammy hands.

"You are not allowed to be with Sasuke Uchiha and not tell me, your confidant, anything at all."

"We just.. slept. I know it sounds stupid, but he was really worried about me last night."

"Sasuke? Worried?" Ino questioned as she raised a brow, "It's amazing how he only acts in that way around you, while the rest of his personality cuts off the rest of the world."

"Well, to be fair.. we were in the same team."

" _Are_." Ino corrected, "Out of every team in the Rookie 9, Kakashi seems to still bunch you three up for missions."

"Preference." Sakura muttered with a shrug.

Ino sighed, "I'll leave you alone about it, forehead. But the moment something happens, anything, you come here."

Sakura let out an exaggerated breath out, "Got it."

"Here." Ino said, "You'll like this one."

Sakura turned her head to Ino's direction, only to see Ino holding out a sole pink anemone. Her hand reached out and grabbed the lonesome flower. A light smile landed on Sakura's face, as she remembered of the anemone clip a specific man once gave her.

"Thanks, Ino."

Ino placed her hands on her curving hips and gave Sakura a half smile.

"Now come on and clip some more stems, you're not working for free."

* * *

Sasuke quickly pulled off his grey anbu flak jacket and placed it on the hanger in his assigned locker. He then continued to remove his metal arm guards and gloves, and placed those on top of his locker's top shelf. He reached for his signature black long sleeve, that was perfectly stitched with the Uchiha's symbol on the back, and pulled it over his head.

The meeting was strenuous and extremely time consuming, as the entire anbu gathered in their spacious meeting hall and discussed the grave mission. According to the village head, there was no more threat to the Land of Fire regarding the missing nin from Kumogakure. The village head and anbu commander ruled that the culprit had worked alone, as they found no other incoming or ongoing threats. And as for now, Sasuke decided he will enjoy this time of peace.

Sasuke sat down on the locker room's wooden benches as soon as he finished changing, and stared at the picture taped inside his locker. Although most of the anbu have pictures of their families and children adorned in their locker, Sasuke had hung up a rather old picture. It was the first picture that team 7 had ever took. Minus the now swamped hokage in the middle of the picture, Sasuke was now on his way to see the two teammates that were pictured beside him.

Sasuke quickly closed his locker and secured the steel lock. The eased anbu captain scurried out the building, and briskly made his way to the new Uzumaki household. It wasn't much of a walk, as he knew the academy wasn't far from the anbu building. But yet he still walked in slow strides. Children were still out, running around the busy city, as the sun began to settle down towards the earth's plane. The sky, slowly darkening now, began to dim it's natural light as the street lights began to turn on.

A couple hundred feet later, Sasuke stopped in front of the newly built Uzumaki home. It was a 2 story, modest looking home that was located right across from the training academy. Although newly constructed, Sasuke can tell the house was based on the infrastructure of Naruto's old apartment, as the building seemed rounded and was topped with a familiar wooden roof.

Sasuke stepped up towards the oak door, noticing the various flower pots Hinata must have hanged on the hand rail already. He pushed the doorbell once, and patiently awaited an answer. In almost an instant, the door flung open as a grinning Naruto stood on the other side.

"Sasuke, you made it." Naruto said as he welcomed his dark haired counterpart inside the new home.

"I came directly from my meeting." Sasuke replied.

"How'd it go?" Naruto asked.

"Everything's tame, for now at least."

"Mm. I'm glad to hear that. So he was working alone?" Naruto asked as he handed Sasuke a golden, crisp beer.

"Mm." Sasuke said as he retrieved the cold refreshment.

"That's a relief," Naruto said accompanied by a nod. "Well, in lighter topics, how do you like the house?" Naruto asked as he motioned a hand to the still empty entryway.

"It holds a lot of space." Sasuke said the first thing that came to his mind. Sasuke looked up at to what seemed like an endless stairway.

"Well, I made sure it was, you never know what the future holds." Naruto said with a nervous chuckle.

The house was spacious, almost too spacious. And that's when Sasuke realized that this house is the house that Naruto will raise his children in.

"Mm." Sasuke replied lowly and continued to look around. There were no pictures up yet, but instead, various unpacked boxes sprawled across the floor. Naruto then led Sasuke to the dining area, which was conveniently connected to the kitchen. From the kitchen, Hinata was seen stirring what seemed like and what smelled like a stir fry of some sort.

"Sasuke-kun, please make yourself at home." Hinata said as she gave Sasuke a soft smile, "Is Sakura-chan with you?"

"She isn't. I thought she'd be here."

"Maybe she's running late, no big deal, come see the rest of the house." Naruto called from the living room, which was located across from the dining area. Sasuke diligently followed Naruto's welcoming orders as he then made his way towards the living room. Naruto opened the sliding door that was located in the front of the vacant living room that was only furnished with a large red couch. Sasuke stepped out the patio doors, and was pleasantly surprised from the panoramic sight in front of him. Hokage rock was shown proudly across the glowing city lights below Naruto's ornate home. What better suited view could the future Hokage have?

"I'm guessing you built your house here purposely for this reason?" Sasuke asked as he took a swig of his beer.

"Well, Yamato suggested that we built it here. My first pick was close by the Hyūga compound, so Hinata wouldn't feel so far from home. But it isn't too bad here, huh?" Naruto stated, clearly proud of his home.

Sasuke let out a short sigh and crossed his arms, "Typical."

Silence overcame the two friends as they both took in the clear, cloudless night. The weather felt a little frigid, but yet it couldn't be more perfect for a late spring day.

"Ya' know it took me a long time to get here." Naruto stated.

"I know." Sasuke answered.

Naruto's legitimate statement was undoubting true. However many times Naruto and Sasuke had bumped heads with their minuscule conflicts, Sasuke knew the struggles and hardships the blonde jinchuriki had to face. Once excluded from the village, Naruto was now the bright light of Konoha. And Sasuke knew the once forgotten child deserved every bit of happiness he came across.

"Are you treating her well, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Although taken aback from his sudden question, Sasuke knew the amount of concern Naruto held for Sakura. Ever since the beginning, it was the three of them. And when Sasuke became abruptly busy, it was just the two of them. Sakura and Naruto had a bond alone, and it was an unbreakable bond at that. At first, Naruto felt the need to protect Sakura from Sasuke's ignorance as he saw her hurt over the distant Uchiha over a span of years. But now, Naruto had bigger responsibilities, yet, he couldn't help but still solemnly care for his pink haired teammate.

And after all, she was his first love.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Sasuke replied, trying not to sound so defensive.

Naruto chuckled, "You better damn well be."

"Sakura-chan!" The two heard from the inside of the house.

"I take it Sakura-chan is here," Naruto said with a smirk. "Speak of the devil."

As the two men made their way back inside, Hinata was seen hugging the pink haired nin rather tightly. Hinata, with an apologetic look on her face, pulled away as she still had her hands on Sakura's slim shoulders.

"Sakura-chan, I'm so glad you're ok."

"Hinata.." Sakura said with a faint smile.

As Naruto and Sasuke came in contact with the two women, Sasuke quickly took a look at Sakura. She appeared much better than she did this morning. Her skin picked up the color it lacked from the previous days, and overall Sasuke was able to sense her chakra a lot better. She was improving exceedingly well as her recovery continued to strive. However, he knew she wasn't off the hook just yet.

"How are you feeling? Should you sit?" Hinata asked as she quickly assessed the recovering kunoichi's health.

Sakura shook her head, "I'm fine, really."

"Sakura.." Hinata trailed with a morose tone. "I'm so sorry."

"Hinata, this is no one's fault. If it wasn't for you and Hacho, we would have never have been able to reach the anbu."

Hinata smiled at Sakura's statement, "Mm. I'm just glad you're okay."

"We'll replan our trip to Hacho again soon." Sakura said, determined. She looked up at Sasuke, and gave him a small wave, and in return Sasuke gave Sakura a subtle smile.

Naruto walked up towards the recovering kunoichi, "Hi, Sakura-chan," Naruto said and placed his hand on the top of Sakura's head: "I hope you're hungry."

* * *

Sakura sighed as she placed a small hand on her stomach, "I'm so full, that was so delicious, Hinata."

Hinata smiled upon the compliment, "I'm glad you liked it."

"Sakura-chan." Naruto called, sitting across from the pink haired nin. He took a swig of his golden beer before he spoke.

"Hm?" She answered.

"Hinata and I will be leaving to our honeymoon soon."

"Took you long enough." Sasuke added to the conversation.

"Well, ya' know, Kakashi-sensei finally gave me the green light to take some time off."

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"To the Land of Hot Water!" Naruto said, excitement behind his voice. "Choji got us tickets for our honeymoon to the Yugakure hot spring resort."

Sakura's eyes widened at the mention of the luxurious resort. The resort was only about 5 years old, and is suppose to be the most favorable hot spring resort amongst the people of Konoha. Sakura had always heard of the popular vacation spot, but never had a chance to stay at the resort herself.

"Well, I hope you two enjoy yourself." Sakura said with a sincere smile.

"Well, actually, we had one thing to ask of you two." Naruto said as cleared his throat.

"Will you come with us?" Hinata asked, a warm smile now resting on her face.

"Come with you?", Sakura asked, rather in shock, as she was unable to process what the newly couple had just requested.

"Choji and Karui gave us the tickets and were suppose to come with us, but Karui got called for a long term mission." Naruto added.

"He wouldn't mind?" Sakura asked, eyes widened.

"It was his suggestion to find someone to take their place. He wouldn't want them to go to waste." Naruto added.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as she turned to Sasuke. The usually reserved Uchiha didn't care for these serene and overpriced resorts. Rigorous training and labored missions was all he knew from the entirety of his previous years. however, he saw the longing look that appeared on Sakura's face. He saw he way her emeralds lit up as soon as she heard the word _resort_. He couldn't help but want to do anything, absolutely anything, to make her feel in such high spirits. There was no other questioning he had to ask himself.

"Are you well enough?" He asked, still concerned.

"Of course I am." Sakura defended.

"It's not like we are going to Yugakure on a mission, it is solely for vacation purposes," Naruto chimed in. "Not an ounce of chakra will be used, I swear."

"If you are absolutely certain, then I won't argue. I'll go." Sasuke told the elated woman sitting next to him.

Sakura smiled at Sasuke's clear response. As much as she felt like pouncing on him and hugging him senseless, she restrained herself, and instead placed a hand warmly on Sasuke's knee.

"Thank you." She whispered to him.

"We'll have such a wonderful time, Sakura-chan." Hinata remarked, just as excited as Sakura now.

"Ah I cant wait." Sakura exclaimed.

Dinner was devoured completely and was proceeded by a round of drinks. However, Hinata refused any alcohol, which only rose Sakura's suspicions.

The night progressed, and Sakura politely thanked the Uzumakis for dinner and their hospitality, along with Sasuke trailed behind her. The now satiated couple briskly made their way back to Sakura's apartment. Sasuke turned his head and looked at the glowing woman besides him.

"You seem happy." Sasuke noted the elated kunoichi. Sakura, beaming a huge smile on her face, looked up at Sasuke and spoke.

"I am."

* * *

Two weeks forged on ahead, and by every passing second, Sakura's chakra regained itself completely. Her muscles, no longer sore, regained every ounce of mass that they lost. Her skin, now exceedingly radiant, flushed an increase of blood supply to the surface of her now glowing skin. The once dark and detested circles that once nestled themselves under her eyes, were now fortunately gone, very much to her liking.

For the past two weeks Sakura volunteered at Ino's flower shop, delicately handling every passing flower that came through the flower shop's doors. And even with Tsunade's permission, she was able to visit the awaiting children at the hospital. However, not an ounce of chakra was used upon visitation. She kept herself occupied as lightly as possible with small tasks, making sure not to use any of her stored chakra.

And throughout those 2 weeks, Sakura had plenty company. Plenty company dealing with the only man that had ever stayed over her house, let alone in her own bed. Sasuke made himself fairly comfortable in Sakura's home now. After any given assignment, he'd come straight to her apartment. Although his parents seemed hesitant at the irregular ordeal at first, they understood that their son was now an adult that can form his own choices and decisions. But they most importantly understood that he was a man in love, who was worried about the woman who selflessly helped his still alive squad.

It was late at night, and Konoha was now blanketed with a dark layer of sky. Sakura, drained of the day's activities, decided to call it a productive day. She was ready for a well deserved night of slumber, as she was now nestled in her blankets. And unsurprisingly, Sasuke joined her.

Sakura couldn't help but keep spouting her plans regarding their upcoming trip to the Land of Hot Water. Her excitement was uncontainable, and was made rather crystal clear to the listening Uchiha.

"And imagine getting a massage and _then_ going inside a hot spring, ah, I can just imagine it already." Sakura said as she exhaled a deep sigh. She placed a hand on her cheek, thinking of all the possibilities.

"When was the last time you actually went to Yugakure?" Sasuke asked, curious. He turned to his side to have a better view of the lively kunoichi. Sakura followed his action and turned to her side as well, and submerged herself within her snug blankets.

Over the past days, sharing a bed had become a ritual between the two. Sakura would often go to bed first, and Sasuke would follow shortly after. If Sakura wasn't already found asleep by the raven haired man, which happened more than often, then the two would speak of their day until sleep overcame the couple.

"It must have been over five years by now, I was on a day trip with Ino." Sakura responded, as she turned her head to him.

"Why don't you just use Konoha's public hot springs?" Sasuke asked, pulling a stray hair away from Sakura's face.

"I do, but the land of hot water is a tourist destination. Beautiful scenery, scorching water, massage tables-" Sakura sighed again and closed her eyes, a smiled creeped upon her lips, "It's a thousand times better than Konoha's hot springs."

"A thousand." Sasuke repeated, followed shortly by a sigh of defeat. Even though he agreed on going, he couldn't help but worry about Sakura's health. Yes, Sakura had greatly improved her health over the past 2 weeks, however, he couldn't help but feel great concern.

"Yes, a thousand." Sakura concluded.

"Well, you should get the clear from Tsunade before you go." Sasuke added.

"But it's been 2 weeks already." She countered.

"I just want to make sure you're alright before you go."

"Sasuke-kun, I'm fine," Sakura said with a reasoning tone. "I'm a medical ninja, you should know how fast my chakra regains itself."

"You say that." He countered.

"Sasuke-kun, are you worried about me?" Sakura asked as a slight shade of rose appeared on her cheeks.

Sasuke frowned, locking his eyes with the glowing emeralds that laid across from him.

"I'm always worried about you." He admitted.

"You don't have to, you've done enough already." She said lowly, averting her shy gaze from his own.

"You've stayed with me since I got back and have been with me everyday." Sakura said with a small smile. The blush continued to play around her cheeks, radiating them warm.

"Thank you."

Sasuke stayed still at her comment, but couldn't help but lean in closer to the enticing woman. He reached towards her face and cupped his warm hand around her already temperate cheek. Sakura looked at him with her wide, loving eyes, and couldn't help but gently push her lips onto his own. Sasuke, startled at her unannounced gesture, questioned Sakura's impromptu actions.

He thought, perhaps she wasn't feeling well? Because this was definitely not something the usually bashful nin would do. But he quickly dismissed the silly question, as he now hungrily welcomed her inviting lips.

The kiss started slow, but began to grow eager, as Sakura began to grow impatient at the pace. She slightly opened her mouth, as she wanted more than just what she knew. Lost in her makeshift spell and in the alluring scent of her skin, Sasuke gave in to Sakura's silent plea and allowed himself to indulge himself with Sakura's warm mouth. The kiss took a heavy turn, as their their tongues began to entangle themselves within each other. A rush of heat ushered in Sakura's abdomen and began to crawl towards her entire body.

Her heart raced, as this was considered unusual behavior from the usually reserved Uchiha. Although it is true, that they have shared a bed for the past 2 weeks, it never went past a chaste kiss.

Their mouths, once moving in perfect concord, broke apart from one another as Sasuke began to trail his lips downwards. Stopping at her inviting neck, he suckled on it's base as Sakura became utterly and completely still. In a slow movement, his coy fingers lifted her silk camisole top, and allowed themselves to trail further upwards. Sakura, drunk off of this newfound ardor, gave in completely to Sasuke's gratifying touch. Her mouth, too shocked at this new sensation to word, let out a quiet moan as she continued to allow Sasuke's touch to overwhelm her fragile body.

The second Sakura felt a warm touch on the peak of breast, she felt a rupture of nervous but pleasurable tremors. Her heart raced at intensifying speeds, as his fingers proceeded to trail upwards and around her sensitive breast. Gently now, with his coarse yet gentle hand, Sasuke lapped his hand over her entire breast and ran his thumb over her sensitive peak.

"Sasuke...kun." She finally spoke, her voice almost in a slight tremble.

With those simple words in that pleading tone, Sasuke felt his drive exceed. He didn't know such quiet and simple words can have such a prominent effect on him.

He started off by letting his lips graze her bare neck, and down towards the valley of her chest. Sakura squirmed in sweet torment under his mesmerizing touch. She shut her eyes completely as she was unable to watch the sensuous act that was happening in front of her.

"Sakura." He huffed as he raised his head. Sakura, surrounded by need and anticipation, finally locked her trembling emeralds with the dark orbs that looked straight into her. Her rose colored hair was in a complete disorder, and her face was as flushed as it could be. Her breath was hitched and heavy, as a result of their dizzy trance. Her silk top was bundled upwards, exposing her smooth stomach, by the work of his slick fingers. In his eyes, she looked mortally beautiful in this exact moment. It was a picture that was only shown to him and will only be shown to him.

This exact, wistful moment was everything he had pictured from being in a intimate relationship with Sakura, but yet.. for some peculiar reason, he couldn't bring himself to go any further. He needed something, anything, in order to make this sole moment that much special for her. And in his eyes, she deserved more than this.

There is a time and place for everything, and for him at least, now was not the time.

Slowly, he removed his working hand from under her raised blouse, and pulled her scrunched blouse down. Sakura, filled with embarrassment and confusion, turned a bright shade of pink as she noticed his withdraw.

"I'm sorry." He ultimately said. Along with his apology, Sasuke removed himself from hovering over the still panting nin. He quietly went back to his sole left side of the bed.

Sakura, flushed in embarrassment, brought the blanket over herself. She laid in confusion, trying to process what had just happened. An entire minute ago she could have sworn Sasuke was ravishing her now swollen, pink mouth with his hungry lips. And now, he completely withdrew his once selfish hands that were helping themselves to her sensitive body.

Flustered himself, Sasuke laid flat on his back, leaving Sakura perplexed beyond belief. Her green orbs blinked blankly from confusion, yet began to turn away as she felt the doubts settle within her.

"Sasuke-kun, is something wrong?"

"Nothings wrong." He answered her question, as he turned his body towards her. She was still effortlessly beautiful, as the moon's white reflection seeped through the window and onto her face.

Unable to respond to his bland answer, she was left in the dark. Her voice hid, as she felt her racing mind began to think of endless questions.

Sasuke, sensing her doubts and perplexities, placed a gentle hand on the side of her still flushed cheek. In a gentle manner, he pushed his lips onto her unclad forehead and placed a nimble kiss on her seal.

"Sleep." He ordered.

It was safe to say that the majority of the sleepless night dealt with Sakura tossing and turning, and occasionally asking herself.. _was this a genjutsu?_

It most definitely wasn't.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 16

* * *

It was a quieted day in the Uchiha household. Although the head family's house was missing all three of it's males, Mikoto kept busy, as there was always something to do around the sizable residence. She kept occupied with her routine housework, and found herself drying the freshly washed laundry outside. Mikoto undid the household's freshly damp sheets and attempted to hang them over the top line of the wooden drying rack.

Swiftly, a tall figure cast a shadow over the much smaller woman. Mikoto turned her head to the hovering person behind her, only to see her tower of a son.

"Sasuke." Mikoto called as she now faced her youngest. A smile perched upon her lips, as she hasn't seen her soon in a handful of days.

"Okaasan."

"Ah, it's surprising to see you here, I almost forgot what you looked like." Mikoto said accompanied by a motherly hand that she placed on her son's cheek.

"And how tall you are," She added, followed by a light chuckle. "Can you help me hang these up?"

"Mm." Sasuke replied. He took the damp sheets from his mother's small hands and began to hang them from the highest wire.

"Ah, thank you, Sasuke." Mikoto said as she handed him the last sheet.

"Mm." He replied once more as he hung the last one.

"It's nice to see you Sasuke, I missed you around the house, and I'm sure your father did too."

It was true, Sasuke had been away from his own home for what seemed like an eternity. Ever since Sakura was discharged from the hospital, Sasuke had stayed in the heart of the city, in Sakura's snug apartment. Guilty as he might feel towards his mother's somber reasoning, he knew how much Sakura depended on him after her sudden ordeal. And therefore, he stayed idly by her side.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke couldn't help but reply to his mother.

"Don't apologize, it's expected behavior from a young adult. It can't be helped." Mikoto said with a gentle smile, accompanied by a light shrug.

"How's Sakura doing?" Mikoto asked.

"She returned to work today."

"Ah, thank goodness, that's great to hear, Sasuke." Mikoto said as she clasped her hands together.

"You know... I'm still in disbelief that you and Sakura are together."

Sasuke shifted his leg at his mother's unexpected comment. It was unusual for an Uchiha to be so accepting of a diverse relationship like his own, as Uchihas were only expected to be with one within their own clan. But nonetheless, he was grateful for his mother's authentic support.

"She's the only woman besides you that I've ever been close to." Sasuke admitted.

Opening up and letting others know of his feelings was extremely difficult for the mainly reserved Sasuke. Only those close to him were fortunate enough to hold his accord. The usually silent Uchiha never paid an ounce of attention to the masses of girls that spooned over his presence at the academy. Truthfully, he undeniably found Sakura overbearing and erratic at first. But over the years he grew alongside her, and he grew to entrust within her, making Sakura the only woman besides his mother he can speak openly to.

"I know." Mikoto said with a smile, as she placed a soft hand on his shoulder.

"And she's a wonderful girl. I hope she comes to see us soon."

"Mm. She will." He said.

"Good." Mikoto replied.

"I'm glad you're home. We'll be having tonkatsu tonight, and tomorrow your father requested for us to go out to dinner."

"Actually... we'll be leaving to Yugakure tomorrow, I forgot to mention. But I'll be here tonight."

"Ah, well, it can't be helped," Mikoto said with an apologetic smile. "You're an adult now, you can do whatever you please. Just don't forget to come home once in a while."

Sasuke frowned at his mother sentimental comment, "It's not like that."

"No need, Sasuke, like I told you long before, your children won't stay children forever," She said with another gentle smile. "Now let's go in, you can help me with dinner."

* * *

Night covered the bleak sky of Konoha's now lighted city. The Konoha hospital grew slow as the night began to take its rightful place. Sakura, elated to be back at work, excused herself and wished the passing staff a goodnight as her shift came to an end. She swiftly made her way out the hospital's main doors and onto the frigid street. As soon as she took the first step outside, her jade eyes automatically landed on an awaiting blonde laying on the steps that led to the hospital.

"Naruto?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

The unexpected blonde turned his head and stood with a wide smile as soon as he saw the medic in her white medical coat.

"Did you forget about our plans?" He asked as he scratched his head.

Sakura stood still, frozen at his words, until she recalled their quick phone conversation that same day. Naruto had called her at the peak of morning, asking for company and food that night, and he recalled she said _sure_.

"That's right," She said and placed a hand on her now frozen cheek. "I totally forgot."

"Shows how much I matter." Naruto muttered under his breath.

Sakura playfully pushed the blonde's shoulder, "Where's Hinata?" Sakura asked, looking nearby for the pale eyed woman.

"She's at the Hyūga compound tonight."

"Ah, well I was thinking of making something at home. I have a lot of unused groceries about to turn bad."

"Can I come?" Naruto asked with a somber look on his face.

"Do you even have to ask at this point?" Sakura said with a subtle eye roll.

"I'll help wash dishes!" Naruto pleaded.

Sakura lifted a hand in protest to the blonde's helping words, "Let's go."

Naruto stood up and quickly trailed behind the pink haired medic. They casually walked side by side, as they briskly made their way back to Sakura's awaiting apartment.

"How was your first day back, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, curious to see how Sakura's first day back was since her discharge.

"Good I suppose, but… I can't help but feel guilty that I only worked for one day and I'll be leaving again tomorrow." Sakura said with a slight frown.

"You shouldn't feel guilty, you've been through a lot this past month, it's good to unwind for a bit."

"Yeah, I know." Sakura said followed by a short sigh.

"Besides, Sakura-chan, you won't be there for long. You'll only be there for three days, I'm sure they'll manage."

"I guess you're right." She agreed with a sympathetic smile.

Suddenly, an ongoing thought popped back into Sakura's conscious. However, she was rather hesitant with the subject, and debated if she should bring it up to the blonde or not. She hesitated for a couple seconds more, and ultimately decided to bring it to surface.

"Hey. Naruto..." Sakura began.

"Hm?" He turned his head to his pink haired teammate.

"Naruto, why didn't Hinata drink with us last week?"

Stunned by Sakura's unexpected question, Naruto slightly halted his steps.

"Ah, so you caught on." Naruto said with a defeated smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sakura asked, as she plopped a hand on her hip.

"I can't say yet, it's not my place to say anything."

Sakura smirked to herself, and kept the rest of her intruding dialogue quiet. It was safe to say that her suspicions can be laid to rest.

"S-So, how's life with Sasuke?" Naruto asked his teammate, trying to desperately change the subject. "Since you asked me such a _personal_ question, I get to ask you one."

"You didn't even answer my question." Sakura mumbled under her breath.

"How is everything with Sasuke?" Naruto asked again.

"Well, different, but the good kind of different." Sakura answered as she shoved her hands in the pocket of her white medical coat.

"Honestly, I don't think I could have ever seen that idiot with anyone. He can be so cold sometimes, I don't know how you'd be able to handle it being you're so sensitive sometimes. I worry, ya' know."

"He's not cold," Sakura countered. "Misunderstood, definitely, but he's... changed." Sakura said.

"Well, I'm happy for you, Sakura-chan. If anyone can tame that heartless beast, it's you."

"Thanks, Naruto." Sakura responded with a slight chuckle.

The two arrived to Sakura's apartment in a quick manner. The tired medic began to remove her black sandals, and quickly replace them with her white house slippers.

"Are you ok with stew, Naruto?"

"I'll eat anything." Naruto replied as he began to take off his boots as well.

"You can start on the tea." Sakura said as she removed her white medical coat and placed it on her coat hanger. She began to swiftly make her way towards her small kitchen.

However, an unfamiliar container on her dining table caught the attention of her viridian eyes. Sakura recalled never owning, nor seeing that container in her apartment before. As she got closer to the table, a delectable aroma began to linger near her.

"What is this?" Sakura asked as she came near the heavenly-smelling container she could only assume was a warm dish. The strong aroma only implied that someone let themselves in _her_ home and personally drop it off not that long ago.

Sakura snapped opened the plastic top, only to reveal a generous portion of Tonkatsu with cooked tomato. The stunned nin noticed a folded piece of paper on the side of the dish. She quickly unfolded the note, only to see it escribed in a familiar handwriting.

 _I'll see you tomorrow._

She smiled at the simplistic message, knowing exactly who the care package was from.

Naruto, as meddling as ever, peeked his head over Sakura's small shoulder. He quickly read the makeshift note that came along with the savory smell.

"He couldn't even stay a day away from you." Naruto said with a smirk.

In what seemed like a hurry, Sakura quickly folded the piece of paper and stuffed it into the pocket of her skirt.

"Budge out, Naruto." Sakura said in a shaken voice as her face began to turn the same color of the awaiting tomato.

* * *

"Backpack?"

 _"Check."_

"Extra clothes?"

"Uh, _check_."

"Lingerie?"

" _Che_.. wait.. Ino!"

Ino laughed like a mad woman on the other side of Sakura's phoneline. The pink haired nin felt her cheeks redden at the blonde's humorous jab.

"Sakura, in all seriousness, you need to be careful. We can't risk a child at a time like this." Ino said followed by another maniacal laugh.

"Ino, don't be ridiculous." Sakura muttered under her breath.

"When will you be coming back?" Ino asked, in a much calmer tone now.

"We'll only be there for three days, Naruto and Hinata will stay there for the week."

"Why don't you stay the entire week?"

"I promised Tsunade-sama I'd get back to work immediately after my recovery, and now here I am taking a vacation." Sakura said followed by a heavy sigh.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Ino suggested.

"You obviously haven't been around her that much." Sakura snorted.

"Sakura, in all seriousness, make sure to not overexert yourself." The blonde suggested, as she was still concerned about her friend.

"Don't worry. I still don't plan on using any chakra."

"Then how will you get there?" Ino asked.

"Sasuke's hawk summon will take us there."

"Hm _,_ show off." Ino muttered.

"It's convenient, Ino _pig_."

Ino sighed, "Well, _forehead_ , I laid down all the rules for you. I'll see you when you come back."

"Thanks again, Ino." Sakura said as she smiled at her friend's now assuring words.

"And Sakura, before I go..."

"Hm?" Sakura asked.

"Remember, wear your nicest pair of underwear!"

Sakura frowned and slammed the phone down on embarrassment as Ino's words played through her head on loop. The still flustered nin marched back to her room, trying her best to disregard Ino's barbaric comments.

"Nicest pair of underwear huh?" Sakura mocked the teasing Yamanaka, as she dumped her fresh laundry on her bed.

What took place on her bed two days ago still replayed constantly in the cluster that was currently Sakura's mind. Never had she seen the usually reserved Uchiha in such _dark_ light. Unsurprisingly, she can still remember each of second of those heated minutes that occurred. She could still feel that feverous feeling that built in the base of her abdomen. She knew that an intimate factor was expected of such relationship that they now carried. The newness startled her, but she shyly welcomed it.

Besides, wasn't this what she _ever_ dreamed of?

She now sighed as she looked at the fresh pile of laundry that was sprawled all across her bed. She sat on the frumpy bed and began to delicately fold each article of clothing. However, a familiar black shirt with the proud Uchiha crest sewed on the back caught her eye rather quickly. She picked up the dark shirt and held it tight against her. Her eyes then began to notice the various pieces of clothing that did not belong to her. A pair of grey pants, a pair of large white socks, and yet another shirt daunting the infamous clan symbol were all jumbled along with Sakura's own clothes.

It was almost as if they were living together.

She hugged the shirt once more and then proceeded to fold it accordingly. A smile plastered itself on her sweet lips, as she thought of the upcoming trip they would take today.

Perhaps she _should_ take Ino's advice and pack her nicest pair of underwear. Sakura quickly rummaged through her remaining pile of laundry and retrieved a pair of her almost untouched lace intimates. She gulped as she hung the flimsy pair off of one finger.

Abruptly, the doorbell to her apartment rang rather loudly more than usual. With that giving sound, Sakura felt herself shudder. Nervous at the piece of barely there clothing on her finger, she quickly bunched the laced intimates in her hand and pushed the unmentionable garment all the way to the bottom of her backpack. Sakura, now completely red from embarrassment, nervously zipped the entirety of her backpack.

The doorbell rang once more, showing the great impatience of the awaiting visitor to be let in.

"Coming!" Sakura called as she quickly made her way towards the entrance. In a swift motion, she swung open the door. Sasuke stood in front of her in his regular training clothes, just like the freshly washed pair she just folded. His onyx eyes looked up at the smaller woman across from him.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as she landed her bright eyes on the darker haired man.

It was somewhat strange this morning waking up alone, and without Sasuke quietly resting by her side. It was the first time in two weeks that Sasuke slept in his own room instead of hers. Even though they were only apart for a day, he couldn't help but yearn Sakura's presence. His routine days now seemed rather reclusive and perhaps even deserted without her in them.

"Welcome back." She said with a smile.

He gave her a subtle smile at her gentle greeting, until he raised an eyebrow, as he wanted to address her rather red face.

"You look red." He said as he stepped inside.

"Uhm, I... I was taking a hot bath." She lied, as she refused to tell Sasuke that she was packing her most frilly and improper intimates.

Sasuke reached out towards her, and gently grabbed a piece of her obviously un-soaked her.

"But your hair is dry."

"It… It was just a body soak." She said, accompanied by a nervous smile.

Sasuke shook his head from her dubious white lies. He found them to be quite charming most of the time.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun, Thank you for the food last night. It was delicious. Naruto of course thought so as well."

"Mm, I brought a rather large portion because I knew that idiot was going to be here."

Lightless eyes landed softly on Sakura's enticing face. Her pink lips formed into a small curve, giving him one of her shy, radiant smiles. It was then, that Sasuke felt his heart race just slightly. It was only one day, so why did he miss her so much?

"I'm sorry I couldn't come last night." He announced.

"Ah, don't apologize over something so silly. You've done so much," Sakura said. "Now that I'm back to normal, you don't have to worry about staying here."

Sasuke stared in awe at the women standing in front of him. His mind mused, as he thought of a way to explain his feelings regarding the situation. He grew accustom to sharing her space, and he thoroughly and wholeheartedly enjoyed it. Coming home to Sakura everyday somehow just felt like a routine he had to stick to.

"I'd like to continue to stay, if I'm able to." He said lowly.

Sakura felt her cheeks grow hot once again, as she now had a valid reason for their doing.

"Well, you know you're always welcomed to stay here, whenever you'd like." Sakura said, focusing her eyes elsewhere.

Jarred, Sasuke quickly felt himself embarrassed regarding his comment. Yet, he was completely elated. Only Sakura can make the usually tame Uchiha feel a whirlwind of emotions push through him. He cleared his throat and made his way past the pink haired woman, welcoming himself in.

"Ah, have you finished packing?" He quickly changed the subject, as he set his bag down on her dining table.

"Y-Yeah." Sakura said as she fumbled to find words. Hearing that endearing statement coming from Sasuke wasn't something for the faint hearted.

"Do you have everything?" Sakura asked as the nervousness still laced itself in her voice. She skimmed the room for any items that may have been forgotten to be put in her backpack.

"Mm." He replied as he eyed his own bag. But as soon as Sasuke began to walk any further, he suddenly felt a pair of arms embrace him from behind, and a head rest itself on the nest of his back.

"Thanks for coming with me, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke reached out his hand and rested it over the knuckles of Sakura's own. He lightly brushed her knuckles with his coarse thumb. Sakura's reoccurring displays of affection was something he still needed to get used to. Being with her daily, had only proved that fact. But nonetheless, he embraced it, and rather happily at that.

They were only apart for one day, and yet he couldn't help but yearn to be near her again. It was strange of him, to be in such a binding state with a woman. But then again, this was Sakura he was with. And Sakura has _been_ his home.

"We should get going. Naruto and Hinata are probably already waiting for us." He said lowly.

The fragile, yet strong arms removed themselves from Sasuke's body.

"Right." She agreed.

* * *

The walk to Konoha's main gate was short, as Sakura distracted Sasuke by telling him about her conversation with Tsunade.

"Are you sure you'll be fine to work again?" Sasuke asked.

"Mm."

As they reached the proximity of the gates, a familiar blonde and a dark-haired woman came closer into view. Naruto, who was already out the gates, waved frantically at his friends who were inching closer. Sasuke and Sakura proceeded to sign out the village's departing book, and quickly made their way to the impatient blonde.

"Are you ready, Sakura-chan, Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he playfully slapped both his hands on each of their backs.

"Mm." Sakura said.

In a quick movement, Sasuke moved away from the pack and into a more deserted area. The quiet Uchiha bit his thumb and formed the appropriate hand signals to begin his summon. A giant ball of white smoke now appeared in front of Sasuke. As the cloud of dense smoke dispersed, the familiar giant hawk stood eager, as he awaited directions from his matriarch. Sasuke walked towards the studious creature and gently petted it's beak. He turned his head back and looked at the three shinobi awaiting further directions.

"Get on."

Naruto went on the giant hawk first, then extended his hand to a timid Hinata. Sasuke, the conductor of the ordeal, turned towards an awaiting Sakura. Although Sakura was perfectly capable of getting on the giant bird herself, Sasuke didn't hesitate with helping her on. He took her small hand in his own and helped her balance as she climbed onto the monstrous bird.

Sasuke was the last to wrangle, as he took his rightful spot on the back of the bird's neck. Sakura, feeling rather captivated, placed her cheek on the flat of Sasuke's back. Her arms quickly found themselves wrapped around him once again. It was the second time that day that Sasuke felt the warmness of Sakura behind him.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he turned his head. "You can take off my harness off if you'd like and get more comfortable." He suggested.

"Mm. I'm fine." She replied, sinking deeper into him. Sasuke felt the corner of his lips move upwards as he caught the image of Sakura's arms tied around him again.

"Let's go, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled with a smile plastered on his face.

"Naruto-kun, you might want to swing your body all the way forward." Hinata said, worried about her reckless husband.

"I'm fine, Hinata." Naruto said, giving his wife a beaming smile.

"I suggest you hang on." Sasuke said as he turned his head to see Naruto dangling his feet over the bird.

Sasuke then turned his head forward and gently nudged his foot on the side of Garuda.

"Let's go, Garuda." Sasuke called to his summon.

In a single second, Garuda took off in an accelerating speed. Naruto tumbled and let out a loud yelp, but quickly countered his loose balance as he swung his leg around the bird.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled at her clumsy husband.

"P-Perfectly fine!" Naruto announced with a nervous chuckle.

"Idiot." Sasuke mumbled.

.

.

.

.

.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

 **Note** : Story is rated M

* * *

Chapter 17

* * *

The elusive Yugakure was just as Sakura remembered. Rows of tall, wooden buildings enclosed the rather populous city. It was a small but busy city, as many ninja and townspeople fled to the city for an ounce of sheer relaxation. Bouts of warm steam filled parts of the city, as Yugakure was known for having a hot springs in almost every corner.

After their brief check in to one of the more upscale resorts Yugakure had to offer, the two couples were quickly led to their designated rooms. An older woman escorted Naruto and Hinata to their personal hideaway, as Sasuke and Sakura were shown to their quarters by one of the inn's groundskeepers.

"Here we are, a perfect room for a new husband and wife." The older woman said as she gave Sakura and Sasuke a warm smile. The woman placed the small golden key in the palm of Sasuke's hand.

"Ah, actually-" Sakura began with a fierce blush.

"Thank you." Sasuke cut in Sakura's small protest, allowing the innocent mistake.

"Please do enjoy your stay. And if you have any further questions, do let us know." The old woman said with a smile.

Once inside, the reserved couple proceeded to take off their boots and set down their bags. With a quick flick of a finger, Sasuke turned on the room's interior light switch. The room was flourished in traditional furniture and decor. Instead of a regular bed, lied a well-sized futon in the middle of the room. There were no chairs or high tables, just lavish looking cushions circled around a short-legged table. Lush green houseplants were strategically placed around the corners of the traditional yet lux room. It was a suite fitted for a newlywed couple.

A single stick of incense burned on top of the small table. Sakura took a quick sniff of the aromatic smell, which happened to be the familiar sandlewood. Sakura smiled and exhaled the smell, as it reminded her of Sasuke's own traditional home.

"It's nice." Sakura mentioned.

"There's an outside area too." Sasuke said as he noticed the strip of light coming from under the royal-colored curtains. Sakura walked over to the sliding door and pulled the curtains aside, revealing the glistening, warm light that was once trapped. With a quick motion of her hand, she slid the sliding door open.

Sakura felt her blush come back in full force as she noticed the room's hidden gem. A personal hot spring kept hidden from the neighboring rooms stood in the corner of the small outside area. A gate built of towering rocks surrounded the small private waters.

This was a hot spring built solely for two people. This was the _honeymoon_ suite.

The burning image of an unclothed Sasuke leaning against the hot spring's edges overcame Sakura's now tainted mind. The only naked figure of a man Sakura had ever seen was at the hospital, solely for medical reasons. Just the thought of a completely bare Sasuke made Sakura's mind spin in disarray. The only thing that could make that image even more obscene, is if _she_ was in it.

Sakura gulped, but shook her head out of the taunting clouds, punishing herself for thinking of such impure things. She pursed her lips, as nervousness instilled itself within herself, once again. She knew the expectations _Ino_ had for this trip, hence the skimpy underwear, but Sakura had expectations of her own.

Sakura quickly turned her head as she felt the familiar presence behind her. Sasuke seemingly looked unimpressed as he peeked out above Sakura's right shoulder. His dark eyes quickly scanned the small patio area. The private hot spring seemed uninterested to the reluctant Uchiha, as he retracted himself from the area.

"Hm." He muffed as he made his way back inside.

Sakura frowned, as she wanted Sasuke to be as elated as she was to be on this trip. But she ultimately knew that this unrealistic idea was a far reach.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura called.

"Hm?" Sasuke muttered as he turned his head, seeing the pink-haired wielder behind him. A frown nestled on Sakura's plush pink lips, as her eyes shined with a certain sadness only Sasuke could read.

"I know you didn't want to come, so thank you for coming with me, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said with a shy smile.

Disappointed with her choice of words, Sasuke let off a frown of his own. He knew how badly Sakura had wanted to be here, and that's all that took for him to want to be beside her on this intricate trip. It was an attempt to make her happy, after all the conflict she had been through the past month, she deserved this much.

"That's not true." He countered.

Sasuke looked straight into the woman across from him. With a gentle hand, he cupped the side of her cheek. Sakura looked up as she felt the warm gesture from the Uchiha.

"As long as you're here, and as long as you don't leave me with Naruto all day, I'm fine."

Sakura smiled at Sasuke's rare attempt of humor and couldn't help but quickly extend her arms out towards him. She wrapped her arms right around his middle, making Sasuke taken back by her sudden gesture. Sasuke looked down at the attentive pink-haired woman who was wrapped tightly around him. He placed a hand on the back of her head and preceded to run his fingers through her soft pink locks.

"I know we won't be able to spend much time together today, but at least I'll see you for dinner." Sakura said as she pulled away from his hold.

The thought of having to be around Naruto at the _men's only_ hot spring seemed a bit agitating for Sasuke, but he knew it was something that must be done.

"Do you have your mind set on something specific?" Sasuke asked, referring to dinner.

"Mmm-" Sakura mumbled as she tapped a finger on her chin.

"-Surprise me."

* * *

The first activity scheduled for the enduring day, was to attend the infamous Yagakure hot springs. However, the congested hot springs did not offer a bath for both sexes, leaving Sakura astray from the Uchiha for a couple of hours. The last thing Sakura saw before leaving the inn, was Sasuke's irked face as the elated Uzumaki dragged him out of the their quiet, serene-filled quarters. However, time away from the boys was perfectly fine for Sakura, as the _women only_ hot springs seemed as tranquil as it will ever be.

Sakura's usually stiff body loosened itself entirely as the hot water soothed her every exhausted muscle. She exhaled a sigh of relief, as the calming waters completely put her overworked body at ease.

"Isn't this great, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked with a gentle smile. Hinata, in complete tranquility as well, exhaled a sigh of pure bliss.

"Ah yeah, it is." Sakura said as she dunk herself lower in the steaming water. It was almost as if every one of her minuscule problems dissolved instantly the second she touched the water.

"This is heaven." She mumbled as she made herself comfortable against the edge of the hot spring.

Hinata smiled at her daunting friend, as she also let herself fully submerge in the easing water. She carefully placed a long strand of dark hair back on the top of her messy bun.

"Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"Yes?" Hinata answered as she successfully secured the loose strand of her dark hair.

"How do you like the house?"

"Ah, well, it's a bit difficult to upkeep, but we're doing the best we can. I think we've done good with it so far."

"It's not so different from the Hyūga compound, I'm sure you'll be fine." Sakura added.

"Ah, thanks." Hinata said with a smile.

"And it sure is beautiful," Sakura said as she placed a hand on her cheek. "Every girl dreams of getting married and buying their dream house."

"You're too kind, Sakura-chan." A glowing Hinata mentioned.

Sakura tapped her slender finger on her chin. Hinata's skin looked unusually radiant, even as she soaked herself in the temperate water. And not to mention, her usually ample breast seemed a bit more larger than usual. Stumped, but led with suspicion, Sakura contemplated her next choice of words.

"Say Hinata-" Sakura began. "I noticed you didn't drink that one night we all had dinner at your house. Is everything okay?"

Hinata shifted her body at Sakura's sudden question. A pinch of pink was revealed on her cheeks, as the shy Hyūga delicately placed a damp strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well Sakura-chan, you see..Naruto-kun and I-"

Sakura leaned in closer to the pale eyed princess. Her ears were fully open to even the smallest noises surrounding her.

"N-Naruto-kun and I are waiting." Hinata concluded, as her entire face was now a color of pink.

"Waiting?" Sakura questioned.

"You know, waiting for a.. _baby_."

Bingo.

Every suspicion was proudly laid to rest, as the news confirmed Sakura's wild theory itself. Sakura's face lit up as she heard the joyous news herself. She already pictured the tiny bundle that was half of Hinata and half of Naruto. The pink haired woman let out a squeal.

"Hinata!" Sakura said with a huge smile plastered on her face. The crowd of quiet women looked at the two younger woman who seemed to have caused a stir in the usually tranquil hot spring.

"I should have known! Ah, well I did suspect it." Sakura trailed.

"Ah, you figured me out."

"Hinata, that's wonderful!" Sakura exclaimed as her face lit up in excitement for her expecting friend.

"How far along are you?" Sakura asked.

"Only five weeks."

"From now on, please come to me in my clinic, Hinata. I will be most honored to be there along your pregnancy."

"I was planning on giving you a surprise visit next week to break the news, but I guess you worked your away around it." Hinata said with a sympathetic smile.

"Married, new house, baby on the way.." Sakura told herself, "I'm quite behind aren't it?"

Hinata laughed softly, "Dont be silly Sakura-Chan, haven't you and Sasuke-kun thought about having children anytime soon?"

Sakura pursed her lips together, as the unexpected question raced itself across her mind. _Children? With Sasuke?_ She gulped at the thought of even having any type of intimacy with him. That world was definitely still closed, as she was convinced she was definitely the last of her friends to be a virgin.

"I'm... I'm not sure." Sakura said lowly, twiddling her fingers.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked as she cocked her head slightly.

"Ah, well I mean, Sasuke-kun and I haven't even.. done anything." Sakura let out, then quickly submerged herself under the water.

Hinata blushed a deep color at Sakura's comment. She didn't mean to embarrass nor pry too much into Sakura's personal life.

"I'm sorry for intruding, I didn't mean to. I just feel as if you and Sasuke-kun have been together for years." Hinata said with a forgiving smile the second Sakura resurfaced above the water.

"It feels like that doesn't it?" Sakura asked as she twisted her now completely drenched hair into a sloppy bun.

"It was just a matter of time." Hinata replied softly.

"I honestly thought he was going to be with someone from his own clan. Perhaps an arranged marriage." Sakura said as she moved a wet strand of pink from her face.

Hinata gasped at Sakura's words, "Why would you say that?"

"Well, it's no surprise how uptight his clan is, and how disappointed his father was when Sasuke first told him about us."

The usually shy Hinata now had a worried look on her face. It pained her to hear how difficult Sakura must have been feeling the past couple of months. She quickly uncrossed her arms and sturdily placed them on Sakura's shoulders.

"Sakura Haruno, you're a wonderful person and the best medic in Konoha. Any clan would be lucky to have you in it." Hinata said as she pierced through Sakura's eyes with her own.

"Ah, Hinata," Sakura said with an appreciative smile. "Thanks."

Sakura quickly blushed as she noticed the byukagan welder's sizable breast stay afloat beside her. No doubt, she was _definitely_ pregnant.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Hinata said as she crossed her arms, hiding her full chest.

"Don't apologize for being born lucky." Sakura said as she dunked herself slowly back in the hot water.

* * *

After a thorough bath back at the inn, Sakura dried herself off and stepped out of the wooden bath. She grabbed a clean white towel and wrapped it around her bare, wet form. With quick hands, Sakura dug through her backpack and looked for a particular item she was certain she threw in there. She quickly pulled the unusual article of clothing that felt slightly familiar.

The lacy pair of underwear that Ino had personally gifted Sakura, entwined themselves between Sakura's fingers. Sakura felt her body rise in shame at the sight of the delicate material.

"Stupid Ino." Sakura huffed as she began to slip on the cursed pair of underwear.

A knock suddenly appeared on the door, startling the lights of the already frazzled nin.

"I'm back." Sakura heard the familiar voice from the other side of the door.

"I'll be out in a minute." Sakura replied, a sheer blush appeared on her face, as the intimate undergarment was still only up to her knees.

"Ah." She heard the usual, muffled reply from the somber Uchiha.

Quickly, Sakura secured the flimsy piece of clothing around her hips, and reached for the newly purchased yukata. She wrapped herself in the silk-like material, and gently tied the matching sash around her small fitting waist. The lightweight material felt cool against her skin, perfect for the night's temperate weather. Now, without an ounce of hesitation, she hurriedly made her way out.

"Oh, welcome back." Sakura said with a smile, as her wandering eyes quickly landed on the Uchiha crest that was proudly sewn onto the back of Sasuke's shirt.

Sasuke, in his usual attire, turned around and saw the pink haired woman in a daunting, white yukata.

"I'm sorry if I startled you." Sasuke said as his own wandering eyes noticed the delicate white fabric that was fitted perfectly on Sakura's body. His eyes made their way back to her own.

"You're wearing a yukata?" Sasuke asked.

"Ah, Is it too much?" Sakura asked, nervousness instilled in her voice. Her finger tugged on the ends of her sash.

"No, it's nice."

Sakura smiled shyly at the unexpected compliment.

"Hinata bought a kimono for her dinner tonight with Naruto, and I figured I should wear something nice too."

"It was a good idea." Sasuke said.

On the corner of Sakura's eye, she spotted a small flame near the open patio door. Sakura looked over Sasuke's shoulder and caught a glimpse of what awaited her outside.

"Ah.. what is that outside, Sasuke-kun?"

"Dinner," Sasuke said. "It's not much." Sasuke added as Sakura made her way outside, "I picked up some food on the way back. I'm not familiar with the restaurants around here."

Sakura made her way outside to the setup. A low table set on the engawa was filled with various amounts of raw fish, along with a bottle of sake. A small, lit candle adorned the center of table, burning brightly.

"It's perfect."

* * *

The two ate in a comfortable silence, enjoying their variety of fish that Sasuke had picked up. Occasionally, Sakura would look up at the quiet nin sitting across from her, enjoying the view of the pleasant Uchiha.

"Thank you for the meal, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said with a smile as she took a sip of her sake.

"Mm." Sasuke replied.

Sakura tilted her heard upwards, as the illuminating ambiance of the outdoors caught her attention. What seemed like thousands of stars glistened brightly throughout Yugakure's dark sky. Sakura smiled as she stood up from the engawa's surface and walked over towards the edge. The soothing sound of the steaming water, mixed along with the music of the night's crickets filled the small area.

"It's a little different than Konoha isn't it?" Sasuke asked as he stood right after.

"Yeah. We should do this more often." Sakura said with a grin.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile back at the lively nin, "if you'd like."

"I hope that's not the alcohol talking. You're getting my hopes up." Sakura mentioned.

"I'm completely coherent, Sakura."

"Well, Naruto didn't give you such a hard time did he?" Sakura asked.

"He wasn't so difficult. However, he didn't want to leave the hot springs, we overdid our stay."

"Sounds like Naruto," Sakura said with a sigh. "You didn't enjoy it?"

"I did. I feel rejuvenated."

Pleased with his honest answer, Sakura placed a gentle hand on Sasuke's arms.

"Hot springs offer a variety of health benefits. They help promote blood circulation and help improve muscle pain. I know you get home tired from your missions, that's why I was persistent in bringing you, Sasuke-kun."

"Ah." Sasuke replied at her informative answer.

"But I'm glad you came, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said, as her eyes continued to stare off into the starry, painted sky.

From the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of the indescribable beauty that was Sakura. The moon illuminated enough light to glisten the surface of Sakura's soft-looking complexion. Out of habit, Sasuke reached out to run his hand through the ends of Sakura's rose-colored hair. It wasn't everyday that Sasuke would see Sakura with a yukata on. He wanted to admire the rare view, for as long as he could.

However, his adoring thoughts stood still, as a previous thought crossed his mind.

"Is everything alright?" Sakura asked with a gentle smile. Sasuke carefully pulled his hand away.

"Sakura." He called, in a more serious tone.

"Hm?"

"I've been thinking a lot." Sasuke said, accompanied by a sip of his bitter sake.

"About what, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, a curious tone left her lips.

"About what's going to happen when we go back to Konoha."

Sakura felt her nerves arise from the depths of her body. A sharp breath withdrew itself from the pit of her stomach, as the unexpected news was processed. Her curled fingers pulled the ends of her sash in a nervous habbit.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked lowly. A worried look now appeared on her face. She turned herself around to fully face the Uchiha, desperate for an answer.

"I've been wanting more independence from my parents, from my clan in general." Sasuke began as he set his cup of sake down on the wooden floor of the engawa.

"Are you leaving.. Konoha?" She swallowed hard after her question.

Sasuke noticed her sudden dismay, as her bright eyes widened and slender brows lowered. He felt the sudden guilt reside within him, as he clearly phrased his intentions wrong. A comforting hand reached for the apple of her cheeks.

"Sakura, I would never," Sasuke admitted, as he cupped her dainty cheek. "It's much more simple than that."

"Then what is it?" She asked. The weight of a heavy worry lifted itself off her shoulder, but she couldn't help but remain alert.

"I've been thinking of moving outside the Uchiha district, until I figure everything out."

"Is it your parents?" She asked.

"No, I'd just like to find my independence outside the clan. It's time I moved out from the Uchiha compound for the time being and focus on the anbu." Sasuke replied, bringing his hands back to his sides.

Sakura, always understanding, nodded at his now clear intentions. Although she never came from a prestigious clan, she could understand the freedom and liberation he was aching to feel. And although her parents never gave her much trouble, she still went with her urge on living on her own. And it was a great decision, as she learned a great deal of independence.

Suddenly, Sakura gulped as a rambunctious idea popped into her head. She closed her fist as she clenched the linen of the delicate yukata. She pursed her lips before speaking.

"Sasuke.. kun." She nervously called.

"Hm?"

"W-Why don't you stay with me for the meantime? My apartment isn't so far from the anbu headquarters."

Sasuke paused at her invitation.

"It's not as big your place, but I think it'll be fitting." She continued, now fiddling her slender fingers.

"Only if you don't mind, Sakura." Sasuke said.

"Don't be silly, Sasuke-kun. Of course I don't mind. It's the least I could do after everything you've done for me."

"Sakura-"

A worried expression appeared on his face. Although he was thinking of the similar living situation she mentioned, he wasn't exactly sure how to have asked her. Now that it was out in the open, he felt a pang of relief. However, it was entirely up to Sakura, as it is _her_ place.

"-Are you alright with this?" He asked.

"I couldn't be happier."

A gentle smile escaped his lips, as he heard the tender response that Sakura had given him. It was settled.

"As long as you do your part in washing the dishes." Sakura jokingly said.

"I'm not a slob, Sakura." Sasuke voiced with a smile.

The pink-haired nin laughed joyously of actual humor and of nervousness. The thought of living under the same roof with the reclusive Uchiha hasn't exactly kicked in it. However, it shouldn't be much different than the time Sasuke was over for two weeks. Undoubtedly she was nervous, but still, she was beyond elated at the choice made between them.

"I'm glad where we are headed, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said lowly, batting her velvet lashes to the ground. Her hands clasped together, as a smile perched up on her lips. Sakura always carried a strong demeanor, but when it came to Sasuke, she was soft.

Sasuke looked at the bashful woman in front of him. She radiated an immense amount of beauty. Her small, yet strong frame, stood still, as her gaze remained shy.

Sasuke smiled once again, a smile that was only ever shown to the woman beside him. Sasuke would always remain indebted, as to how she stayed so devoted to him throughout all this time. It was his turn to return the favor.

His arms found the sides of her rose-stained cheeks, brushing his thumb along her high cheekbones. The faint scent of a subtle lavender filled his senses once again.

"Sasuke-kun, I-"

Sakura's words were cut short, as a string, dulcet pair of lips landed on her own. Although surprised at his sudden gesture, Sakura formed her own lips into a smile before giving into him. It was their first kiss since that fateful night of timidity they experienced in Konoha. Wary, but filled with love, Sakura accepted the request of his open lips on hers.

Their lips continued to hungrily find one another as their hands now began to grow a mind of heir own. Sakura found her wandering hands at the back of Sasuke's neck, unintentionally keeping him as close as possible. Whilst Sasuke's traveling hands positioned themselves on the depths of her shapely hips. However, his curious hands weren't the only things that were leaving a trail.

His hand cautiously dipped itself to the crook of her pale, scented neck. Their wave of sweet kisses, turned slightly distinct, as Sakura felt a familiar hand inch onto the inside of her yukata. At last, the wandering hand found the warmth of her firm, but unbelievably soft skin.

Sakura's kisses became slower, as she felt his hand trail itself higher to the soft valley between her breast. Gently, the hand found itself to the now delicate, warm surface. He pressed his hand, strong but implausibly tender, and laid it flat against her now sensitive skin. However, Sasuke's hand was ideally large, as it skimmed itself on the mound of Sakura's left breast.

Sakura winced, as she felt the fragile contact. Her body pulsated towards his touch, as he now began to unravel her slowly. His coarse hand then found itself trailing even higher, reaching for the top of her yukata. Carefully, he traced the edges of the yukata's neck line, right before gently sliding it off her shoulders. Sakura, now half exposed, blushed a deep shade of rose.

"Is this alright?" He said as he broke mid-kiss.

Left without words by his lush action, Sakura gave a nod as a replacement of her vocal affirmation.

With a cautious mindset, the careful Uchiha placed a gentle hand on her exposed breast. Her breathing became heavy, as this newfound play caught her off guard. With stretched fingers, he cupped the bottom curve of her breast as he ran his thumb over the now erected nipple. Sakura took a sharp breath at the tender action.

Sasuke, hesitant but willing, lowered his face to the frontage of her breast. Gently, he grazed the tip of her swollen bud with his wet tongue.

Sakura swallowed hard, as she felt the new sensation taking place below her. Her pumping heart raced, as her mind quickly went blank from pure euphoria. A small, innocent noise escaped her now swollen lips as she felt the need to express her rapture. With every delicate movement of his precise tongue on her, she shuddered. Her hands reached for his dark locks, as she felt both her knees begin to buckle. Sasuke felt her now fragile posture, and quickly stood up straight as he now coddled the half dressed nin in his arms. Carefully, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Assuring her, his love was very much in presence.

"Sasuke-kun." She called.

There was nothing more in the world that Sakura wanted than to feel herself become whole with the man she madly loved. There was nothing more that she craved then to finally become _his_.

Her hands gently brushed the the ends of his dark shirt, "Can we go inside?" Sakura, dedicated, yet in a shaken voice asked. Sasuke looked down at the pleading nin. Her eyes glossed, teary almost, as her wet chest sharply rose in and out. She was breathless, and beautiful.

"Yes."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hi all. Firstly, I want to apologize for the late update. And second, thank you all for sticking with the story, it means so much. I think Harvest Moon will soon see an end, but will definitely have a couple more chapters. I'd like to keep writing Sasusaku fics, so if you'd like you can be on the lookout for that :-) See you in the next chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

 **Note** : Story is rated M

* * *

Chapter 18

* * *

Without words, Sasuke gently pushed Sakura down in the dark room's only futon. The room remained in darkness, reflecting only light from the melting candle that was lit just minutes before. Absent minded, Sakura continued to give her focus on Sasuke's moving mouth, as he sweetly laid her down. Yet, impatiently, hungry, he ravished the swollen pink lips that he grew to claim as his. Sasuke's demanding lips then began to trail downwards once again, stopping at the base of her pale, cold throat. Sakura let out a small heave, as she felt the work of his nimble fingers begin to find themselves at the sash that sheltered the rest of her body. Hesitant, Sasuke spoke before he proceeded any further with the woman he hovered over.

"Can I?"

Sakura swallowed hard at his polite question, and let her ultimate wants overcome any nerves she had stored for this moment. She nodded in reply to his question.

"Yes."

With a steady hand, Sasuke carefully undid the once perfect knot formed in the middle of Sakura's yukata. With the now unneeded knot untied, Sakura's yukata became perfectly undone. Her breath heaved heavily, as she felt dark eyes pry onto her now flushed, almost bare body. Embarrassment filled her senses once again, as she had never been in such a vulnerable state before.

Two hands softly pushed the remaining sides of the silk-like yukata off from her captivating body, leaving her unclad, for the onyx eyes to ravish. Sasuke, mesmerized by every soft and delicate curve she possessed, stood still, as he admired every inch that was clear to his wandering eyes.

Sakura clenched her fingers to the plush sheets of the futon, as she knew the only thing left on her was the flimsy piece of lace that clung perfectly to her hips. Never in her nineteen years of life, has she felt so defenseless before. She swallowed before she spoke.

"Sasuke... kun."

Sasuke brought his attention back to the pleading nin's gleaming, yet nervous-ridden face. With a tender hand, he moved a lone hair away from her face. His lips found the seal on her charming forehead, and gently placed it a warm, comforting kiss.

"I won't do anything you don't want me to do."

With wide eyes, Sakura matched her glistening jades with the solid, dark orbs that stared intently into her. It was true, she was undeniably nervous. But yet, she never craved for something more in her life.

"I want to... do this." She admitted.

Sasuke, now introduced clearly of her wants, decided to abide her request. Dark, loving eyes once again pierced straight through her, and found her soft, flushed lips with his own. Hurriedly, Sasuke sat back up and began to remove the dark fabric that clung on his torso. Sakura's eyes quickly roamed across the chiseled work that was Sasuke's chest. Although her eyes were widened by his bare torso, there were various times that Sakura had seen the defined Uchiha shirtless. Sasuke suffered cuts, bruises and abrasions that were all delicately treated by the work of Sakura's capable hands. Yet, now, it was a much more different feeling she felt, as she witnessed his bare chest in such an intimate setting.

With rigorous fingers, Sasuke brought his hand down to the piece of fabric that covered her most delicate area. Carefully, his fingers hooked on both sides of Sakura's unnecessary underwear, and carefully began to budge them downwards. Sakura, willingly, lifted her lower body in order to give the raven-haired man an easier transition. As the flimsy fabric began to disperse from her lush, creamy legs, Sasuke eyes instantly focused on her most intimate area that was now unclothed to the eye. A blushing Sakura bit her lip in timidity, as she was now completely exposed for the Uchiha to see.

"Sakura." Sasuke called. Never in his life, would he have thought this is how it would have ended up. Sakura, the overpowered treasure of Konoha, would be bundled in his arms; awaiting the rest of the night. Her naked body was eager, and ample in the all right places. The dark haired man felt the already firm member between him begin to ascent even further. He'd never seen anything so devastatingly beautiful, and he wanted to make sure she knew just how he felt.

Sakura winced as she felt the familiar warm hand descend to her sharp hipbone. Smoothly, he placed his hand across her firm abdomen, enjoying the feel of her soft skin. Sakura's breath was now ragged with anticipation, as Sakura felt the base of Sasuke's flat hand move downwards towards her inner thigh. Gently, his coarse fingers found the sensitive area that Sakura kept hidden.

Gloss began to form at her eyes, as they slammed completely shut. The once timid Sakura let out a soft cry, as she felt the work of fingers unwind her most delicate area. Long, rough fingers trailed repetitively over the warm slit, sending a new sensation down Sakura's spine. A low arch formed under Sakura's back, as the subtle, yet overwhelming feeling began to make itself known. The longer Sasuke sweetly tortured her in such a delectable manner, the more Sakura felt she wanted.

Tamely, Sasuke placed the pad of his thumb over the small, delicate area that hosted the den of Sakura's most sensitive nerves. In that mere second, Sakura let out a quiet moan. Her eyes felt sewn shut, as she felt the sweet feeling that began to subside inside her. Sasuke, too focused on making the tortured nin reach her pinnacle, pulled his hand back, noticing the wetness she released.

"Sasuke-kun." He heard her, almost like a cry.

Her jaded eyes, now open, found the dark eyes that peered back onto her.

"Please." She pleaded softly, and extended her arms.

With gentle eyes, Sasuke hovered himself completely over Sakura, now holding her warmth. In an impatient manner, Sakura crashed her flushed lips onto his own. Tongues began to dominate one another, as the sweet, treasonous kiss began to grow even deeper. Oxygen began to cut short, as their aching lips continued to meet one another, in a ravenous manner. A steady growth began to be felt on the surface of Sakura's thigh, as a hitch grew in Sasuke's breath. Eager lips alas parted, as Sasuke awaited a reassuring response.

"Are you sure?" She heard his velvet-like voice ask in her ear. Just the sound of his voice alone can make her tremble without hesitation.

She has never been so sure of anything in her life.

"Yes."

With that single word of assurance, it was then quietly settled between the two. Carefully, Sasuke sat up and pulled away the unwanted fabric that hugged his perfectly defined legs. Sakura, still unbelievably modest, kept her lush-green eyes away from his movements. Quickly, Sasuke resumed to linger over the small frame that Sakura daunted. Gently, he placed a tender, delicate kiss on the base of her lips. Dark, yet understanding eyes, stared right into Sakura's being. She nodded once at his silent question.

She was breathless.

A slight, muffled cry came out of Sakura's wet mouth as Sasuke mended himself perfectly in between her most fragile area. Bright, glassy eyes shut themselves from the subsiding pain that presented itself within her. She swallowed her muffled cries, and continued to brace the remaining of Sasuke's entirety. At the first notice of her slight discomfort, Sasuke placed a kiss on the side of her pale neck. He knew this would hurt her in such a way, but he also knew that her discomfort would be temporary.

A single, lonesome tear, rolled down the hill of her warm cheek. Sasuke, stunned at her wet eyes, paused any of his clearly afflicting actions. Sakura felt a nimble thumb brush away the running droplet that left her glistening jades.

"Sakura, I'm sorry"

Fiercely, she shook her head, bundles of now pink, sticky hair framed her face.

"Please." She persisted, her voice louder than a whisper. Sasuke gulped at her eager request, never keeping his eyes off her wet jades. Softly, Sasuke placed a sweet, assuring kiss on her open mouth.

Sakura, as weak and fragile as she'd ever be, felt herself in the profound trance of Sasuke again. A blanket of comfort ran through her, as her lips now began to respond to the demands of his own. Quickly, the once persisting pain presented itself once again, but she pushed through it, trying to set her mind to focus on the pinpoint of pleasure he brought her instead.

She swallowed her worries, and continued to kiss the supple lips that softly began to part away. Pink eyelashes blinked open, following the dark orbs that stared intently into her. The Uchiha's face daunted an expression of worry and focus. He was doing everything in his power to be as gentle as possible to the feeble woman that laid below him. Mustering all his force, he broke within her.

Sakura winced as she felt the wholeness of Sasuke begin to move. Her heart trembled heavily, and her body felt itself drift, as her body began to register the feeling of a building pleasure. She gasped lightly, as she felt a bliss begin to spread throughout her fragile body.

Hungry now, Sasuke set his dark, lingering eyes on the series of satisfying expressions Sakura began to show. Her eyes clutched themselves, as her wet mouth formed the most perfect O-shaped, as it indicated her incoming cries of pleasure.

Fixated now, he felt himself lead a steady yet tenacious pace he knew wouldn't pain her as much. He'd hate knowing that he'd hurt her in anyway, but he knew it was too late for that. In response to his new dynamics, Sakura widened her slim legs, and clutched them perfectly around Sasuke's sides, making it easier for her to feel all of him. Indulging her, he huffed a low breath, as he felt her in an entirely new manner now. With much more broadening access, Sasuke hit the core of Sakura's depth. Husky grunts escaped his lips, as he began a much more rigorous pace. All he wanted in this feverish moment, was to meet the demands of Sakura body.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered, as she tangled her hands on his perfect dark locks.

He would do everything he could, in order to make her feel anyway she wanted.

Slowly, but in an intensive force, Sakura felt the buildup that would ultimately lead to her violent release. Sasuke let out a hiss-like grunt as he felt the already constructed walls begin to tense around him. He knew this was it, that this is what Sakura had asked for. A vivid rapture shrieked itself loose from her body, as the unraveling buildup of euphoria released itself from the depths of its hiding. Rising harshly, her bare chest heaved heavy breaths as the overwhelming sensation took over her entire being. Sakura softly cried out his sacred name, as her thighs gently fell from his sides. A lone tear shed from her clenched eye.

In what seemed like a millisecond, the feverish bubble of pleasure, ultimately burst, and spilled heavily throughout her. Darkness filled her mind, focusing solely on the beam of pleasure that ran through every vein in her body. With a steady, yet eager breath, she opened her eyes as the feeling of pleasurable intensification began to diminish itself. She looked up to see the gentle, loving face that she adored.

To know that she was here, in a twine of lovers, meant everything. Sasuke's love poured so deeply into her, and she was able to finally feel the wholeness of his love in a different way.

* * *

" _Good Morning, Sakura-chan!"_

 _A cheerful Naruto Uzumaki, age eight, boasted at the pink haired girl who sat in her designated seat. Naruto gleefully sat down on his own seat next to hers._

 _Sakura twirled a piece of long pink hair through her small fingers._

" _Oh, hi Naruto."_

" _Hmph, where's that annoying Uchiha today? Maybe he didn't come because he's scared of thunder." Naruto asked as he peered his head around Sakura, noticing the empty seat beside her._

 _A shriek of giggles and awes burst in the classroom. Naruto rolled his eyes, as he knew what that specific welcome party meant._

" _I guess I spoke too soon." The blonde child mumbled._

" _I'm here, idiot." A sulken voice was heard from their back. Sakura quickly turned her head to see Sasuke, hands shoved far into his pockets, as cool and collected as ever. A smile plastered on her face._

" _Oh are you? Because you're late!" Naruto yelled in defense._

 _Sasuke ignored the usual, unnecessary comments coming from the blonde, and took his seat next to Sakura._

" _G..Good Morning, Sasuke-kun."_

" _Mm." He muttered as he closed his eyes._

 _Sakura frowned at his cold response. Sasuke wasn't one to socialize. He'd never even tried to hold a conversation with her, nor with anyone for that matter. Although Sakura wasn't one to give up so easily, she's felt as if her pestering of Sasuke was a lost cause. He's ignored not just her, but every other girl that has given him just a minute of attention._

 _Sasuke slowly looked on his right side, to the pink haired girl that was assigned to sit next to him, as she now rested her head on the surface of the desk. There was a faint smell of flowers on her, like a flower his mom grows in her treasured garden. Has she always smelled like this? Could it be lavender?_

 _Sasuke stared unknowingly at the strange pink haired girl, Sakura. It was then when the green eyed girl turned her head and made a spurt of accidental eye contact with the dark eyed boy._

 _Suddenly, a sound of an electrical shortage was heard from the ceiling, as the room then went black._

 _The auditorium's screams filled the academy's spacious room. Sakura, afraid of complete darkness, shut her eyes tightly._

" _We're all gonna die!" Naruto yelled in a frenzy, as he jumped on the desk._

" _Calm down, all of you! it's just lightening!" Iruka called from the bottom of the podium._

 _Screams continued to pass along the classroom, half of them being real and the other half being overdramatized. Sakura dug her head in her arms, as the pitch dark and constant orchestra of screams startled her._

" _Hey, it's ok."_

 _She peeled an eye open to see Sasuke facing her now. From what she can make out in the darkness, she noticed a look of worry on his face._

 _Another powerful strike of lightning hit too close for comfort, and was followed shortly by more agonizing screaming coming from the room's children. Sakura winced, startled once again from the disordered chaos that was taking place in the auditorium-like classroom._

 _In contrast to Naruto's panic, Sakura felt a warm touch on her shoulder. Yet, she was far too scared to open her eyes._

" _Come on." She heard Sasuke say._

 _She opened her eyes as she heard the subtle command. Sasuke now had a sympathetic look on his face, along with a hand extended to the frightened nin. Carefully, Sakura accepted his welcoming gesture, and grabbed onto his hand with her own._

 _Carefully but hurriedly, the two slipped past the wave of kids through the back door of the classroom, hand in hand. Sasuke led the frightened nin all the way to the front of the school's main doors._

" _Where is everyone?" Sakura asked._

" _They're all probably trying to fix the power."_

 _Sakura looked outside the academy's open doors. Droplets of pouring rain drowned the village's terrain. Never in her life has she seen a storm with such force strike the usually dry village. Suddenly, the rain stopped above her. But yet, Sakura can see the trinkets of water still fall hard in front of her. A shadow casted itself over her, much to her confusion. She turned her head back and saw an umbrella, being held by the last person she'd expect._

" _I'll walk you home." Sasuke said, turning away his head in embarrassment. His umbrella held high against her._

" _Really?" She asked, bewilderment now ensued. "But my parents aren't home."_

" _We can go to my house then." He replied, as he purposely turned his head._

 _This wasn't the reserved Uchiha who sat next to her in class, this surely must be somebody else. Sakura could see a stain of pink on his cheeks, which ultimately made her own small cheeks flush the same pink._

" _Hurry before we both get sick." Sasuke said as he began to step further outside into the pouring weather, umbrella still held out to her._

 _Sakura fiercely nodded and quickly began to keep up with the Uchiha's strides._

 _Although silence overcame the small two, a shy smile daunted her face as they continued to walk towards the winding road leading to the Uchiha compound. It was nice, she thought, being cared for in such a way from someone you admired from afar. She'd only seen Sasuke speak to when spoken to, and sometimes not even speak at all._

 _But now she knew there was something much deeper to him than the reserved facade he puts on. She kept her smile, as she felt her face grow hot. Although Sakura was just a small girl who knew nothing about boys her age, she was sure of one thing;_

 _It started to feel a lot like love._

* * *

Lavender.

It was a familiar scent that Sasuke reminisced about from his childhood. It was the subtle, yet powerful scent that Sasuke remembered he first smelled on the shy child he took home in the rain. The earthy, yet floral aroma filled his complete senses. And still to this day, it was the smell he indulged in, it was _her_ smell.

It was truly haunting, in the most impassioned way.

With now open, dark eyes, a soft visual appeared in front of him.

Sasuke, bare and content, saw the woman in familiar pink locks, sleeping soundly next to him. Sakura, completely unconscious, was completely inert next to his thermal body. Sakura was still unclothed, as his eyes softly landed to her bare shoulders peeping over the thin sheet that covered her. Her body seemed sleek, as a luminous glow radiated throughout the entirety of her skin. With a careful hand, Sasuke reached out to entwine his callous fingers through her tousled hair. But quickly, his hands took themselves back, as the once sleeping women began to stir.

A sensitive pair of jade-colored eyes opened in the midst of the morning. She blinked once, twice, as her gaze adjusted to the new light that that reflected from her eyes. With a now clear vision, she softly focused on the man across from her.

A smile peered through her, as she felt as enamored as ever. Never in her nineteen years of life, has she felt this type of intimate closeness to someone.

Still too coy to bring up the previous night's exertions, she remained quiet. However, her mind didn't stray from the classified night, as she remembered every minuscule detail the night carried with it.

Sakura's shy eyes lowered themselves from Sasuke's frame. The sweet corner of her rosey lips curled upwards, as she bashfully looked downwards. Sasuke, curious at her shy deamenor, quickly caught on to her hesitation. Although he was a bit coy as well regarding their new liaison, he wanted nothing but to make her feel cherished.

With a careful hand, he placed it gently onto Sakura's warm cheek. He ran his coarse thumb along the circles of her cheeks.

The previous night was hauntingly beautiful. There was absolutely no way Sasuke thought he could be even more infatuated with the pink haired nin, but fate proved otherwise. There was nothing more he wanted than to protect her every waking moment. It wasn't about pleasing his families lineage, or slaying his entire life in the anbu anymore; he knew, that from this moment onward, it would be about _her_. His usual hard, obsidian eyes, remained soft, as he took in the waking moment.

"Sakura."

She smiled that particular half-smile that Sasuke fell to love. Although in a sting of embarrassment, Sakura was nothing but infatuated with the man lying next to her. A brilliant shade of rose appeared on her cheeks, as she locked her eyes with the counter parts of his own.

"Good Morning, Sasuke-kun."

A coarse but warm hand placed itself on the warmth of her cheek, as his thumb ran along the sharpness of her cheekbone.

"Are you hurt?" He asked.

Sakura looked up at at the concerned Sasuke as the tinge of pink appeared in a much more vivid manner now. The previous night did bring a certain type of hurt, but it was nothing Sakura couldn't handle. It was a different pain, but along with it, came an overwhelming amount of pure bliss.

"I'm fine."

Without words, the dark haired man inched in closer to the laying woman. Her plush lashes, blinked in awe at his near presence. Her soft skin, much more radiant than yesterday, gave her body a subtle glow. Her hair, as pink as pink came, was perfectly displaced from a night of sleeping. There were only a few things in life that Sasuke deemed beautiful. The calming waves in the land of water, and the gleaming twinkle in his mother's honey eyes were just things he'd consider to be beautiful. But Sakura, in all her being, laying in her most vulnerable state, was perhaps the most beautiful thing Sasuke has ever grown to see.

He knew this was the woman that he would vow to be with for the rest of his life.

"Sakura."

"Hm? Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"I'm sorry.. if I've ever done anything that hurt you. We both know I have."

Sakura gently smiled at his sudden apology. It was nothing like the usually proud Uchiha to confess such an unexpected apology. Although, without doubt, Sasuke had definitely changed his illustrious ways. Gently, she placed a hand on the back of his head.

"Sasuke-kun, you don't have to apologize for that. That's all in the past."

He frowned at her comment.

"If it's in the past or not, I never formally apologized." He admitted.

"It's such a strange time to apologize, wouldn't you think?" She asked with a sympathetic smile.

Guilt. It was written all over his face. How could he bare lay himself next to a woman who has now gave him her all, whilst he carried the burden of his regrettable past actions. A frown appeared on his perfect face.

"Sakura.. it's much greater than that."

Sakura swallowed dry, "Sasuke-kun."

"I want you to know, that I will never have an intention of hurting you again." The velvet-like voice announced.

A faint blush nestled itself on Sakura's cheeks as his unexpected words trailed through her. Sakura opened her mouth in an act of small protest, but was unable to say a word.

"I know." She replied softly.

With strong, but gentle arms, the devoted Uchiha took in the fragile woman within his hold.

The Uchiha Clan was known to have the most powerful emotions amongst any other clan alive. And amongst these emotions, laid emotions of deep love and unspeakable hatred. Hatred, Sasuke had experienced, with the dislike of many rival countries and deadly ninjas. And with love, it was arduous. He thought he'd understood the surface of it, being surrounded by an attending family. But now, he knew, that such powerful emotions did exist within him. and for the first time in his life, Sasuke had understood it fully. He knew he loved Sakura, for years now. But to be in such a spiritual state, which now turned into a physical connection between the two, was almost surreal. He wanted nothing more in the world than to place her in a pedestal, and cherish every ounce of her kind soul.

Quietness instilled between the two, as the sun of morning began to peak under the deep red curtains. Sasuke inhaled the intoxicating scent that laid throughout Sakura's head of displaced hair. This was the ultimate peace. This was everything he could ask of her. With a dainty finger, Sakura traced curious patterns around the bare skin of Sasuke's back.

"I wish we can stay in bed all day." Sakura said as she exhaled a small breath.

"We can."

"But we had plans today." Sakura countered his carefree comment.

"They can wait."

That was quite the response coming from a time-punctual Uchiha. She opened her mouth, but not a word slipped past her. Any counters she had stored seemed to have lost their way out.

Sasuke leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to to Sakura's forehead.

"If you're tired, you should go back to sleep." He mentioned against her skin.

"I am, but what will you do?" Sakura muttered, as she looked up to see the dark, yet comforting eyes of the Uchiha.

"I'm tired as well." He spoke.

"Will you sleep with me a bit more?" The still shy nin asked.

"Mm." He muttered, as he moved his black obsidians to catch the glance of the gleaming jades.

He knew she was still tired, but her still swollen lips looked entirely inviting. Sasuke, in a gentle manner, dunk his head and placed a sweet, subtle kiss on Sakura's pink lips. However, it didn't take long to deepen the innocent gesture that his lips had made. Mouths began to open, and tongues began to twirl in response. Heavy breaths escalated quickly, as the familiar warmth ignited between the two bodies. Any upcoming plans they both had in question, were about to be absolutely diminished.

* * *

The remaining days of the short vacation flew by like a whirlwind. Naruto, unhappy with the short stay of his dark-haired best friend, made sure to make the most of the last day with him. It was coming to be nightfall, and the girls were out shopping one last time before Sakura and Sasuke's departure, whilst Naruto dragged Sasuke once more to the steaming, wet sauna.

"Ya' know it's better to be here during this time, less people."

"Yeah." Sasuke said with a smirk.

It was clear to say, the past couple days have tired him out _immensely_. And for once, he didn't mind being dragged by the blonde in order to feel the comfort of the temperate sauna. His body was tired, and the steam was perfect for rejuvenating his now sore muscles.

"There's something different about you today. You seem.. different." Naruto said to the reserved Uchiha, who was unintentionally enjoying the boiling fog of the wet sauna.

Sasuke turned his head to meet the blonde's stinging blue eyes. Of course he wasn't going to tell Naruto anything regarding his personal life with Sakura. Instead, he shrugged and thought of a valid comeback.

"You're assuming things." Sasuke clearly said.

"Sure _, sure_ ," Naruto said, putting his arms behind his back. "You don't have to tell me, but I know you liked it out here with Sakura-Chan. She enjoyed herself and so did you."

Sasuke swallowed dry at his best friends interesting phrasing of words.

"It's ok to admit that you enjoy things, Sasuke, the world isn't always so cruel and cold."

"Hm." The dark haired man muttered as he crossed his arms.

"What time are you heading back?" Naruto asked.

"Tonight."

"Why don't you let Sakura rest for another night here." Naruto pestered.

"The reservation was only for 3 days wasn't it?" Sasuke asked.

"So? We can order two more futons for our room," Naruto mentioned with a shrug. "They'll do anything to accommodate the newlyweds."

Sasuke shook his head at Naruto's pleading, "We have some urgent business to take care of back in Konoha."

"Both of you?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What kind of _urgent_ business?"

"I'm moving in with Sakura."

Naruto nearly choked on hot air as the startling words caught him off guard. He knew things were escalating between the two, but he definitely did not suspect at such a quick velocity.

"What?! Why?" Naruto asked in a broken tone.

Sasuke, unphased with Naruto's ghastly reaction, continued to relax in the sauna's tranquilizing room. He maintained his still posture, and crossed his arms before he spoke.

"We spoke about it last night."

Naruto, hesitant with words at the unforeseen news, swallowed dry. He knew the reserved couple had been enjoying each other's company, but he wasn't aware about the more technical details behind them.

"So you're supposedly telling me.. that by the time I come back, you'll be settled in Sakura's place?" Naruto asked.

"Just about." Sasuke replied with ease.

Naruto shifted uncomfortably, "Hasn't it only been two months?"

In reality, it has been two months. But in Sasuke's mind, it had been much, _much_ longer than that. In his entire existence, it has been her, and it has always been her. There is no other woman he confided in, and no other woman he pictured himself with. Although the wait was lengthy and definitely strenuous, the outcome of their relationship blossomed rather beautifully, and in a rather quick manner.

"Mm. But I don't see it that particular way." Sasuke replied to the blonde.

Naruto scrunched his face at Sasuke's unusual comment. It was strange for such things to be happening with such quickness. The blank Uzumaki just didn't know where to stand at this point. Sakura, the beautiful, independent girl he once loved, sharing the same roof with the hermit-like, passive Uchiha? Naruto gulped at the thought.

"I..I don't know about this." The blonde let out.

"I'm not asking you for permission, I'm letting you know what's taking place." Sasuke fought his words.

Naruto sighed deeply at Sasuke's aggressive comment, and let his back hit the wooden wall.

"Have I really been that out of touch with you two?"

"I guess you have." Sasuke replied.

"Well, you can't blame me, I've been busy." Naruto stood quiet, still trying to process the hurried news that just came out of Sasuke's mouth. It was true, he had been disconnected from his two best friends. Training to be the next hokage, while balancing life as a newly wed did take its tolls on his friendships. But he wasn't expecting quite the return to their circle, such as this one.

"Well, it can't be helped." Naruto said with a worried smile. "Do your parents know?"

"They will soon." Sasuke said.

"Well, my door is always open when Sakura kicks you out." The blonde mentioned.

"That won't happen."

"I don't know Sasuke, the way you act sometimes can really hit a nerve, and you know Sakura-chan can be really sensitive."

"Just trust me." Sasuke said.

Naruto stared at the reclusive man, whom stood in his own world. He knew Sasuke had changed, as he had never seen Sakura in such the joyous, _over the moon_ mood she was constantly now in. Perhaps this time, it was different.

The blonde smiled to himself, "Well, I guess I'll take your word for it." Naruto said as he stretched out his legs.

Although the dark haired Uchiha searched for no approval of his doings, he did appreciate Naruto's support.

"Mm." Sasuke mumbled.

"But ya know," Naruto began. "If you don't come through with it, it'll still be your head."

* * *

After a delectable dinner at the inn's restaurant, Sasuke and Sakura gathered their belongings and bid their farewells to the Uzumaki couple, as they idly made their way towards Yunagakure's dark forest.

"We'll see you in a couple days." Naruto said as a firm hand squeezed Sasuke's broad shoulder.

"Mm." Sasuke replied with a nod.

"Don't mess this up." Naruto said lowly, enough for only Sasuke to hear.

"Have a good rest of your honeymoon." Sakura said to the Uzumaki couple with a wave. Hinata placed a hand on her belly, and gave her friend a gentle smile.

"We will. See you guys soon." Naruto said as he and his expecting bride waved them off. It was only a matter of seconds until the two couples were now a couple hundred feet away from each other.

Sakura walked loosely by Sasuke's side, as the two ventured deeper into Yugakure's vivid forest.

"I'll summon Garuda, I just need a bigger area to summon."

"Mm." Sakura replied with an understanding nod.

Sakura walked slightly behind the leading Uchiha. Her eyes focused on his burning clan symbol sewn into the back of his dark shirt. The short lived vacation was nothing short of perfect, yet now, she felt unusual.

It was a strange feeling, to know Sasuke had officially seen her completely bare, and did the most unspeakable to her. Her cheeks turned pink, as she thought of the previous nights once again. She knew men were to be wary from, as most could be untrusting. But she knew Sasuke was different. Yet, nervousness still resided within her.

A hundred questions hurled themselves in Sakura's mind.

Did he truly love her as he claimed he did? Will life be any different once they return? Was he actually moving in?

Sakura swallowed her fears, as her hands began to twine between each other.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked before he halted to a complete stop. Sakura quickly stopped her footing, as the paused Uchiha caught her by surprise. He turned to her, as his face was stern, yet he looked undoubtedly worried.

"You're never this quiet." He admitted.

Sakura clasped her hands behind her back, as she averted the strong hold of his gaze.

"I'm.. just thinking." She mentioned.

"About what?"

Sakura hesitated at his question, but decided to speak about a fraction of what was on her mind.

"About.. yesterday... and.. what's going to happen when we get back." She trailed.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean.. are you sure about what you want to do? Won't your parents be upset with us?"

Sasuke, feeling defeated, frowned at the pink-haired woman's careful words. From what he could see, she was afraid, and felt as vulnerable as ever.

There was someway surely he could assure her.

"Don't worry about my parents, I am old enough to make my own decisions. And my decisions now revolve around you. They know that, and _you_ know that."

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as he stepped directly in front of her.

"Everything will be fine." Sasuke said as he placed a stray hair behind her ear. His hand cupped the wholeness of her cheek, as he lovingly stared off into her bright viridians.

"Are you sure?" A concerned Sakura asked.

"I couldn't be any more sure than I am now."

He placed his lips softly on her lips, enjoying one more supple kiss before their departure. He pulled away, staring intently into her lush eyes once again.

"Let's get going." He said, his hand finding the comfort of her own.

Sakura smiled, as they linked their hands together. It felt right, letting her hand be lead by the large, coarse hand of her courter.

With doubts laid to rest, they began to continue their venture home. Once again, her luminous eyes laid softly on his clan's symbol. This time, it didn't look so intimidating.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	19. Chapter 19

The sunrise blanketed the village with a warm light.

The familiar rays of sun gently peaked through the curtain, in where the slumbering Uchiha slept. He idly stirred, as his body wasn't used to sleeping in at such a late hour. The dark, hazy eyes blinked open, and routinely looked to his left, as he use was to waking up with a pink haired woman sleeping soundly in his arms. However, an empty nest of thrown blankets resided in her place. His dim eyes then landed on the digital clock, unaware of the time. It was a little before noon struck, which was an unlawful time to wake for an Uchiha.

Sasuke stretched his forearms, as he felt a sure ache travel all the way to his back. The previous day's demanding mission went on longer than expected, making him more exerted than usual. Without hesitation, he quickly stepped out of the inviting bed and threw a clean shirt on from his side of the dresser. His first stop was the kitchen, as a delectable aroma filled his nostrils. He could only picture the pink haired woman wearing her darling apron, with a tender smile painted on her face.

But much to his surprise, the kitchen was vacant, as no sign of the vivid woman was seen.

The misled Uchiha made his way to the center of the kitchen, and feasted his eyes on the aromatic culprit. A pot of freshly made udon was left on the stove, along with a handwritten note.

 _Enjoy your day off._

It was the small things that held the most significance, which made Sasuke realize just how much effort Sakura had put into their relationship. Although they've both been undeniably busy, and haven't spent as much time together as the two would like, one thing like had most definitely changed;

Life with Sakura was much brighter.

* * *

The mountains of paperwork somehow continued to grow even more vastly than the last pile. Sakura let out a stale sigh as she signed the remaining papers that needed her authorized signature. The day was suppose to consist of light work, she assumed, but Sakura quickly found herself stuck in between the emergency ward, tending to unexpected calamities. Something told her that her shift was going to be absurdly longer than usual. However, she wouldn't have it any other way.

Although she was immersed in her time consuming work, her lush-green eyes always seemed to wander at the new frame on her desk. Homed in a simple white frame, was a candid picture of Sasuke and Sakura taken at the Naruto's wedding. A smile crept upon her lips as she picked up the small frame, and examined it even closer. It's been three months since Naruto's wedding, and two months since the couple came back from Yugakure. Sasuke had permanently moved in on the venture back from the elusive Yugakure resort, and there was simply nothing more that Sakura could ask for. Life for the pink haired woman, was at its absolute peak.

She gently placed the prized frame down, back onto its rightful place. Now she couldn't help but wonder, as to what Sasuke was doing today.

A knock was suddenly heard through her office door, as it startled her pleasant daydream. The door promptly opened, and in came the ample blonde daunting her usual purple ensamble.

"Good Morning!" Ino cheerfully said as she walked her way towards Sakura's desk.

"Ino, you're suppose to be on vacation!" Sakura protested.

Ino married just two weeks prior, in the late bloom of spring. Her wedding was lavish, and filled with the most elegant arrangements of flowers from the Yamanaka flower shop. However, as perfect and foolproof as it seemed, her long awaited honeymoon was unfortunately cut short. Four days in their honeymoon, Sai was given an S-rank mission, returning Ino to Konoha.

"Being home gets boring, and the flower shop has been slow." Ino said as she put her hands on her broad hips.

Sakura frowned, "I'm sorry about what happened."

"Dont worry about it, Sai is expected to come back tomorrow, and we'll head out from there."

"Are you heading back to the Land of Waves?" Sakura asked.

"Well, there wasn't much to see there besides the beach. Maybe we'll head to Yugakure and stay in the honeymoon suite you stayed in."

The mere mention of the suite was enough to make Sakura's cheeks redden.

"What's wrong? Didn't you say the suite was nice?" Ino asked, curious.

"Ah, yeah, it was." Sakura said lowly as she sunk lower in her chair.

"Oh, Sakura, will you be going to the Tanabata festival?" Ino asked eagerly, as she placed her hands on her desk.

"Ah, I forgot all about it." Sakura said as she pursed her lips.

The dazzling Tanabata festival came once every June, and is considered a rather large event for Konoha. Thousands of villagers come out every year to celebrate the forbidden love of the stars. Vivid lights, festival games, elaborate displays and fireworks decorate the anticipated night, making it a prominent attraction for the leaf. Some of Sakura's fondest memories include her celebrating the famous festival with her family and friends, making it a personal issue.

"It's your favorite, how could you?" Ino asked as she furrowed her brows.

"I've just been so busy." Sakura said with a sympathetic smile.

"Well, I better see you there, with Sasuke-kun too!"

Quickly, the two heads turned to the glass window besides Sakura's desk, as a repetitive noise caught their attention. Sakura's bright emeralds landed on a brown summoning hawk, who was lightly tapping on the window.

"It's one of Sasuke-kun's summoning hawks." Sakura mentioned as she stood up.

"Is he aware that he can just send your phone a message?" Ino asked, rather confused.

"Sasuke-kun is rather.. old fashioned." Sakura said as she opened the window and untied the note on the hawk's foot.

"I figured that much." Ino said as she crossed her arms. "Ah, well, I should leave you alone. Who knows whats in there." Ino said as she walked towards the door.

"Nothings in there!" Sakura said as her face turned a beet red.

Ino chuckled as she made her way out, "See you, forehead."

"Ino." Sakura muttered as the snickering Yamanaka made her way out.

But at last, she was alone, and was able to feed her curiosity. Sakura unraveled the small scroll that she retrieved, and quickly read the set of words. A smile automatically coated her face. It was simplicity at its finest.

 _Thank you_

* * *

His plans today consisted of sparring with the hardheaded Uzumaki, and meeting his mother for dinner. Itachi and Fugaku were out on official clan duties for the rest of the week, leaving Mikoto lonesome in their home and awaiting company.

He felt the dark, prying eyes of his fellow clan-members, as he walked down the familiar road that led to the home of the main Uchiha family.

Although he did not reside in the Uchiha compound no longer, his name was still vastly spoken about amongst his own. Snarl comments were heard, as it was a shock to the entire community that Sasuke Uchiha, the _heir_ to the Uchiha name, had begun living with a girl. And not only was it just a girl, it was a non sharingan-wielding girl.

But to no surprise, Sasuke was never one to invest his emotions in other people.

It was within minutes of entering the Uchiha compound, that his former home now came into view. And awaiting him at the gate, was his beloved mother.

"Sasuke." Mikoto called with a gentle voice. Her eyes elated, as a smile formed upon her lips.

"You didn't have to wait outside." Sasuke said.

"I couldn't help myself," Mikoto said as she embraced her son in a hug. "And you're a bit late. Let's hurry in."

Sasuke followed the careful steps that his mother led. He noticed she took the side entrance in the compound, which was the entrance that led through the garden. Walking through, nothing had changed to his knowledge, besides new flowers that his mother had planted and tended to.

"Do you like the new garden?" Mikoto asked as she looked back at her son.

"It's nice." Sasuke admitted.

However, one thing was off, as he felt a familiar chakra radiate from around the corner. Suddenly, the sound of a shuriken hit a post crackled in the air. Sasuke focused his attention on the all too familiar blonde aiming at the now defeated shuriken post.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"You must have slept in this morning, I've been here since sunrise." Naruto said as he threw another flying shuriken on the tattered post.

"But no worries, I was fed, and of use." The blonde added with a grin on his face.

"Naruto was a big help this morning with the groceries." Mikoto added, "We even had time for tea. Would you like some before you two head off, Sasuke? Mikoto asked her youngest.

"I'll be fine." Sasuke said as he rubbed his temples, "My previous mission didn't allow much sleep, that's all."

"Well, don't be gone for long, I'll be sure to cook something delicious." Mikoto said as she patted Sasuke's back.

"Mm." Sasuke replied.

Naruto picked up his backpack from the floor and swung it over his shoulders. "We going, Sasuke?"

Sasuke gave a quick nod as he began to trail behind the already moving Uzumaki.

"Naruto, take care of my son, would you?" Mikoto said jokingly, with a tender smile.

Naruto paused his steps and loosely draped an arm around Sasuke's neck, "I'd never let anything bad happen to him!" He called.

Sasuke sighed at the jubilant blonde, and shrugged himself loose from his hold.

"Nothing has changed." Sasuke muttered under his breath.

* * *

Two hours, a sprained wrist, a blow to the rib cage and a handful of lacerations later, Sasuke laid on the grassy terrain of training ground two. He sighed as he wiped away the sticky sweat that precipitated on his forehead. He must admit, he was still undeniably tired, but he couldn't say no against a fight with the equally powerful Uzumaki.

"Where's Sakura-chan when you need her?" Naruto said as he examined his own gaping wound.

"Ah, nevermind, she said she'd stop healing us if we kept training dirty." Naruto said with a frown.

"My mother can heal us." Sasuke said as he forced himself to sit up.

"Ah, that's right." Naruto exclaimed, "Although I do admit it was nice having Sakura on standby."

"Mm." Sasuke agreed lowly.

"You need to make sure she doesn't overdo herself." Naruto said as he looked at the Uchiha. "I feel like every time I call her she's at work." Naruto spoke, referring to the hectic work schedule that Sakura carries.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto, as the blonde continued to stare off into the clearness of the sky. Naruto and Sakura had been incredibly close for the past years. Although, naturally, the two had moved on from their training days, their bond was never broken. Naruto never failed to be there for Sakura, even when Sasuke himself wasn't. The apprehensive Uchiha felt only right to tell Naruto what was coming next. What followed, was certainly unexpected.

"Im going to ask her to marry me."

Speechless, nearly stunned, Naruto fell in a pit of pure bewilderment processing the words that he had just heard. Quickly, almost frantically, he sat upright. However, the pain inflicted from their soar quickly subsided as he moved. The blonde winced, followed by a groan, but forced himself to sit up anyway. His widened blue eyes made sure to make clear contact with Sasuke's darkened orbs. Although he heard the words as clear as the sky above, he needed a much clearer clarification.

"You're what?" Naruto asked.

"You heard correctly." Sasuke simply stated.

"Are you aware that you and Sakura have only been together for about three months?!"

Of course he was aware. And the regretful Uchiha blames himself everyday for making Sakura suffer such a lengthy span. But to Sasuke, that was besides the point now. What matters now is the present and the unforeseen future. What matters now is being with the woman who had vowed herself to him years ago.

"It goes beyond that, Naruto." Sasuke responded.

The apprehensive blonde knew just how much Sakura was infatuated with the reserved Uchiha. He knew she suffered for him, and he knew just how much she was willing to sacrifice in order to make Sasuke happy. Naruto was highly aware the two were now committed to one another. Yet, he needed to somehow know that Sasuke would be willing to make those same sacrifices.

"I am not asking for your permission." Sasuke stated.

Naruto knew what the glacial Sasuke said was right. He _didn't_ need his permission. Yet..

"Im telling you this because I know what Sakura means to you."

Naruto huffed as he let himself fall on his back. The physical pain was present, but it wasn't important at the moment. Although emotions were high, he was somewhat glad that Sasuke let him know this, rather than being kept in the dark. After breathing deeply through his nose, and clearing his running mind, he now couldn't help but chuckle. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk as Naruto had finally come to his senses.

"You just surprised me." Naruto admitted and sat back up.

"You know.. over the years, Sakura had become like a sibling to me," Naruto said. "I can't bare seeing her unhappy, and I know she's happiest when she's with you."

The apprehensive blonde knew just how much Sakura was infatuated with the Uchiha. He knew she suffered for him, and he only knew just how much she was willing to give up just to be with him.

"When are you going to do it?" Naruto asked.

"Soon."

"Does your family know? What about Sakura's parents?" Naruto asked in one breath.

"Mm."

"So I was the last one you told?"

"Mm."

"You bastard! You invite me over to train, arrive four hours late, beat the shit out of me, and now tell me you're gonna ask Sakura to marry you?" Naruto said hastily, followed by a hearty laugh. "You really are something else."

Naruto's heartfelt laugh was contagious, as Sasuke now couldn't help but laugh himself. The relationship between the two friends would always be solid, regardless of what misunderstandings come their way.

"Do you have a ring?" Naruto asked.

"My mother gave it to me." Sasuke replied.

"An Uchiha heirloom huh?" Naruto remarked as he put a finger to his chin, "Do you have it on you?"

"Mm." Sasuke said as he searched for the specific item in his bag. Once found, he pulled the ring out of its designated box.

The gleaming rock blinded the blue eyes of the curious blonde, as the encrusted diamond radiated brightly amongst the sun's golden rays. Naruto remained hypnotized by the glistening heirloom, as he suddenly forgot all the questions he once had in queue. Quickly, he shook his head out of the ring's captivating hold.

"Sasuke, put that thing away or a passing shinobi might think something else."

As much as Sasuke wanted to slug Naruto for his senseless comment, he refrained. Instead, a long, hopeless sigh escaped his lips.

"Idiot."

Truly, nothing had changed.

* * *

After two lengthy healing sessions and a delectable dinner at the Uchiha compound, Naruto thanked Mikoto for the hospitality and bid his farewell. He playfully slapped Sasuke's back and gave him a thumbs up before his departure.

Sasuke sighed as he turned to his mother.

"I should be heading off as well." The youngest Uchiha told his mother. Mikoto nodded at his words.

"I'll see you soon, Sasuke. You know what you have to do." Mikoto said with an assuring smile, as she saw off her youngest.

"Thank you, okaasan." He replied.

The sky had darkened within a matter of hours. Sasuke's time at the Uchiha compound had exceeded his planned visit. However, it was worth the time, as he felt his bonds strengthen that afternoon.

The roads were expectedly empty, as the majority of the village had nestled into their homes. Sasuke quickly reached the apartment within a matter of minutes. He opted to the stairs, and made his way hastily to the correct door. As he opened the door, he noticed a familiar pair of black sandals on the welcoming mat.

"Sakura." Sasuke called out as he entered the apartment. But no response was given, as the apartment felt awfully quiet. However, Sasuke felt that bundle of warm chakra somewhere within, meaning she must have already gone to bed.

Quietly, he removed his own boots and made his way towards the room. However, much to his surprise, it was empty, as the bed was still neatly done from that same morning. That only meant there was one place left for Sakura to be.

But before he went to venture for her, he carefully placed the small wooden box inside one of the drawers Sakura had emptied for him. Sasuke placed a stack of training shirts on top of the box, making it unnoticeable to the naked eye. Once secured, he made his way to the bathroom door.

"Sakura." He called, as he knocked lightly on the wooden door.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun, you're home." Sakura called from the other side.

"I'll wait for you in the living room." He returned the call.

"W.. wait!" Sakura was heard, as Sasuke heard a movement of water. "Do you want to come in?"

Yes, Sasuke had been living permanently with Sakura for a while now. Yes, Sasuke and Sakura had definitely got to know each other a lot better in certain aspects. However, never had he walked in on her in the bath.

His hand willingly turned the knob, without much hesitation. Her words had a stronger effect on him than he thought.

From his view, Sasuke saw the pink haired woman sunken into her beloved, temperate water. Her shoulders and face were bare, as the water covered her breast and below.

"Welcome.. home." Sakura said with a shy smile, her knees now folded to her chest.

"Have you been in long?" He asked.

"Just a couple of minutes." She responded. Her eyes quickly averted his gaze, as a blush of familiar pink spread infamously across her cheeks. "D..Do you want to come in?"

Sasuke, thinking nothing of it, smiled slightly at her coy invitation.

With her lush eyes still averting his form, Sasuke gradually undressed himself. He pushed the discarded clothes with his now bare leg aside, and subtly made his way to the porcelain tub. Sakura's eyes now lowly followed the toned legs as they swung themselves over the tub, one after the other. The dark haired man sunk himself across a bashful Sakura, as she now rested her chin on her blush-colored knees.

"Does it feel good?" She asked. "Or should I add more hot water?"

"It's fine." Sasuke admitted to her preference of temperature.

"How was the hospital today?" Sasuke asked.

"Ah, it was tiring. I had some unexpected surgeries in the ER." She stated with a sympathetic smile. "It was quite the day."

Although not mentioning her state, Sasuke could tell she was exhausted. He sensed her chakra was warm, but dim, as the tired nin exceeded her workload.

"So you have the day off tomorrow?" He asked.

"I do.. you do too.. right, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Mm. You should rest tomorrow."

"Will you rest with me?" The bashful nin asked, as a spread of pink covered the apples of her cheeks.

"Mm." Sasuke agreed. Pleased with his answer, Sakura deepened her smile.

"Did you end up seeing Mikoto-san?" Sakura asked.

"I did," He replied. "Naruto was there as well."

"Mm, that's nice. Did he mention Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"She's heading into her second month."

"Ah, well, I'm sure it must be nice." Sakura said as she rested her cheek at the top of her knees.

The topic of children had only been spoken a number of times between the two. Sasuke knew Sakura wanted a family in the future. He remembered how her voice softened af the mention of having children of her own one day.

Sasuke had never pictured himself as a father, let alone as carrying a family. But the soft woman in front of him, changed his entire perspective. He pictured Sakura as a warm-hearted, beautiful mother, with a bundle of dark haired children running around. He pictured her swaddling, reading and gently singing to her future kin. He knew that life he now yearned for, all starts with a band of silver.

With a gentle grasp, he cupped her dry cheek with his wet hand. Lovingly, she closed her eyes and smiled at his tender gesture. She lifted her own hand, and gently placed it around Sasuke's own.

"Sakura."

"Mm?" She asked, viridian eyes still closed.

"You'd make a great mother." He spoke softly.

Sakura, noticeably tired, still managed to feel the all too familiar entrancing feeling that Sasuke's words made her feel.

"And you'd make a great father."

And he believed her.

* * *

Softly, the chest of the pink haired woman rose with every passing breath she took. Her damp, clean hair was now perfectly placed behind her small ears. Her hands were placed on the pillow on which her head rested. Exhaustion took control of her body, as Sasuke ended up helping Sakura wash the entirety of her body. From her neck, to her breast and down to her small feet, Sasuke had found a liking into washing every inch of the pink haired woman.

After their spontaneous bath, the attentive Uchiha helped drape Sakura in her favorite robe and immediately laid her in bed. The second she felt the familiar silken sheets, she fell into a dreamworld, and he couldn't help but think how peaceful she looked.

The prying man across from her, studied her every frame. His curious hands traveled from her waist, to her pale shoulders, and then finally found themselves on her own hands. For someone who packs one of the most lethal punches, Sakura's small hands were unbelievably soft. His eyes studied the now wrinkled prints on her fingers that were caused by the lengthy bath they shared.

His coarse fingers then found themselves lingering on her ring finger. As he turned his head to the side, his eyes then found themselves staring at the dresser they share.

Never in a million years, would he had guessed that the fate of his future would lay hidden under a stack of clothes.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

 **Note** : Story is rated M

* * *

Chapter 20

* * *

The sound of busy feet filled the vast area of tall, eroded boulders. The night had swept the day, swallowing the land in its obscurity. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto swiftly rustled through each passing rock that pathed their way. Once the familiar clay gate came into a clear view, the three leaf shinobi came to a staggering halt. Sakura stretched her tired limbs as she balanced herself on a bulky, uneven boulder.

"We got here relatively fast," She spoke, followed by a yawn.

"It was nice of Kakashi to send us here together." Naruto said.

"I didn't need both of you here, let's be honest." Sakura said as she playfully smirked.

"Ah, well, it's the experiences that counts." Naruto said, followed by a huff.

Sakura smiled at the blonde's somber comment, "I'm joking, I'm glad we have a chance to do a mission together. It's been a while."

"Mm," Sasuke agreed. "We should get going." Sasuke added as he took the first step towards the gates, followed by the agreeing nods of the remaining two. Suddenly, the heavy doors opened outwards, as then a familiar friend came into view.

"Welcome," A bare faced Kankuro greeted, along with a smaller, brown haired woman besides him. "This is my assistant, Mei."

"Nice to meet you." She said in a small voice, bowing politely.

"I hope your travel wasn't rough." The puppet user said.

"It was nothing." Naruto replied with a grin.

"Sakura, regarding your task tomorrow, we'll expect you early, as the orientation for new medics is usually held around sunrise." Kankuro added, as he turned his attention to the mission's main focus.

"Understood. I'll be sure to be there at least an hour earlier." Sakura added.

"Looking good without all that makeup." Naruto teased as he patted Kankuro's back. The paint-less man turned red under the blonde's comment.

"I had no real duties today, besides meeting you at the gate." Kankuro said.

"Where's Gaara?" Sasuke asked.

"He has a meeting with the Raikage. He should be back tomorrow morning."

"Ah, we'll probably miss him, yet again," Naruto said. "Sakura's mission is just a couple hours long."

"I'll send him your regards." Kankuro said with a nod.

Sakura looked the petite brunette that walked idly across from Kankuro. "So, Mei, was it?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, uhm... yes." Mei shyly replied as her cheeks turned into a rosy color.

"Nice to meet you." Sakura said with a welcoming smile.

"Oh... the pleasure is all mine, Ms. Haruno."

"Sakura, I am aware it's late, but once you are settled in your room, please meet our medical director in the center hospital. I'd like to just introduce you for the time being." Kankuro cut the introduction short.

"Of course." Sakura replied with an understanding nod.

The now sizable group quickly made its way to the Kazekage tower. Kankuro placed a hand on Mei'a shoulder. "I'll let you all rest. Mei will escort you to your rooms from here." The puppet user said with a nod. Kankuro then excused himself, bid goodnight, and headed towards the main hall. The small brunette shyly turned to her guest, and quickly led the way.

"If you may follow me please." She said lowly.

The quiet woman walked her guest to a corridor of rooms. It was the very same guest rooms that Sakura had stayed in during her last visit to Sunagakure.

"Miss Sakura," The aide spoke gently as she stopped by the first room. "Your room."

Sakura looked at the quiet Uchiha, as he dazed off into one of the building's open windows. She gave the aide an appreciative smile and proceeded to open the door.

"Ah, thank you, Mei. I'll see you too tomorrow." Sakura said with an affirming nod.

"Goodnight, Sakura-chan." Naruto with a small smile.

"Ah, yeah... goodnight." She said, awaiting a response from the usually quiet Uchiha. Brief eye contact was made by the two, but nothing more. The pink haired woman continued to make her way inside and carefully shut the door behind her, hurrying, as her night was still very young.

The brunette led the rest of the party into their appointed rooms. Sasuke opened the door to his, and quickly shut himself in.

The subtle pain in his eyes had quietly been present since the beginning of the week. However, he was not one to halt a mission for such small nuisances. In a perfect world, Sakura would be tending to his dark orbs, but alas, nothing is perfect, and Sakura's presence was much needed in Suna's hospital tonight.

The dark-haired man took off his cloak and heavy sandals. Too tired to clean himself off, he let himself sprawl onto the awaiting bed. His head turned to the empty space besides him.

He couldn't remember the last time he had slept alone.

* * *

Morning came quickly, as Sakura had already made her way to Suna's hospital. She was dressed in regular attire, and daunted the white medical coat. Carefully, she placed her belongings in the employee locker room, and shut it tight. A sharp sigh escaped her lips, as the previous night felt terribly lonely.

Out of respect for their hostess, Sakura had stayed in her assigned room. Regardless of how much she wanted to jolt down the hall and straight into his arms, she pitifully laid alone. She couldn't help but wonder if he had felt the same.

Quickly, Sakura shook herself out from these intrusive emotions, and quickly stood from the wooden bench. She disliked mixing personal emotions with work. Yet, it wasn't easy as she worked with Sasuke so directly. Somehow, that has always been a constant problem that hasn't differed.

"Are you ready for your lecture, Haruno-san?" A voice called from outside of the room.

"Ah, yes, I'm on my way out." Sakura called from her side.

The medical ninja gave one last sigh, and began to make her way out to the lecture hall.

It was bound to be a long day.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke had one sole purpose on this brisk mission, and that was to thoroughly protect Sakura on her single day voyage. That meant, unfortunately, there wasn't much for them to do in the humid land. Usually, Naruto would attend briefings with the Kazakage on his visits to Suna, however, things were unusually slow now. As Gaara stated once, they were living in an era of peace.

After awakening rather late, the two had spent their day visiting Suna's archaic town. Town shops, food stalls and restaurants were not as lively as the booming town of Konoha.

"We have been walking around all day like we're at some sort of resort." Sasuke commented.

"Well, Kankuro said we can enjoy ourselves, he even gave us free passes for their hot spring." The blonde countered.

"What a ridiculous idea to make a hot spring in a city with such humid weather." The Uchiha spoke to himself.

"Then, why don't we have a drink? I heard the Sand village imports some of the best beer in Wind Country. Besides, alcohol will help your eye pain."

Sasuke huffed, as he regretted telling Naruto about the irking eye pain earlier. However, it didn't sound like such a vile idea to the aching Uchiha. Since Sakura was occupied, alcohol was perhaps the next best thing to soothe his discomfort.

"Let's go in here." Naruto said as he peeked his head inside a wooden door with the words **BAR** in a rustic material.

The bar was dark, as like any other standard bar the Sand village had to offer. However, the crowd was lively, as it was occupied by a handful of shinobi from all walks of life. The two headed straight to the bar, and took up two empty stools. Naruto quickly ordered a tall beer for him and a shot of the strongest sake for the reclusive Sasuke.

"Ah, it's refreshing to have a nice drink on such a hot day." Naruto said as he eagerly took a swig of the golden liquid.

"We're on a mission, not a vacation." Sasuke reminded the easy-going blonde.

"Well, technically, Kakashi sensei did say we'd be mostly doing nothing but waiting for Sakura-chan." Naruto countered.

"It doesn't take two people to escort Sakura. Let alone, I'm sure she can handle her own." Sasuke replied.

"I'm only doing what I was summoned to do," Naruto said as he swung another sip of beer. "Besides, Kakashi probably did this because we never get a mission together anymore."

"Mm." Sasuke mumbled, as he supposed his obnoxious friend was right.

"So, Sasuke... when are you planning on doing it?" The blonde asked in a muffled tone.

"Doing what?"

"Ya' know, _it_."

" _It_?"

Naruto groaned in frustration, and leaned in closer into Sasuke's vicinity, "Propose to Sakura," He whispered harshly. "I feel like you've been carrying that ring around for months."

"Ah-" Sasuke was caught off guard.

" _Well?"_ The blonde persisted.

Sasuke now took Naruto's question in every aspect of seriousness. Has he thought about it? Of course, he's thought about it. The ring has been nursed by Sasuke for what seems like a month now. Yet, he wasn't able to figure out an abiding way to ask Sakura. Not implying that she was difficult in any way, but he wanted to do it right, as he knew she deserved so much better.

"I don't know, I haven't really thought about it." Sasuke admitted. "I haven't had the appropriate amount of time."

Naruto bunched his face, as a sour look fell upon him. "What do you mean? Any regular man would have asked for her hand in marriage a week into dating her."

"Naruto." Sasuke warned, as he disliked the blonde's choice of risqué words. However, he bit his tongue, and swallowed any irrationality he could have spewed at the blonde.

"I want to make sure it's up to her standards." Sasuke said lowly. Usually, he would keep such private things to himself. But he assumed, Naruto being perhaps his only true friend, can have some say in such a discreet event.

"Her standards? Sakura-chan isn't high maintenance. You shouldn't overthink it."

A frustrated exhale left Sasuke as he placed his empty cup back on the bar.

"You'll be fine, Sasuke. Before you know it, you'll have little brats running at your feet," Naruto said with a grin. "Mm... by the way, Sakura-chan said she'd be out around this time, right? We should invite her for a drink."

"I'll send a hawk." Sasuke agreed.

"Hawk?! I'll just send her a message." Naruto countered as he took out his mobile phone.

"Get with the times, _Sasuke_ "

* * *

The night was indeed young, as the night wasn't plummeted in complete, starry darkness as of yet. Sakura walked the streets of the still lively city right after her tasking day of training new medical students. During her lunch break, Sakura received a rather spontaneous message from her blonde accomplice.

"The bar near the back alley." She said lowly to herself, as she looked at Naruto's message once more.

Although acquainted well with Suna, she didn't know the city's entire infrastructure. Every diplomatic mission she was given in the Sand village, never involved being in the outskirts of the city. She walked towards the designated alley, hoping it was the right turn.

Minutes escalated, and the pink haired woman believed she was heading towards the wrong area. Rows of businesses, some open and some closed, aligned ahead. Sakura walked across, looking for any sign of a bar.

From a distance, she can hear a familiar, well-obnoxious laugh that came from a cracked door. She easily let herself in.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto wailed from the bar, awaiting her return.

Sasuke looked up to see the medic coming from the door. She still had her training gear on, but without her white medical coat. Sasuke couldn't help but faintly smile as she came closer into view.

"Sasuke-kun... Naruto." Sakura said with her usual gentle smile. Even with a night apart, Sakura had never felt more elated to see the dark-haired man. His presence never seemed to fail when it came to making her feel elated.

"How did it go?" Sasuke asked as Sakura ended up sitting on his right.

"It went well. Suna will have lots of promising new medics."

"Mm, that's good." Sasuke replied.

"Sakura-chan, order a beer." Naruto interrupted the short-lived conversation, as the bartender awaited his new patron's order.

"I'll take a shot." She spoke boldly.

"A shot? Shouldn't you start off with a beer?" Naruto asked the brave kunoichi.

"I'm sure." Sakura said with confidence.

"A double shot for you, Haruno, for all you do here for us." The waiter said, accompanied by a wink. He slid Sakura the aggressive sake shot in a ceramic cup. Sakura, turning red with embarrassment, turned to Sasuke.

"Go ahead." Sasuke said.

Flustered by the attention, Sakura quickly held up the shot and swallowed it as quickly as possible. The bittersweet liquid quickly burned down her throat.

"Good, right?" Naruto asked as he playfully elbowed Sakura's side.

"Mm." She replied as she could still taste the heavy liquid in her throat.

"Well, we came here on a whim, especially since Sasuke's eyes have been bothering him. I thought it would help with the pain."

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura exclaimed in worry. "why didn't you tell me? We should leave so I can attend to- "

Gently, Sasuke placed his hand on top of hers, making her pause her concerning words.

"I'm fine. We can worry about it later." Sakura couldn't help but frown at his reasoning.

"C'mon, Sakura-chan, liven up! Sasuke will live another day, I promise." Naruto said with a grin.

Sakura sighed in defeat as she took the remaining swig from the shot class.

"Whatever you say."

* * *

After a numerous round of Suna's best sake, the three Konoha shinobis let loose of their stress and enjoyed each other presence Naruto took a profound sigh, as he set his drink down.

"I really needed this vacation." The blonde spoke.

"For the hundredth time, it's _not_ a vacation." Sasuke muttered.

"Well, whatever this is, I really needed it." Naruto said as he swung the last drop from his glass.

"Doesn't Hinata want you home, _Naruto_?" Sakura asked rather slyly, her face pink from the alcohol.

"Of... Of course she does!" Naruto pleaded with Sakura's words. "But she was glad I was able to take a Team 7 mission again."

"Ah, it's still so crazy to think that you're going to be a father." Sakura said as she placed her elbows on the bar.

"I second that." Sasuke said he rubbed his temple.

"Ah, me too, Sakura-chan. And Hinata gets bigger every day I see her." Naruto said with a smile plastered on his face.

"I hope it looks like Hinata." Sakura said under her breath.

"Hey!" Naruto squealed at her alarming comment as he playfully messed up her hair. Sakura heartily laughed at her own comment.

"Ah, I hope things don't change." Naruto said, followed by a huff.

"Change?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, everyone is going off in their own direction." Naruto said, "That's why it was nice for Kakashi to send us here together."

"He knew what he was doing." Sasuke said as he lightly shook his head.

"Nothing will change, stop crying Naruto." Sakura said with a choice of satire.

"I'm not crying!" The blonde defended.

Sakura fixated her eyes on the small tv that was mounted against the bar's dark walls. A commercial regarding kimonos, vibrant fireworks and paper lanterns quickly caught her full attention. It was a commercial regarding the upcoming holiday, Tanabata. Sasuke slyly looked at Sakura's face light up in delight by the images on the small television.

The annual festival was something Sasuke knew that Sakura had to attend every year. Since their childhood, he remembered seeing the small pink-haired child enjoying the hued festival with her family. As they grew together, she began attending the festival with her teammates. And yet again, he remembered just how much joy it brought Sakura. He wondered, just who would she like to go with this year.

"Tanabata." Sasuke said.

Sakura quickly turned to the Uchiha, as his quiet words caught her attention.

"Yeah, it's coming up soon." She said with a daunting smile, as her attention focused once again on the ongoing advertisement.

Without warning, Sakura felt a warm touch skim the entirety of her delicate lips. She turned her head to see Sasuke, who was the perpetrator of wiping the excess liquid off her face. For a split second, the entirety of the world stood still, as her wide, tender eyes landed on his very own. All that mattered in that only second, was him. Serenely, in that quick moment, there was an unspoken passion between the two.

It was extremely difficult not to kiss him.

"Thank you." She said lowly, feeling a tinge of embarrassment.

Instead of words, the reserved Uchiha lifted the corner of his lips in response to her shaken words.

"We should get going," Naruto said, unaware of the quiet venture between his teammates. "They're closing in fifteen."

"Y..yeah." Sakura agreed, quickly getting out of her seat.

The three walked back to their designated rooms, sake in tow. Naruto's clumsy steps took the lead, as the other two intentionally trailed behind.

"Naruto." Sakura called.

 _Hiccup_.

"You shouldn't be walking around with that bottle. You look like a drunk."

"Nonsense, Sakura-chan." Naruto said, "I'm going to put it in a scroll and bring it back to Konoha. This sake is better than what we have back home."

Although somehow stirred by the effects of alcohol, Sakura walked somewhat orderly, compared to Naruto, who was walking rather sluggishly.

"The second I go back to Konoha, I'm giving the rest of this sake to Shikamaru. He'll lose his mind."

"I'm sure Temari has brought him some already." Sasuke mentioned.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Naruto muttered. "They're so secretive about each other, kinda like you and Sasuke." Naruto said as he pointed at the two behind him.

"Secretive?!" Sakura asked nervously, clutching onto the ends of her skirt.

"Yeah, ya' know, you always look at each other a certain way, it's like you have your own language."

Blushing mad, Sakura swallowed dry, still tasting the acid liquor. She turned to Sasuke, who she swore had a tinge of pink on his fair cheeks.

"Sh... shut up, Naruto." She spat out.

The blonde erupted in laughter, "You know it's true!"

"You're going to wake up the entire village, idiot." Sasuke sputtered.

The uplifted Kazekage tower came into view, along with its guardsmen. The three were quickly cleared in and continued to walk to the guest corridors. Once inside the elongated hallway, Naruto quickly made his way to his room.

"I should go lay down," The fox stuttered, as he clumsily stumbled inside his room. "I'll... I'll catch you guys tomorrow." Naruto let out as his door closed, followed by a loud thud of what could have been the blonde hitting the floor.

"I'm... good." They heard a mumble.

"I…" Sakura began, as she turned her head to face the intimidating, yet equally alluring Uchiha. The brief eye contact made between the two was all it took to redden her cheeks even further. Now her current flustered state was caused by a mixture of alcohol and fixation over the dark-haired man.

"I... I should probably go too." Sakura said quietly as she quickly walked over to her room door, which was located only a few doors down. Sasuke diligently trailed behind her.

"I'll... I'll see you tomorrow, Sasuke-kun." Sakura announced as she began to shakily insert the key to her rightful door.

"Wait." Sasuke said as he placed his hand firmly over her own, halting her motions.

"Stay with me." He spoke. She looked beautiful, and he wanted to make sure she knew.

Sakura quickly turned her head, as what seemed like taunting words had caught her off guard.

Words were not needed from that moment, as Sasuke crashed his lips onto Sakura's cherry-stained own. Firm, yet gentle hands held onto her defined waist, as her own hands made themselves around his shoulder. Their tongues quickly began a battle of dominance, as they were no strangers to this hungry act. It was safe to say that it was not a shy moment for either.

Sasuke managed to pull away, as much as he didn't want to, only to speak briefly-

"We should go to my room."

* * *

The red ensemble was quickly torn off, as the heat between the two grew uncontrollably eager with every kiss that was shared. Without a care in the world, Sakura's nails dug themselves into Sasuke's shoulders, as his lips continued their vicious voyage down her neck. His tongue surfaced down her chest, as her body was now free from any cruel garment that once concealed her. Sakura's own needy hands quickly ravaged off every piece of fabric on Sasuke's robust body.

His sharp tongue then lapsed her left breast, as a free hand caressed the other. Sakura squirmed under his touch, as she felt the ache in her rise.

"Sasuke...kun," She whimpered, as she almost fell over, but was caught by the edge of the bed.

A wicked smile found his face, as he enjoyed the way she never left out the honorific from his name. A gasp escaped the swollen lips of the pink-haired woman, as Sasuke instinctively lifted her up against the wall, making her wrap her smooth legs around the statured Uchiha. His coarse yet warm hands gripped her ample thighs, assuring the woman that she was safe from falling.

Her strands of pink smelled unbelievably sweet, as a mixture of her shampoo and her usual scent filled his entire senses. This only fueled his ravenous hunger even further. Sakura's breath hitched as she felt his familiar edge on her lower body. He could feel her small body lightly tremble in high anticipation.

They shared a deep kiss once more, right before Sasuke had gently pushed Sakura onto him. Sakura firmly pushed back onto his shaft, as Sasuke continued to control the motion of her incoming hips. Unbearable and unknown pleasure lingered between the two, as the effect of alcohol was still very much present in the room.

The feeling of danger, of doing something they weren't supposed to do, intensified the intimacy. Sakura _knew_ she was on a diplomatic mission, however, yearning the man she loved with alcohol involved was something she was unfamiliar with. But now she knew, she was unable to resist him within sight.

With time, Sakura's body felt numb, with every push they gave. A small sound escaped dearly from the cherry stained lips.

"We can't make noise." Sasuke said, unforgiving and un-helping, as he continued to motion her hips onto him. His hand left the curve of her thigh, and placed itself over her mouth.

Sakura, in absolute agony, groaned sweetly against his palm. Sasuke smirked to himself, as he somewhat enjoyed seeing Sakura defeated in such a pleasing way. Knowing her in such an intimate level, satisfied him completely. He grew accustomed to all the sweet sounds she manages to slip out in such _crucial_ times. He knew just how much this pained her.

As Sasuke entrusted Sakura to contain her delectable cry, his hand gently let go of her mouth, and trailed back to her thigh. A quiet gasp escaped her now swollen lips, as she felt his lips begin to suckle on her creamy neck. Defeated, the pink-haired woman began to feel the euphoria of pure pleasure begin to spread. Sakura bit her lip, as she tried to contain the fire that now spread throughout the entirety of her fragile body.

Trembling now, she tried her utmost to stay intact. But the indescribable feeling was just far too much for her to handle. Unwillingly, Sakura let her legs give out, as she was ultimately conquered. However, familiar arms wrapped themselves around her slim frame, preventing her from ever touching the ground.

Sasuke followed her tantalizing lead, as his vivid release came only a few seconds after. His now throbbing hands dug deeper into her warm thighs, as he felt the familiar euphoria rise fully within him. Another open kiss was shared in the midst of heavy pants, as the two began to descend from their shared high.

Sasuke wrapped the now delicate woman in his arms, and placed her down gently on his awaiting bed. A chaste kiss was placed softly on each of Sakura's heavy eyelids. Glossy, viridian eyes opened as they met with the dark orbs that she admired.

The effects of the alcohol weaned off slightly, as the pair had used a considerable amount of energy. Sakura laid across Sasuke's chest, tracing her slim fingers on the protruded veins that ran through his arm. Although still not completely sober, but sober enough to think thoroughly, she spoke.

"Do you mind if I stay here?" She asked softly.

Sasuke smirked as he looked at the humorous woman resting on his broad chest. Her soft pink hair was livid from their aftermath. This scene was familiar far too many times now.

"Why would you say such a thing?" Sasuke asked with a smile, as he brought a hand to the back of her head.

Sakura lifted a gentle hand to his face, and skimmed the stray strands of his dark hair near his eyes. She pushed the dark colored locks behind his ear.

"It was strange. sleeping alone while you were across the hall," She admitted. "It bothered me all day."

"Mm. Let's not do that again." Sasuke said as he felt the woman loosen her hold. Sasuke looked down at Sakura, as he noticed her drifting into a well-deserved slumber.

The night grew quiet, as sleep was coming closer for the dazed Uchiha. However, his mind still felt the slight cloud one gets from alcohol. Unsure if Sakura was asleep or not, Sasuke ran his hands through the bundle of pale pink hair. He thought of how only in a matter of hours, they'd wake and go back to their home.

"Sasuke… kun?" Sakura asked with a tired voice, clearly fighting sleep.

"Hm?"

"Do you think we'll be able to attend the Tanabata festival next month?"

"Mm." Sasuke replied without giving it a second thought.

A listless Sakura smiled at his simple response, as her head then rested on the warmth of his chest. A strong rhythm played in Sakura's ear, as his strong heart beat steadily. Out of all the hearts she has heard through the span of her medical career, Sasuke's was by far her favorite.

"We've never gone... as a couple," She said as she closed her lush, tired eyes. "It's my favorite."

The mental lightbulb that resided in Sasuke's head quickly burst bright.

It was in this precise moment, he knew.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

* * *

"Haruno."

Sakura looked up at the stern voice that called her. Her eyes landed on the blonde across the room that had her firm arms crossed across her chest.

"Why are you here? Isn't it your day off?" Ino questioned.

"Finishing some files for next week, why are _you_ here?" Sakura countered. "Don't you have a festival to attend?"

"I forgot my phone in my office, I came back to grab it," Ino sighed following her reason. "Besides, Sai doesn't really understand festivals, but we'll go anyways."

"Well, you should get going before it gets too late." Sakura implied, as she continued to revise a stack of papers. "I heard there's going to be a record amount of people this year."

"Is Sasuke-kun not going to be able to make it?" Ino asked, her voice careful on the subject.

"I don't think so. He's still on that mission."

The concerned blonde frowned, as she knew just how much Sakura had wanted the diligent Uchiha there. The past month alone she had spoken highly about attending the Tanabata festival, and how _clearly_ romantic it would be attending the festival with Sasuke.

Just like Sakura, Ino was aware of just how swarmed Sasuke had become with the anbu. The blonde couldn't help but feel just as bleak as her friend was displaying.

"Cheer up, Sakura, you'll still have fun. It's not like Sasuke is the life of the party or anything." Ino replied, trying to fight Sakura's anguish with humor.

"I know it's not his fault," Sakura murmured, as a warm smile appeared on her face. "I think I'm just being selfish"

Ino frowned as she saw her friend in such a state. "Sakura, you're not being selfish. What girl wouldn't want to spend their time with their _beau_?"

Ino walked behind Sakura, and playfully ran her long fingers through her rose-colored hair. "I'll tell you what, come with me and we'll shop for new kimonos. I'll even do your hair!" Ino exclaimed, "What do you say?"

Sakura looked up to the inviting blonde, and couldn't help but give her a thankful smile.

"You win."

* * *

The sea of Konoha's statuesque trees were perfectly still. The tranquility of the endless forest, was haunting almost, as it had lately hosted what seemed like a secrecy. There wasn't even any gust of winds to rattle the frail leaves. It was a complete standstill.

It was day fourteen of patrolling the outer-skirts of the Leaf village, and what a _very_ dull fourteen days it has been. Throughout his dreary mission, Sasuke had secured multiple points of Konoha's outposts, multiple times over. There were no travelers taking the flourishing route and no external shinobi being questioned.

A sharp sigh escaped his lips, as his eyes had grown weary of the same scenery. He balanced himself on the alpine tree that he had learned to call home for the past two weeks. It was the highest tree in the vicinity, making it easier to spot any abnormalities that he happened to come across. And yet, there was absolutely no need for it.

He lived in his head, thinking about not only the lengthy mission, but the festivities going on back in the village. He envisioned the vivid colors of the fireworks, and the gleaming lanterns floating near the basin. He envisioned the smell of her jasmine perfume, and the unexpected color her kimono would be.

But that was it and nothing more, as it was something out of reach.

His ears were open and his eyes were still restlessly scanning the given area. Because even through it all, he was still a captain; and he still had a role to fulfil. And it was a role to not be taken lightly.

From a remarkable distance, the sound of agile feet was heard. Sasuke could hear the person move at an incredibly rapid pace, sprinting straight towards him. Although to the average shinobi, this would be an instant threat. However, Sasuke wasn't concerned, as he knew exactly who those steps belonged to.

"Sasuke," Itachi's voice called under his porcelain mask.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke inquired.

"Collecting intel."

"Well there's nothing to collect here. It's been at a dead stop since I've arrived." Sasuke informed.

Itachi smirked behind his mask at his younger brother. Carefully, he placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Go home."

Sasuke winced underneath his mask, unsure if he had heard his brother correctly, "Go home?"

"You heard me. I'll take over your post."

"This is a patrol mission ordered by the Hokage himself." The younger Uchiha defended.

"And I spoke to the _Hokage_ himself. He agreed we shouldn't be needing two teams to patrol."

"Itachi, I-" Suddenly, for the first time, Sasuke was at a loss for words.

"Go. Home." Itachi replied to the younger anbu captain. "Besides, things out here are awfully slow, don't you think?"

Somehow, throughout the years, Itachi learned how to quietly read his younger brother. He knew tonight meant a great deal to Sasuke, without Sasuke never even mentioning a word about it. Purposely, he worked an alternative with Kakashi, as Kakashi wasn't as sharp as the oldest anbu captain was. They came to a solid conclusion, which benefited Sasuke more than anyone might know.

Sasuke stood still, trying to process the sudden change. And when he came back to earth, he bowed his head to his brother.

He was never one to thank anyone so formally besides his parents. That's when Itachi knew that this was much bigger than the average festival.

"Thank you."

In what seemed like a millisecond, the youngest brother dispersed from his sight.

With quick feet, Sasuke ascended through the trees. All he could think about was making it back on time, before the luminous show in the sky was over. But he knew in order for that to happen, he'd have to be remarkably fast. But luckily for him, that wasn't an issue to worry about.

His mind was racing, recalling the last festival they had attended.

It has been ten months since he claimed her lips. But this time, he promised himself he wouldn't let her down. This time, he wouldn't stay in the dark for the following months.

He promised himself, it wouldn't be like last time.

* * *

 ** _10 months earlier_**

* * *

 _There was nothing more that Sasuke Uchiha loathed more than being dragged to things he didn't care for. Ever since he was a naive child, he could vividly remember the mornings that his mother would drag him out of bed and into the shrine to offer a prayer, or into the market to help with groceries. And now that he was just a few months shy of his 19th birthday, he found himself being dragged once again._

 _However, this time it felt different._

 _He didn't loath the idea of it, nor fought it anymore, but rather welcomed it. He enjoyed the delicacy of the festival food, and the smell of the burnt fireworks. He found the stupidity of the rigged games comedic, and the laughter of his pink-haired teammate contagious._

 _He felt at home._

 _"Hey! Teme! You're late!" Naruto exclaimed, with food still in his mouth._

 _"I was busy, unlike some people." Sasuke replied, arrogance in his voice as usual._

 _From the corner of his eye, he saw the pink-haired woman, who strangely was not wearing a kimono. From knowing Sakura throughout the years, he knew that she enjoyed wearing delicate kimonos to festivals. Which only made it safe to assume that she had just finished an entire shift at the hospital._

 _"Sakura." He couldn't help but call._

 _"Nice to see you, Sasuke-kun," Sakura lowly said, her eyes as brilliant as ever. Even though she wasn't dressed accordingly, he could still tell she was elated to be there. "I'm glad you made it."_

 _They spent the evening of Tsukimi with laughter and an endless amount of food. Sasuke ended up sharing a handful of different foods with Sakura, as they both had different taste. He took a bite out of the tri-colored dango, and quickly handed it off to her, as it happened to be too sweet for his taste._

 _Sasuke then found himself staring at an aggravated blonde, who tried as he might, wasn't able to win a flimsy goldfish for Hinata. Naruto threw his head back, followed by a sigh of desperation._

 _"Maybe it wasn't meant to be." Naruto said as he ogled at the fish waiting to be won._

 _Sasuke sighed at Naruto's misfortune, but quickly paid attention to his other teammate, who was busy looking at a stall filled with delicate trinkets for sale. Sakura carefully picked up a hair brooch. It was shaped like an anemone flower, with small encrusted diamonds in the middle. A small smile stretched her lips, as she slowly twirled the brooch in her hand. By the looks of it, he could tell she felt enamored with it._

 _"Isn't Sakura good at this game?" Sasuke hinted._

 _"Sakura-chan, help me win this goldfish, please!" A stumped Uzumaki was heard. Sakura let out a sigh as she put the trinket down, and quickly made her way towards the desperate man._

 _As she was now preoccupied trying to scoop a goldfish into her net, Sasuke roamed over to the stall she was just at. Just as carefully, he picked up the same pink hair brooch that she was in awe of. The owner of the stall saw the unlikely customer with the small treasure in his hand, and began to walk up to him._

 _"Is that for you?" The short woman asked._

 _"No." Sasuke sternly said._

 _"Ah, so for your girlfriend then." The woman asked, a grin on her face._

 _Sasuke ultimately sighed, not bothering to explain. He grabbed the wallet from his pocket, and faced the grinning woman._

 _"How much?"_

* * *

 _The masses of festival-goers quickly dispersed across the grounds, as the moon viewing was about to officially start. Naruto took Hinata's hand and quickly dispersed onto the sea of crowds._

 _"We'll catch up with you later, Sasuke, Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out._

 _From the corner of his dark eyes, he saw Sakura with her hands clasped together. She looked slightly nervous from the looks of it._

 _"Sakura." He called._

 _"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"_

 _"We should go on that hill." He suggested as he pointed to the hill in the distance._

 _They found themselves side by side, on top of the lonesome hill that Sasuke had suggested. It was better being alone, he thought, being away from the complexities of the crowds. And being with Sakura, he knew was always comfortable._

 _Sakura's lush eyes looked radiant, as they finally made contact with the long-awaited moon. Sasuke, who had caught himself staring at her, decided to look up as well. Her reaction was fitting, as the moon seemed almost reachable. All throughout his life living in Konoha, he never recalled seeing the moon at such a considerable size._

 _He never cared for such things, but he thought, it was nice to share these moments with her._

 _"Wow," She quietly said. "Incredible. Isn't it, Sasuke-kun?" She asked with a smile._

 _"Mm." He agreed._

 _As Sakura gazed endlessly at the orb of light, Sasuke remembered of the trinket he had bought earlier. Carefully, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the flower brooch he purchased from the interrogating street vendor. Sakura looked down at the rustling sounds besides her. Her eyes widened as she saw him pull out a familiar looking piece._

 _"I saw you looking at it."_

 _A smear of rose colored the apples of her cheeks. He could only assume that meant that she did want it. Although oblivious to many things, he indeed knew that giving gifts on the night of Tsukimi was considered something intimate._

 _"Thank you, Sasuke-kun."_

 _"Here," He said, as he placed the decorative clip on the side of her hair. With careful fingers, he pushed the brooch into place between her pink locks._

 _They stood in a comfortable silence, as they continued to enjoy the scenic sky above them. It has been quite the while, since he had felt in such peace._

 _"Sasuke-kun, I... I need to tell you something." He heard her speak._

 _Quickly, he turned his head to her. At first, he worried, thinking it was of something dire. But her usual bright eyes remained low, almost as if she wasn't able to look him in his eyes. With that, he knew what was bound to come next._

 _"Sasuke-Kun, after all this time, I... I still feel the same way about you."_

 _It was difficult to take those words in, and yet at the same, it was comforting. To know she still felt the same way after all these years, was solace. He didn't take it lightly, he never did, as they had only grown closer from the first time she had spoken it. Yet, how badly he wished his circumstances were different._

 _"Don't be silly, Sakura."_

 _If only he wasn't born into a clan of nobility. If only his father's expectations didn't fall so heavily on his shoulders..._

 _"I understand." Sakura said in a hushed voice. Sasuke turned to her, rattled to see such a somber look on her face._

 _The undeniable hurt in her voice made him furious. Not furious at her, but at himself._

 _How long was he going to keep up this facade? How long was it going to take to tell her the truth? There was only one thing he wanted to do at the current moment, and that was to assure her that he truly did feel the same way as she did._

 _But how can he show her without words?_

 _Carelessly, he placed his hand on her delicate cheek and placed his warm lips against her own. She smelled entirely of jasmine, a scent he had become intoxicated with. She tasted sweet, he thought, as her soft lips pressed gently against his own._

 _It may have been unannounced, but Sasuke felt that it was enough to reassure her without words. It was purely stubborn of him to do so, but it was necessary. If only he was capable of spewing the words stuck in his throat._

 _He pulled away gently, still able to taste the cherry that her lips offered. However, with sudden actions came consequences. And the sparkling jades now looked bewildered, almost as if she had something to say._

 _"Sasuke-kun..."_

 _Instantly, he felt the need to stop her. He feared she would ask for an explanation of his unexpected kiss, and he would be at an empty. He couldn't let her know just yet, he mustn't._

 _"It's getting late. We should go." He quickly commanded, as he reached for her hand._

 _One day, he thought, it will happen._

 _But right now, it couldn't._

* * *

Tanabata was in full swing, as the most anticipated day of the month made its triumphant return. People swarmed Konoha's festival grounds by the masses, bringing their best attire on show.

A colorful array of bamboo trees lined along the festival grounds. The tradition of writing wishes on colorful strips of paper and hanging them on the bamboo's branches has been around longer than the village itself. Hundreds of hopeful wishes were carefully tied around the firm branches of the stout trees.

Although the festival was known for its elaborate display of fireworks, people always seemed to prioritize their colorful wishes; and Sakura Haruno was no different.

"Sakura, did you put your wish?" Ino asked, as she secured her own strip of paper with a red string.

Sakura, dressed in her new regal-white kimono, peeked her head besides the bamboo trees.

"Mm." Sakura responded, as she continued to read the wishes of others.

"I wish for a new flavor of potato chips," Sakura read out loud. "I wonder who wrote that one."

"Well that definitely doesn't sound like Choji at _all_." Ino replied with a chuckle.

"Sai, what did you wish for?" The blonde Yamanaka then asked her new husband.

"A new set of paint brushes." The pale man said with an innocent smile.

Ino sighed at his clueless reply, "Sai, you're supposed to wish for something dear to you."

"Why? I already have you here next to me, don't I?"

A ferocious shade of red landed on the blonde's face. Although they were now married, unexpected words always did seem to make her feel as if she was a teenager in love.

"S-Sakura, what about you? What did you write down?" Ino asked as she composed herself.

"Ah, nothing important." Sakura responded, as she continued to skim through the colorful wishes.

"Hey!" A familiar voice called from the distance. The three looked up on command, as they saw Naruto and Hinata, hand in hand.

"Naruto, Hinata, have you been enjoying the festival?" Sakura asked.

Hinata smiled as she placed her hand on her now visible belly, "It's been beautiful so far."

"We just got finished putting up our wishes, why don't we get some food?" Ino asked.

The group of friends migrated to the food stalls just across the grounds. A mixture of delectable smells filled the entire festival grounds. Usually, Sakura would share her portions of street food with the equally hungry Uchiha. But now, she was on her own. She bit down on her red-bean dango, which just happened to be her favorite.

"Are you getting all ready for the baby?" Ino asked Naruto as he worked on his second skewer of takoyaki.

"Of course! Captain Yamato did me the favor of making a crib. We were going to ask if Sai can help paint the nursery?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"I'd be delighted, Naruto." Sai said, his usual blank smile plastered on his face.

"And I can furnish the room in flowers," Ino squealed at the blooming idea. "The official flower for newborns is tulips. It'll be just _darling_!"

"That sounds like a beautiful idea." Hinata spoke softly, as she clasped her hands together.

Sakura smiled at the intimate conversation. It was endearing to see her friends come together for Hinata and Naruto's first born.

"What about you Sakura? What are you pitching in?" Ino asked as she nudged Sakura's side.

"I'll deliver the baby."

Naruto chuckled at Sakura's offering, "That's probably the most useful gift."

"We should start looking for a good spot for the fireworks," Ino mentioned as she peeked to the crowd of people. "It's getting a little hectic."

Sakura looked onward, and saw the throngs of festival-goers Ino spoke of, which mostly consisted of couples hand in hand. Fireworks were meant to be seen with those you love. And although Sakura cherished her friends unconditionally, she didn't want to intrude on a moment as such. Her friends were married, and deserved to enjoy the striking visuals with their significant others.

"I'm going to grab some more dango. I'll catch up with you all later." Sakura said with a usual smile.

"Are you sure? You might miss the fireworks." Ino debated.

"Ah, don't worry about it." Sakura replied.

The group broke off, as Sakura was now walking towards the entrance of the festival. Although at a good distance now, Naruto felt uneasy about Sakura's departure. He turned his head, and felt dispirited as he saw the lonesome woman walk away.

"I'll be back," Naruto told Hinata, "I want to make sure Sakura-chan is alright."

"Mm." Hinata understandably nodded. Quickly, he picked up his feet in his cream-colored yukata.

"Hey, wait up!" Naruto was heard, coming from behind. "Sakura-chan!"

"Huh, Naruto, what's up?" Sakura asked, as she turned around. "Did you forget something?"

"I'll go with you."

"Naruto, you should go join Hinata and the others."

Naruto made a bitter face. "Can you just accept my company?"

The pink-haired woman couldn't help but chuckle at his pressing request, "I guess it can't be helped."

The two walked back towards the food stall they stopped by earlier. The road was eerily quiet now, as the festival-goers had all trekked downwards to view the fireworks.

"Kakashi-sensei hasn't been sending you off on any missions recently, hasn't he?" Sakura asked.

"That's right," Naruto replied with a grin. "I think he wants me to be home a little more, ya' know, to help Hinata."

"That's nice of him," Sakura said, followed by a sigh. "She must be happy."

"Ah, yeah." Naruto agreed, as he exchanged a smile with Sakura.

"It's just still so surreal to me." She recalled, trying to fathom the fact that her teammate was expecting fatherhood. And not just any teammate, but _Naruto Uzumaki_ , the once cheeky prankster.

"Trust me, it is for me too."

The past year had blown by in what seemed like implausible speeds. It would be a challenge to try and recollect everything that had happened. Naruto wed, Ino wed, Hinata grew with child... It was quite a handful. It felt surreal to witness such change, as everyone had respectively grown up in their own way.

Everything felt as if it was finally coming to its rightful place, everything except...

"Sakura-chan?" He suddenly asked.

"Hm?" She replied as she still walked the forward path, her eyes focusing on the ground.

"When is Sasuke coming back?"

"Soon, I hope," Sakura said as she now looked up at the night sky, bathed in the pale radiance of the moon.

"I wish he could see the fireworks from his post." She mused, as her head remained low, following her own footsteps with her eyes.

"Sakura-chan, I wouldn't speak so soon if I were you."

"Why?" She asked.

"Look up."

At his sudden words, Sakura froze in her steps. Carefully, she raised her head.

"Sasuke-kun."


End file.
